Fifty Shades of Grey (REMAKE - DaeJae)
by ruka17
Summary: Jantungku berdetak kencang. Nafasku memburu. Aku menggigit bibirku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam. Parasnya yang tampan. Sifatnya yang arogan dan mengintimidasi. Got me looking so crazy in Love. BOYXBOY (DaeJae). Daehyun, Youngjae, Kyungsoo, Jongin with BAP, EXO, and GOT7
1. Chapter 1

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

I'M BACK I'M BACK I'M BACK~

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

**NOTE: Cerita ini merupakan hasil remake dari novel terkenal E. dengan judul yang sama yaitu Fifty Shade of Grey. Karena ini merupakan remake tentu saja banyak kemiripan mulai dari karakter tokoh dan alur cerita. Ini bukan plagiat! See, karena ini hanyalah tulisan fans gila yang menyukai tulisan hasil karya E. dan tentu saja hardshipper DAEJAE. Saya tahu memang banyak sekali author yang me-remake novel ini dan saya juga tahu kalau sebagian readers akan menganggap ini sebuah plagiat. But, I just wanna show you all that I keep writing this not for plagiarism but for my deepest respectful to my favorite author. You think I'm crazy? Yes, I am. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf kalau terlalu banyak kemiripan tokoh, alur cerita maupun tulisan. Bash? Silahkan. But I keep writing this. Hahahahaha.**

.

.

.

Kota Seoul yang terlihat ramai seperti biasanya. Aku kini duduk dikursi penumpang, melihat kearah luar jendela. Aku menghela nafas. Masih sekitar 30 menit lagi aku sampai dikantor pusat Jung Corp untuk melakukan wawancara yang sebenarnya bukan keinginanku. Ah ya, aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Yoo Youngjae, Mahasiswa tingkat akhir jurusan sastra inggris di salah satu universitas yang terletak dipinggiran kota Seoul. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku sekarang berada didalam sebuah taxi dengan berbagai macam alat seperti pulpen, buku dan recorder? Ya, itu semua karena teman satu apartmentku, Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lah yang searusnya melakukan wawancara ini untuk tugas akhirnya. Namun tugas ini akhirnya dialihkan padaku karena tadi pagi kyungsoo terlihat pucat dan kerap kali muntah hingga tidak bisa bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Yah, tidak ada pilihan selain membantu sahabatku yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat itu.

Kini aku berdiri didepan sebuah gedung perkantoran yang sangat besar dengan lantai yang mencapai 45 lantai dan terbuat dari rangkaian baja dan kaca. Tentu saja sangat megah dan membuat nyaliku menciut seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Kyungsoo tidak sedikitpun menjelaskan padaku siapa yang akan ku wawancara hari ini. Yang aku ketahui aku hanya perlu datang kemari dan mewawancarai pimpinan Jung Corp. Ugh awas saja kau kyungsoo! Aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu nanti.

Aku berjalan cepat kearah seorang wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri dibalik meja besar yang berada di loby. Wanita itu membungkuk ramah dan tersenyum padaku.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu Tuan?"

"Saya disini ingin melakukan wawancara dengan pimpinan Jung Corp."

"Ah, Tuan Do Kyungsoo?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Maaf, saya temannya. Mr. Do tidak bisa datang kemari karena sakit dan saya yang menggantikannya."

Wanita itu menatap tajam diriku dari atas hingga kebawah seakan-akan mengintimidasiku. Ugh, aku tidak suka dengan tatapannya.

"Baiklah, tuan..."

"Yoo Youngjae." ucapku

"Tuan Yoo Youngjae, Anda sudah ditunggu. Silahkan naik keatas lewat lift disebelah sana. Anda bisa bertemu dengan Tuan Jung di lantai 30."

Aku pun berterima kasih dan membungkukkan badan, lalu berjalan melewati beberapa penjaga keamanan berpakaian hitam menuju kedalam lift.

TING!

Lift kini terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebuah loby besar lainnya yang juga dijaga oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang lainnya.

"Tuan Yoo, Anda telah ditunggu Mr. Jung diruangannya. Bolehkah saya membawakan jas Anda?

"Ah, ne. Terima Kasih."

Wanita itu membawaan jas miliku dan tersenyum ramah padaku.

"Apakah anda ingin minum sesuatu, tuan?"

"Segelas air mineral saja," ujarku dengan suara serak akibat gugup.

"Baiklah, Saya akan membawakannya untuk anda. Silahkan masuk." ujarnya seraya menunjuk kearah pintu besar dihadapanku.

"Terima Kasih." ujarku seraya tersenyum padanya.

Aku pun menatap pintu baja dihadapanku dan dengan ragu aku mengangkat tanganku hendak mengetuk pintu tersebut.

"Tidak perlu diketuk. Silahkan masuk saja Mr. Yoo." ujar wanita berambut pirang tadi.

Aku menatap wanita itu dan tersenyum kikuk karena perbuatanku yang memalukan itu. Aku menghebuskan nafas panjang, mencoba menenangkan diriku dengan meremas kuat kedua telapak tanganku. Aku pun membuka pintu baja itu, memasuki ruangan tersebut, dan entah mengapa, mungkin kareka aku terlalu gugup, aku pun tersandung dan terjatuh dengan kepala membentur lantai marmer terlebih dahulu. Ugh, itu sangat memalukan! Sangat sangat memalukan!

Aku merangkak mendekati salah satu sofa yang ada didekatku sebelum sebuah tangan besar dengan jari-jari yang panjang menggenggam tanganku dan membantuku berdiri, membuatku melirik siapa pemilik tangan yang menolongku. Dan aku pun terdiam. Ah, tidak. Aku terpana akan ketampanan pria yang berdiri dihadapanku.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya dengan tangan yang masih mengenggam tanganku.

Aku mengedipkan mataku berulang kali dan mulutku membuka lalu menutup kembali layaknya orang idiot karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan. Muka ku pasti terlihat konyol dimatanya. Semburat merah muda perlahan muncul dikedua pipi _chubby_ ku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku karena malu dan menyembunyikan rona merahku darinya.

Sial. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dia sangat tampan, muda, tinggi yang hampir setara denganku walau ku akui dia lebih tinggi dariku, memakai jas abu-abu dan kemeja putih yang melekat pas di badannya yang berotot dan proporsional, dasi yang senada dengan jas yang dipakainya, serta celana yang pas dengan kakinya yang ramping dan panjang. Jangan lupakan mata hazelnya yang tajam dengan sedikit garis mata yang tebal, bibirnya yang merah penuh serta rambut hitamnya yang tertata rapi.

Butuh beberapa saat untukku bisa mengendalikan diri dan mencoba untuk tenang. Hey, Youngjae bodoh. Apa yang kau pikirkan huh! Kau straight! Kau bukan gay! Tapi untuk sesaat aku menampik kata-kata bahwa aku adalah seorang straight! Hell no! Kau pasti sudah gila Yoo Youngjae.

Aku pun berjabat tangan dengannya. Saat tangan kami bersentuhan, aku merasakan seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari di dalam perutku. Aku langsung menarik tanganku dan meremasnya kuat. Menundukkan wajahku karena malu. Nafas ku tercekat. Aku berusaha menetralkan detak jantungku. Kenapa diriku tidak bisa setampan dia? Sial.

"Maaf dan eum... terima kasih."

Pria itu tersenyum manis padaku. Ugh, aku merasa AC didalam ruangan ini sangat-sangat tidak berguna. Badanku panas dan perutku kembali merasa mual. Apa aku sudah ketularan penyakit Kyungsoo?

"Dan eum Mr. Do sedang tidak sehat. Jadi saya yang menggantikannya. Saya harap Anda tidak keberatan Mr. Jung."

Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan menyuruhku duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengannya. Aku pun duduk dalam diam, lalu membuka tasku dan mengaduk-aduknya, mencari sebuah notes dan tentu saja recorder untuk mempermudah wawancaraku. Aku kembali menghela nafas sebelum mengatur recorderku yang sialnya aku menjatuhnya lebih dari dua kali, membuat diriku terlihat sangat bodoh sedangkan pria yang duduk dihadapanku hanya menatapku dan menungguku dengan sabar. Aku mencoba untuk mendongakkan kepalaku untuk melihat reaksinya. Dia sedang memperhatikanku. Dengan santai satu tangannya ia letakkan di pangkuan pahanya, dan tangan satunya lagi ia letakkan di dagunya dan jari-jari panjangnya itu menari-nari di atas bibir merah penuh yang minta dicium itu.

BUGH!

"Anda tidak apa-apa?" dia tampak terkejut dengan tindakan bodohku menepuk jidatku dengan buku notes. Aku tersenyum kikuk lalu membenarkan poni rambutku dengan tangan bergetar seraya menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat.

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan Jung. Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa melakukan wawancara seperti ini sebelumnya." Dan dia hanya tersenyum padaku.

"Ah iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Yoo Youngjae imnida."

"Jung Daehyun." ujar pria itu dengan suara bass-nya yang terdengar merdu ditelingaku. Sial. Pipiku mulai kembali merona lagi.

Aku pun berdeham sebelum mengangkat recorder ku kearahnya. "Bolehkah aku merekam suaramu?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam. "Baiklah, kau boleh merekamnya."

"Aku memiliki beberapa pertanyaan untukmu Tuan Jung."

"Of course." Dia tersenyum menggoda ke arahku dan menertawakanku. Pipiku lagi-lagi kembali memerah. Aku mencoba untuk duduk tegak dan bersikap tenang. Memangnya hanya dia saja yang bisa bersikap elegan? Aku juga bisa.

"Ehem...baiklah." Aku memulai wawancaraku yang kurasa akan terasa lama ini. "Di usia semuda ini, Anda sudah mampu membangun perusahaan besar tidak hanya di Korea, tapi yang ku ketahui Jung Corp merupakan perusahaan property terbesar yang ada di Asia. Apa arti bisnis ini menurut Anda?"

"Bisnis adalah tentang orang, Tuan Yoo, dan aku sangat pandai menilai orang. Aku tahu bagaimana cara mereka bekerja, apakah mereka berkembang atau tidak. Aku memiliki tim yang hebat dan luar biasa, dan aku menghargai mereka dengan baik." Dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan tatapannya yang tajam dan mempesona.

Sadarlah Youngjae! Jangan bersikap bodoh. Dia itu hanya seorang pria yang sukses diusia muda dengan berkah ketampanan. Ugh, sial! Dia memang tampan dan itu tidak bisa ku tepis.

"Keyakinanku adalah untuk mencapai sebuah keberhasilan, seseorang harus ahli terlebih dahulu terhadap apa yang dikerjakannya,memahaminya luar dan dalam, serta tahu setiap detailnya. Aku bekerja keras, dan itu sangat sulit untuk dilakukan. Aku mencapai keputusan berdasarkan logika dan fakta. Aku punya insting alami untuk dapat melihat orang yang memiliki kerja yang baik dan ide yang cerdas."

"Mungkin kau hanya beruntung." Ini tidak termasuk dalam daftar pertanyaan Kyungoo, tapi pria dihadapanku ini membuat diriku kesal dengan sikapnya terlalu arogan. Aku melirikkan mataku dan aku dapat melihat mata tajamnya menyala karena terkejut.

"Aku tidak berlangganan keberuntungan, Tuan Yoo. Semakin aku bekerja keras, semakin beruntunglah aku. Ini adalah tentang bagaimana caraku mendapatkan orang yang tepat dalam timku dan mengarahkan mereka kepada satu tujuan yang sesuai."

"Kau terdengar seperti orang yang suka akan kekuasaan." Kata-kata itu keluar dengan sendirinya tanpaku sadari. Membuatku ingin menampar mulut bodohku.

"Aku melakukan semuanya dengan caraku, Tuan Yoo." Ujarnya dengan nada datar.

Aku melirik sekilas dan dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi yang membuatnya begitu tampan.

BUGH!

Aku kembali memukul jidatku dengan notes ditanganku

"Apakah wawancara ini membuatmu sangat frustasi, Tuan Yoo?"

Sial. Dia menertawakanku! Aku menundukan wajahku dan menyembunyikan rona merah lagi-lagi muncul. Damn it! KAU BUKAN GAY Yoo Youngjae! Berhentilah bersikap seperti seorang perempuan gila. Oh, salah. Aku ini namja. NAMJA! Ugh, sial!

"Selain itu, kekuatan besar diperoleh dengan meyakinkan diri sendiri bahwa kau dilahirkan untuk menguasai orang lain." Dia melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Apakah kau merasa memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa?"

"Aku mempekerjakan lebih dari puluhan ribu orang, Tuan Yoo. Dan itu membuatku memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar seperti sebuah kekuasan. Jika aku memutuskan bahwa aku tidak lagi tertarik dalam bisnis ini dan menjualnya, maka lebih dari puluhan ribu orang akan berjuang untuk melakukan pembayaran hipotek."

Mulutku menganga, membayangkan kurangnya rasa rendah hatinya. Dasar sombong. Gila kuasa. Dan tentu saja sok tampan. Tapi dia memang tampan. Ugh, WTF!

"Tidakkah kau memiliki dewan direksi yang bisa menjawabnya?"

"Aku yang mempunyai perusahaanku. Aku tidak memerlukan dewan direksi untuk menjawab." Dia mengangkat alisnya ke arahku.

Aku kembali memerah. Aku berdeham lalu mengalihkan ke pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apa kau memiliki hobi di luar pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku punya hobi yang bermacam-macam, Tuan Yoo." Dia tersenyum ke arahku dan aku kembali merasakan perutku mual. Aku merasa memanas di bawah tatapan tajamnya. Matanya yang seperti mamancarkan pemikiran-pemikiran jahat.

"Setelah kau bekerja keras, apa yang kau lakukan untuk bersantai sejenak?"

"Bersantai?" dia tersenyum, menunjukan barisan gigi putih yang sempurna. Nafasku tercekat. Jantungku terasa seperti berhenti. Bagaimana bisa dia tercipta dengan sangat sempurna? Dia benar-benar tampan. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku cepat, berusaha mengusir pikiran-pikiran anehku. Yoo Youngjae pabbo! Kau bukan GAY!

"Aku berlayar, aku mengemudikan pesawat terbang, dan aku melakukan bermacam-macam hal dengan fisik." Dia sedikit bergeser, mengangkat kaki kanannya untuk ditopang oleh kaki kirinya. Mengaitkan kedua tangannya dengan jari-jari panjangnya yang indah dan meletakkanya dengan sangat elegan seperti seorang bangsawan di pahanya yang berotot.

Aku pun menegakkan punggungku kembali dan melirik kearah daftar pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Ingin rasanya aku cepat-cepat menyelesaikan wawancara ini dengan segera.

"Anda berkecimpung di dunia property. Apa alasannya?"

"Aku suka membangun sesuatu. Aku ingin tahu bagaimana cara mesin bekerja. Bagaimana cara membangun dan mendekonstruksi. Terlebih lagi, aku sangat mencintai kapal. Apa yang bisa kukatakan?"

"Itu terdengar seperti hatimu yang berbicara. Bukan logika dan fakta."

Matanya menatap ajam ke arahku. "Aku tidak tahu. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa aku tidak memiliki hati."

"Mengapa mereka berkata seperti itu?"

"Karena mereka tahu aku dengan cukup baik, Tuan Yoo."

"Kau juga berinvestasi di bidang pertanian, kenapa kau melakukan hal itu?"

"Kami tidak bisa memakan uang, Tuan Yoo, banyak orang di planet ini yang tidak mendapatkan makanan dan kelaparan."

"Apakah ini sesuatu yang ada di dalam hatimu? Kau terdengar sangat dermawan. Apakah ini misi untuk membasmi kelaparan di dunia?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dengan acuh.

"Ini bisnis tuan Yoo. Bisnis yang sangat cerdas." Entah mengapa jawabannya kali ini terdengar tidak jujur. Aku tidak melihat memberi makan orang miskin bias bermanfaat dan menghasilkan uang yang banyak untuk perusahaan besarnya.

Aku melirik pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apakah kau memiliki filosofi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak punya. Kalaupun iya, aku adalah orang yang sangat individual. Aku menyukai kekuasaan terhadap diriku sendiri dan orang di sekitarku."

Ugh, Lagi-lagi orang yang gila kuasa.

"Jadi, kau ingin memiliki banyak hal?"

"Aku ingin memiliki mereka."

"Jadi kau merupakan konsumen terakhir?"

Dia tersenyum lembut ke arahku. Aku menelan kasar salivaku dan menggigit bibirku. Melirik pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Kau di adopsi. Seberapa jauh keluargamu membentukmu hingga menjadi seperti ini?" aku melirik ke arahnya. Aku tau ini sangat pribadi dan aku berharap dia tidak tersinggung dengan pertanyaanku.

"Aku tidak memiliki tolak ukur untuk hal itu."

"Berapa umurmu saat kau di adopsi?"

"Kurasa ini terlalu pribadi, Tuan Yoo." Nada suaranya yang tegas dan mengintimidasi membuatku kembali merona.

Sial. Berapa banyak pria ini sudah membuatku merona? Hentikan sikap bodohmu itu Yoo Youngjae!

"Kau harus mengorbankan keluargamu untuk pekerjaanmu."

"Tuan Yoo, kurasa itu bukan pertanyaan."

"Maaf." Aku kembali pada pertanyaan berikutnya.

"Apakah kau harus mengorbankan kehidupan keluargamu demi sebuah pekerjaan?"

"Aku memiliki sebuah keluarga, tuan Yoo. Seorang kakak dan adik laki-laki beserta kedua orang tua yang aku sayang. Aku tidak tertarik untuk melakukan perluasan keluargaku."

"Apa kau gay?"

Dia tampak terkejut, lalu enyeringai. Aku malu. Sial. Bagaimana bisa aku menanyakan hal ini padanya sebelum aku menyaring pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kurasa, itu bukan urusanmu bila menyangkut orientasi seksualku, Tuan Yoo." Dia tersenyum menggoda. Sial. Apa AC diruangan ini benar-benar rusak? Aku menggigit bibirku dan mengipas-ngipas wajahku.

"Apakah kau kepanasan, Tuan Yoo." Dia mengedipkan matanya ke arahku.

Oh Gosh! Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku dan menggeleng perlahan. Kembali menggigit bibirku.

"Aku baik-baik saja tuan Jung. Aku minta maaf atas pertanyaanku yang tadi, err... itu tertulis disini. Ya, begitulah." Ujarku gugup dan dia semakin menatapku intens.

"Jadi, ini bukan pertanyaanmu sendiri?" dia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Bukan, Kyungsoo yang menyusunnya."

"Apakah kau rekan di organisasi majalah kampus?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Aku hanya teman sekamarnya."

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan menilai. "Jadi, kau hanya seorang sukarelawan?"

Tunggu dulu, siapa yang seharusnya di wawancarai? Kenapa sekarang dia yang menanyaiku?

"Aku tidak tega melihat kondisinya. Dia dalam keadaan tidak sehat."

"Arraseo."

TOK TOK

Sebuah ketukan pintu terdengar dan wanita berambut pirang yang berdiri diloby depn tadi pun masuk.

"Maaf mengganggu. Tuan Jung, pertemuan anda selanjutnya sekitar lima menit lagi."

"Batalkan saja pertemuannya." Dia berbicara dengan mata yang masih tetap menatapku.

Wanita berambut pirang itu menatap tidak percaya ke arahnya. Dia tampak bingung sesaat sebelum dia mengalihkan tatapannya padaku.Wanita itu mengangguk lalu keluar meninggalkan ruangan.

"Maaf, sampai dimana tadi, Tuan Yoo?" dia tersenyum kembali. "Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Obsidian hazelnya melirik tajam dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Aku terdiam. Nafasku kembali terhenti danpipiku kembali merona. Ia menempatkan sikunya ke lengan kursi. Jari-jari panjangnya menari-nari di bibir penuhnya. Jujur saja bibirnya itu sungguh mengangguku.

"Tak banyak untuk diketahui dari pria sepertiku." Aku menggeram dalam hati. Sudah berapa kali pria dihadapanku ini membuat pipiku merona? Sial.

"Apa rencanamu setelah lulus?"

Aku mengedikkan bahuku. "Aku belum membuat rencana apapun, selain aku harus lulus dengan nilai memuaskan."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Kami menjalankan program magang disini." ujarnya

Tunggu dulu. Apakah dia sedang menawariku pekerjaan?

"Oh, aku akan mengingatnya." ujarku pelan.

"Mengapa kau berkata demikian?" tanyanya kembali seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah jelas bukan?"

"Tidak bagiku." Tatapannya kembali tajam, menahan mataku untuk tetap bertatapan dengan mata tajamnya yang mengintimidasi. Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku. Sepertinya aku harus pergi dari ruangan ini. Aku membungkuk untuk mengambil recoderku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas ranselku.

"Apakah kau ingin melihat sekeliling kantorku terlebih dahulu?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu, Tuan Jung. Aku yakin kau sangat sibuk. Dan aku harus melakukan perjalanan panjang." Tolakku dengan halus.

"Kau kembali ke tempat tinggalmu sendirian?" nada suaranya terdengar cemas

Mungkinkah aku berhalusinasi? Untuk apa dia mencemaskanku. Aku bukan siapa-siapa.

"Berhati-hatilah. Di luar banyak sekali orang yang tidak bisa kau percaya."

Seharusnya orang yang harus kutakutkan adalah dirimu Tuan Jung. Ya, aku akan sangat berhati-hati denganmu.

"Terima kasih Tuan Jung."

"Apakah kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau butuhkan?" Dia menambahkan

"Ya, tuan. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak atas waktunya."

"Aku senang dapat bertemu denganmu, Yoo Youngjae." Dia kembali tersenyum seraya menggeser pintu ruangnya dan mempersilahkanku keluar terlebih dahulu.

Kami berjabat tangan. Perutku kembali merasa mual, otot-otot tubuhku menegang dan seluruh sarafku terasa berhenti bekerja. Benar-benar tiak baik untuk kesehatanku. Aku segera melepaskan tanganku, membungkuk ke arahnya dan berlalu menuju ruang depan. Dia mengikutiku dari belakang dan akupun menaikkan alisku. Apa lagi yang salah denganku?

"Apakah kau membawa jas miliknya?" ujar daehyun itu pada salah seorang wanita berambut pirang. "Ya." Wanita itu segera berdiri dan berlari ke arahku, menyerahkan jas milikku.

"Terima kasih." ujarku

Jung Daehyun menekan tombol lift yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengantarku, tuan."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja."

Aku merasa canggung, dan terhipnotis olehnya. Saat pintu lift terbuka, aku bergegas masuk ke dalam. Sesat aku merasa sesak di dadaku saat aku memikirkan kapan aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya. Kenyataan aku tidak akan penah bertemu dengannya yang akan membuat perutku kembali merasa mual. Aku berdiri didalam lift dan pria bernama Jung Daehyun itu menatap kepergianku hingga pintu lift benar-benar tertutup.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju apartemen yang ku tinggali bersama kyungsoo. Sesampainya diapartemen, aku langsung mencari namja pendek itu dan menemukannya bergelung dalan selimut hangatnya. Kyungsoo yang mengetahui kehadiranku langsung saja bangun dan menyambarku dengan rentetan pertanyaannya.

"Waseo (kau sudah pulang)?"

"Eoh..." aku hanya bergumam seraya menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Bagaimana wawancaramu dengan Mr. Jung? Apa dia benar-benar tampan?"

Aku berdecak sebal. "Kau tidak memberitakukan padaku bagaimana wujud Mr. Jung itu."

"Well, ku kira kau sudah tahu tentangnya kalau dia adalah pria muda yang sexy dan tampan. Dan hebatnya lagi, dia tidak terlihat memiliki seorang kekasih atau pun istri. Apa kau tertarik padanya?"

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku dan dia hanya tertawa mengejek padaku.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry dude. Setelah ini apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Aku harus segera pergi ke cafe. Banyak pelanggan yang menungguku."

"Tapi, Youngjae-ah. Kau pulang dengan wajah pucat seperti itu. Ku rasa tidak masuk satu hari tidak masalah."

"Aku seperti ini karena dirimu."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry again. Kau ingin aku membuatkan secangkir kopi panas untukmu?"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan segera pergi. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Jaebum bekerja sendirian."

"Arraseo. Kalau begitu bawalah ini bersamamu." Ujar Kyungsoo seraya menyerahkan sebuah botol berisi _vitamin water_.

"Gumawo. Dan ini untukmu." Ujarku seraya menyerahkan recorder. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Thanks." ujarnya serya mengedipkan matanya. "Ah, Youngjae-ah. Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya menahan langkah kakiku.

"Ada apa lagi Kyungsoo-ah?"

"Apa kau memiliki foto pria tampan itu?"

Aku menaikkan alis kiriku. Hello? Untuk apa aku memiliki foto pria tampan itu? What? Apa aku baru saja mengatainya tampan? You must be crazy, Yoo Youngjae!

"Akan sangat bagus kalau artikelku nanti juga memasang fotonya. Yah, kau tahu? Cukup banyak gadis yang tertarik dengannya," lanjut kyungsoo

Oh, jadi dia ingin memasang foto pria itu untuk menaikkan rating dari artikel yang dibuatnya. Cukup logis bagiku.

"Maaf sekali. Tapi aku tidak punya selembar fotopun."

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. "Arraseo. Berhati-hatilah dijalan."

.

.

.

Aku bekerja di cafe milik keuarga Jaebum. Aku hanya menjadi seorang pelayan disana. Yah, walaupun terkadang aku juga diminta untuk menjadi chef. Hanya beberapa kali. Tidak terlalu sering.

Aku bisa mendengar suara dentingan spatula yang bergesekan dengan panci dari dalam dapur dan suara bel yang berulang kali dibunyikan setiap ada pesanan. Seperti biasa, kami sangat sibuk apalagi sekarang jam menunjukan pukul 07.00 PM dimana para pekerja kantoran sering mampir ke cafe ini untuk menyantap makan malam sepulang kerja.

"Youngjae-ah, aku pikir kau tidak akan datang hari ini."

Aku tersenyum pada temanku, Jaebum. "Wawancara hari ini hanya berlangsung beberapa jam, jadi aku bisa membantumu disini."

"Aku senang kau berada di sini." Dia membalas dengan senyuman, lalu mengacak surai hitamku.

"Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu," ujarku seraya pergi ke ruang ganti untuk mengganti pakaianku.

"Okay. Aku akan menunggumu princess," ujarnya seraya mengedipkan matanya dengan genit membuatku ingin muntah dan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

"Yak! Jangan memanggilku princess. Aku bukan yeoja!" ujarku protes dan dia hanya tertawa mempertontonkan deretan giginya yang rapi.

Aku kini berdiri dibelakang meja kasir setelah mengganti pakaianku dengan setelan hitam dan apron merah yang melilit dipinggang rampingku. Aku pun mengucapkan salam setiap kali ada pelanggan kami yang datang dan memberikan mereka daftar menu yang ada di cafe tempatku bekerja.

KLING!

"Selamat dat-," ucapanku terhenti ketika tatapanku menangkap sesosok namja berwajah tegas dengan mata hazelnya yang tajam berdiri tepat dihadapanku. Sesaat aku merasakan jantungku berhenti berdetak.

"Tuan Yoo, kurasa ini sebuah kejutan yang menyenangkan." Dia menatapku intens.

Apa yang sedang dilakukannya disini dengan rambut berantakan, baju v-neck hitam yang melekat pas ditubuhnya dan celana jeans selutut, serta sepatu Nike. Dia terlihat seperti anak remaja yang sedang berjalan-jalan menikmati udara malam. Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas dan pipiku mulai merona. Apa aku terlihat sangat konyol dihadapannya sekarang? Tenangkan dirimu Yoo Youngjae.

"Tuan Jung." Ujarku pelan

Dia tersenyum, memperlihatkan eyesmilenya. "Aku sedang berada di daerah sekitar sini." Jelasnya. "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, tuan Yoo." Suaranya bass-nya yang terdengar berat dan serak membuatku tidak akan pernah melupakannya. Ugh, apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Yoo Youngjae? Aku menggoyangkan kepalaku berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. Jantngku berdebar cepat dan untuk kesekian kalinya aku merona hebat di bawah tatapan tajamnya. Aku terpana meihatnya sekarang. Dia tidak hanya tampan tapi juga lambang keindahan seorang pria yang memukau dan errr sexy. Aku menggigit bibirku, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupanku.

"Youngjae, kau boleh memanggilku Youngjae saja. Tidak perlu seformal itu." gumamku. "Ada yang bisa kubantu, tuan Jung?"

"Aku ingin sepotong cheseecake dan secangkir machiato."

"Pesanan Anda akan segera datang. Silahkan menunggu," ujarku seraya pergi menyerahkan pesanan ke dapur melewati sebuah loker terbuka dibelakangku.

Tidak lama kemudian, makanan yang dipesan oleh daehyun pun siap untuk diantar. Aku membawa sebuah nampan berisi sepotong cheseecake dan secangkir machiato dan menaruhnya dimeja tempat daehyun menunggu. Aku sedikit melirik kearahnya melewati sudut mataku dan retinaku tidak sengaja menangkap tatapan tajamnya. Jantungku kembali terasa seperti berhenti berdetak.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku bisa ada disini," ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari mataku.

Tepat sekali. Apa dia seorang paranormal?

"Kau pasti datang kemari untuk sebuah bisnis," tebakku

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku mengunjungi salah satu divisi ku disini."

See? Dia kesini bukan untuk menemuimu. Tunggu dulu. Apa aku sedang berharap? Apa ada yang salah dengan otakku?

"Apakah kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" Aku mendongakkan kepalaku dan menatapnya langsung.

"Hmm..sudah tiga tahun." gumamku.

"Apa yang kau sukai?"

"Apa sekarang Anda mencoba untuk mewawancaraiku, Tuan Jung?"

Dia tertawa lepas. "Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Itu saja."

Sial! Jantungku. Kembalilah berdetak dengan normal.

"Jadi?" dia menunggu jawabanku.

"Aku suka membaca novel-novel ringan, aku juga suka music terutama ballad, aku bisa bermain boxing dan aku lumayan dalam memasak."

"Novel apa yang kau sukai? Novel dewasa?" ujarnya menggoda.

"Tentu saja bukan." Aku membantahnya dan kembali merona karena ucapannya yang frontal.

"Aku menyukai novel-novel romantis dan menghibur. Aku sedikit menyukai buku berat, seperti sastra inggris"

"Sudah kuduga." Dia menyeringai menampilkan senyuman menggodanya.

Aku pun berdeham. "Apakah Anda ingin memesan yang lain?"

Dia tidak menjawab dan mengabaikan pertanyaanku. "Bagaimana dengan artikelmu?"

"Aku tidak menulisnya. Temanku Kyungsoo yang melakukannya. Dia seorang editor dimajalah kampus kami. Dan ia mengkhawatirkan tulisannya karena dia tidak mempunyai foto profilmu, Tuan Jung."

"Daehyun. Panggil saja aku Daehyun."

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung. Aku merasakan detak jantung yang menggila.

"Tapi kau lebih tua dariku. Bukankah tidak sopan kalau aku memanggilmu Daehyun saja."

"Berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh."

"Kalau begitu panggil aku hyung. Bagaimana?"

"Ok." Aku menganggukkan kepalaku

"Lalu, foto seperti apa yang diharapkannya?"wajahnya kembali terlihat serius.

Aku mengerutkan dahi.

"Kyungsoo. Kau bilang dia menginginkan fotoku. Foto seperti apa yang dia mau?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak tahu foto seperti apa yang diinginkan oleh kyungsoo

"Aku masih berada di sekitar sini besok. Jadi..."

"Tapi kita harus menemukan fotografernya terlebih dahulu, bukankah begitu hyung?" aku tersenyum lebar padanya.

Mulutnya sedikit terbuka melihatku. Sesaat dia terlihat seperto sedang menahan nafasnya. Dia tampak bingung. Jung Daehyun, terpesonakah dirimu akan ketampanan seorang Yoo Youngjae?

Aku langsung saja mengusir pemikiran nasisku. Itu tidak mungkin!

"Kabari aku tentang pemotretan besok, jika kau sudah mendapatkan fotografernya." Dia merogoh saku celana jeansnya, mengeluarkan sebuah dompet dan menguurkan secarik kertas padaku

"Ini kartu namaku. Kau dapat menghubungiku besok pagi."

"Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum senang ke arahnya.

"Youngjae-ah."

Jaebum muncul dan memeluk pinggangku, membuatku sangat terkejut akibat pelukannya yang cukup erat itu.

"Maaf mengganggu pembicaraan Anda dengan princess-ku." Jaebum menekankan kata princess, membuatku menggeram pelan.

"Im Jaebum!"

"Yes, Princess."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan melirik ke arah Daehyun. Matanya menatap tajam kearahku, membuatku terintimidasi oleh tatapannya. Rahangnya terlihat mengeras dan ekspresinya berubah dingin.

"Jaebum, aku sedang melayani pelanggan. Singkirkan tanganmu dariku."

Jaebum pun melepaskan pelukkannya dipinggangku. Pandangannya kini beralih pada daehyun yang duduk dihadapanku. Dan seketika itu juga suasana berubah menjadi seperti di kutub utara. Mereka berdua saling melayangkan tatapan mengintimidasi satu sama lain, membuatku merasa menjadi sangat kecil berada di antara mereka.

"Daehyun hyung, ini Jaebum. Dia adalah temanku dan dia anak pemilik cafe ini," jelasku

"Jung Daehyun"

"Jaebum." Mereka berjabat tangan satu sama lain dan aku bisa melihat aura mematikan satu sama lain diantara mereka.

"Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kau Jung Daehyun, pemilik Jung Corp itu? Wow, aku benar-benar mengagumimu. Kau sangat luar biasa membangun perusahaan sebesar itu sendirian." Jaebum yang tadinya bermuka masam langsung terpesona dalam waktu hitungan detik. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan bocah satu ini. Dan daehyun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman.

"Ah iya, aku baru ingat," ujarku membuat kedua namja itu beralih menatapku. "Jaebum-ah, bukankah kau seorang fotografer?"

Jaebum menatapku bingung.

"Bisakah kau menolongku. Ah, bukan. Maksudku menolong kyungsoo untuk pengambilan foto profil daehyun hyung."

"Tapi aku hanya memotret benda mati, Youngjae-ah."

Aku memohon pada Jaebum dan melancarkan puppy eyesku yang selalu berhasil dihadapannya.

"Ok. As you want princess." ujarnya seraya tersenyum

"Jaebum-ah!" sebuah teriakan terdengar dari dalam dapur.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai bertemu lagi, Tuan Jung. Bye sweety princess." Dia melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Aku berdecak sebal. "Yak Im Jaebum! Aku tidak manis, aku tampan bodoh! Dan aku bukan princess." teriakku

"Dia benar, Kau manis." Daehyun berbisik. Aku kembali menatap pria itu dan wajahku kembali merona hebat. Kakiku rasanya seperti jelly. Aku tidak bisa lagi menopang berat badanku. Aku membungkukkan badanku, menjauh darinya dan berjalan menuju meja kasir. Lama-lama aku berada di dekatnya, aku bisa terkena penyakit komplikasi.

Tak lama kemudian kulihat dia sudah menghabiskan cheseecake-nya. Ia pun berjalan menghampiriku dan lagi-lagi aku harus menahan perutku yang terasa mulas. Seluruh tubuhku melemas dan kakiku rasanya seperti jelly. Entah kenapa aku menjadi sangat panik dan aku hampir tidak bisa bernafas.

Ia menyerahkan beberapa lembar kertas won dihadapanku seraya tersenyum. "Jangan lupa meneleponku saat kalian siap untuk melakukan pemotretan."

Aku hanya dapat mengangguk pelan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Youngjae-ah." ujarnya yang terdengar lembut ditelingaku.

Dia berbalik untuk pergi, namun sedetik kemudian berhenti berbalik menatapku. "Aku senang bukan Mr. Do yang mewawancaraiku." Dia tersenyum lembut kemudia melangkah keluar cafe, meninggalkanku yang hampir mati lemas akibat feromon Daehyun yang berbahaya. Sial! Sudah berapa kali aku dibuatnya hingga tidak bisa berpikir jernih? Apa kau menyukai pria itu Yoo Youngjae? Baiklah, aku menyukainya. WTH! Apa aku baru saja menyatakan bahwa aku menyukai pria itu? Kau benar-benar sudah gila Yoo Youngjae! Aku tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaanku lagi. Aku tidak pernah merasakan hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Aku menemukan dirinya yang menarik perhatianku. Tapi kemudian aku mendesah pelan dan kembali pada kebiasaanku menggigit bibirku. It's like a nightmare. Or sweetdream?

.

.

.

TBC or DELETE?

.

.

.

Mind to review?

.

.

.

Untuk para readers, author mau minta maaf karena lagi-lagi author bikin FF baru padahal FF yang lama masih pada belum kelar hehehehehehe *nyengir* Doakan saja author bisa cepat-cepat mendapat pencerahan untuk bisa meneruskan FF Counting Stars, That XX dan WOH. At last, KAMSAHABNIDA YEOROBEUN~ *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shades of Grey 2

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

**BACKSOUND : Crazy in Love - Beyonce (Fifty Shades of Grey Ver)**

.

Aku, Kyungsoo, Jaebum dan beberapa temanku lainnya kini sedang menata sebuah ruangan untuk pengambilan gambar. Hanya butuh 2 jam saja untuk menatanya. Tidak terlalu sulit dan kini kami hanya tinggal menunggu kedatangan Jung Daehyun untuk segera melakukan sesi pemotretan.

CKLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria yang sejak tadi ku tunggu. Aku menoleh kearah pintu masuk dan mendapati Daehyun berjalan kearahku. Apa kalian tahu? Dia terlihat begitu seksi dengan kemeja putih tipis, memperlihatkan otot-otot badannya dan skinny jeans hitam yang terlihat sedikit sobek dibagian paha dan lututnya, mempertontonkan kulit tan-nya yang tersembunyi. Oh Gosh! Bolehkah aku berteriak saat ini juga? Entah mengapa rasanya jantungku bergemuruh dan perutku mulai terasa mual. It's so freaking ass! Damn it!

"Youngjae-ah, kita bertemu lagi." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku menyambutnya. Perasaan hangat menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Aku gugup. Aku sulit bernafas. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Sadarlah Yoo Youngjae, sadarlah!

"Ehem," sebuah suara menginterupsiku. Aku segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menolehkan kepalaku kesamping. Kini kyungsoo berdiri disampingku dengan senyuman yang tidak kuketahui artinya.

"Ah, Daehyun hyung, ini temanku Do Kyungsoo." ujarku

"Tuan Do, senang bertemu denganmu. Bagaimana kabar anda? Apa anda sudah sehat kembali?" Daehyun tersenyum tulus membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat tampan.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Tuan Jung. Terima kasih." balas kyungsoo. "Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku kemarin dan sebagai gantinya youngjae lah yang pergi menemui Anda."

"Tidak masalah bagiku. Aku malah senang bisa diwawancarai oleh Youngjae."

Aku menatap daehyun tidak percaya. Sudah bisa ku pastikan wajahku merona merah. Ugh, sial!

"Sekali lagi aku berterima kasih karena Anda sudah mau berbagi cerita dengan kami dan juga anda sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk pemotretan kali ini, Tuan Jung." Kyungsoo melayangkan senyum profesionalnya.

"Dengan senang hati." ujar daehyun seraya kembali menatapku. Wajahku kembali memerah. Sial!

GREP

Aku terkejut. Sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangku. Ini pasti kerjaan Jaebum. Dan benar saja, saat aku menoleh aku melihat Jaebum tersenyum menggoda seperti biasanya.

"Oh, Tuan Jung. Anda sudah datang," ujarnya seraya tersenyum

Daehyun melihat Jaebum dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menatap lama kearah tangan Jaebum yang memeluk erat pinggangku. Tatapan yang sangat tajam dan menusuk. Sepertinya dia sangat tidak suka melihatku dipeluk oleh Jaebum. Tunggu dulu. Eey, itu tidak mungkin. Siapa aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"Ya, kau bisa lihat sendiri. Aku sudah datang." ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

"Ok. Kita mulai saja pemotretannya."

Kyungsoo pun mengantarkan daehyun ke ruang ganti sedangkan aku membantu yang lainnya untuk menyiapkan _lighting_. Butuh waktu sekitar 15 menit bagi daehyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan pakaian yang lebih formal. Pintu ruang ganti terbuka dan memperlihatkan sosok daehyun dengan balutan jas biru gelap yang pas ditubuh atletisnya dan rambut yang terlihat sedikit berantakan, memberikan kesan santai namun elegan.

Daehyun pun berjalan kearah depan kamera. Ia membenahi posisinya dan mengikuti instruksi dari Jaebum selaku fotografer.

CLICK!

Mata hazelnya yang terlihat tajam, tertangkap oleh lensa kamera. Satu tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celananya sedangkan tangan lainnya terbebas. Bibirnya yang merah penuh menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman yang pasti bisa membuat jutaan wanita jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sial! Dia sangat tampan. Aku merasakan pipiku kembali merona dan nafasku tercekat. Hey, Yoo Youngjae, sadarlah!

"Cukup," ujar Jaebum seraya menyuruh temanku yang lainnya untuk mematikan _lighting_.

"Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya, Tuan Jung." ujar Kyungsoo seraya menjabat tangan daehyun.

"Aku berharap bisa dengan segera membaca artikelmu, Tuan Do." ujar Daehyun dengan tersenyum lalu menoleh kepadaku yang berdiri dibelakang kamera.

Dia berjalan dengan anggunnya kearahku dan berhenti tepat dihadapanku.

"Maukah kau menemaniku berjalan, Youngjae?" tanyanya.

Aku melirik kearah kyungsoo dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya dengan bersemangat. "Tentu." Aku kembali melirik kyungsoo yang sedang tersenyum penuh arti kearahku sedangkan Jaebum menatapku dengan wajah masam. Apa Jaebum marah padaku?

"Terima kasih semua untuk hari ini. Dan maaf aku harus meminjam Youngjae sebentar." pamit daehyun

Meminjam? Memang dia kira aku ini barang huh? Aku sedikit mengerucutkan bibirku dan daehyun sepertinya tersenyum puas melihatku.

Daehyun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkanku berjalan terlebih dahulu keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia benar-benar memperlakukanku seperti wanita. Aku sedikit sebal tapi aku menyukainya. Sial!

"Youngjae-ah, maukah kau menemaniku minum kopi?" aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya. Sudah pasti wajahku memerah karena jantungku memompa darah dengan cepat keseluruh tubuhku. Apa ini sebuah ajakan kencan?

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan mereka?"

"Tenang saja, Aku sudah menyuruh Mr. Kim untuk mengantar mereka. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir," ujarnya seraya tersenyum lembut. Aku hanya mengangguk dan menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menutupi rona merah diwajahku.

"Oke, mari kita minum kopi." ujar daehyun seraya menyeringai.

Aku berjalan terlebih dahulu menyusuri lorong menuju lift. Aku melirik kearahnya. Aku tidak tahu harus darimana kami memulai pembicaraan. Oh Tuhan, aku bisa gila. Kenapa dia hanya diam saja? Sesampainya di depan lift, dia menekan tombol dan tak lama kemudian pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sepasang kekasih yang tengah berpelukan mesra. Aku dan Daehyun segera memasuki lift. Aku berjuang keras menjaga wajahku agar terlihat biasa. Aku menundukkan wajahku ke lantai. Ketika aku melihat Daehyun melalui sudut mataku, dia tampak tersenyum kecil. Ah, tidak, lebih tepat disebut seringai. Kami melakukan perjalanan didalam lift dengan keheningan, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka dan sebelum aku melangkahkan kakiku keluar, Daehyun meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya dengan jarinya yang panjang. Aku merasakan aliran darahku mengalir deras dan detak jantungku memacu dengan cepat. Aku merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu yang menari didalam perutku.

Sesampainya di _coffee shop_, Daehyun melepaskan tanganku, dan mengarahkanku menuju meja kosong yang berdekatan dengan dinding kaca.

"Aku akan memesan kopi, kau duduklah disini. Kau ingin kopi rasa apa?"

"Aku mau_ mint tea _saja."

"Kau tidak ingin minum kopi?"

"Tidak, aku tidak begitu tertarik dengan kopi."

Aku bisa melihatnya mengerutkan kening, sebelum beranjak menjauh dariku menuju tempat memesan minuman. Aku diam-diam menatapnya, saat ia berdiri seraya memilih-milih menu yang terpajang diatas counter. Tubuhnya yang tegap, badannya yang berotot, dadanya yang bidang dan kakinya yang ramping. Sekali dua kali dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya yang panjang mengacak rambutnya yang halus dengan sangat elegan. Oh, aku ingin menyentuh rambut itu. Sial! Lagi-lagi pikiran aneh itu datang padaku, membuat pipiku memanas. Aku menggigit bibirku dan menundukkan wajahku.

"Sedang memikirkan sesuatu cantik?" Daehyun berdiri disampingku dan akupun terkejut.

Aku kembali merona. Aku kembali berpikir bagaimana rasanya mengeluskan jari-jariku ke rambutnya. Apakah akan terasa lembut ketika kusentuh? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, merutuk fantasi liarku.

Dia menaruh secangkir mint tea dan segelas americano yang tercium sangat harum diatas meja. Dia juga memesan chocolate muffin untuknya. Dia duduk dihadapanku dengan menyilangkan kakinya yang panjang dan menaruh kedua sikunya dilengan kursi.

"Memikirkan apa?" tanyanya

"Tidak ada." Aku menyunggingkan senyuman kecil.

Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa aku akan duduk berhadapan dengan Jung Daehyun, pemilik perusahaan besar Jung Corp disebuah _coffee shop_ kecil dipinggiran jalan.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya sesuatu padamu?" ujarnya sebelum menyesap americano dari dalam gelas yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa sekarang kau sedang mewawancaraiku?" dia tertawa kecil seraya menaruh gelas diatas meja dengan anggunnya. "Kau ingin bertanya tentang apa?"

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"Siapa?"

"Teman kerjamu sekaligus fotograferku, Im Jaebum."

Aku mendongak ke arahnya. Mulutku menganga dan kembali menutup. Aku tertawa. Mengapa ia bisa berpikiran bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Jaebum?

"Tidak. Jaebum adalah sahabatku. Apa yang membuatmu berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Caranya memperlakukanmu dan caranya menatapmu. Dia menatapmu seakan-akan kau adalah pusat dari kehidupannya."

Tatapan mata hazel itu menahanku. Dia begitu mempesona. Aku ingin berpaling, tapi aku tidak bisa, aku telah terperangkap.

Aku kembali tertawa. "Dia seperti itu karena dia menyayangiku sebagai sahabatnya," ujarku

Daehyun mengangguk sedikit. Aku masih melihat sedikit keraguan disana.

"Lalu, bagaimana denganku?" dia mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku, membuatku menahan nafasku.

"Bagaimana apa hyung?" gumamku.

"Pendapatmu tentangku."

"Kau sangat..."

Tampan.

"...mengintimidasi."

Aku mendengar helaan nafas panjang dan berat.

"Aku pasti terlihat menakutkan di matamu." Dia tertawa. "Kau sangat jujur. Jangan menunduk terus. Aku ingin melihat wajah cantikmu Youngjae-ah."

Damn! Bisa dipastikan wajahku merona hebat.

"Aku tidak cantik hyung. Aku tampan." Aku mengerucutkan bibirku

Kami terdiam beberapa saat dan aku kembali melirik padanya. Dia memberiku senyuman tipis.

"Huft." Dia menghembuskan nafas berat. "Entah mengapa kau sangat misterius, Youngjae."

Misterius? Aku? What is this? Kau lah yang misterius Tuan Jung.

"Tidak ada yang misterius tentangku."

Dia mengangkat bahunya. "Kau juga sangat pintar dan mandiri."

Aku mengerinyitkan dahiku bingung. Apa laki-laki dihadapanku ini sedang memujiku? Aku menatap matanya, berusaha mencari tau apa maksud dari perkataannya.

"Kecuali, saat kau tersipu malu. Kau sangat cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki. Aku jadi ingin mengetahui apa dan siapa yang membuatmu menjadi begitu cantik saat tersipu." Dia memasukkan sepotong kecil muffin ke dalam mulutnya, lalu mengunyahnya secara perlahan, tanpa melepas pandangannya dariku.

Oh Gosh. Apa dia sedang merayuku? Apa dia ingin membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung?

Aku tersipu malu, membuatnya tertawa riang seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan barunya.

"Dasar, apakah kau terbiasa merayu laki-laki?" tanyaku

"Hanya laki-laki sepertimu, Youngjae." dia mengedipkan matanya padaku, membuat pipiku kembali memanas.

"Kau juga suka bertindak sesuka hatimu."

"Apa?"

"Tindakanmu memerintah semua orang." Ujarku cemberut.

"Aaaa... sepertinya ada yang marah saat ku panggil cantik." Dia tertawa mengejek. "Lagipula aku terbiasa mendapatkan apa yang ku mau, Youngjae-ah." bisiknya. "Dalam segala hal."

"Sudah kuduga."

Aku menyeruput tehku dengan pelan sementara dia menghabiskan muffinnya.

"Apakah kau anak tunggal?" tanyanya padaku.

"Ya."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang keluargamu."

"Ibuku tinggal di Jepang bersama suaminya."

"Ayah kandungmu?"

"Bukan. Ia tinggal bersama ayah tiriku. Ayah kandungku telah meninggal saat aku berumur 5 tahun."

"Maaf." ujarnya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balasku seraya tersenyum keci.

"dan ibumu menikah lagi?"

"Ya, begitulah."

Dia mendengus. "Kau tidak memberiku banyak info."

Aku tertawa. "Begitu juga denganmu, tuan Jung Daehyun."

Dia menyeringai. "Apa yang ingin kau ketahui tentangku lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya di wawancara itu, termasuk orientasi seksualku."

Wajahku memerah mengingat wawancara memalukan tersebut. Aku menggigit bibirku dengan keras.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan keluargamu? Apa pekerjaan mereka?"

"Ayahku juga memimpin sebuah perusaan besar sepertiku, sedangkan ibuku seorang dokter yang hebat."

"Saudaramu?"

"Adikku Jongin, dia bekerja di bidang konstruksi, sementara kakakku Yongguk, dia bekerja sebagai musisi di Amerika." Jelasnya. "Lalu, keluargamu sendiri, apa pekerjaan mereka?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik tentang keluarganya.

"Ibuku seorang ibu rumah tangga, dan suaminya bekerja di sebuah perusahaan teh di Jepang." aku tersenyum saat mengingat ibu dan ayah tiriku.

"Apa kau merindukan keduanya?"

"Sangat." Ujarku seraya menundukkan wajahku.

Aku tidak sengaja melihat jam yang melilit dipergelangan tanganku. Ternyata cukup lama aku berbincang dengannya

"Hyung, sepertinya aku harus pulang. Aku harus belajar."

"Untuk ujian?"

"Ya, minggu depan aku harus menghadapi ujian akhir semester."

"Kau membawa kendaraan?"

"Ne, wae?"

"Aku akan menemanimu sampai ke parkiran."

"Terima kasih, hyung."

Dia tersenyum kecil. "Sama-sama. Aku senang bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu, Youngjae-ah." Dia kembali menggenggam tanganku dan menarikku keluar. Aku hanya bingung dan pasrah mengikutinya keluar dari _coffee shop_.

Kami berjalan menuju ke parkiran mobil. Pikiranku berputar ketika aku mengetahui bahwa waktuku dengannya tidak banyak dan membuat hatiku terasa nyeri.

"Apa kau memiliki seorang kekasih?" Aku mendekap mulutku sendiri saat aku menyadari pertanyaan bodoh yang keluar dari bibirku.

Dia tersenyum dan menatapku. "Tidak, Youngjae. Aku tidak berpacaran. Aku tidak percaya dengan adanya komitmen." ujarnya lembut.

Sesaat aku begitu senang, tapi sesaat kemudian aku merasakan sesak di bagian dadaku. Why is it so hurt. Tidak, aku harus pergi. Aku mencoba mengatur jalan pikiranku, mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan tidak melakukan tindakan bodoh. Aku harus menjauh darinya, aku melangkah pergi, dan tanpa ku sadari aku tersandung.

"Youngjae!" teriak Daehyun. Ia menggapai tanganku dan menariknya hingga tubuhku jatuh ke dalam pelukannya bertepatan dengan seorang pengendara mobil yang lewat dan hampir saja menabrakku.

Semua terjadi begitu cepat, aku berada dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk tubuhku dengan erat, membuatku merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang maskulin. Begitu memabukkan.

"Youngjae, kau baik-baik saja?" bisiknya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku bisa merasakan nafasnya yang memburu menerpa wajahku. Jari-jarinya berkeliaran memeriksa tubuh dan wajahku dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya menyapu bibir bawahku, menggeseknya perlahan. Dia menatap mataku dan aku menahan tatapan cemasnya. Tatapannya membakar seluruh tubuhku, membuatku menatap bola mata hazelnya yang teduh, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibir yang- Oh, sial. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua puluh tahun hidupku, aku ingin mencium bibir seorang pria. Aku ingin merasakan bibirnya di bibirku. Sangat ingin, hingga rasanya aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik. Aku merasa seperti lumpuh. Ada perasaan aneh yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Dia menatapku, matanya menyipit, tatapannya menggelap. Dia bernafas lebih keras dari biasanya, dia menutup matanya sejenak, menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Saat dia membuka mata kembali, dia menatapku tajam.

"Youngjae, kau harus menghindariku. Aku bukan laki-laki yang tepat untukmu." bisiknya.

Aku mengerutkan keningku. Nafasku tercekat dan aku merasakan sakit yang teramat dibagian dada kiriku akibat penolakannya.

"Youngjae, kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ujarnya dengan lembut dan mendorongku menjauh. "Pergilah."

Jiwaku ingin memberontak teriak saat ia menarik dirinya dari tubuhku. Membuatku kehilangan sesuatu. Dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menjauh darinya sejauh mungkin. Dia tidak menginginkan aku. Aku benar-benar telah menghancurkan diriku sendiri dengan fantasiku tentangnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir denganku, Tuan Jung. Terima kasih. Selamat tinggal." ujarku dingin. Dia tampak terkejut tapi aku tidak perduli.

Aku perlahan mejauhkan diriku darinya. Aku memeluk diriku sendiri, berjalan melintasi jalan raya dan berjalan cepat menuju parkiran, aku tidak mengijinkan tubuhku untuk berbalik dan menatapnya. Setelah berada di dalam mobil, aku memerosotkan tubuhku dikursi kemudi dan air mata yang sedari tadi ku tahan kini jatuh dengan derasnya. Aku marah atas diriku sendiri. Harapanku atas dirinya hancur seketika. Aku memeluk kedua lenganku dengan erat. Ingin rasanya aku memeluk seseorang.

Aku tidak sepintar kyungsoo, aku ceroboh, aku pemalu, dan sederet daftar panjang kesalahanku yang tidak memungkinkan untuk menjadi pendamping Daehyun. Stop! Berhenti menangis sekarang juga! Yang perlu kau lakukan adalah pulang dan belajar. Jangan memikirkan pria itu lagi. Kau bukan laki-laki yang lemah Yoo Youngjae. Aku menghapus kasar air mataku dan mulai mengendarai mobilku.

.

.

.

Ujian akhir telah usai. Aku mengembangkan senyum puasku. Aku juga berdoa semoga hasilnya memuaskan karena aku yakin aku telah mengerjakannya dengan baik. Kini pikiranku kembali pada setumpuk kegiatan yang sudah kurencanakan untuk menghabiskan liburan panjangku bersama teman-temanku dan juga keluargaku. Aku dan kyungsoo merencanakan untuk merayakan awal liburan kami dengan mengadakan party bersama teman-teman lainnya malam ini.

"Youngjae-ah, ada bunga untukmu dan juga sebuah paket." Ujar kyungsoo saat ia tengah membuka pintu apartemen kami. Dia berjalan kearahku dengan menenteng sebuah kotak hitam dan seikat bunga mawar merah.

Aku bingung. Aku merasa tidak memesan apapun? Lalu bunga? Siapa yang mengirimnya? Apa Jaebum yang mengirimkannya untukku? Aku melihat bunga mawar yang kini berada ditanganku, tapi aku tidak menemukan siapa pengirimnya.

"Mungkin dari Jaebum. Bukalah." kyungsoo kelihatan sangat penasaran dengan isi kotak hitam itu, begitu pula denganku.

Aku pun membuka kotak itu. Didalamnya berisi beberapa buku dan sebuah kartu ucapan.

"Hai, Youngjae. Aku tidak sengaja mengetahui bahwa kau pengagum Jane Austen. Aku tau ini edisi lama, tapi ku harap kau menyukainya."

Aku melihat buku itu dengan teliti dan aku melebarkan mata tak percaya. Novel karya Jane Austen "Pride and Prejudice" yang diterbitkan ulang dan juga beberapa karyanya yang lain.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jung Daehyun." Ujar kyungsoo.

"Apa maksud dari ini semua?"

"Dia benar-benar menyukaimu."

Aku menatap kyungsoo tajam. "Tidak. Kurasa dia hanya bersikap baik padaku."

"Yah, Youngjae-ah. Apa kau belum sadar juga? Dia sangat menyukaimu."

Apakah yang dikatakannya benar? Ah, tidak. Daehyun tidak menyukaiku. Aku kembali mengingat saat terakhir aku bersama dengannya dan dia menolakku dengan tegas. Membuatku kembali merasakan nyeri yang tidak ingin kurasakan lagi.

"Hey, kurasa kita harus segera bergegas. Kau tidak ingin Jaebum menunggumu kan?" ujar kyungsoo seraya mengambil kunci mobil dan melemparkannya kearahku.

Aku menangkap kunci mobil dan menyambar jaket kulitku. "Let's go to the party."

.

.

.

Aku dan kyungsoo memasuki area bar terbuka. Suara dentuman music terdengar sangat bising. Bar ini dipenuhi oleh mahasiswa yang sedang menikmati awal liburan mereka, melampiaskan kepenatan mereka dengan berdansa dan menegak minuman berwarna-warni yang memabukkan itu. Aku kini menjelajahi tempat itu dan menemukan Jaebum yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan teman-temannya. Dia menoleh kearahku dan menebarkan senyumannya seperti biasa.

"Hai, princess." sapanya. Ia memeluk pinggangku dan memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat dipipiku.

"Yak, Jangan merusak moodku, Im Jaebum." Dia hanya tertawa melihat reaksiku yang sudah dikenalnya.

"Yougjae-ah, apa kau jadi pindah ke Gangnam?" tanyanya

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku pelan. "Orang tuaku dan kyungsoo telah membeli sebuah rumah kecil untuk kami tinggali. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan menyusulmu, mungkin aku akan jadi tetanggamu," bisiknya ditelingaku. Aku hanya tersenyum senang.

"Ah iya, aku dan teman-temanku akan melakukan sebuah pameran. Apa kau ingin melihatnya sayang?"

Aku menatapnya dan mengusap lembut wajah tampannya.

"Tentu saja aku akan datang, Jaebum-ah." Dia tersenyum dan membawaku lebih dekat ke dalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leherku dan menggesekkan hidungnya ke leher jenjangku, mengecup ringan leher dan bahuku. Aku tersentak kaget, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Perlakuannya padaku membuatku nyaman dan aku membiarkannya melakukan apa yang dia mau.

"Kau sangat cantik dan juga seksi malam ini Sayang." Gumamnya

Nafasnya yang hangat dan berat menerpa kulitku, membuat bulu kudukku merinding dan tak sengaja aku mengeluarkan eranganku saat ia mengecup ringan belakang telingaku.

"Jaebum-ah," erangku.

"Kau sangat harum Sayang. Aku bisa gila berada di dekatmu."

Aku memukul pelan lengannya dan menatap kedua obsidian hitam itu. Jaebum terlihat berbeda dihadapanku sekarang. Entah mengapa aku merasa gugup ditatap oleh tatapannya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi itu. Aku mencoba mengedarkan pandanganku ke segala arah untuk menghindari tatapannya. Saat aku melirik ke arah lantai dansa, aku terkejut dan seluruh tubuhku serasa seperti di sengat jutaan volt listrik. Aku melihat Daehyun berjalan menembus keramaian manusia menuju ke arahku. Apa yang sedang ia lakukan disini? Apa aku tengah berhalusinasi? Jaebum menyentuh ujung daguku dan mengarahkanku untuk kembali menatapnya. Jaebum mengecup pipi dan keningku secara tiba-tiba.

"Aku menyayangimu, Youngjae-ah." Ujarnya lembut

"Aku juga." Bisikku sangat pelan.

Aku mendongak kembali menatap mata gelapnya.

"Jaebum aku-"

Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, aku merasakan bibirnya berada diatas bibirku. Tubuhku seketika membeku. Aku mencoba mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi.

BUGH!

Semua terjadi dengan sangat cepat. Aku kini telah berada di dalam pelukan seorang Jung Daehyun. Dia memelukku dengan erat seakan aku adalah barang miliknya yang paling berharga yang hendak dicuri oleh orang lain. Aku bisa melihat tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia menggeram dengan suara tertahan.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh apa yang bukan milikmu, Im Jaebum."

Aku merasakan tanganku digengam erat olehnya dan dipaksa keluar dari tempat itu tanpa sempat melihat wajah Jaebum yang mengeras. Setelah kami berada di luar, aku berusaha memberontak padanya. Aku menarik tanganku darinya, tapi dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dipergelangan tanganku. Aku berusaha memukul lengan serta tubuhnya yang dapat ku jangkau dengan pukulanku, tapi dia tetap tidak bergeming dan pasrah menerima pukulanku.

"Lepaskan aku Jung Daehyun," teriakku memberontak

Aku sudah sangat lelah untuk memberontak dan ia mengetahuinya. Ia melepaskan genggamannya dan menggendong tubuhku menuju mobilnya. Sesampainya di mobil, ia menyandarkan badanku dipundaknya.

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang." Ujarnya pelan.

"Aku harus memberitahu keadaanku pada kyungsoo." Gumamku. Sial! Aku merasa kepalaku ingin pecah. Kurasa aku terlalu banyak meminum minuman laknat itu.

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruh Jongin untuk mengurusnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini?"

"Aku melacak ponselmu. Aku mengkhawatirkan dirimu."

"Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Entahlah."

Pikiranku saling bertabrakan, emosiku bercampur aduk, rasanya duniaku berputar cepat dan pandanganku berubah gelap. Aku memejamkan mataku sebelum aku mendengar teriakan cemas Daehyun.

"Youngjae."

.

.

.

Aku bisa merasakan udara yang segar, tidak ada kebisingan, tidak ada cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, ranjang yang empuk dan selimut yang hangat. Aku membuka mataku yang tertutup. Untuk sesaat aku mengedarkan pandanganku kesegala penjuru arah. Ruangan ini yang terlihat asing dimataku. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku berada sekarang. Kamar ini terlihat besar dan mewah dengan design interior bergaya eropa klasik yang dipadukan dengan pernak pernik modern.

Dimana aku sekarang? Kenapa aku bisa berada ditempat ini? Aku berusaha mengingat kejadian semalam. Tapi kepalaku terasa amat sakit seperti terhantam oleh tembok besar. Wajahku memucat ketika aku mengingat samar-samar kejadian tempo hari. Aku mengingat dengan jelas saat aku berada didalam bar bersama kyungsoo dan disaat aku bertemu dengan Jaebum. Aku meminum minuman laknat itu bersama beberapa temanku dan aku bisa mengingat dengan jelas saat Jaebum mengutarakan isi hatinya padaku. Dan tentu saja aku juga mengingat ciuman yang Jaebum berikan padaku. Shit! Lihat saja, aku akan menghajarnya nanti.

Aku menjerit tertahan ketika otakku mengingat kejadian disaat daehyun tiba-tiba datang dan memukul telak rahang Jaebum. Aku panik dan membungkam mulutku kuat-kuat. Aku baru sadar bahwa aku mungkin sedang berada dikamar daehyun. Tunggu dulu. Aku membuka sedikit selimutku. Aku kembali terkejut dengan mulut menganga lebar. Oh shit! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhku. Yeah, tidak seluruhnya. Paling tidak aku masih memaki boxerku. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Apa dia yang melakukannya? Aku menggelengkan kepalaku frustasi. Wajahku kembali merona dan jantungku berdegup kencang. Tidak, tidak, tidak ada bekas ciuman, tidak ada bau aneh disekitar tubuhku dan pantatku tidak terasa sakit. Lalu bagaimana bisa aku tertidur dalam keadaan setengah naked? Aku masih belum bisa menemukan jawabannya.

Sebuah suara ketukan pintu menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku melompat kaget dan tubuhku membeku. Aku melirik kearah pintu dan mendapati daehyun membuka lebar pintu tersebut lalu berjalan menghampiriku. Dia melirik sekilas tubuh bagian atasku dan bisa kupastikan ia mempertontonkan seringaiannya, membuat wajahku merona dan tubuhku bergetar hebat dibawah tatapannya. Aku pun segera menaikkan selimutku sampai batas dada.

Aku menatap dirinya. Ia memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan training hitam yang terlihat basah seperti orang yang habis berolah raga. Badannya terekspos jelas membentuk otot-otot yang terlihat besar dan kuat. Nafasku tercekat. Dia terlihat sangat sexy dalam balutan baju olah raganya. Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan terjun dari atas jendela saat itu juga. Bagaimana bisa sekarang dengan mudahnya aku terpesona kembali padanya saat dia dengan jelas tidak menginginkanku? Aku menampik semua fantasi bodohku. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menghilangkan seluruh perasaanku padanya.

"Good morning, Youngjae-ah. Bagaimana keadaamu?" tanyanya dengan suara lembut

Buruk. Sangat buruk!

"Aku baik-baik saja."gumamku.

Aku melirik ke arahnya. Dia menatapku tajam dengan mata coklat jernihnya. Seperti biasa, aku tidak tau apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang. Diamenyembunyikan pikiran dan perasaannya dengan sangat baik.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berada disini?" cicitku

Dia mendudukkan dirinya di sampingku. Dia sangat dekat untuk bisa kusentuh. Aku bisa menghirup aroma tubuhnya yang memabukkan. Aku ingin menggapai dan memeluknya, tapi sekali lagi harga diriku tidak mengizinkan aku melakukan hal bodoh.

"Kau pingsan semalam. Apartemenmu terlalu jauh dari sini, jadi aku membawamu ke hotelku."

"Apa aku tidur di ranjang?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Tentu saja. " ujarnya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

Aku menelan kasar salivaku dan memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya.

"Apa kau yang menanggalkan pakaianku?"

Matanya menatap tajam kearahku dan aku buru-buru menundukkan wajahku.

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang melakukannya? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan orang lain menyentuhmu." jelasnya

Aku menggigit bibirku keras. Wajahku sudah pasti merah padam.

"Apa kita-" aku melirik perlahan menatapnya.

"Tidak, Youngjae. Aku bukan gay. Kalaupun aku gay, aku adalah orang yang tidak akan

melakukan sex saat partnerku sedang tertidur atau tidak sadarkan diri." jelasnya yang kembali mengiris dalam hatiku. Membawa kembali luka yang ia torehkan padaku.

"Mianhae," aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menggigit bibirku sesaat lalu kembali menatap tajam ke arahnya. Entah menapa aku merasa sangat marah padanya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disana tadi malam? Kuasa aku tidak memintamu untuk datang menjemputku, tuan Jung. Kau juga tidak perlu melacakku dengan alat canggihmu itu." suaraku sedikit meninggi dan ia terkejut. Apa aku salah melihat? Aku melihat matanya yang memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Pertama, kau harus tahu bahwa perusahaanku tidak berinvestasi terhadap alat-alat canggih seperti yang kau maksud. Kedua, untuk melacak seseorang kau hanya perlu mengaktifkan gps lewat ponselmu. Ketiga, kalau kau tidak ku jemput malam itu, sekarang kau pasti terbaring di ranjang si fotografer itu." ujarnya dengan suara yang tak kalah keras.

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku dan melirik kearahnya. Aku tidak bisa melawan kata-katanya.

"Kelihatannya aku seperti ksatria berkuda putih yang telah menyelamatkan tuan putri dari terkaman singa buas. Bukankah seperti itu?"

Ekspresinya kembali melembut dan aku bisa melihat jejak senyum dibibirnya.

"Kau lebih terlihat seperti pangeran kegelapan." ujarku dingin dan dia kembali tertawa

"Apa kau sudah makan?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, membuat dia terlihat marah. "Kau harus makan. Itu sebabnya wajahmu terlihat pucat." Dia menghela nafas frustasi.

Memangnya kenapa kalau aku belum makan? Kenapa dia yang marah?

"Apakah kau akan terus memarahiku sepanjang hari?" cicitku.

"Apakah aku begitu?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Kau beruntung aku hanya memarahimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan dahiku.

"Jika kau adalah milikku, aku akan membuatmu tidak bisa berjalan selama seminggu." Dia menutup matanya dan kembali menghela nafas beratnya. "Aku benci hal yang buruk terjadi padamu."

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang barusan dikatakannya? Jika aku miliknya maka dia akan membuatku tidak bisa berjalan selamanya? WTF! Lalu apa maksud dari perkataanya bahwa ia sangat takut jika hal buruk terjadi padaku?

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Ada kyungsoo di sampingku."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan si fotografer itu?"

"Namanya Im Jaebum."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan namanya." ujarnya dingin

Aku mengerutkan dahiku. Ada apa dengannya?

Aku menatapnya tajam. "Well, kurasa dia tidak berniat melakukan hal seperti yang kau pikirkan. Dia hanya sedang mabuk." ujarku santai

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan yg terlihat berbahaya. Sesaat aku berpikir bahwa dia akan berteriak padaku.

"Kalau begitu harus ada yang memberinya pelajaran saat dia melangkah terlalu jauh."

"Kau sangat disiplin."

Dia menggeram. "Yak Yoo Youngjae, tidakkah kau merasa kalau aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, dia pasti telah memasukkan miliknya kedalam milikmu."

"Apa yang dia dimasukan kedalam milikku?" tanyaku dengan wajah bingung.

Dia mengacak rambutnya frustasi. "Lupakan! Intinya, jika aku tidak menyelamatkanmu, maka sekarang kau berakhir diatas ranjangnya."

Aku memutar malas kedua bola mataku. "Hey, Tuan Jung Daehyun yang terhormat, aku juga berada di atas ranjangmu sekarang. Bahkan nyaris tanpa benang sehelai pun."

Wajahnya memerah. Ia seperti hendak membentakku tetapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Daehyun hyung, aku mau mandi."

Aku menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi tubuhku dan berjalan santai ke kamar mandi hanya memakai boxer hitamku seakan aku melupakan keberadaan Daehyun. Dia tampak melebarkan matanya terkejut dan menatap tubuhku dari atas hingga ke bawah. Rahangnya mengeras dan matanya berubah menjadi gelap.

"Youngjae." daehyun menggeram.

"Waegeuraeyo hyung? Kau tidak masalah kan? Ku rasa kau tadi mengatakan bahwa kau bukan gay." ujarku seraya menyeringai.

Aku membuka pintu kamar mandi dan dengan segera masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Aku bersandar pada pintu kamar mandi, memegang dadaku yang berdebar kencang, nafasku tercekat dan tubuhku bergetar hebat. Wajahku memerah. Aku menggigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Oh Gosh! Apa yang telah kau lakukan Yoo Youngjae?

Aku dengan cepat masuk ke dalam shower, membilas seluruh tubuhku dengan aliran air yang deras. Aku mengangkat wajahku ke atas menerima air pancuran yang hangat. Pikiranku kacau. Aku sangat menginginkannya, tapi dia menolakku, dan aku harus melupakannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa aku melupakannya, bila dia selalu memberiku perhatian?

"Sarapan telah tiba." Daehyun mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, membuatku berjengit kaget.

"Ne, sebentar lagi aku selesai." teriakku

Aku keluar dari shower dan mengambil dua handuk. Satu untuk mengeringkan rambutku dan yang satunya lagi aku lilitkan di pinggangku.

"Aku telah membelikanmu pakaian baru, kau harus memakainya. Aku tidak terima penolakan." teriaknya dari luar.

"Baiklah." Ujarku malas.

Aku segera berpakaian cepat. Dia membelikanku kemeja putih polos tipis yang mengekspos bentuk tubuhku dan celana jeans hitam yang sangat pas dikakiku yang ramping. Setelah itu aku keluar dan duduk ditepi ranjang. Aku melirik ke arah Daehyun yang sedang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sekarang giliranku untuk mandi." ujarnya gugup

"Ya, silahkan."

Daehyun pun berjalan masuk ke kamar mandi. Sejenak aku menatap punggungnya yang menjauh lalu tiba-tiba aku teringat dengan kyungsoo. Aku panik dan dengan segera mencari ponselku. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menemukannya. Dimana dia menaruh tas dan ponselku? Aku mengacak kasar rambutku lalu mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dengan membabi buta.

"Yak, Daehyun hyung. Dimana kau menaruh ponselku?" teriakku. "Dae-"

Ucapanku terhenti ketika Daehyun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menampilkan dirinya yang tengah bertelanjang dada dengan handuk yang melilit dipinggangnya yang ramping, mengekspos dengan jelas chocolate creamy sixpack-nya.

"Waegeurae?" tanyanya dengan suaranya yang berat dan sexy.

GLUP

Aku menelan kasar salivaku. Nafasku kembali tercekat. Bernafaslah Younjae, benafas!

"Kau mencari ponselmu? Apa kau sedang mengkhawatirkan temanmu kyungsoo? Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Dia sedang bersama dengan adikku Jongin." ujarnya seraya berlalu melewatiku yang terdiam dengan mulut menganga lebar. Aku bisa mencium parfum beraroma maskulin yang sangat memabukan. Sial! Tubuhku memanas. Pipiku kembali merona hebat.

"Duduklah." Dia memerintahku sambil menunjuk kursi disampingnya. Kini ia telah berpakaian lengkap dengan kemeja putih yang mirip dengan yang kupakai sekarang serta celana jeans selutut.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan duduk seperti yang ia perintahkan. Kini dihadapanku tersaji banyak makanan yang menggugah selera.

"Aku tidak tau apa yang kau suka, jadi aku memilihkan semua menu sarapan di hotel ini."

"Kau sangat boros." gumamku.

Aku bingung mana yang akan akan ku makan terlebih dahulu. Aku memilih pancake dengan sirup maple dan susu hangat. Aku melirik sesaat kearahnya. Ia terlihat mencoba menyembunyikan senyumnya saat aku melahap semua makanan.

"Rambutmu basah." ujarnya dengan tangan meraih rambutku yang masih setengah basah.

Aku menggigit bibirku dan melirik kearahnya. "Aku sudah mengeringkannya, tapi masih saja basah." gumamku

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun dan kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Terima kasih telah membelikanku pakaian."

Daehyun tersenyum. "Pakaian itu sangat cocok dan pas ditubuhmu. Tapi, kau hanya boleh memakainya saat bertemu denganku."

Aku mengerutkan keningku. "Wae? Ini hanya sebuah pakaian, tuan Jung Daehyun."

Dia berdecak. "Coba kau ingat bagaimana pakaianmu yang terlalu mengekspos tubuhmu itu membuat hampir semua pria maupun wanita di bar kemarin menatapmu dengan tatapan lapar."

Aku menyerah dan dia tersenyum puas kepadaku. "Baiklah."

"Hyung, soal buku itu. Aku ingin mengembalikannya."

Matanya menyipit dan terlihat tersinggung. "Aniya."

"Kau sudah menghabiskan banyak uang untukku. Biarkan aku membayar bukunya."

"Itu hadiah dariku untukmu."

"Hyung..."

"Aku adalah Jung Daehyun, Youngjae-ah. Itu hanya hadiah kecil dariku."

"Hanya karena kau bisa membelikannya untukku bukan berarti kau harus memberikannya padaku."

"Aku bisa melakukan sesuka hati atas uangku, Youngjae-ah." ujarnya dengan angkuh.

"Kenapa kau membelikanku hadiah?"

"Itu permintaan maafku. Kau ingat, saat kau hampir tertabrak, kau jatuh kedalam pelukanku, dan matamu berkata - sentuh aku." ujarnya. "Well, aku merasa bersalah."

Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa dia harus membahas peristiwa yang sangat ingin kulupakan seumur hidupku.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu merasa bersalah." ujarku dingin.

"Aku tidak bisa. Saat aku memerintahkan otakku untuk menjauh darimu, hatiku tidak mengizinkannya. Ada sesuatu dari dirimu yang menarikku."

"Kalau begitu, jangan."

Oh gosh. Apa yang telah diucapkan oleh mulut bodohku ini?

"Kau tidak mengerti aku, Youngjae-ah. Aku berbahaya untukmu."

"Kau memang berbahaya bagi kesehatan jantungku." gumamku

Dia tersentak. "Apa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak mengatakan apapun."

"Jadi?" Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Kalau begitu, apa rencanamu untuk beberapa hari kedepan?"

"Aku harus berberes. Aku dan kyungsoo akan pindah di daerah Gangnam akhir minggu ini."

"Kau sudah punya tempat disana?"

Aku mengangguk kecil. "Hmm..."

"Dimana?"

"Aku lupa dimana tepatnya. Kurasa disekitar daerah Cheongdam-dong."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, tidak jauh dariku." Bibirnya mengulum senyum gembira. "Jadi, kau akan magang dimana?

"Aku sudah mengajukan beberapa lamaran didaerah dekatapartmentku yang baru. Tinggal menunggu panggilan."

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajukan lamaran di perusahaanku saja?"

"Tidak."

Dia cemberut dan melipat tangannya di dada. "Apa ada yang salah dengan perusahaanku?"

Bukan perusahaanmu yang salah. Tapi kau yang salah.

"Hanya tidak cocok untukku." ujarku seraya menggigit bibirku.

Dia menatapku intens. "Aku ingin menggigit bibir itu." bisiknya seraya menatap kearah bibir yang ku gigit.

Aku terkesiap. Dia ingin apa tadi? Aku kembali menundukkan kepalaku lagi tidak berani menatapnya. Aku tidak ingin terlalu banyak berharap dan aku tidak ingin dia membuatku jatuh dalam pesonanya untuk kedua kalinya.

Dia berdehem keras, berusaha mengendalikan keadaan yang canggung.

"Oke, jam berapa kau selesai berberes diapartemenmu yang baru esok hari?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Ku rasa aku bisa menyelesaikannya hingga malam. Wae?"

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok. Aku mengundangmu makan malam di tempatku dan aku akan menjelaskan semuanya tentang kita."

Aku menatap tajam kearahnya. "Kenapa tidak sekarang?" suaraku merajuk.

"Aku hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaan kita sekarang."

"Baiklah."

Dia tersenyum senang atas keputusanku. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan bergegas menghubungi seseorang.

"Himchan-ah, aku perlu Angel."

Angel? Nuguya?

"Aku ingin Charlie sudah siap sebelum petang dan aku yang akan menjadi pilotnya."

Pilot? Apa masudnya? Daehyun langsung menutup telepon tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Apa mereka akan menuruti semua perintahmu?"

"Tentu saja. Jika mereka ingin mempertahankan pekerjaannya." ujarnya santai.

"Dan jika mereka tidak bekerja untukmu?"

Dia mengedikkan bahunya. "Tergantung. Kau harus menghabiskan sarapanmu. Setelah itu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Besok aku akan menjemputmu dan membawamu terbang ketempatku."

Aku berkedip cepat. Tunggu dulu. Terbang?

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu." Daehyun nenaikkan alisnya.

"Terbang?."

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Aku punya helikopter."

"Jadi, kita akan pergi naik helicopter?" mukaku terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

"Ya." Ucapnya tegas. "Nah, sekarang, selesaikan sarapanmu!"

Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang? Aku pergi dengan Daehyun menggunakan helicopter miliknya? Rasanya perutku mual hanya dengan memikirkannya.

"Youngjae, aku punya masalah dengan seseorang yang tidak menghargai makanan, jadi

habiskan."

"Aku tidak bisa memakan semua ini hyung. Aku kenyang." aku mengerucutkan bibirku.

"Youngjae." nadanya memperingati. Dia tampak marah.

"Oke, oke, aku akan menghabiskannya." bibirku kembali mengerucut sebal.

Dia mengusak pelan rambutku.

"Setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Jangan lupa mengeringkan rambutmu, aku tak ingin kau sakit."

"Berisik." desisku

"Youngjae, aku mendengarmu." gumamnya.

"Aishhh..." Aku mengerang frustasi dan itu membuatnya tertawa senang. Dasar tukang perintah!

Aku menghabiskan makananku lalu kembali melirik kearahnya sebelum sebuah pemikiran kembali terlintas diotakku.

"Hyung..." panggilku pelan

"Hmm.. ada apa?" dia duduk di sofa sambil membolak balik koran ditangannya.

"Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di ranjangku." Dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Tunggu dulu. Suite room hotel ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Jadi...

Aku membungkam erat mulutku. 'Tidak mungkin!' jeritku dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Jreng,,jreng,,jreng,,akhirnya selesai juga chapter 2. Kamsahabnida yeorobeun *bow* Author senang sekali bisa membaca komen dari readers yang rata-rata panjang seperti kereta api kkkkk~ Sekali lagi terima kasih atas review, kritik dan sarannya. Author juga mau minta maaf kalau banyak sekali typo di chapter sebelumnya dan author juga minta maaf karena author tidak bisa membalas satu per satu komen dari readers *nyengir*. Oh ya, kalau readers mau lebih banyak ngobrol dengan author silahkan PM saja :D

.

.

.

At last, Mind to review again?

.

.

.

Semakin banyak review, semakin cepat author melanjutkan kkkkk~

.

Annyeong~


	3. Chapter 3

Note: sebenarnya author sedikit ragu untuk mempublikasikan FF ini karena keadaan author yang sedang kacau karena masalah 'lawsuit' BAP. Author hanya bisa berdoa semoga masalah BAP dan TS ent cepat terselesaikan dan para member BAP mendapatkan apa yang seharusnya mereka dapatkan. Keadilan harus ditegakkan! *hug all member*

.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shades of Grey 3

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

**BACKSOUND : Sia - Chandelier **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku menghabiskan makananku lalu kembali melirik kearahnya sebelum sebuah pemikiran kembali terlintas diotakku.

"Hyung..." panggilku pelan

"Hmm.. ada apa?" dia duduk di sofa sambil membolak balik koran ditangannya.

"Kau tidur dimana semalam?"

"Di ranjangku." Dia menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada benda berbentuk persegi panjang itu.

Oh, ternyata dia tidur diranjang. Eh, tunggu dulu. Suite room hotel ini hanya memiliki satu tempat tidur. Jadi...

Aku membungkam erat mulutku. 'Tidak mungkin!' jeritku dalam hati.

"A-apa barusan kau bilang kau tidur diranjangmu, hyung?"

"Hmm." gumamnya datar, masih tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi panjang itu.

Jawabannya membuatku sesak nafas. Bernafaslah Yoo Youngjae, bernafas! Calmdown, tarik nafas, hembuskan, ulangi, oke bagus. Sekarang mari kita membuat kesimpulan. Kau tidur satu ranjang dengannya, dengan seorang Jung Daehyun. And almost naked! Aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku ingin berteriak, tapi tidak bisa. Aku berjanji tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh seperti itu lagi. Aku melirik kearahnya dan dia menatap diriku yang sudah pasti memerah dari sudut matanya.

"Itu cukup baru bagiku." Dia menaruh korannya diatas meja.

"Apanya? Tidur dengan seorang pria?"

Ia menggeleng. "Aniya, lebih tepatnya pertama bagiku untuk tidur bersama seseorang di ranjang."

Apa maksudnya? Oh My God, jangan bilang padaku kalau dia masih perjaka. Aku menggeleng kepalaku cepat. Tidak mungkin dia masih perjaka. Aku meragukannya. Aku menatapnya tidak percaya. Dia adalah orang yang paling misterius yang pernah ku temui. Entah bagaimana, aku masih sulit membayangkannya hingga sekarang.

Aku beranjak dan berjalan menuju tempat tidur. Aku membuka laci meja untuk mencari pengering rambut. Setelah aku selesai mengeringkan rambutku, aku berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi. Aku meraih sikat gigi yang terletak didekat wastafel. Menggosokkannya dengan cepat pada gigi-gigiku, menutupi kegugupanku. Setelah itu aku meraih pakaianku beserta celana jeans yang ku pakai kemarin. Aku menaruh semuanya ke dalam kantung belanja yang di bawa Daehyun tadi dan kembali mencari tas dan ponselku. Saat aku berjalan bolak-balik di hadapan daehyun, aku merasa dia mengikuti semua gerakanku dengan mata yang tak terbaca.

"Siap untuk berangkat?"

Aku mengangguk. Dia lalu mengambil jaket tebal, menyambar kunci mobilnya dan berjalan menuju keluar kamar. Aku terdiam sebentar, kembali membayangkan bahwa aku telah tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang Jung Daehyun setelah semua penolakannya, setelah semua pukulan yang ku layangkan padanya dan dia masih disini. Terlebih lagi dia ingin membawaku ke ketempatnya. Aku benar-benar tidak memahaminya. Sesaat dia menjauh dariku, seperti aku adalah sebuah virus mematikan, sesaat kemudian dia mendekatiku kembali. Pria di hadapanku ini begitu rumit. Ada sesuatu darinya yang ia sembuyikan dan aku tidak tahu apa itu. Dia selalu mengatakan bahwa dia berbahaya. Tapi bagiku dia sama sekali tidak berbahaya dan aku yakin dia tidak akan membunuhku atau semacamnya. Maka dari itu, aku memberanikan diri untuk mengikutinya. Walau suatu saat nanti, dia akan kembali membuangku lagi.

Kami berjalan di koridor menuju lift. Ketika kami menunggu lift terbuka, aku meliriknya dari sudut mataku dan ternyata dia juga melirikku dari sudut matanya. Aku tersenyum dan dia terlihat gelisah. Lift pun terbuka dan kami melangkah masuk kedalamnya. Hanya ada aku dan dia didalam lift dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba atmosfer di antara kami berubah. Mungkin efek dari ruang tertutup. Aku menjadi semakin gugup. Nafasku tercekat ketika detak jantungku berdetak semakin cepat. Dia melirik padaku dengan mata hazelnya. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Oh, shit!" Dia menggeram.

Dia bergerak mendekat padaku secara tiba-tiba, mendorong cepat tubuhku ke dinding lift. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas beratnya dan tatapan tajamnya yang sangat dekat, membuatku terhanyut kedalam fantasinya. Sebelum aku sadar, kedua tanganku telah di cengkram erat dengan satu tangannya yang besar di atas kepalaku, menghimpit tubuhku ke dinding dengan tubuh atletisnya dan kedua kakiku yang berada di antara kaki-kakinya. Tangan satunya bergerak meraih rambutku, menariknya perlahan hingga membawa wajahku terangkat ke atas, dan bibirnya menyentuh bibirku. Aku memejamkan mataku. Dia melumat bibirku dengan tergesa-gesa, membuatku mengerang di dalam mulutnya, memberi celah pada lidahnya. Lidahnya menari-nari membelai setiap jengkal bibir dan mulutku. Lidahku memberanikan diri membelai dan bergabung dengan lidahnya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku hingga ciuman kami semakin dalam dan semakin menuntut.

"Engghhh..."

Shit! Aku merutuk erangan bodohku. Tapi aku tidak bisa memungkirinya bahwa aku menikmati perlakuannya padaku.

Dia berhenti melumat bibirku dan menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya dariku. Benang saliva terlihat menjulur diantara bibirku dengannya. Tangannya meraih pipiku dan menangkup daguku. Ia memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Aku melemas dibawah tatapannya. Tubuhnya menahan tubuhku. Oh Godness, aku merasa tubuhku kembali memanas.

"Kau sangat manis." bisiknya lembut.

Lift berhenti dan pintu pun terbuka, menampilkan beberapa orang yang sedang menunggu diluar lift. Dalam sekejap dia menjauh dan meninggalkan lift dengan cepat. Aku pun berusaha mengikuti jejak langkahnya dari belakang dengan tergesa walau kakiku terasa seperti jelly. Ingin rasanya aku memerosotkan diriku dan bersandar pada dinding, tapi itu akan terlihat memalukan. Aku melirik padanya dan dia terlihat dingin tanpa ekspresi. Aku memasang wajah cemberut. Ini sangat tidak adil. Apa aku tidak memberi pengaruh padanya? Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa-apa.

Dia kemudian melirikku. "Kau menyikat gigimu?"

"Hmm…dengan sikat gigimu."

Dia hanya tersenyum. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu, Youngjae-ah? Kau membuatku gila."

Dan saat itu aku baru menyadarinya bahwa aku juga memberinya pengaruh yang sama seperti yang dia berikan padaku.

Daehyun membuka pintu mobil audi-nya dan aku langsung masuk kedalam mobil miliknya. Dia duduk dikursi kemudi disampingku. Aku melirikkan mataku kearahnya. Dia hanya diam dan sibuk berkonsentrasi menyetir mobilnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyinggung soal ciuman panas kami di dalam lift tadi. Haruskah aku menanyakan maksud dari ciumannya barusan? Tapi bagaimana kalau dia menghindariku setelah ciuman tadi? Apa aku harus berpura-pura tidak tau apa-apa? Aku terjebak dalam lingkaran pertanyaan menyesatkan yang membuatku tambah frustasi dan marah pada diriku sendiri akibat bendungan gairahku padanya yang tak bisa ku tahan. Aku menyentuh bibirku yang masih membengkak akibat ciuman tadi. Aku masih bisa merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibirnya yang menari diatas bibirku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, merutuk fantasiku yang nakal.

Aku kembali melirik ke arahnya. Dia bersikap seperti biasa, tenang dan sedikit menjauhkan diri. Membuatku bingung. Dia bilang dia bukan gay. Tapi dia ingin menjelaskan hubungan kami ke depan? Hubungan seperti apa? Lalu kenapa kemarin dia menolakku dan sekarang dia menciumku? Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapnya.

Aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat sebuah suara muncul dari speaker depan mobil miliknya.

"Jung," teriak seseorang dari speaker

"Hmm..." gumamnya

Aku melirik kearahnya. Lihat! Dia begitu arogan menjawab sapaan seseorang dari speaker.

"Mr. Jung, Jongup disini. Aku punya informasi yang kau butuhkan."

"Bagus. Kirim email padaku segera!"

"Yes, sir!"

Dia menekan tombol merah didepannya, menyebabkan panggilan terputus dan tergantikan dengan music yang manis. Tidak ada kata selamat tinggal atau terima kasih yang di lontarkan Daehyun. Aku bergidik membayangkan bagaimana jika aku bekerja padanya. Dia terlalu berkuasa dan dingin pada karyawannya sendiri. Music tiba-tiba kembali terpotong oleh dering speaker.

"Yak, Daehyun hyung." teriak seseorang dari speaker.

Daehyun terlihat menghela nafas. "Kkkkkkk~ hai, bro. Apakah kau bercinta semalam?" nada riang timbul dari speaker.

"Jongin-ah, aku sedang ada di speaker phone dan aku tidak sendirian di mobil." desahnya

"Kau dengan siapa?"

Daehyun memutar bola matanya malas. " Youngjae."

"Wow... Hai, Youngjae-sii."

"Hai, Jongin-sii."

Dia tertawa kekanak-kanakan. "Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita tentangmu, Youngjae-sii."

"Jangan mempercayai ucapan kyungsoo." Jongin tertawa

"Baiklah, baiklah." Ujarnya

"Jongin-ah, aku harus mengantar Youngjae ke rumah."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Daehyun menutup teleponnya dan music kembali mengalun. Aku kembali melirik kearahnya. Dia terlihat termenung.

"Youngjae-ah. Ciuman tadi...aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Aku tersentak. Aku menggigit bibirku kembali. Hatiku tiba-tiba terasa sakit seperti tubuhku dihempaskan dari jurang yang curam menuju gelombang ombak besar yang yang akan menelan tubuhku. Aku menaruh tanganku dipaha, meremas kuat celanaku, aku berjuang untuk tidak memegangi dadaku yang terasa nyeri. Aku mengerjabkan mataku berkali-kali, menahan agar air mataku tidak jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku terdiam, memasang wajah datarku dan berusaha tidak menanggapi ucapannya. Tanpa terasa kami telah berhenti di depan gedung apartemenku. Aku terlambat menyadari bahwa aku tidak pernah memberikan padanya alamatku, namun dia tahu. Tentu saja dia tahu dimana aku tinggal, dia juga yang mengirimiku buku-buku beserta bunga itu sebelumnya. Apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang pelacak ponsel, pemilik helicopter, seorang CEO Jung group, dan seorang stalker seperti dia.

Dia keluar dari dalam mobil menuju ke sisiku, membukakan pintu mobil untukku dengan sikap sopan dan gentleman agar aku bisa keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Huft, lagi-lagi aku di perlakukan seperti wanita. Menyebalkan.

"Aku suka apa yang terjadi di antara kita semalam dan juga ciuman tadi." gumamku saat aku keluar dari dalam mobil dan berjalan didepannya. Aku meliriknya dari balik bahuku. Dia terlihat terkejut, tapi aku memilih mengabaikannya dan berjalan cepat menuju lift.

Ketika sampai di apartemen, aku melihat kyungsoo dan seorang namja yang kurasa itu adalah Jongin. Mereka sedang duduk disofa sambil bercengkrama dengan santai. Aku bisa melihat kyungsoo berulang kali tersenyum dan dia terlihat kusut dengan cara yang sexy. Rambutnya sedikit berantakkan dan dia hanya memakai baju putih longgar dengan celana pendek diatas lutut.

Daehyun mengikutiku dibelakang dan aku bisa melihat kyungsoo mengikuti setiap gerakan Daehyun dengan curiga.

"Youngjae-ah." kyungsoo melompat memelukku, lalu memberi jarak agar dia bisa memeriksaku dan berbalik menatap Daehyun.

"Selamat pagi, Daehyun-sii." sapanya

"Mr. Do." balasnya dengan kaku dan dingin.

"Namanya baby kyungsoo," ujar Jonging seraya berdiri disamping kyungsoo dan memeluknya. "Hai, Youngjae-ah." Dia tersenyum, matanya tampak kekanak-kanakan dan aku segera menyukainya. Dia tampak riang dan terlihat muda dibandingkan Daehyun.

"Hai juga, Jongin-ah." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Jongin-ah, sebaiknya kita pergi." Daehyun berkata pelan.

"Tentu." Ucapnya sambil berbalik menatap ke arah kyungsoo lalu memberinya ciuman yang dalam dan panas.

Oh My Gosh!

Aku memutar malas bola mataku dan memalingkan wajahku dari mereka. Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan menatap kakiku dengan malu. Aku melirik Daehyun dari sudut mataku dan dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa ku artikan. Aku menyipit tajam ke arahnya. Kenapa kau tidak bisa menciumku seperti yang Jongin lakukan pada kyungsoo? Shit! Apa aku sedang berharap untuk bisa mendapat ciuman (lagi) darinya? Aku kembali memalingkan wajahku, menutupi rona merah dipipiku.

"Sampai nanti, baby." Jongin menyeringai kearah kyungsoo hingga wajahnya memerah karena malu.

Aku terpesona melihat mereka, sedangkan Daehyun memutar bola matanya jengah ke arah pasangan baru itu, lalu kembali menatapku. Ekspresinya tidak terbaca dan dia berjalan ke arahku. Dia mengusak pelan rambutku, lalu membelai lembut wajahku. Aku

merasakan nafasku memburu saat dia menetapku intens. Shit! Si brengsek tampan ini tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku melayang, lalu jatuh, lalu melayang kembali. Sungguh hebat. Tatapan matanya melembut dan dia mengusap jarinya ke bibirku dengan pelan. Rasanya seluruh tubuhku terbakar akibat sentuhannya, namun secepat itupula ia menarik diri dariku dan aku kehilangan sentuhannya.

"See you next time baby," gumamnya, membuatku tertawa riang dan mengerang histeris dalam hati.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam tujuh." Dia berbalik untuk mengingatkanku kembal, lalu pergi dan perlahan menghilang. Jongin mengikutinya dari belakang, lalu berbalik dan berlari ke arah kyungsoo dan memberinya ciuman kilat yang manis. Saat itu terjadi, aku tak bisa mencegah rasa iri yang muncul di dalam hatiku. Walau aku termasuk laki-laki yang bisa mendapatkan wanita manapun tapi yang aku butuhkan sekarang adalah kemampuan untuk memikat laki-laki seperti daehyun. Sial. Kenapa si brengsek tampan itu tak bisa seromantis adiknya?

"Jadi, apa kau..." kyungsoo bertanya setelah mereka berdua meninggalkan apartemen kami, tersirat jelas dari suaranya rasa ingin tahu yang besar.

"Tidak." ujarku tegas. Berharap dia berhenti mempertanyakan hubunganku dengan Daehyun. "Tapi aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas dia menyebutmu dengan sebutan baby." Aku melirik ke arahnya dan pipiku merona hebat.

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi besok. Dia mengundangku makan malam." "Woaaaa,,daebak!" kyungsoo bertepuk tangan dan meloncat-loncat senang seperti anak kecil. Dia tidak bisa menahan kegembiraannya dan itu membuatku bahagia. Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Daehyun akan membawaku ke tempatnya."

"Maksudmu rumah pribadinya?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Jadi, kau menyukainya?" kyungsoo menyeringai.

"Tidak! Eumm..iya." ujarku lemas.

"Wow, akhirnya seorang Yoo Youngjae bertekuk lutut pada seorang laki-laki bernama Jung Daehyun, billioner terhot dan tersexy se-Seoul."

"Ya." Aku menyeringai dan kami tertawa setelahnya.

"Apakah itu pakaian barumu? Seleranya sangat bagus." kyungsoo memberikanku rentetan pertanyaan dan aku menceritakan semuanya juga tentang malamku bersama daehyun.

"Apa kalian sudah berciuman?" tanyanya.

Aku tersipu.

"Sekali."

"Hanya sekali?" ujarnya mencemooh.

Aku mengangguk dan mengedikkan bahu dengan cuek.

"Dia ternyata seorang pengendali diri yang hebat. Sama hebatnya dengan Jaebum."

Aku mengerutkan kening bingung. "Apa hubungannya Daehyun dengan Jaebum?"

Dia tergagap "A-aniya, Jangan dipikirkan."

Aku menatapnya heran.

"Yah, aku harus memastikan bahwa malam besok kau harus tampil sempurna."

"Untuk apa?"

"Tentu saja untuk menarik perhatian si tampan brengsek itu."

"Tapi..."

"Tenang saja. Serahkan semuanya padaku," ujarnya seraya mempertontonkan deretan giginya.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah selesai menata apartmentku yang baru. Aku mendapat sebuah panggilan dari daehyun. Ia menyuruhku untuk segera keluar. Aku pun menyambar tas dan jaketku dan aku pun tidak lupa memberikan salam perpisahan pada kyungsoo. Aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan ia membalas dengan senyuman khasnya.

Aku berjalan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa. Sebuah mobil audi hitam telah menungguku diluar. Aku bisa melihat seorang pria dengan jas hitamnya berjalan kearahku.

"Tuan Jung sudah menunggu anda Tuan Yoo," ujar pria itu seraya membukakan pintu penumpang untukku. Aku pun masuk kedalam mobil itu dan membiarkan orang suruhan daehyun membawaku pergi.

Kini aku telah sampai disebuah gedung pencakar langit yang tidak kalah megahnya dengan kantor pusat Jung Corp. Pintu mobil terbuka dan pria berjas hitam itu memintaku keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan mengikutinya. Kami berjalan menyusuri koridor dan kini kami sampai didepan sebuah lift yang akan membawa kami kelantai teratas gedung tersebut. Aku menghembuskan nafas sebelum melangkahkan kakiku kedalam lift.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka, menampilkan sebuah landasan helicopter yang cukup luas. Aku melirikkan mataku dan mendapati daehyun berdiri didekat helicopter berwarna putih dengan logo Jung Corp dibagian badan pesawat. Dia terlihat sangat menawan dengan rambut berantakan dan pakaian casualnya. Membuat dirinya terlihat lebih muda dari umurnya. Dia berjalan dengan anggun mendekatiku seraya tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, cantik." sapanya

"Selamat malam, Daehyun hyung." Daehyun mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraih tangannya. Perasaan hangat kembali menggerayangi tubuhku. Entah bagaimana pria dihadapanku ini selalu saja membuat nafasku tercekat dan tubuhku memanas.

"Siap untuk terbang?" tanyanya membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat padanya karena aku terlalu gugup untuk mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"Ini rencana penerbangan anda, Tuan Jung. Semua pemeriksaan eksternal telah dilakukan. Angel sudah siap dan anda bebas pergi, Sir." seorang pria muda menghampirinya dan memberikannya ijin untuk menerbangkan helicopter.

"Terima kasih, Himchan-ah." Daehyun tersenyum hangat padanya. Oh, ada juga karyawan yang bisa ia perlakukan sopan? Aku menatap kagum pria yang dia sapa dengan nama Himchan itu.

"Ayo berangkat." ujar Daehyun dan kami berjalan menuju helicopter. Saat kami mendekat, ku pikir itu cukup untuk kami berdua, tapi nyatanya helicopter ini cukup luas untuk menampung lebih dari lima orang. Daehyun membukakan pintu dan menyuruhku untuk menduduki kursi paling depan.

"Duduklah dan jangan menyentuh apapun. Kau mengerti?" perintahnya

"Ya."

Ia menutup pintu dengan keras lalu duduk disampingku. Ia sedikit membungkukkan badannya untuk memasang sabuk pengaman ke tubuhku. Dia begitu dekat dan focus pada apa yang ia lakukan. Jika aku maju sedikit ke depan, maka hidungku akan menempel di rambutnya. Aromanya sangat memabukkan, aku ingin meraihnya tapi aku diikat dengan aman dan tak dapat bergerak sedikitpun dikarenakan pengaman yang ia pasang. Ia mendongak menatapku dan tersenyum. Seperti tau apa yang kupikirkan, bibirnya menyeringai dan matanya menatap tajam mataku. Dia begitu menggoda dan aku berusaha menahan nafas agar bisa mengontrol diriku sendiri dan tidak berbuat hal yang memalukan.

"Kau aman dan kau tidak bisa lolos dariku." Dia berbisik, suaranya terdengar rendah, berat dan liar. Tangannya terangkat membelai lembut pipiku, menulusuri wajahku dengan jarinya yang panjang sampai ia mengangkat daguku ke atas dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya. Dia membungkuk ke depan dan memberikanku ciuman singkat di bibir yang terasa manis, membuat pipiku merona dan perutku terasa mual.

"Aku suka memanfaatkan ini." bisiknya.

WTH! Kenapa dia menciumku lagi? Bukankah dia bilang bahwa ciuman di lift itu yang terakhir? Apa maksudnya ciuman tadi?

Dia duduk di sampingku dan menyesuaikan diri di tempat duduknya, kemudian memulai prosedur berlarut-larut untuk memeriksa alat pengukur, menekan saklar, dan tombol yang jumlahnya sangat banyak hingga membuatku pusing tidak mengerti. Kedipan lampu dan cahaya dari berbagai pengaturan dan seluruh lampu panel instrument menyala.

"Pasang headphonenya." ujarnya seraya menunjuk satu set headphone di depanku. Aku mengambil dan segera memasangnya. Baling-baling pun mulai berputar. Suaranya memekakkan telinga.

Landasan helicopter pun menghilang tergantikan oleh pemandangan Seoul yang sangat menakjupkan dari atas langit. Semua lampu terang tampak menyusut hingga mereka tampak berkerlap-kerlip dengan cantik dibawah kami. Aku menatap penuh kagum seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapatkan gulalinya.

Setelah helicopter naik lebih tinggi, tidak ada pemandangan yang bisa di lihat. Gelap gulita, bahkan bulan tidak terlihat menumpahkan cahaya apapun sepanjang perjalanan. Kami terbang dalam gelap untuk sementara waktu. Perlahan titik terang semakin lama semakin besar dan jelas.

"Kita akan sampai dalam beberapa menit." gumam Daehyun.

Helikoper melambat dan Daehyun mendaratkannya di landasan di atas gedung pencakar langit. Jantungku berdebar tak karuan, aku tidak tahu apakah itu pertanda aku gugup menghadapi Daehyun atau perasaan lega karena kami selamat. Aku melihat dia mematikan pengapian dan baling-baling melambat. Daehyun melepas headphonenya, begitu juga milikku.

"Kita sudah sampai." ujarnya lembut.

Aku menatap wajahnya yang menunjukkan sikap yang begitu kuat, setengah dalam bayangan gelap dan setengah dalam cahaya putih terang. Bayangan metafora ksatria berkuda putih atau pangeran kegelapan adalah perpaduan yang cocok untuknya. Raut wajahnya terlihat tegang, rahangnya mengeras dan matanya menyipit tajam, membuatku mengerutkan dahi bingung.

"Kau tak perlu melakukan apa yang kau tidak suka," lirihnya.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang tidak ku suka. Kalau kau mengkhawatirkan perjalanan kita, aku sangat menikmatinya. Untuk itulah aku berada disini, bersamamu." Aku menatap lembut matanya.

Dia tersenyum singkat lalu mengamatiku sejenak dan melompat dengan elegan keluar dari helicopter. Dia menungguku dan membantuku keluar dari helicopter. Angin cukup kencang dan aku ketakutan membayangkan aku berdiri di lantai teratas gedung dengan ketinggian 30 lantai itu. Daehyun menarik tubuhku mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku, memelukku dengan erat.

"Ayo." teriaknya di antara suara angin yang bising dan menyeretku dalam sebuah lift.

Beberapa saat kemudian, kami telah berada di loby dengan pernak pernik yang serba putih. Di tengah loby ada sebuah meja kayu bulat dan di atasnya terdapat guci berisi bunga mawar merah yang luar biasa banyaknya. Terdapat banyak lukisan di dinding-dinding apartemen. Aku tebak pasti harganya sangat fantastis.

Dia membuka pintu ganda, menampilkan sebuah ruang tamu dari apartment itu dan aku terus mengikutinya dari belakang. Dinding ruang tamu yang terbuat dari kaca itu menghadap ke pemandangan malam kota Gangnam yang mewah. Di sebelah kanan terdapat sofa besar yang bisa memuat sepuluh orang dewasa dengan nyaman. Lalu di bagian kiri ada area dapur. Dekat area dapur ada sebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang yang di kelilingi enam belas kursi. Di ujung ruangan terselip sebuah grand piano hitam mengkilap. Berbagai macam bentuk seni menggantung di dinding apartment ini membuatnya terlihat lebih mirip galeri di bandingkan dengan apartemen untuk tempat tinggal.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanyanya. Mataku berkedip cepat, menoleh padanya dengan pandangan bingung.

"Bagaimana kalau segelas anggur putih?"

"Ya." jawabku.

Aku berdiri di ruangan yang amat besar. Aku merasa tidak pantas berada disini. Aku berjalan kearah dinding kaca dengan pemandangan malam yang sangat indah. Gangnam menyala dan terasa hidup dengan sinar bulan yang terlihat jelas. Aku berjalan kembali ke area dapur dan menemukan Daehyun sedang membuka botol anggur. Dia telah menanggalkan cardigan yang tadi dipakainya, menyisakan kemeja putih kusut dengan lengan yang telah di gulung sesiku. Entah bagaimana itu malah membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy.

"Chardonnay?"

"Aku tau tahu menahu tentang anggur." ujarku seraya tersenyum kecil

"Ini." Dia mengulurkan segelas wine. Aku mengambilnya lalu meneguknya, terasa ringan dan lezat di lidahku.

"Kau terlihat sangat tenang dan aku tidak melihat rona merah cantik di pipimu." Dia berhenti sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan. "Kau tampak pucat, Youngjae-ah. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" nadanya terdengar khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Apa kau lapar?" tanyanya lagi.

Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Ruangan ini sangat besar."

"Besar?"

"Ya." ujarku. "Apakah kau memainkannya?" tanyaku seraya menunjuk piano di seberang sudut ruangan.

"Ya. Kadang-kadang."

"Apa ada hal yang tak bisa kau lakukan dengan baik?"

Dia tertawa. "Beberapa." Dia meneguk anggurnya. Dia tak pernah melepas pandangannya sedikitpun terhadapku, seperti mengawasi setiap gerakan yang aku buat dan itu membuat tubuhku terbakar.

"Apa kau ingin duduk?" tanyanya yang ternyata telah berada tepat di belakangku. Dia berbisik rendah di telingaku.

Aku mengangguk. Aku terlalu sulit untuk bernafas jika ia berada sedekat ini denganku. Ia menarik tanganku dan membawaku duduk di atas sofa putih besar yang nyaman. Tanpa sadar aku menggigit bibirku kembali.

"Youngjae, bisakah kau berhenti menggigit bibirmu itu?"

"Ah, maaf." Aku langsung melepas gigitanku pada bibir bawah yang kini memerah dan terlihat agak membengkak.

Dia menggeram. "Itu sangat mengangguku. Jadi, ku mohon berhentilah."

"Ya." lirihku

"Bagus, tunggu sebentar disini. Ada dokumen yang harus kuambil." Perintahnya.

Dokumen? Untuk apa? Dia pergi selama beberapa menit dan kembali dengan seberkas dokumen di tangannya.

"Ini apa?" aku mengerutkan keningku bingung.

"Ini adalah perjanjian non-disclosure atau perjanjian yang tidak boleh dibocorkan pada siapapun." Dia mengangkat bahunya

"Untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau tidak membocorkan kepada public ataupun orang terdekatmu sekalipun tentang hubungan kita."

Aku membuka lebar mulutku. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus kecewa atau marah karena dia malu berhubungan denganku di depan semua orang atau senang karena bisa berada di dekatnya.

"Baiklah, Aku akan menandatanganinya." putusku.

Dia mengulurkan penanya padaku. Matanya menyalak kaget ketika melihatku langsung meraih penanya dan menandatangai kontrak perjanjian tersebut.

"Kau tidak membacanya?"

"Tidak perlu."

"Youngjae, kau harus membaca apapun yang akan kau tandatangani." Ia menasehatiku.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kasar. "Daehyun hyung, kau tidak perlu dokumen ini untuk membungkam hubungan kita, itupun kalau kita ada hubungan. Aku akan membungkam

mulutku bila itu yang kau minta." Aku berusaha untuk tidak terlihat kesal dan mencoba tenang di depannya.

Ia menatap ke arahku datar. "Bagus kalau begitu."

Aku tersenyum masam. Aku dengan cepat menandatangani dokumen itu dalam dua salinan. Satu salinan aku berikan padanya dan satu lagi aku simpan dalam tasku. Aku mengambil gelas kaca berisi wine milikku dan meneguknya kasar. Aku terlihat sangat berani dan cukup bodoh. Aku meringis pada diriku sendiri, mencoba meyakinkan hatiku bahwa yang aku inginkan adalah berada di sampingnya walau aku tahu kenyataannya nanti ia akan membuangku bila ia sudah bosan.

"Lalu, jenis hubungan apa yang kau inginkan dariku? Apa kita- " aku menghembuskan nafas, kemudian melanjutkan. "Apa kau ingin aku menjadi kekasihmu?"

kataku perlahan dan hati-hati.

"Tidak, Youngjae-ah. aku tidak mempercayai hubungan seperti itu. Aku tidak suka komitmen."

Aku bisa merasakan air mataku mulai menggenang namun aku mencoba menutup mata, berupaya tidak menggunakan emosiku berlebihan. "Kalau begitu, kau ingin sex dariku?"

Entah bagaimana, kata-kata memalukan itu keluar tiba-tiba dari mulut bodohku. Padahal dia pernah bilang bahwa dia bukan gay. Itu lebih mustahil lagi.

"Ya."

Aku terkejut, mulutku menganga lebar dan secepat itu pula aku mengatupkan mulutku.

"Bukankah kau bilang, kau bukan gay?" rasa penasaran tak terbendung itu ku keluarkan.

"Memang bukan. Aku bisex." Dia tersenyum seperti anak kecil, menunjukkan raut wajah tak bersalah.

Aku mengerutkan kening. WTH! Apa bedanya gay dengan bisex? Kau bisa menyukai laki-laki juga kan?

"Lalu, apa kau ingin bercinta denganku sekarang?"

Dia menggeram rendah. "Tidak, Youngjae-ah. Tidak sekarang. Masih ada yang harus kau ketahui dari diriku. Masih ada setumpuk dokumen yang harus kau baca. Sekedar informasi untukmu aku adalah orang yang kasar dan aku bermain seks dengan keras. Jadi, kalau kau ketakutan, pintu keluar terbuka untukmu dan helicopter siap mengantarmu pulang."

Benar-benar, aku menerima banyak kejutan darinya malam ini. Perkataannya bukan membuatku bergedik ngeri tetapi malah membuatku tubuhku bergetar panas.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan ruang bermainku. Setelah itu, kau bisa memutuskannya sendiri."

Aku bingung sendiri. "Kau ingin menunjukkan xbox mu padaku?" aku bertanya dan dia tertawa keras.

"Bukan, sayang. Tidak ada Xbox ataupun playstation. Kemarilah, akan kutunjukkan padamu." Ajaknya seraya menuntunku ke sebuah ruangan.

"Kau sudah siap? Kalau kau tak sanggup, kita bisa membatalkannya dan kau bisa pulang sekarang juga."

"Buka pintunya." tegasku

Dia membuka pintu ruangan itu dan mundur beberapa langkah, membiarkanku masuk. Aku menatap dia sekali lagi. Tatapannya menggelap dan aku tak bisa membacanya, membuatku menjadi penasaran akan apa yang tersimpan di dalam ruangan ini. Aku mengambil nafas dalam, lalu berjalan masuk. Wajahku seketika pucat. Rasanya aku akan menjadi gila setelah ini. Mataku membelalak melihat ruang mainan yang ia tunjukkan padaku.

Ini gila!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

Hiyaaaa~ jangan timpuk author *kabur*

Kkkkkk~ Bagaimana permisah? Makin penasaran? Sengaja memang. Hahahahaha *digebukin seRT*

Okay,,what are u thinking about this chapter? Mind to review? I need a lot of review please. Don't ignore me.

At last, KAMSAHABNIDA YEOROBEUN~ Terimakasih atas review kalian yang sangat sangat sangat mengena. Thanks. *bow*

Pai~


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTE: Terima kasih banyak atas review, saran, kritik dan masukkan yang sangat sangat mengena dari readers semua *bow* Untuk readers yang sudah pernah membaca novel aslinya silahkan melihat kembali NOTE yang sudah author tulis dengan huruf cetak tebal di CHAPTER 1. If you don't like my fanfic so don't read them. Just close and leave it. It's simple right?! *giggles* I told you once more. I'M JUST A CRAZY BIG FAN OF E. WHO WANT TO SHARE MY FAVORITE NOVEL AND OTP. Dan satu lagi, jika readers pernah jalan-jalan ke AFF, kurasa kalian pernah membaca remake dari salah satu manga/anime/drama yang benar-benar sama dengan aslinya. Apakah itu disebut plagiat? Kalau bagi saya, dia tidak melakukan plagiarism sama sekali. They just appreciate their favorite author with their fanfic. So, if you said I make a plagiarism, lalu bagaimana dengan mereka yang me-remake novel/manga/drama dengan sangat mirip hingga detailnya? Don't make me laugh *plak* Daripada dengerin author banyak bacot ga jelas disini, mendingan baca chapter selajutnnya. So, CHENKAIDOt!**

.

.

.

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 4

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, LEMONADE, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

**THIS CHAPTER IS UNDERATED! A LOT OF LEMONADE! DIRTY TALK!**

**B****ukan bacaan untuk bocah! Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!**

.

.

.

**BACKSOUND : BEYONCE – HAUNTED**

.

.

.

Hal pertama yang ku rasakan adalah aroma kulit, kayu, dan cat dengan aroma citrus yang samar. Sangat menyenangkan dengan pencahayaan yang lembut dan halus. Bahkan aku bisa melihat sumber cahaya ditengah ruangan yang memancarkan cahaya ambient. Dinding dan langit-langit yang tinggi dan berwarna merah anggur gelap, memberikan efek ruang yang luas dengan lantai dari kayu pernis yang sudah tua. Ada sebuah salib kayu besar berbentuk X diikat ke dinding yang menghadap kepintu. Salib itu terbuat dari kayu mahoni tinggi yang dipoles dengan borgol di setiap sudutnya. Di atasnya terdapat besi yang menggantung dilangit-langit dengan berbagai macam tali, rantai, dan belenggu berkilauan. Di sudut kanan terlihat lemari dengan beragam benda aneh seperti cambuk dan alat semacamnya dan disampingnya terdapat sebuah nakas besar dengan laci berlapis. Aku ingin tahu secara singkat apa isi dari laci tersebut. Di sudut kiri terdapat sebuah sofa empuk dari kulit yang mengarah ke dinding dan disebelahnya terdapat sebuah meja yang tampak seperti meja biliard, tetapi ketika aku memeriksanya lebih dekat, aku melihat banyak tongkat dengan berbagai macam ukuran.

Yang mendominasi dari ruangan ini adalah sebuah tempat tidur yang berukuran lebih besar dari ukuran king size dan sebuah lukisan yang terlihat usang terpajang diatasnya. Tempat tidur itu ditutupi oleh selimut merah dan bantal satin merah yang ditumpuk di salah satu ujung. Di setiap sudut tempat tidur itu aku bisa melihat beberapa rantai dan manset.

Aku melirik dan menatap langit-langit. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang membuat ruangan ini sedikit aneh dan ganjil. Dinding gelap, pencahayaan kurang dan perabot serba berwana merah satin membuat ruangan ini terasa lembut dan romantis. Entah apa yang kupikirkan tapi menurutku ini adalah sisi Daehyun yang lembut dan romantis.

Aku berbalik dan melihat dia bersikap tenang seperti biasa. Aku pun berjalan lebih jauh ke dalam ruangan dan ia mengikutiku dari belakang. Aku melihat sebuah cambuk seperti bulu ekor rubah. Aku menyentuhnya dengan ragu-ragu.

"Itu disebut flogger," suara Daehyun tenang dan lembut.

Flogger? Aku berpikir dan sedetik kemudian aku menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut. Tubuhku mati rasa. Aku bisa mengamatinya tetapi aku tidak bisa mengartikulasikan perasaanku tentang semua ini karena aku terlalu terkejut. Bagaimana caramu menunjukkan ekspresi yang tepat saat kau mengetahui bahwa kekasihmu tenyata seorang penggila kedisiplinan, sadis atau masokis? Takut? Ya, tentu saja. Tapi aku tidak berpikir dia akan menyakitiku tanpa persetujuanku. Begitu banyak pertanyaan diotakku. Mengapa? Bagaimana? Kapan? Seberapa sering dia melakukannya? Dan dengan siapa?

"Katakan sesuatu padaku," perintah Daehyun.

"Apakah kau melakukan ini kepada semua orang atau mereka melakukannya untukmu?" aku menggigit bibirku gugup.

"Semua orang?" Dia berkedip beberapa kali saat menanggapi pertanyaanku. "Aku melakukan ini hanya dengan wanita yang kuinginkan."

Aku tidak mengerti.

"Jika kau memiliki relawan yang bersedia, mengapa aku berada disini?"

"Karena aku hanya ingin melakukan hal ini denganmu."

"Oh," aku terkesiap. Kenapa harus aku?

Aku berjalan ke pojok ruangan dan menepuk sofa empuk dan menjalankan jari-jariku di atasnya. Ia suka menyakiti pasangannya. Pikiran itu membuatku tertekan.

"Kau sadis?"

"Aku dominan." Matanya menatapku intens.

"Apa artinya?" bisikku.

"Itu berarti aku ingin kau rela menyerahkan dirimu padaku dalam segala hal."

Aku mengerutkan kening, mencoba untuk mengasimilasi gagasan ini.

"Mengapa aku harus melakukan itu?"

"Untuk menyenangkanku," bisiknya dan aku bisa melihat seringaiannya.

Menyenangkan hatinya? Dia ingin aku untuk menyenangkan hatinya? Aku berpikir dengan mulut menganga. As you want tuan Jung Daehyun. Dan saat aku menyadarinya, pada saat itu juga aku ingin melakukannya bersamanya.

"Dalam istilah yang sangat sederhana, aku ingin kau menyenangkanku," katanya lirih. Suaranya menghipnotisku.

"Bagaimana aku melakukannya?" Mulutku kering dan aku berharap aku bisa menegak anggur lebih banyak untuk membasahi kerongkonganku. Oke, aku mengerti dengan maksudnya, tapi aku sedikit bingung dengan ruang penyiksaan yang ditunjukkannya padaku.

"Aku memiliki aturan dan aku ingin kau mematuhinya. Itu semua untuk keuntunganmu sendiri dan untuk kesenanganku. Jika kau mengikuti aturan-aturan ini untuk kepuasanku, aku akan membalasnya. Jika tidak, aku akan menghukummu, dan kau akan belajar dari hukuman yang kuberikan padamu, "bisiknya. Aku melirik rak tongkat saat ia mengatakan ini, membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Aku memiliki sistem reward and punishment. Ini tentang mendapatkan kepercayaan dan rasa hormat. Aku akan mendapatkan banyak kesenangan dan kegembiraan darimu. Semakin besar kau memberikan kesenangan padaku maka semakin besar kepercayaanku padamu. Ini semua adalah persamaan yang sangat sederhana"

"Oke. Dan apa yang ku dapatkan dari ini semua?"

Dia mengangkat bahu dan terlihat hampir menyesal.

"Aku," katanya singkat.

Aku mendapatkan dirinya? Apa maksudnya?

"Ayo kita keluar dari ruangan ini. Ini sangat menggangguku karena kau berada disini." Dia mengarahkan tangannya padaku dan sekarang aku ragu-ragu untuk menerimanya.

Dia mengatakan bahwa dia berbahaya. Dia benar. Dia sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatanku, karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan mengatakan YA. Sebagian dari diriku tidak ingin melakukannya hal gila ini. Sebagian dari diriku ingin berteriak lari dari ruangan ini. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak bisa. Aku benar-benar sudah gila.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu, Youngjae-ah." Mata hazelnya memohon dan aku tahu ia berbicara tentang kebenaran. Aku mengambil tangannya dan dia membawaku keluar dari pintu.

"Jika kau ingin melakukan ini, aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Kami pun keluar menelusuri lorong, melewati tangga dan beberapa pintu sampai akhirnya kami berhenti dipintu paling ujung. Di dalam ruangan itu terdapat tempat tidur ganda yang besar dengan interior serba putih. Sangat bersih dan dingin dengan pemandangan yang paling indah dari kota Gangnam.

"Ini akan menjadi kamarmu. Kau bisa menghiasnya sesuka hatimu dan membawa semua barang yang kau suka ke sini. "

"Kamarku? Kau mengharapkanku untuk selalu berada disini?" Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kengerian saat aku terkurung dalam sangkar berwujud istana ini.

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Katakan saja Jumat malam hingga Minggu. Kita harus bicara tentang semuanya dan bernegosiasi. Jika kau ingin melakukan hal ini," ia menambahkan, suaranya tenang dan ragu-ragu.

"Aku akan tidur di sini?"

"Ya."

"Tidak denganmu?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang, aku tidak pernah tidur dengan siapa pun, kecuali dirimu, ketika kau mabuk dan tidak sadarkan diri karena minuman keras itu."

Aku terdiam. Mulutku tertahan.

"Di mana kau akan tidur?"

"Dikamarku." ujarnya tenang. "Ku rasa kau lapar. Aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu. "

"Aku kehilangan nafsu makanku," gumamku kesal.

"Kau harus makan, Youngjae-ah," dia mengingatkan dan meraih tanganku, membawaku kembali ke lantai bawah.

Kami kembali di ruang tamu yang cukup luas. Otakku dipenuhi dengan keraguan yang mendalam. Sekarang aku sedang berada di tepi jurang dan aku harus memutuskan untuk melompat sekarang juga atau tidak sama sekali.

"Aku sepenuhnya menyadari bahwa aku memimpinmu dalam jalan yang gelap, Youngjae-ah. Itulah sebabnya aku benar-benar ingin kau untuk berpikir tentang hal ini." Dia melepaskan tanganku dan berjalan menuju dapur. "Kau telah menandatangani kontrak perjanjian itu. Kau boleh bertanya apa pun yang kau inginkan dan aku akan menjawab."

Aku berdiri di samping meja, mengawasinya saat ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sepiring cheseecake.

"Duduklah." Dia menunjuk ke salah satu kursi dan aku menuruti perintahnya. Jika aku akan melakukan ini, aku harus bisa membiasakan diri. Aku menyadari bahwa dia sudah suka memerintah sejak aku bertemu dengannya.

"Aku akan memperlihatkan dokumen lainnya padamu."

"Dokumen apa?"

"Terlepas dari perjanjian yang telah kau tanda tangani. Dokumen itu mengatakan apa yang akan kita lakukan dan tidak. Aku perlu mengetahui batasmu dan kau perlu tahu tentang batas ku. Ini adalah sebuah konsensual."

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku.

"Apa kita tidak akan memiliki semacam hubungan?" aku bertanya hati-hati.

"Tidak"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini caraku."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi seperti ini?"

"Mengapa ada orang sepertiku? Itu agak sulit untuk dijawab. Mengapa beberapa orang sepertiku menyukai keju dan orang lain membencinya? Apakah kau paham? Kurasa tidak."

Apa yang sebenarnya ingin dikatakannya? Aku tidak sedang bertanya tentang keju. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti.

"Apa aturan yang harus ku ikuti?"

"Kita akan membahasnya setelah kita selesai makan. "

Makan? Gosh, Bagaimana aku bisa makan sekarang?

"Aku benar-benar tidak lapar," bisikku.

"Kau harus makan," katanya singkat dan mendominasi. Semuanya menjadi jelas bahwa dia benar-benar seorang dominan. "Apakah kau ingin segelas anggur?"

"Ya,."

Dia menuangkan anggur ke dalam gelas dan duduk di sampingku. Aku menyesap anggur itu dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Apa kau pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?"

Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa yang sebenarnya ku utarakan? Tentu saja dia sering melakukannya hal ini dengan wanita atau pria manapun yang disukainya

"Ya." jawabnya

"Apakah mudah untuk menemukan seseorang yang mau melakukan ini?"

Dia mengangkat alis ke arahku.

"Kau akan terkejut," katanya datar.

"Lalu kenapa aku? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti. "

"Youngjae-ah, aku sudah bilang. Ada sesuatu tentangmu yang membuatku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu sendirian." Dia tersenyum ironis. "Aku seperti sedang berjalan ke dalam lingkaran nyala api." suaranya terdengar berat. _"I want you badly,_ terutama sekarang, ketika kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Dia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menelan kasar salivanya.

Perutku terasa mual. pria dihadapanku ini sangat menginginkanku. Dia menginginkanku dengan cara yang benar tapi aneh.

"Ku rasa kau salah jika kau menginginkan diriku seperti itu." Aku menggerutu.

"Makanlah!"

"Tidak. Aku belum menandatangani apa pun. Aku tidak akan makan sebelum menandatangani dokumen itu jika kau tidak keberatan."

Matanya melembut dan bibirnya mengulas senyuman. "Baiklah."

"Berapa banyak wanita yang pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya?" aku sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya.

"Lima belas."

Oh, tidak sebanyak seperti yang kupikirkan.

"Untuk jangka waktu yang lama?"

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya."

"Apakah kau pernah menyakiti salah satu dari mereka?"

"Ya."

Shit!

"Apakah sangat buruk?"

"Tidak"

"Apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Secara fisik, Apa kau akan menyakitiku?"

"Aku akan menghukummu ketika kau memerlukannya dan itu akan menyakitkan." Aku menghela nafas kasar lalu menyesap wine. Alkohol ini membuat diriku berani.

"Apakah kau pernah dipukuli atau disakiti?" tanyaku

"Ya."

Oh, itu sangat mengejutkan.

"Aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu."

Otakku sulit untuk memproses semuanya. Aku sangat bodoh berpikir bahwa aku akan menghabiskan malam dengan gairah yang tak tertandingi di tempat tidur pria ini, tapi dia mengajakku bernegosiasi dengan aturan yang dibuatnya. Ini aneh.

Aku mengikutinya ke ruang kerjanya, ruang yang luas dengan jendela kaca menghadap ke langit-langit yang terbuka diatas balkon. Dia duduk di meja dan menyuruhku untuk duduk di kursi di depannya, dan tanganku mengambil secarik kertas yang diberikannya padaku.

"Ini adalah aturan main kita. Aturan ini mungkin dapat berubah. Ini merupakan bagian dari kontrak dan kau juga dapat memilikinya. Baca baik-baik aturan ini dan mari kita bahas."

.

**=PERATURAN=**

**Ketaatan:**

Submission akan mematuhi setiap instruksi yang diberikan oleh Dominan segera tanpa ragu-ragu dan secara cepat. Submission akan menyetujui setiap aktivitas seksual yang dianggap cocok dan menyenangkan dengan dominan kecuali kegiatan-kegiatan yang diuraikan dalam batas keras (Lampiran 2). Dia akan melakukannya dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa ragu-ragu.

**Jam Tidur:**

Submission akan memastikan dia tidur minimal tujuh jam tidur ketika dia tidak sedang bersama dengan Dominan.

**Makanan:**

Submission akan makan secara teratur untuk menjaga kesehatan dengan daftar makanan yang telah ditentukan (Lampiran 4). Submission tidak diperbolehkan memakan camilan di antara waktu makan kecuali buah.

**Pakaian:**

Submission akan mengenakan pakaian yg hanya disetujui oleh Dominan. Dominan akan menemani Submission untuk membeli pakaian secara berkala.

**Latihan:**

Dominan harus menyediakan pelatih pribadi untuk Submission selama empat kali dalam seminggu dengan lama latihan selama satu jam pada waktu yang telah disepakati bersama antara pelatih pribadi dan Submission. Pelatih pribadi akan melaporkan kepada dominan tentang kemajuan latihan Submission.

**Kebersihan Pribadi / Kecantikan:**

Submission akan menjaga dirinya bersih dengan mencukur setiap saat. Submission akan mengunjungi salon kecantikan pilihan Dominant dan menjalani perawatan apapun yang Dominan inginkan.

**Keamanan Pribadi:**

Submission tidak akan minum secara berlebihan, merokok, memakai narkoba atau menempatkan dirinya dalam bahaya.

**Kualitas Pribadi:**

Submission tidak akan masuk ke dalam setiap hubungan seksual dengan orang lain selain Dominan. Submission harus memperlakukan dirinya dengan sikap yang sopan dan sederhana setiap saat. Dia harus mengakui bahwa perilakunya adalah refleksi langsung dari Dominan. Dia akan bertanggung jawab untuk setiap kejahatan, kesalahan, dan kenakalan yang dilakukan bila tidak di hadapan Dominan.

**Kegagalan untuk mematuhi apapun di atas akan berakibat pada hukuman langsung yang ditetapkan oleh Dominan.**

.

Aku selesai membaca peraturan yang dibuatnya. WTF of this SHIT!

"Aku tidak ingin kau memberiku uang hanya untuk membeli pakaian. Aku memiliki uang dari hasilku bekerja. Apa itu kurang?"

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu pakaian yang aku inginkan karena aku yakin uang hasil dari pekerjaanmu tidak akan bisa menutupi jenis pakaian yang ku inginkan." ujarnya dengan angkuh.

"Aku tidak harus memakainya saat tidak bersamamu kan?"

"Tidak"

"Oke." aku menyetujuinya. "Aku tidak ingin latihan empat kali seminggu."

"Youngjae-ah, aku ingin kau lentur, kuat, dan penuh dengan stamina. Percayalah, kau perlu latihan."

"Tapi tidak empat kali seminggu, bagaimana kalau tiga kali seminggu?"

"Aku ingin kau melakukannya empat kali seminggu."

"Aku pikir ini adalah negosiasi?"

Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya padaku.

"Oke, bagaimana kalau sekitar satu jam pada tiga hari dan satu hari setengah jam? "

"Tiga hari, tiga jam." putusku. "Aku yakin kau akan melatihku diluar jam latihan."

Dia tersenyum nakal. "Oke, setuju. Apakah kau yakin tidak ingin magang di perusahaanku? Kau seorang negosiator yang baik. "

"Tidak, aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang bagus."

Aku kembali menatap peraturannya. Waxing! Waxing apa? Semuanya? Ugh!

"Ini aturan batas milikku." Daehyun mengulurkan sepotong kertas.

.

**=Batasan=**

Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan bermain api. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan jarum, pisau, menusuk, atau darah. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan peralatan medis ginekologi. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan anak-anak atau hewan. Tidak ada tindakan yang akan meninggalkan bekas permanen pada kulit. Tidak ada tindakan yang melibatkan kontrol napas.

.

Aku selesai membacanya. Tentu saja mereka semua terlihat sangat masuk akal, dan terus terang sangat diperlukan. Orang waras pasti tidak ingin terlibat dalam hal semacam ini. Meskipun sekarang aku merasa sedikit mual.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin kau tambahkan?"

Aku tidak tahu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dia menatapku dan mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Apakah ada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kau lakukan?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak tahu?"

Aku menggeliat tidak nyaman dan menggigit bibir.

"Aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini."

"Ketika kau sudah melakukan hubungan seks, ada sesuatu yang kau tidak suka lakukan?"

Aku menundukkan wajahku malu.

"Kau harus memberitahuku. Kita harus jujur satu sama lain atau ini tidak akan bekerja. "

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman lagi dan menatap jari-jari tangan yang ku genggam erat.

"Katakan padaku," perintahnya

"Err...aku belum pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya, jadi aku tidak tahu." ujarku pelan. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia menatapku, mulutnya terbuka, beku, dan wajahnya benar-benar pucat.

"Tidak pernah?" Bisiknya. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau masih perjaka?" Dia terlihat sulit bernafas. Aku menganggukan kepalaku kembali. Dia menutup matanya dan terlihat menghitung sampai hitungan kesepuluh. Ketika ia membuka mata dia terlihat marah padaku.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" geramnya.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun berjalan mondar mandir seraya mengacak frustasi rambutnya. Aku bisa melihatnya mengusap kasar wajahnya.  
"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak memberitahuku sebelumnya?"  
"Maaf, aku tidak terbiasa mengungkapkan status seksualku kepada semua orang yang ku temui. Maksudku, kita tidak mengenal satu sama lain." Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Mengapa aku merasa bersalah? Kenapa dia begitu marah? Aku mengintip ke arahnya.  
"Baiklah. Kau harus tahu lebih banyak tentangku sekarang," tukasnya, mulutnya menekan kebawah menjadi garis keras. "Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman dan kau masih perjaka! WTH! Ampuni aku Tuhan." geramnya. "Apakah kau pernah mencium orang lain selain diriku? "  
"Tentu saja." aku menyombongkan diriku, membuat diriku terlihat hina untuk kesekian kalinya

"Tapi kau masih perjaka? Oh gosh, kau sudah berumur 20 tahun dan sebentar lagi kau berumur 21 tahun dan kau juga cantik untuk ukuran namja." Daehyun mengacak kembali surai hitamnya dengan frustasi.

Daehyun berpikir bahwa aku cantik? Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan datar, berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku.  
"Dan kau serius ingin membahas apa yang ingin ku lakukan, sedangkan kau tidak memiliki pengalaman." Alisnya saling bertautan. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menghindari seks yang kutawarkan?"  
Aku mengangkat bahu.  
"Nan molla. Kau datang padaku dan aku menghampiriku. Sederhana saja. Kenapa kau begitu marah padaku?" bisikku.  
"Aku tidak marah denganmu, aku marah dengan diriku sendiri." dia menghela nafas. "Apakah kau ingin pergi?" Ia bertanya, suaranya lembut.  
"Tidak, kecuali jika kau menginginkan ku pergi," gumamku. Oh tidak, aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya.  
"Tentu saja tidak. Aku senang kau di sini." dia mengerutkan keningnya lalu melirik arlojinya. "Ini sudah malam." Dan ia berbalik menatapku. "Kau menggigit bibirmu lagi." Suaranya serak dan dia menatapku tajam.  
"Maaf."  
"Jangan meminta maaf. Hanya saja aku juga ingin menggigitnya."  
Aku terkesiap. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu kepadaku dan tidak mengharapkan aku akan terpengaruh olehnya? Sial.  
"Ayo," bisiknya.  
"Apa?"  
"Kita akan memperbaiki keadaan sekarang."  
"Apa maksudmu? Keadaan apa? "  
"Keadaanmu. Youngjae-ah, aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang."  
"Oh." Rasanya tubuhku seperti terhempas kelantai yang dingin. Aku menahan napas.  
"Itu kalau kau mau, maksudku, aku tidak ingin kau berpikir bahwa aku sedang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan."  
"Kupikir kau tidak ingin bercinta karena kau terlihat kacau." Aku menelan kasar salivaku, mulutku terasa kering.  
Dia memberikan senyum evil-nya, membuatku bergidik ngeri.  
"Aku bisa membuat pengecualian, atau mungkin menggabungkan keduanya, kita akan melihatnya nanti. Aku benar-benar ingin bercinta denganmu. Silakan, datang ke tempat tidurku. Anggap saja malam ini aku memberikanmu latihan dasar. Dan kau harus tahu bahwa ini bukan berarti aku memberikan seluruh hatiku padamu."

Oh My Godness. Apa aku sedang bermimpi?  
"Tapi aku tidak melakukan semua hal yang kau butuhkan dari daftar peraturaanmu." desahku  
"Lupakan soal peraturan. Lupakan semua rincian yang ada dalam perjanjian hanya untuk malam ini. Aku menginginkanmu. Lagi pula kau juga sudah terlanjur berada disini. Kau tidak perlu memikirkan tentang batasan dan hukuman. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini denganmu."

Dia memegang erat tanganku. Matanya terlihat cerah dan bersemangat. Aku memutuskan untuk membalas genggaman tangannya dan dia menarikku kedalam pelukkannya. Aku bisa merasakan hangat tubuhnya yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Dia meraba tengkukku, meletakkan tangannya diwajahku lalu menarik daguku hingga aku bisa menatap kedua bola mata hazelnya.  
"Kau sangat berani Youngjae-ah." bisiknya. "Aku kagum padamu."

Kata-katanya membuat tubuhku terbakar. Dia membungkuk dan mencium bibirku dengan lembut, lalu mengisap bibir bawahku.  
"Aku ingin menggigit bibir ini," gumamnya dan dengan hati-hati ia mengigit pelan bibir bawahku. Aku mengerang dan dia tersenyum.  
"Youngjae-ah, biarkan aku bercinta denganmu."  
"Ya," bisikku, karena itulah sebabnya aku berada di sini. Senyumnya menunjukkan kemenangan saat ia melepaskanku dan meraih tanganku lalu menuntunku ke kamarnya.  
Kamarnya sangat luas. Jendela kaca setinggi langit-langit menggambarkan pemandangan kota Gangnam yang menyala. Dinding putih dan perabotan berwarna biru pucat. Tempat tidur berukuran super besar terbuat dari kayu berwarna silver seperti kayu apung. Diatasnya terdapat sebuah lukisan yang menakjubkan dari laut.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat. Ini dia. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, aku akan melakukannya, dengan seorang Jung Daehyun. Nafasku tercekat dan aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari dirinya. Dia melepas jam tangannya dan menempatkannya di atas laci disebelah tempat tidur lalu melepas jaketnya dan menaruhnya diatas kursi. Dia mengenakan kemeja linen putih dan celana jeans. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Rambut hitam kelam dan bola mata hazel itu bersinar layaknya berlian. Sungguh sangat mempesona.

"Aku akan menganggap saat ini kau tidak dalam keadaan mabuk."

Apa? Sial!  
"Aku tidak berpikir begitu." Dia membuka laci bagian atas dan mengambil sebuah kondom. Dia menatapku dengan saksama.  
"Bersiaplah," gumamnya.

Aku tidak bisa bernafas dengan baik. "Kupikir kau tidak membiarkan siapa pun tidur di kamar pribadimu."  
"Siapa bilang kita akan tidur?" bisiknya lirih.  
Oh. Holy shit!  
Dia berjalan perlahan mendekatiku dengan percaya diri, tubuhnya yang seksi, matanya yang menyala, membuat jantungku memompa darah dengan kencang ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku merasakan badanku memanas dan perutku terasa mual. Rasanya ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berputar diperutku. Dia berdiri dihadapanku, menatap tajam kearahku dengan manik hazelnya. He is so freaking hot!  
"Mari kita lepas benda yang sangat mengganggu ini." ujarnya lembut seraya memegang kerah jaketku dan menanggalkannya perlahan dari bahuku. Dia menempatkan jaketku di sofa disamping tempat tidur.  
"Apakah kau tahu betapa aku menginginkanmu, Youngjae-ah?" Bisiknya. Nafasku tercekat. Aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku darinya. Dia menggapai wajahku dan mengusap pelan pipiku hingga ke dagu.  
"Apakah kau tahu apa yang akan ku lakukan padamu?" ujarnya seraya membelai daguku.

Otot tubuhku menegang. Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat-erat hingga kuku ku memutih. Aku ingin menutup mataku, rapi aku terhipnotis oleh manik hazelnya yang menatapku tajam hingga aku tidak bisa berpaling dari tatapannya. Dia memiringkan wajahnya, menempatkan bibirnya diatas bibirku. Dia melumat bibirku. Bibirnya menuntutku untuk membalasnya. Daehyun mulai membuka kancing bajuku, sementara itu dia menempatkan ciumannya disekitar rahang, dagu dan sudut bibirku. Perlahan dia menanggalkan pakaianku satu per satu dan membuangnya ke lantai. Dia kembali menatapku yang kini dalam keadaan half naked menyisakan celana jeans yang menggantung ditubuhku. Aku yakin wajahku pasti merah padam seperti kepiting rebus.  
"Youngjae-ah, kau memiliki kulit yang paling indah, putih dan sempurna. Aku ingin mencium setiap incinya."

Nafasku kembali tercekat. Damn you, Jung Daehyun! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan.

Dia menyisir rambutku dengan jari-jari panjangnya. "Aku suka rambutmu. Sangat lembut," gumamnya dan kedua tangannya menangkap setiap sisi kepalaku. Dia kembali mencium bibirku. Ciumannya yang menuntut menyuruh lidahku untuk bertarung dengan lidahnya. Aku mengerang dan lidahnya memenuhi mulutku. Dia menempatkan lengannya di sekitar pinggangku dan mengangkatku kedalam pelukan tubuhnya. Satu tangannya tetap mengelus surai hitamku dan yang lainnya bergerak ke bawah tulang belakangku. Tangannya mengelus punggungku dan meremasnya dengan lembut. Dia memegang pinggulku dan aku bisa merasakan kesejatiannya menegang diperutku.  
Aku mengerang sekali lagi di dalam mulutnya. Aku hampir tidak dapat mengontrol hormon liar yang memberontak didalam tubuhku. Aku mencengkeram lengan atasnya. Aku bisa merasakan otot bisepnya yang besar. Dia cukup kuat dan berotot. Aku dengan ragu-ragu menggerakkan tanganku ke wajahnya dan rambutnya. Holy shit! Rambutnya sangat halus dan lembut. Aku sedikit nakal, menarik surai hitamnya dengan lembut, dan dia mengerang. Dia mendorongku ke tempat tidur hingga aku bisa merasakan tubuhnya berada diatasku, mengunci tubuhku dengan kedua kakinya. Dia meraih pinggulku dengan kedua tangannya, lalu menempatkan dan menjalankan lidahnya di sekitar pusar, kemudian dengan lembut menempatkan bibirnya dipinggulku.

"Engghh~" erangku.  
Aku melihatnya berlutut di depanku dan merasakan bibirnya menari disekitar perutku. Sangat tidak terduga dan membuat tubuhku kembali memanas. Tanganku meremas lembut surai hitamnya dan sedikit menariknya ketika aku mencoba untuk menenangkan napasku. Dia menatap ke arahku sangat lama dengan manik hazelnya. Tangannya menggapai dan melepas kancing celana jeansku dan dengan santai menarik ke bawah ritsleting celanaku. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dariku, tangannya bergerak di bawah pinggangku, melepas celana jeans yang masih menggantung dipinggangku. Aku tidak bisa berpaling. Dia berhenti dan menjilati bibirnya yang penuh dan seksi. Ugh. Aku benar-benar gila.

Dia membungkukkan badannya ke depan, menempelkan hidungnya diantara selangkanganku. "Aku menyukai aroma tubuhmu," gumamnya seraya menutup matanya. Aku bisa melihat kesenangan yang tampak pada wajahnya, dan aku hampir mengejang. Dia masih berlutut dan menggenggam kedua kakiku. Aku mengangkat tubuhku sekedar ingin melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Aku terengah-engah, menginginkannya segera memasukki tubuhku. Dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dariku dan sekali lagi aku merasakan ia menjalankan lidahnya di sepanjang punggung kakiku dan sesekali menggigitnya. Sial. Aku mengerang. Aku merasa aku seperti orang yang sedang mengalami candu. Aku menjatuhkan kembali tubuhku diatas tempat tidur, merintih. Dan aku bisa mendengar tawa lembutnya.  
"Oh, Youngjae, apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu?" bisiknya seraya menatapku. "Kau sangat cantik, Yoo Youngjae. Aku tidak sabar untuk bisa berada di dalam tubuhmu."  
Sialan. Dia berani menggodaku.  
"Tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau juga menikmati semua ini."  
Apa? Aku mengerutkan kening.  
"Kau tidak perlu malu-malu. Tunjukkan padaku," bisiknya.  
Aku menggeleng.  
"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau maksud." Suaraku serak. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya. "Bagaimana caramu memohon padaku untuk menyentuhmu lebih, aku ingin melihatnya."  
Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.  
"Shireo," gumamku. Dia mengangkat alisnya heran, matanya menggelap, dan ia menggeleng tidak percaya.  
"Baiklah, kita lihat saja nanti." Suaranya lembut, menantang dan mengancam. Dia membuka kancing celana jeansnya dan perlahan-lahan menarik celananya ke bawah, tatapannya tidak pernah lepas dari mataku. Dia membungkuk di atasku dan memegang masing-masing pergelangan kakiku, aku tersentak saat mengetahuinya merangkak ke tempat tidur di antara kedua kakiku. Dia kembali melayangkan ciumannya diseluruh bagian tubuhku dan aku pun menggeliat tidak nyaman. I want him so badly!

"Engghhh~"

Shit! Aku tidak bisa menahan eranganku.  
"Terus lagi," gumamnya dan kemudian ia membungkuk dan mencium bagian dalam pahaku. Mendengus dan menjilat dengan rakus pintu hole-ku.  
Sial! Aku tidak bisa diam. Aku meronta dibawah kungkungannya.  
"Tubuhmu sangat indah, Youngjae-ah." Dia meninggalkan jejak ciuman di perutku dan lidahnya berputar disekitar pusarku. Kulitku terasa terbakar. Wajahku memerah dan aku menarik sprei di bawahku. Dia berbaring di sampingku dan tangannya mengarah keatas perutku, memelintir pelan nipple merah muda yang sudah mengeras.

"Sangat bagus," bisiknya  
Ibu jarinya kembali memelintir nipple merah muda itu. Aku mengerang, merasakan sensasi manis sampai ke pangkal pahaku. Aku basah. Oh shit! Bibirnya menyentuh nipple ku dan menggigitnya dengan pelan membuatku hampir mengejang.  
"Mari kita lihat apakah aku dapat membuatmu klimaks seperti ini," bisiknya dan kembali menyesap nipple merah muda yang sudah mengeras itu.  
"Oh, shit." Erangku. Tubuhku mengejang. Ia menarik bibirnya dari nipple-ku dan kembali meraup bibirku. Menyerap setiap teriakkan yang ku lontarkan kedalam mulutnya.

"Enngghhhh...mmmppphhhh~"  
Oh shit! Aku merasa itu sangat luar biasa. Dia menatap ke arahku, memperlihatkan senyum puas di wajahnya. Aku semakin waspada terhadapnya.  
"Kau sangat sensitif," dia bernafas. "Kau harus belajar untuk mengendalikan itu, dan itu akan menjadi sangat menyenangkan saat aku mengajarkannya padamu." Dia kembali menciumku.  
Napasku masih terengah-engah. Kini tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggulku, mencari sesuatu diantara selangkanganku dan dia mendapatkannya. Oh Gosh. Jari panjangnya mulai mengocok kesejatianku yang sudah basah karena mengeluarkan precum.

"Kau basah. Sial! Aku benar-benar menginginkanmu sekarang juga."

Ia kembali mengurut pelan batang kesejatianku, membuatku kembali mengerang, menikmati perlakuannya padaku. Ia mulai mempercepat temponya dibatang kesejatianku dan aku mengernyitkan keningku ketika ia menyodorkan jarinya kedalam hole-ku. Ini sungguh sangat menyakitkan. Tapi ketika ia menemukan titik sensitifku, aku menangis dan memohon padanya untuk melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Dia mendorong jarinya kedalam hole-ku lebih keras. Aku mengerang.  
Tiba-tiba, ia duduk bersimpuh pada kedua lututnya dan melepaskan celana boxer-nya, menampikan kesejatiannya yang sudah menegang. Oh shit! Kenapa miliknya lebih besar dari milikku?

Ia mengambil kondom yang ia letakkan diatas nakas dan memasangnya. Ia menatapku seakan dia tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan.  
"Jangan khawatir," ujarnya menenangkanku.

Dia membungkuk, tangannya berada di kedua sisi kepalaku, ia menatap tajam mataku.  
"Kau benar-benar ingin melakukan ini?" Tanyanya lembut.  
"Yes, please." aku memohon.  
"Angkat kakimu ke atas," perintahnya lembut, dan aku menaatinya. "Aku akan bercinta denganmu sekarang, Yoo Youngjae," bisiknya sambil memposisikan kepala ereksinya di depan hole-ku. "Ssshhhh...kau sangat sempit, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya dan dia menghantam telak hole-ku.  
"Aarrgghhh!" Aku berteriak dan menangis karena merasakan sensasi aneh disana. Rasanya tubuhku seperti terbelah menjadi dua. Ini tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Dia menatap ke arahku, menunjukkan seringai kemenangannya.  
Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan napasnya terdengar berat. Dia mengerang. "Kau benar-benar sempit. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"  
Aku mengangguk meskipun aku masih merasakan sakit yang begitu hebat. Aku merasa begitu penuh. Dia tetap diam, membiarkanku menyesuaikan diri dengan kesejatiannya yang berukuran big size itu.  
"Bergeraklah," ujarku setelah aku merasa lebih tenang.

Dia kembali menggerakkan batang kesejatiannya didalam hole-ku dengan perlahan. Aku bisa merasakan batang kesejatiannya menyodok telak prostat-ku, membuatku kembali mengerang.

"Lebih?" Bisiknya.  
"Y-yes," aku sulit bernapas. Dia melakukannya sekali lagi dan lagi.  
Aku mengerang. Tubuhku menerima dirinya. Oh, aku menginginkannya.  
"Lagi?" Dia bernafas.  
"Y-yes. Please." Aku memohon padanya  
Dan dia bergerak, tapi kali ini ia tidak berhenti. Dia menggeser badannya sehingga aku bisa merasakan berat badannya padaku dan ia berpegangan padaku. Dia bergerak perlahan pada awalnya, mengeluarkan lalu kembali memasukkan batang kesejatiannya didalam hole-ku. Dan sepertinya aku mulai terbiasa, pinggulku bergerak ragu-ragu untuk menyesuaikan dengan ritme-nya. Dia mempercepat tempo-nya. Aku kembali mengerang, dan dia menambah kecepatannya, tanpa ampun, dengan irama tanpa henti, dan aku mengikutinya. Dia menangkup kepalaku di antara kedua tangannya dan menciumku dengan kasar, giginya menarik bibir bawahku lagi. Dia sedikit bergeser, dan aku bisa merasakan milikku kembali menegang. Batang kesejatianku mulai menegang saat ia memompa hole-ku terus dan terus. Aku melengkungkan punggungku. Oh my gosh, aku tidak tahu itu akan terasa seperti ini, sangat menyenangkan. Pikiranku kacau, aku menikmati setiap perlakuannya padaku, sensasi yang begitu menakjubkan, oh please. Aku kembali menegang.

"Come with me, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya terengah-engah, dan aku pun meledak saat aku mencapai klimaksku. Dan saat ia mencapai klimaksnya, aku bisa mendengar ia memanggil namaku, menyemburkan benihnya dengan keras didalam hole-ku.  
Aku masih terengah-engah, berusaha untuk mengatur nafas, jantungku berdetak cepat, pikiranku kacau dan sangat liar. Wow, itu pengalaman yang luar biasa. Aku membuka mataku, dia menekan keningnya di keningku, matanya tertutup, napasnya terengah-engah. Matanya kemudian berkedip dan menatap ke arahku, gelap tapi lembut. Dia masih berada didalam diriku, membungkuk dan mencium keningku dengan lembut kemudian perlahan-lahan menarik keluar batang kesejatiannya.  
"Oohh." Aku meringis.  
"Apakah aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Daehyun saat ia berbaring di sampingku, bersandar pada satu siku lengannya. Dia menyibak rambutku ke belakang telingaku. Aku tidak sanggup menatapnya.  
"Kau bertanya apakah kau menyakitiku?"  
Dia menyeringai. "Aku serius, kau baik-baik saja?" Matanya menatapku intens penuh selidik

Aku berbaring di sampingnya, tulang-tulangku rasanya seperti jelly, tapi aku berusaha terlihat tenang dihadapannya. Aku menyeringai padanya. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sekarang aku tahu bagaimana rasanya bercinta dengan orang yang sangat kau inginkan. Rasanya sungguh luar biasa.  
"Kau menggigit bibirmu dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Dia mengerutkan keningnya. Aku menyeringai nakal ke arahnya. Dia tampak mempesona dengan rambut kusutnya dan mata hazelnya yang menatap tajam kearahku.  
"Aku ingin melakukannya lagi," bisikku. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir bahwa aku mungkin sudah gila.

Dia menyeringai dan kembali mencumbui diriku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Gaaaaahhhhh~ author ga tahan *nosebleed* *tutup hidung pake tisu*

.

Author udah ga bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi.

.

At last, MIND TO REVIEW?

.

KAMSAHABNIDA *deep bow*


	5. Chapter 5

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 5

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!**

.

.

.

NB: Annyeong readernim. Maaf baru sempat update lagi coz author baru sibuk ini itu buat menyambut Christmas and New Year Eve kkkkkk. Terima kasih untuk readers yang masih setia menunggu dan memberikan kritik, saran dan lainnya *bow* Ok, selamat membaca.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ruka17**

**Proudly Present**

**Fifty Shades of Grey ****（****Daejae Ver****）**

.

.

.

.

.

Ketika aku terbangun, hari itu masih gelap. Aku tidak tahu berapa lama aku sudah tertidur. Aku berbaring di bawah selimut, dan merasa sangat sakit dibagian bokongku. Aku kembali teringat apa yang sudah kulakukan dengannya. Pipiku kembali merona merah, ketika aku kembali membayangkan sentuhannya padaku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menghilangkan fantasi nakalku. Aku menengok kesamping. Daehyun tidak terlihat disana. Aku mendudukan tubuhku dan kembali meringis. Shit! Bokongku sakit sekali. Yah, apa kalian tahu? Kurasa kalian sudah tahu bahwa daehyun sangat luar biasa jika berada diatas ranjang. Mungkin itu karena ia sudah berpengalaman sedangkan aku? Ini pertama kalinya bagiku.

Aku kembali menegakkan tubuhku, menatap Cityscape yang tertampang dengan indah di depan ku. Lampu berwarna warni di antara gedung pencakar langit dan ada bisikan fajar dari timur. Pendengaranku menangkap samar-samar suara alunan music. Musik dengan irama melankolis dari sebuah piano terdengar sedih seperti ratapan tangis. "Human – Christina Perri," pikirku, tapi aku tidak yakin.  
Aku membungkus tubuhku dengan selimut lalu diam-diam aku menyusuri koridor menuju ruang tengah yang sangat besar. Aku melihat Daehyun duduk memainkan sebuah grand piano. Aku mendengarkan dan terhanyut dalam permainan pianonya yang indah. Ekspresinya terlihat sedih, seperti music yang dimainkannya. Permainnannya sungguh menakjubkan. Sekali lagi aku terpesona olehnya. Dia seperti seorang musisi. Dia duduk setengah telanjang, dengan tubuhnya bermandikan cahaya hangat lampu yang berdiri di samping piano. Di ruang yang besar itu, dengan cahaya minim, ia terlihat seperti buliran gelembung bercahaya yang tidak dapat disentuh dan kesepian.  
Aku diam-diam berjalan ke arahnya, tertarik dengan musik yang dimainkannya. Aku terpesona menyaksikan jari-jarinya yang panjang terampil mempertemukan dan dengan lembut menekan tuts piano itu. Aku kemudian berpikir bagaimana jari-jari yang sama itu telah membelai tubuhku. Aku terkesiap, teringat akan memori disaat ia menyentuh dan menekan seluruh tubuhku secara bersamaan

Daehyun mendongak. Mata hazelnya yang cerah dan sarat akan ekspresi itu tidak bisa ditebak.  
"Maaf," bisikku. "Aku tidak bermaksud mengganggumu."  
Sebuah kerutan terukir didahinya.  
"Gwenchana," gumamnya. Dia selesai bermain dan menempatkan tangannya di atas pahanya dengan elegan.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekarang, dia memakai celana training yang menggantung dengan elegan di pinggulnya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiriku dengan jari-jari yang ia sisirkan pada rambutnya yang ringan dan lembut. Tenggorokan ku terasa kering. Aku terdiam, terpesona oleh pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna. Oh My Godness. Aku terpaku padanya. Bahu lebar, pinggung sempit dan otot perut yang menonjol. Dia benar-benar menakjubkan.  
"Kau seharusnya berada di tempat tidur," dia mengingatkan.  
"Apakah itu potongan lagu Human – Christina Perry?" tanyaku mengabaikannya.  
Dia menatapku dengan kedua tangan yang saling menyilang didada bidangnya.  
"Terdengar sangat indah, tapi juga sangat menyedihkan."  
Mata hazelnya masih menatapku dengan tajam.  
"Kembalilah ketempat tidur," ia memerintah. "Atau aku akan menghukummu di pagi hari."

Aku menelan kasar salivaku. "Aku terbangun dan kau tidak ada di sana."  
"Aku merasa sulit untuk tidur, dan aku tidak terbiasa tidur dengan siapa pun," gumamnya. Aku tidak bisa memahami suasana hatinya. Dia tampaknya sedikit sedih, tapi sulit untuk mengatakannya. Daehyun mengalungkan lengannya di sekitar pundakku dan dengan lembut mengajakku berjalan kembali ke kamar tidur.  
"Sudah berapa lama kau bermain piano? Permainanmu sangat indah."  
"Aku bermain piano sejak aku berumur enam tahun."  
"Oh" Aku membayangkan seorang Jung Daehyun sebagai anak berumur enam tahun. Pikiranku memunculkan gambar seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam kelam dengan mata hazel yang dapat mencairkan hatiku dengan alunan musik yang diamainkannya.  
"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ia bertanya ketika kami kembali ke ruangannya.  
"Aku baik-baik saja." Yah, meskipun sebenarnya tidak, karena jujur saja rasa sakit dibokongku sangat menggangguku.  
Dia menempatkan tangannya di bawah daguku dan mengangkatnya. Matanya terlihat intens saat ia memeriksa wajahku. Tanpa ku sadari, aku menjangkau dan menjalankan jari-jariku mengusap segelintir rambut hitamnya.  
"Naiklah ke tempat tidur," katanya tajam. "Aku akan menemanimu." Ia melembutkan suara-Nya. Aku menjatuhkan tanganku. Aku tidak pernah berpikir bahwa aku bisa menyentuh tubuhnya sedekat ini.  
"Naiklah." ia memerintahkan lagi. Aku naik kembali ke tempat tidur. Dia mengikutiku di sampingku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membungkus lengannya di sekitar pinggangku. Dia mencium rambutku dengan lembut, dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.  
"Tidur, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya, dan aku menutup mataku.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku membuka mataku, berusaha menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya matahari yang menusuk-nusuk. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku, tidak ada siapa-siapa disana, hanya ada aku yang terbaring diatas kasur empuk dengan selimut hangat. Aku berpikir, mungkin saja Daehyun sibuk karena dia seorang CEO dari perusahaan ternama sehingga ia meninggalkanku sendiri pagi-pagi buta. Aku menolehkan kepalaku, menatap setumpuk pancake dan segelas susu yang tersedia diatas nakas. Aku menghampirinya dan tanpa ragu memotong pancake tersebut dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku kembali menatap nakas besar disamping tempat tidur. Ada setumpuk dokumen yang membuatku penasaran. Aku pun menggapainya dan membukanya.

PIP PIP PIP~

Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati ponselku yang sedang berbunyi.

"Email dari Daehyun," gumamku dan dengan segera aku membukanya.

.

**From: Jung Daehyun**

**Hai cantik. Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?**

**Maaf. Aku tidak sempat berpamitan denganmu. Aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku.**

.

Aku tersenyum membaca email darinya.

.

**From: Yoo Youngjae**

**Ne. Tidurku sangat nyenyak. Gwenchana. Aku tahu kau sangat sibuk.**

.

Aku kembali mengulas senyum ketika sebuah pesan kembali masuk kedalam ponselku.

.

**From : Jung Daehyun**

**Aku memberikan sebuah salinan dokumen diatas meja disamping tempat tidur. Kau harus membacanya baik-baik.**

.

Kini aku menatap sebuah dokumen yang berada dalam genggaman tanganku. Seperti yang diperintahkannya, aku membaca dokumen itu dari awal hingga akhir dengan saksama. Holy Shit! Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Aku menelan kasar salivaku, mulutku kering, dan aku mulai membacanya lagi. Kepalaku berdengung. Bagaimana aku bisa setuju dengan semua ini? Dan ini semua untuk keuntunganku? Seperti yang tertulis dalam dokumen ini. Tapi ini terlihat seperti mengeksplorasi sensualitasku. Heol~!

Aku kembali membaca dokumen ditanganku. Melayani dan mematuhi dalam segala hal? Semua Hal! Aku menggeleng tak percaya. Ini lebih dari sebuah perjanjian nikah, ah tidak, tidak ada kata taat dalam perjanjian nikah. Lalu apa maksudnya hanya tiga bulan? Apakah setelah itu ia akan menendangku jauh-jauh? Oh shit!

Aku membacanya kembali. Setiap akhir pekan aku harus bersamanya? Apa itu artinya aku tidak bisa bermain dengan Kyungsoo dan teman-temanku yang lainnya? Mungkin aku bisa bernegosiasi dengannya untuk memberiku libur satu hari di akhir pekan bulan untuk diriku sendiri.

Aku kembali berpikir dan seketika terhenyak membaca lembar terakhir dokumen tersebut. Dia akan menjadi tuanku dan aku budaknya? Sialan! Aku bergidik membayangkan tubuhku dicambuk. Memukul mungkin tidak akan terlalu buruk meskipun memalukan sekalipun. Dan diikat? Yah dia akan mengikat tanganku secara bersamaan. Terdengar seksi? Jadi mungkin itu tidak akan begitu buruk. Aku kembali menatap dokumen ditanganku. Dia tidak akan meminjamkan atau memberikanku ke dominan lain. Sialan. Kau pikir tubuhku ini apa Jung Daehyun! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika aku menyerahkan diriku pada dominan lainnya. Tentu saja itu tidak akan terjadi.

Aku menghela nafasku. Aku tidak pernah tahu apa yang dia pikirkan, tapi aku suka melihat mata hazelnya. Dia memiliki mata yang indah, menawan, cerdas, dalam dan gelap, dengan berbagai rahasia yang tidak terlihat. Aku memejamkan mataku. Aturan-aturan yang dibuatnya sangat konyol. Tidak, tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku meletakkan kepala ditanganku. Aku lelah. Terus terang otakku sangat lelah memikirkannya. Aku seperti sedang membaca lelucon buruk dipagi hari. Aku tidak bisa seperti ini. Aku harus mempertimbangkannya.

Aku pun bangun dan berjalan ke kamar mandi, membiarkan semburan air hangat menyapu kulitku. Aku menatap bayangan diriku didinding kaca yang berembun. Aku terlihat sangat murahan. Bahkan aku terlihat tidak lebih dari seorang pelacur. Tapi aku mengelaknya mentah-mentah. Aku benar-benar sudah terikat olehnya.

Setelah selesai membasuh tubuhku, aku dengan sigap memakai pakaianku. Mencari ponsel dan tasku lalu melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari apartemen yang lebih mirip hotel berbintang lima itu. Aku benar-benar butuh waktu untuk menjernihkan kepalaku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu di dalam kamar Youngjae-ah," begitulah kira-kira perkataan Kyungsoo yang selalu diulang-ulangnya sejak ia melihat Youngjae pulang dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan langsung berlari menuju ke kamarnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas mengetahui temannya tidak menanggapinya. Mungkin youngjae terlalu lelah, pikir kyungsoo. Ia pun pergi, lalu kembali lagi dengan pakaian yang lebih rapi.

"Youngjae-ah. Aku ada janji dengan Jongin. Jika kau lapar aku sudah membuatkan makanan untukmu."

Masih tak ada sahutan dari dalam kamar. Kyungsoo pun memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya, meskipun ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan youngjae.

Ini lah keadaan youngjae didalam kamar. Ia tidur meringkuk dengan kedua lutut ditekuk dan kuku-kuku jari tangan yang digigit. Pandangan matanya kosong kearah jendela yang mempertontonkan cahaya bulan yang remang. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lelah memikirkan kontrak yang sudah ditandatanganinya. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia pasti gila.

KRING~ KRING~

Youngjae menatap ponselnya. Tertera nama 'Jung Daehyun' disana. Ia mengigit bibirnya ragu.

KRING~ KRING~

Mungkin sudah puluhan bahkan ratusan kali ponsel itu berbunyi. Tapi youngjae hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Ponsel tersebut berhenti berbunyi, tapi tak lama kemudian sebuah nomor tak dikenal masuk kedalam ponselnya.

Youngjae dengan ragu mengangkat panggilan masuk,"Yobeoseo?"

"Aku sekarang berdiri didepan rumahmu. Cepatlah kemari. Atau kau ingin melihatku mati kedinginan diluar sini." Ujar seseorang dengan suara berat yang dikenalnya.

Youngjae pun segera bangun dan berlari keluar untuk membukakkan pintu. Ia terdiam melihat sosok yang sebenarnya sangat ia rindukan, tapi ego melarangnya untuk bertemu dengan.

"Daehyun hyung," lirihnya

Daehyun berdiri didepan pintu apartemen youngjae dengan celana flanel abu-abu dan kemeja linen putih yang sangat tipis. Apakah pria ini sudah gila? Ia pergi dengan pakaian setipis ini dalam cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"Selamat malam, Youngjae-ah." Suaranya berat dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa terbaca seperti biasa.

"Kau tidak membalas emailku dan teleponku."

Aku mengigit bibirku kuat-kuat. Aku terdiam. Melihatku yang hanya terdiam menatapnya, ia pun masuk kedalam apartemenku tanpa meminta persetujuanku dan menutup pintu apartemenku. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kedalam apartemenku.

"Aku penasaran dimana kamar tidurmu?"

Oh tidak! Aku menelan kasar salivaku. Aku melirik disekitarnya, merencanakan jalan keluar. Shit! Tidak ada jalan keluar kecuali pintu disampingnya dan jendela yang terletak cukup jauh.

Aku melihatnya memejamkan matanya, mungkin ini kesempatanku untuk lari dari sini.

"Ini sangat tenang dan damai," gumamnya.

Tidak. Tidak pada saat kau berada di sini.

Ia membuka matanya dan tersenyum padaku.

"Apakah kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tawarku. Akhirnya egoku mengalah. Meskipun aku tetap berhati-hati dengan namja yang kini berdiri dihadapanku ini.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Youngjae-ah." Dia tersenyum miring dan menatapku tajam. "Kenapa kau tidak membalas email dan panggilanku?

Aku kembali menggigit bibirku.

"Apakah kau menggigit bibir bawahmu dengan sengaja?"

Aku berkedip ke arahnya, membebaskan bibirku yang tergigit. "Aku tidak menyadari kalau aku menggigit bibirku," lirihku.

Ia menatap dalam kearahku. Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar kencang. Sial. Tidak bisakah jantung ini berhenti sebentar? Dia sangat berisik. Aku melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, tapi sialnya aku terhimpit ke tembok. Aku tercekat ketika tangannya berhasil meraih rambutku dan menyelipkan jari-jari panjangnya disekitar rambutku.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Youngjae-ah. Jadi, apa kau sengaja menghindar dariku?" ujarnya lembut. Tangannya menyisir rambutku dan meyibak poniku kebelakang.

"Waegeurae?" Jari-jarinya mengusap telingaku dengan lembut. Ku mohon hentikan! Kau membuat tubuhku panas.

"Aku butuh waktu untuk berpikir," bisikku.

"Berpikir tentang apa, Youngjae-ah?"

"Tentang dirimu."

Bibirnya melengkung dengan jejak senyum yang sungguh menawan. Jari-jarinya bergerak dari telingaku ke dagu. Mengusap lembut pipiku yang memerah.

"Kau terlalu lama untuk berpikir, Youngjae-ah."

Entah bagaimana ia bergerak, aku tidak tahu, dan dalam sekejap mata ia sudah membawaku kekamar ku dan membaringkan tubuhku diatas ranjang dengan tubuhnya mengunci tubuhku. Ia memegang kedua pergelangan tanganku dan menaruhnya diatas kepalaku, sedikit menekannya dan menahannya. Tangannya yang bebas mencengkeram wajahku dengan lembut dan mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku. Lidahnya bergerak lihai, mengeksplor semuanya didalam mulutku, mengklaim bahwa diriku adalah memilikinya. Dia menginginkan ku. Kurasa ini tidak aneh.

Dia berhenti menciumku, dan aku membuka mataku. Aku bisa melihatnya menatap intens kedua bola mataku. "Percayalah padaku Youngjae-ah. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Aku mengangguk. Dalam hitungan detik aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang telah menjadi keputusanku. Sialan kau Jung Daehyun!

Aku bisa melihatnya merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan sebuah dasi berwarna silver. Dia bergerak begitu cepat. Dia mengikatkan dasinya dipergelangan tanganku secara bersama-sama, lalu mengikat ujung dasinya ke salah satu jeruji besi putih diatas kepalaku. Dia lalu memeriksa ikatan yang dibuatnya.

Aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana. Aku terikat. Dia beranjak dari tubuhku dan berdiri di samping tempat tidur, menatap ke arahku, matanya gelap, wajahnya menunjukkan sikap yang penuh kemenangan bercampur lega. "Itu lebih baik," gumamnya seraya tersenyum jahat.

Dia membungkuk dan mulai melepas kaos kaki yang kupakai. Oh tidak ... tidak ... kakiku.

"Tidak!" protesku, mencoba untuk menendang dia pergi.

Dia berhenti melepaskan kaos kakiku. "Jika kau memberontak seperti ini aku akan mengikat kakimu juga."

Sialan! Dan oh... apa yang dilakukannya? Dia juga menanggalkan celana jeansku dengan perlahan. Aku kembali mengigit bibirku. Sialan! Aku tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan burukku ini.

"Kau menggigit bibir itu, Youngjae-ah. Apakah kau tahu apa efeknya terhadapku?"

Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang di atas bibirku dan mengelusnya dengan lembut. Astaga. Aku hampir tidak bisa menahan diriku, berbaring tak berdaya diatas ranjangku sendiri.

Aku mengawasi seluruh gerakkannya yang sangat anggun dan membuatku mabuk. Perlahan-lahan dengan santai, ia melepas sepatu dan menanggalkan celananya, mengangkat bajunya keatas kepalanya. Aku meneguk kasar salivaku melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dihadapanku.

"Ku pikir kau telah melihat terlalu banyak," ia terkekeh licik.

Dia kembali duduk diatasku dan menarik kaos yang kukenakan, menggulungnya keatas leherku dan kemudian menariknya di atas kepalaku, menutup kedua mataku sehingga ia hanya bisa melihat mulut dan hidungku. Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Pandanganku gelap.

Daehyun menyunggingkan cengirannya.

"Ini lebih baik." Ia memiringkan tubuhnya kebawah mencium bibirku dengan lembut sekilas.

"Aku haus. Ku rasa aku akan mengambil beberapa minuman."

Aku bisa merasakan berat tubuhnya yang berpindah kesamping. Haus katanya? Apa dia sedang mengambil minuman didapur?

Daehyun pun kembali kekamar. Aku bisa mendengar dentingan es yang bertabrakan dengan gelas kaca. Minuman jenis apa yang dibawanya? Dia kembali menutup pintu kamar dan menaruh gelas kaca diatas nakas disamping ranjang. Ia kembali merangkak keatas ranjang dan menindih tubuhku.

"Apakah kau haus, Youngjae-ah?" Ia bertanya, suaranya menggoda

"Ya," ujarku. Mulut ku tiba-tiba kering. Aku kembali mendengar denting es. Ia membungkuk dan menciumku, menuangkan cairan dari dalam mulutnya ke mulutku. Aku mengecapnya. Anggur putih. Sangat tidak terduga, membuat tenggorokanku panas meskipun rasanya dingin.

"Lebih?" Bisiknya. Aku mengangguk. Anggurnya terasa lebih manis ketika berada di dalam mulutnya. Dia membungkuk dan memberikanku minuman seteguk lagi dari bibirnya. Oh, aku menginginkannya lagi.

Daehyun tersenyum puas. "Cukup. Aku tahu kapasitasmu untuk meminum minuman beralkohol."

Dia menggeser tubuhnya disampingku. Aku bisa merasakan miliknya menyentuh pinggulku. Oh shit! Aku ingin dia segera berada didalam diriku.

"Apakah kau menyukainya?" Ia bertanya, membuat pipiku semakin memerah, mungkin efek dari meminum anggur putih.

Dia bergerak kembali, membungkuk dan mencium bibirku. Aku bisa merasakan dinginnya bongkahan es dibibirku dengan sedikit anggur yang meleleh. Dia perlahan-lahan menggerakan potongan es dimulutnya, mulai dari pangkal bibirku, menelusuri leherku, turun kedada bidangku hingga ke perut datarku. Ia memutar potongan es disekitar perutku hingga membuatnya basah seperti genangan air. Hal itu membuat tubuhku memanas. Wow, ini sungguh menakjubkan bagiku.

"Kau harus tetap diam," bisiknya. "Jika kau bergerak, aku akan menumpahkan anggur diseluruh tempat tidur."

Pinggulku otomatis melentur. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin tidur dengan kasur basah di cuaca dingin seperti ini. Itu pasti sangat mengganggu.

Aku bisa merasakan nafas hangatnya disekitar dadaku. Ia mulai menghujaniku dengan ciumannya didadaku, mengulum kedua nipple merah mudaku secara bergantian, membuatku mengerang tertahan. Aku mencoba melawan tubuhku yang ingin berteriak, tapi sebagai hasilnya aku melengkungkan tubuhku keatas, membuatnya semakin dalam meraup nipple-ku.

"Apakah ini sangat menyenangkan?" Ia bernafas lalu meniupkan nafas hangatnya kesalah satu nipple-ku

Sialan. Dia berani menggodaku. Aku kembali mendengar denting es dan kemudian aku bisa merasakannya potongan es menjalar disekitar dadaku. Sial. Aku mengerang, berjuang untuk tidak bergerak seperti yang diperintahkannya. Shit! Ini manis, tapi ini sangat menyiksaku.

"Diamlah. Kalau kau tidak bisa diam, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencapai klimaks."

"Oh ... tidak... tuan Jung...biarkan aku mencapai klimaksku." Dia benar-benar sudah membuatku gila.

Aku bisa mendengarnya tertawa kecil. Aku bisa merasakan potongan es diperutku mencair dan ia kembali menghujamiku dengan ciumannya disekitar perutku, menjilat perutku dengan lidahnya yang hangat dan menggigitnya dengan lembut. Semua itu membuatku tidak bisa menahan diriku. Aku mengerang kecil.

"Oh, Youngjae-ah. Apa yang bisa ku lakukan untukmu?

Aku terengah-engah. Aku hanya bisa berkonsentrasi pada suara dan sentuhannya. Jari-jarinya kini menyelinap ke dalam celanaku, mengelus ereksiku. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha meredam eranganku, tapi sepertinya tidak cukup berhasil.

"Engghhh~"

Shit! Kenapa aku tidak bisa diam?

"Kau basah. Sebegitu cepatnya kau terangsang karena sentuhanku?" ujarnya dengan kata-kata frontal seraya menyunggingkan seringainya.

Ia lalu menggerakkan jari-jari panjangnya kearah hole ku dan mendorong satu jarinya kedalam diriku. Aku terkesiap. Aku bisa merasakan jarinya bergerak dengan lembut didalam holeku. Tapi kemudian ia mengeluarkan jarinya dan hanya menggerakkan jarinya disekitar hole ku. Dia sedang menggodaku ternyata. Sialan. Aku mengikuti pergerakan tangannya, sedikit memiringkan pinggulku dan mendorong tubuhku sehingga jemarinya bisa kembali memasuki lubang analku.

"Kau serakah," tegurnya dengan lembut, dan kini jemarinya bergerak cepat menumbuk prostat-ku.

Aku mengerang keras disaat jemarinya dengan lihai membuatku terbang hingga aku mencapai klimaksku dan menyemburkan lelehan sperma hangat. Aku melengkungkan tubuhku ketika aku mencapai klimaks pertamaku. Ini sunguh luar biasa.

Aku bisa merasakan tangannya mengelus pipiku lalu menarik kaos yang menutupi mataku. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menyesuaikannya dengan cahaya yang masuk dengan lembut. Kini aku bisa melihatnya. Aku sangat rindu untuk bisa menyentuhnya.

"Aku ingin menyentuhmu," nafasku tersengal

"Aku tahu," bisiknya. Dia membungkuk dan menciumku, jari-jarinya kembali bergerak didalam hole-ku, berputar-putar dan menekan. Tangannya yang lain meraih rambutku dan menempatkannya dibawah kepalaku. Lidahnya bergerak lihai didalam mulutku, mengikuti irama jemarinya yang bergerak didalam hole-ku. Kakiku kembali menegang. Shit! Apa aku akan kembali mencapai klimaks dengan cepat. Sial. Dia membuatku sangat frustasi. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin segera klimaks seperti ini. Aku ingin dia berada didalamku.

"Ini adalah hukuman untukmu karena kau tidak bisa diam. Apakah ini menyenangkan?" Ia bernafas di telingaku. Aku merengek, kelelahan, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi. Aku tidak berdaya dengan siksaan erotis ini.

"Kumohon..." Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon.

"Kau memohon untuk apa Youngjae-ah?"

Aku menangis. Tidak bisakah ia melihat bahwa aku tersiksa. Ya, aku tersiksa tapi aku juga menikmatinya. Sial! Aku mulai gila. Atau mungkin aku sudah gila stadium akhir?

"Aku ingin bercinta denganmu," lirihku. Aku benar-benar membuang seluruh harga diriku.

Aku bisa melihatnya menyeringai. Dia berlutut di antara kakiku dan dengan sangat lambat ia menarik celanaku, mempertontonkan batang kesejatianku yang menegang. Dia menatapku dan aku membalas tatapannya. Ia kemudian melepaskan boxer yang masih menggantung indah dipinggulnya, mempertontonkan miliknya yang berukuran lebih besar dari milikku. Dalam hitungan detik aku pun terpesona. Shit! Aku terlihat seperti pria tua hidung belang yang tidak sabar untuk menikmati hasil tangkapannya.

"Kau ingin aku bercinta denganmu Youngjae-ah?"

Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Fuck me Jung Daehyun."

Dia mengangkat alisnya. "Kau yakin?"

"Ya," ujarku cepat

Dia menatap ke arahku sebentar, lalu secara tiba-tiba ia meraih tubuhku dan membaliknya, masih dengan tangan terikat. Hal itu membuatku sedikit terkejut karena aku harus menahan berat badanku dengan kedua sikuku. Tangannya bergerak kearah bokongku, meremas bongkahan itu dengan lembut, membuat jantungku kembali berdegup kencang. Ia mengarahkan kepala ereksinya ke lubang analku, menggeseknya perlahan untuk menggodaku.

"Engghhh~" aku menggigit bibirku. Sial. Kenapa dia suka sekali menggodaku?

Dengan perlahan ia mulai memasukkan batang kesejatiannya kedalam hole-ku. Shit! Ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi itu semua hanya berlangsung sementara. Aku kini sudah sedikit terbiasa. Mungkin karena ini bukan yang pertama untukku setelah ia berhasil mengambil keperjakaanku waktu itu.

Daehyun mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dan mendorongnya, menghantam telak prostat-ku.

"Aahhhhaahhhh..."

Berbagai serangan datang bertubi-tubi, lagi dan lagi. Ia terus menghantam hole-ku tanpa ampun. Aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi, tapi dia tetap terus menumbuk hole-ku terus dan terus.

"Daehyun-ahhh," jeritku tertahan, menandakan bahwa aku kembali mencapai klimaksku. Tapi sialnya daehyun belum juga mencapai klimaksnya. Shit! Dia benar-benar monster.

"Ayo, Youngjae-ah, sekali lagi," ia menggeram dengan gerakkan tanpa henti didalam hole-ku, membuatku mau tidak mau kembali menegang. Luar biasa.

Aku bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh kulit punggungku. Ia mulai mencium, menjilat dan menggigit pelan punggungku, membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat oleh segala perlakuannya terhadapku.

"Shit! Kau masih saja sempit, Youngjae-ah," ujarnya dengan sangat frontal.

Tak lama kemudian aku merasakan tubuhku kembali menegang, begitu pula dengan dirinya. Aku bisa merasakan temponya yang semakin cepat dan hole-ku mulai menghangat.

"Aahhh...Youngjae-ahhh," panggilnya ketika ia berhasil menyemburkan benih hangatnya didalam hole-ku.

"Daehyun-ahhh," aku pun mencapai klimaks ku kembali, bersamaan dengan dirinya.

Daehyun mencabut miliknya dari dalam hole-ku dan tubuhnya ambruk menindih tubuhku. "Hah~ hah~ ini sungguh menyenangkan," ujarnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. "Apa kau juga menikmatinya?"

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Ini lebih dari menyenangkan. It's amazing.

Ia menggeser badannya, lalu memakai kembali pakaiannya. Aku terduduk menatapnya yang sedang merapikan diri. Sial. Dia terlihat sangat seksi dengan dandanan yang berantakkan. Ia menatapku dan kembali berjalan kearahku, mengusap pergelangan tanganku yang masih terikat.

"Apa ini sakit?" lirihnya. "Maaf."

Aku tersenyum dan menatap dalam kedua mata hazelnya. Ia lalu membuka ikatan dipergelangan tanganku dan memakaikan kembali bajuku. Aku melenturkan jari-jari ku dan menggosok pergelangan tanganku.

Daehyun kembali menatapku. "Jadi...apa kau masih ingin menghindariku?"

Aku kembali terdiam.

"Apa kau ingin aku memperkenalkanmu dengan salah satu mantan submission ku? Supaya ia bisa mengajarkanmu tentang apa yang belum kau ketahui."

Tunggu dulu. Dia bilang siapa? Mantan? Apakah dia sengaja ingin membuatku marah?

"Apakah kau sedang membuat sebuah lelucon?"

"Tidak, Youngjae-ah. Aku serius. Jadi...apakah kau setuju dengan hal ini?"

"Tidak!" bentakku

Dia terlihat bingung.

"Terima kasih. Kau tidak perlu memperkenalkanku pada salah satu mantanmu."

"Youngjae-ah, aku hanya-"

"Ku bilang tidak!" bentakku kembali

Dia terlihat mengerutkan dahinya.

"Youngjae-ah, apa kau cemburu?"

Aku terdiam. Pipiku memerah. Sial.

Daehyun tersenyum melihatku. "Baiklah. Sekarang sebaiknya kau beristirahat."

"Apakah kau tidak tidur disini?" ujarku dengan sedikit berbisik

"Tidak Youngjae-ah. Aku ada rapat besok pagi dan bukankah aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu bahwa aku tidak tidur dengan pacar, budak, submission atau siapapun itu. Tapi pengecualian dihari Jumat dan Sabtu malam."

Aku sedikit kecewa dengan jawabannya. "Baiklah. Aku lelah. Pulanglah."

"Apa kau mengusirku?" ujarnya

Aku menghela nafas. Bukankah tadi dirinya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak akan tidur disini? Lalu kenapa dia sekarang beranggapan bahwa aku mengusirnya? Dasar namja aneh.

"Bukankah besok kau ada rapat penting dipagi hari? Jadi segeralah pulang."

Dia tersenyum, menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya. "Baiklah. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi besok. Kita akan bertemu ditempat yang akan kutentukan untuk menanda tangani kontak kita."

Aku kembali menghela nafas.

"Baiklah. Sekarang pulanglah. Aku benar-benar lelah."

Dia kembali tersenyum, lalu meraih pipiku, menempelkan bibir hangatnya dibibirku. Aku tidak ingin melepasnya. Itu lah yang ada dipikiranku sekarang. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Ia menarik bibirnya dari bibirku setelah ia berhasil mencumbui bibirku.

"Good night, Youngjae-ah." ujarnya seraya mencium keningku.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

*buru-buru lari*

.

.

.

Mind to review?


	6. Chapter 6

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 6

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Backsound : Love Me Like You Do – Ellie Goulding**

.

.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, mengikuti gerakan youngjae yang sedari tadi hanya bolak balik diruang tengah dengan raut wajah serius seraya menggigit bibirnya yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

"Hentikan kelakuanmu youngjaeya. Kau membuatku pusing melihatmu seperti itu."

Youngjae menghempaskan bokongnya disofa disamping kyungsoo. "Kyungsooya, apa yang harus kulakukan?" jeritnya tertahan seraya mengacak kasar rambutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Temui saja dia. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan?" ujar kyungsoo tenang

_Tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya._

Youngjae menghela nafas dalam. Ia pun bangkit berdiri, lalu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa kedalam kamarnya. Tak lama kemudian ia keluar dari peraduannya dengan pakaian rapi dan juga koper berukuran sedang ditangan kanannya.

Kyungsoo menatap heran kearah koper yang dibawa youngjae. "Apa kau berencana untuk berlibur dengan daehyun?"

"Tidak, eummm maksudku iya."

Youngjae tidak bisa memberikannya alasan yang sebenarnya pada kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jadi, ini yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi? Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang temanku," ujar kyungsoo seraya mengedipkan matanya.

"Eum... aku pergi dulu."

.

.

.

.

.

Youngjae menatap lama kearah tombol merah berbentuk segiempat yang terpasang di dinding. Ia mengangkat tangannya dengan ragu, kemudian kembali menyembunyikan tangannya kedalam saku jasnya. Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dan menggigit bibirnya gelisah. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk kembali meraih tombol itu dan memencetnya.

KLEK!

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria seumuran dirinya dengan senyum yang melekat diwajahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggumu. Masuklah." Titah daehyun dan memberikan jalan bagi youngjae untuk masuk kedalam apartementnya.

Daehyun menutup pintu dan berjalan mendahului youngjae. "Aku sedang mencoba membuat salad. Kau ingin mencicipinya?"

Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Daehyun dapat melihat dengan jelas ketegangan disana. "Kau ingin segelas wine?"

Youngjae menghela nafasnya. "Yes, please."

Daehyun pun menuang wine kedalam gelas dan memberikannya pada youngjae. Youngjae menerima segelas wine pemberian daehyun, lalu meneguknya hingga habis tanpa sisa. Daehyun menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya menatap lekat kearah youngjae.

"Apa kau tahu? Kau sudah datang kemari dan itu artinya-"

"Ya, aku tahu," lirih youngjae. "Aku menyetujuinya."

_Gila? Ya, aku sudah gila._

Daehyun menarik sebuah senyuman disudut bibirnya, membuat youngjae terpaksa merutuk dirinya dan juga jantungnya yang tidak mau mematuhi dirinya untuk berhenti berdetak kencang. Youngjae dapat merasakan kehangatan dipipinya. Daehyun memegang kedua pipinya, menatap dalam kedua manik gelap miliknya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan datang padaku, youngjae-ah."

Youngjae menggigit bibirnya. Sudah bisa dipastikan wajahnya kini merah padam.

"Sudah berapa kali ku katakan padamu. Hentikan kebiasaan menggigit bibirmu. Apa kau tahu? Setiap kali kau menggigit bibirmu, saat itu juga aku ingin memakanmu."

Youngjae tersontak dengan perkataan daehyun. Daehyun pun tertawa melihat wajah youngjae yang tiba-tiba berubah pucat.

"Baiklah, kita akan menandatangani kontrak. Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin memperlihatkan sesuatu padamu. Ayo ikut aku," bisik daehyunseraya menarik pergelangan tangan youngjae.

Mereka berdua kini berjalan menuju ke garasi yang terletak di lantai bawah apartemen milik daehyun. Daehyun pun membuka pintu garasi, menampilkan beberapa koleksi mobil pribadinya yang terparkir apik di dalam garasi. Ia pun menyeret tangan youngjae hingga kini mereka berada tepat didepan sebuah mobil audi berwarna merah.

"Ini hadiah untukmu. Selamat atas kelulusanmu, youngjaeya," gumamnya seraya menarik youngjae ke dalam pelukannya dan mencium lembut rambutnya, menyesap aroma yang memabukkan baginya.  
Daehyun membelikanku sebuah audi merek terbaru. Astaga, aku sudah cukup kesulitan dengan buku pemberiannya. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong, berusaha mati-matian untuk menentukan bagaimana perasaanku tentang hal ini. Aku sangat terkejut, terkejut bahwa dia benar-benar melakukannya, tapi perasaan yang mendominasiku saat ini adalah kemarahan. Ya, aku marah, terutama setelah aku memprotes dirinya yang membelikan semua buku itu dan sekarang dia memberiku sebuah mobil audi.

Ia menggenggam tanganku, berusaha meluruhkan amarahku.

"Youngjaeya, aku tidak ingin kau berpergian menggunakan kendaraan umum dan terus terang itu sangat berbahaya. Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri jika sesuatu terjadi padamu ketika itu begitu mudah bagiku untuk menjauhkanmu dari bahaya."

Aku terdiam. Aku tidak bisa membawa diriku untuk menatapnya.

"Tapi apa kau tahu? Ini sangat berlebihan."  
"Tidak. Ini semua hanya untuk ketenangan pikiranku."  
Aku mengerutkan keningku, aku bingung harus berkata apa. Dia hanya berniat baik padaku. Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi ini sangat berlebihan.

"Baiklah. Aku anggap ini adalah pinjaman dariku untukmu."

Aku kembali menatapnya dan dia mendesah berat.  
"Baik. Pinjaman. Tanpa batas. " Dia tampak hati-hati padaku.  
"Tidak, tidak selamanya, tapi untuk saat ini. Terima kasih. "  
Daehyun mengernyitkan dahinya. Aku berusaha menggapainya dan mencium pipinya sekilas.  
"Terima kasih untuk mobilnya, hyung," ucapku dengan suara lembut dan manis

Daehyun memelukku secara tiba-tiba, satu tangannya berada dibelakangku dan tangan lainnya mencoba meraih rambutku, mengusapnya lembut dan sedikit menarik rambutku, membuatku sedikit mendongakkan kepalaku menatap mata hazel teduh miliknya.  
"Kau adalah salah satu pria yang menantang, Yoo Youngjae." Dia menciumku penuh gairah, memaksa bibirku terpisah dengan jilatan lidahnya dan menawan lidahku didalam mulut hangatnya.  
Darahku segera memanas, dan aku membalas ciumannya dengan penuh gairah. Otakku masih memikirkan tentang buku-buku itu dan juga mobil pemberiannya, tapi ragaku menginginkannya.  
"Aku mencoba mengontrol diriku untuk tidak bercinta denganmu di sini sekarang,hanya untuk menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah milikku, dan jika aku ingin membeli sebuah mobil mahal sekalipun, aku akan membelikannya untukmu," geram daehyun.

"Sekarang mari kita membuat dirimu telanjang." Daehyun mencium kasar bibirku

Oh gosh, dia marah. Daehyun meraih tanganku dan membawaku kembali ke dalam apartemen dan langsung menuju ke kamar tidur yang diperuntukkan bagiku. Tanpa sadar, ia mondorong tubuhku dan menguncinya. Kepalaku kini tersembunyi di bawah kungkungan tangan kekarnya. Dia beralih pada lampu disamping nakas lalu menatapku.  
"Jangan marah padaku," bisikku.  
Tatapannya yang tenang,mata hazelnya bersinar layaknya pecahan kaca yang dingin dan berasap.  
"Aku minta maaf tentang mobil dan buku-buku itu," Aku terdiam.

Dia tetap diam menatapku. "Kau membuatku takut ketika kau sedang marah," aku bernapas dan membalas tatapannya.  
Daehyun menutup matanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Ketika ia membuka kembali matanya, ekspresinya punperlahan melunak. Ia mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya.

"Aku ingin melepas pakaian ini," bisiknya seraya memainkan kancing kemejaku.

Sial. Sungguh sulit bagiku untuk mengikuti perubahannya yang sangat tidak terduga. Patuh? Ya, hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan. Jantungku berdebar kencang, keinginan langsung menggantikan kegelisahan, mengalir melalui darah hingga ke perutku. Dia menggenggam rambutku lalu meringkuk di dadaku. Dia menempatkan jari telunjuknya di tengkuk leherku dan perlahan beralih ke bawah tulang belakangku. Ia mencengkram kuat kemejaku.  
"aku suka dengan pakaian ini," gumamnya. "aku ingin melihat kulit mulusmu."  
Jarinya menyusup kedalam kemeja dan mengusap lembut tulang belakangku lalu menarikku lebih dekat sehingga ia bisa memelukku dengan nyaman. Ia membungkuk dan menghirup aroma rambutku.  
"Kau sangat manis, Youngjaeya. "Hidungnya menyentuh kulitku, melewati telingaku hingga ke leherku, ia mencium dengan lembutkulit di sepanjang bahuku.  
Napasku berubah menjadi dangkal, berpacu dengan detak jantungku yang kelewat kencang. Jari-jarinya perlahan membuka satu persatu kancing kemejaku sementara bibirnya bergerak, menjilati, mencium dan menghisap melintasi bahuku yang lain. Dia begitu menggoda pandai dalam hal ini. Tubuhku bergetar dan diriku mulai menggeliat pasrah di bawah sentuhannya.

"Kau. Harus. Belajar. Untuk. Diam." Bisiknya seraya mencium disekitar tengkukku di antara setiap katanya.  
Dia menarik kemejaku dan melepaskannya.

"Angkat lenganmu dan tempatkan mereka di sekitar kepalaku," gumamnya.  
Aku mematuhi dengan segera perintahnya. Jari-jariku mengusap lembut rambutnya dan menariknya perlahan. Aku memutar kepalaku ke satu sisi untuk memberinya akses yang lebih mudah ke ceruk leherku.  
"Mmmmhhh~" erangnya di belakang telingaku. Ia mulai memainkan nipple ku dengan jari-jarinya yang panjang, menyamakan gerakan tanganku di rambutnya. Aku mengerang tertahan dan jelas itu membuat sesuatu yang berada diantara selangkanganku menegang.  
"Haruskah aku membuatmu klimaks dengan cara ini?" Bisiknya.  
Aku melengkungkan punggungku untuk memaksa dirinya kembali menyentuh nipple ku.  
"Katakan padaku." Dia melanjutkan penyiksaan sensual dengan lambat dan kembali menarik nipple ku dengan lembut.  
"Y-yes, Sir."

Daehyun menyeringai. "Good boy."

Dia mencubit nipple ku dengan keras dan tubuhku menggeliat tegang terhadap perlakuannya terkesiap antara senang atau nyeri. Aku mengerang dan tanganku mengepal diantara rambutnya, menarik lebih keras.

"Aku tidak berpikir kau akan klimaks hanya dengan cara seperti ini" bisiknya dan ia dengan lembut menggigit daun telingaku.  
Oh tidak, apa maksudnya? Saat ini otakku tidak bisa ku gunakan untuk berpikir dengan baik.

Dia kembali memainkan jari-jarinya pada nipple ku, menarik, memutar, meremas. Tubuhku kembali menggeliat, bergerak tidak menentu. Tangannya bergerak ke bawah pinggulku. Jari-jarinya perlahan menurunkan celana yang masih menggantung indah disana, lalu melemparnya kesamping. Ia perlahan menyentuh pusarku dengan bibir penuhnya lalu turun dan mengigit pelan pahaku, meninggalkan sedikit bekas kemerahan disana. Aku kembali mengerang akibat sentuhannya.

"Kau sungguh manis sayang."

Ia sedikit mengangkat kakiku, memperlihatkan hole milikku. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, mengendus hole milikku dan menjilatnya tanpa rasa jijik. Damn! It's fucking good. Damn you, Jung Daehyun.

Daehyun menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap tajam kearahku.

"Sentuh aku," perintahnya

Aku terkejut. Aku belum pernah menanggalkan pakaian pria manapun. Dia yang pertama bagiku.  
"Kau pasti bisa melakukannya," ujarnya lembut melihat keraguan dimataku  
Astaga. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku. Di mana aku harus memulainya? Aku pun meraih kemeja miliknya dan ia memegang tanganku, menggelengkan kepalanya tersenyum licik padaku.  
Aku bisa melihatnya menyeringai. "Bukan kemejaku, aku ingin kau menyentuh adik kecilku."

Aku kembali terkesiap. Ia menggenggam salah satu tanganku dan menempatkannya tepat diatas juniornya yang menegang.  
"Ini adalah efek yang kau berikan padaku, Youngjaeya."  
Aku dengan ragu memutar jemariku diatas juniornya yang masih terbungkus rapi didalam celana jeans yang dikenakannya. Daehyun pun menyeringai, menikmati perlakuanku padanya.  
"Aku ingin berada di dalam tubuhmu. Tanggalkan celanaku dan kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu."

Mulutku menganga lebar. Shit! Apa yang harus ku lakukan?  
"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, Yoo Youngjae?" Daehyun mencoba menggodaku.  
Oh Gosh, aku benar-benar frustasi. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang. Dan dengan penuh keberanian aku mendorongnya ke tempat tidur. Dia tertawa saat tubuhnya terjatuh diatas _bed _yang empuk itu dan aku memandang ke arahnya dengan tatapan kemenangan. Gila. Ini gila. Aku melepaskan celana jeansnya dengan gerakan _slow motion_dan sedikit kikuk. Dia menatapku, matanya bercahaya dan senyumannya terpatri jelas dibibirnya, menikmati hiburan yang terpampang dihadapannya. Aku merangkak naik diatas tubuhnya, menatap kedua mata hazelnya

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku mencoba untuk menyentuhnya. Kulitnya begitu lembut dan halus. Aku pun meringkuk, memainkan bibirku diatas dada bidangnya dan perutnya yang berotot. Dia bernafas dengan erangan tertahan. Aku tahu dia menikmati semua permainanku. Aku pun menurunkan tubuhku hingga kini aku berhadapan dengan juniornya yang sudah menegang sempurna. Aku mencoba menenangkan diriku dan meraih juniornya, lalu memasukkannya kedalam mulutku. Aku mengisap dengan keras. Ia menutup matanya, pinggulnya menyentak, membuatku sedikit tersedak.  
"Aaaahhhh youngjaeyaahhh~," dia mengerang.

Ini sangat memabukkan. Aku menggoda dan mengujinya dengan mulut dan lidahku. Daehyun mengerang di bawahku saat diriku memainkan miliknya di mulutku naik dan turun, mendorong ke bagian belakang tenggorokanku didalam mulutku yang ketat, lagi dan lagi.  
"Berhenti, youngjaeya, berhenti. Aku tidak ingin mengeluarkannya dimulutmu."  
Aku pun melepaskan hisapanku. Aku duduk dan mengedipkan mataku padanya. Aku bingung. Bukankah dia bilang aku harus bertanggungjawab?

"Aku ingin berada didalam tubuhmu seperti ini."

Ia sedikit menarik pinggulku dan mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam ! Sialan. Ini sangat menyakitkan. Aku menggigit bibirku, berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahku. Aku bisa merasakan dirinya mencoba menggerakkan pinggulku dan memutar pinggulnya dengan gerakkan yang seirama.

Oh Gosh. Aku mengerang. Ia menyentuh telak titik sensitifku.

"Bergeraklah, youngjaeyahhh." dia bernafas rendah, suaranya serak dan oh begitu seksi.  
Dan aku pun mengikuti perintahnya. Bergerak keatas dan kebawah hingga aku bisa merasakan miliknya tertanam jauh didalam tubuhku.

_Oh Shit._

"Berpeganglah padaku," ujarnya seraya menggenggam erat kedua tanganku.

Aku menggenggam tangannya erat. Dengan lembut aku kembali mendorong diriku maju dan mundur.

"Aaahhhhh~ Daehyunahhh~"

Matanya terbakar dengan antisipasi liar. Napasnya yang terengah beradu dengan nafasku. Ia mengangkat pinggulku saat aku turun, memantulkanku kembali, atas...bawah...atas...bawah...berulang...dan rasanya begitu luar biasa.

Aku menatapnya dan ia mengunci tatapan mataku. Aku bercinta dengannya. Aku bercinta dengan seorang Jung Daehyun. Dia kini milikku dan aku miliknya. Pikiran itu mendorongku mencapai klimaks dan berteriak mengerang tak jelas. Dia meraih pinggulku, dan menutup matanya, melesakkan miliknya jauh kedalam tubuhku dan menitipkan cairan cintanya didalam tubuhku. Akupun runtuh diatas dada bidangnya, nafasku tersengal, otakku tidak bisa berpikir jernih, aku kini berada di suatu tempat di antara fantasi dan kenyataan.

Daehyun memelukku posefif dengan kedua lengan kekarnya. Mencium keningku dengan lembut, lalu perlahan menggeserkan badannya kesamping menjauh dariku.

"Aku harus pergi. Himchan pasti sudah menungguku," ujarnya

Tidak. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi. Tidak.

"Aku ingin kau disini."

Daehyun mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya dan mencium pipiku yang bisa kupastikan memerah seperti tomat.

"Aku akan mempersiapkan kontrak kita dan kita bisa benar-benar mulai bermain."

"Bermain?"

Gila. Ini gila! Mulutku menganga dan mataku melebar. Ini hanya permulaan.

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas daehyun memyeringai seperti serigala yang mendapakan jatahnya. "Ya, aku ingin bermain denganmu. Aku ingin melakukan banyak eksperimen denganmu. Tapi aku akan melakukannya kalau kau sudah menandatangai kontrak. Jadi aku akan tahu apakah kau sudah siap atau tidak."

Keningku mengerut, "Oh, jadi apakah aku bisa menolaknya jika aku tidak menandatangani kontrak kita?"

Ia menatap padaku menilai kemudia terlihat senyuman disudut bibirnya.

"Yah, kurasa kau bisa melakukannya, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya."

"Kau tidak akan membiarkannya bagaimana?" tanyaku

Dia menatap tajam kearahku dan kembali menyeringai. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkanmu dan menarikmu kembali dengan cara apapun. Bahkan dengan cara yang bisa dikatakan diluar batas."

"Apa maksudmu diluar batas?"

"Oh, ku rasa kau tahu. Ledakan. Pengejaran mobil. Penculikan. Penahanan," ujarnya santai sedangkan bulu kuduku sudah berdiri sejak tadi.

"Kau akan menculikku?"

"Oh ya. Tentu saja," ujarnya santai

_Shit. _

"Apa kau akan menahanku diluar kemauanku?"

"Ya," dia mengangguk. "Kemudian kita akan membahas tentang Total Power exchange _(hubungan di mana dominan atau master memiliki otoritas yang_ _mutlak_ _dan pengaruh atas kehidupan submisif, membuat_ _sebagian besar keputusan)_ sepanjang waktu."

Matanya bersinar, dan aku bisa merasakan kegembiraannya dari tempatku. "Jadi kau tak punya pilihan," ujarnya sinis.

"Jelas." aku tak bisa meneruskan sarkasme keluar dari suaraku saat aku memutar kedua bola mataku

"Youngjaeya, apakah kau barusan memutar bola matamu padaku?"

Sial.

"Tidak," suaraku pelan.

"Ku pikir kau melakukannya. Aku pernah mengatakan padamu 'apa yang akan aku lakukan padamu jika kau memutar matamu padaku lagi' bukan?"

Sial. Dia duduk di tepi tempat tidur disampingku,

"Kemarilah," ujarnya lembut.

Wajahku memucat. Astaga, dia serius dengan ucapannya. Aku kini duduk menatapnya tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

"Aku belum menandatangani apapun," bisikku.

"Aku akan mengatakan apa yang akan kulakukan. Aku orang yang memegang kata-kataku. Aku akan memukul pantatmu, dan kemudian aku akan menidurimu kembali, memasukkan milikku dengan cepat dan sangat keras didalam tubuhmu. Sepertinya kita membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk meyelesaikannya."

Suaranya begitu lembut, mengancam, _dan itu benar-benar panas_. Aku merasakan tubuhku memanas dan perutku serasa mualndengan keinginan yang kuat akan gairah yang tinggi. Dia menatap ke arahku, menungguku dengan mata menyala. Dengan ragu aku meluruskan kakiku. Haruskah aku lari?Ini dia, apakah hubungan kita tergantung pada keputusanku saat ini? Apakah aku akan membiarkannya melakukan hal ini padaku? Ataukah aku harus menolak dan mengatakan tidak. Lalu aku akan tahu bahwa hubunganku dengannya akan beakhir sampai disini jika aku mengatakan tidak. Shit! Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan Yoo Youngjae. Alam bawah sadarku sepertinya lumpuh.

"Aku menunggu," ujarnya "Dan aku bukan orang yang sabar."

Shit! Nafasku terengah-engah. Aku takut dan juga terangsang. Darah mengalir deras melalui tubuhku, kakiku seperti jelly. Perlahan aku merangkak ke arahnya hingga sampai aku berada di sampingnya.

"Anak manis," bisiknya. "Sekarang berdiri."

Sial. Tidak bisakah dia langsung melakukannya? Aku tak yakin apakah aku bisa berdiri. Denga ragu aku merangkak berdiri. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan tiba-tiba dia menarikku, memposisikanku dipangkuannya. Dengan satu gerakan mulus, dia memposisikan tubuhnya sehingga tubuhku berada di tempat tidur disampingnya. Dia melempar kaki kanannya melewati kedua kakiku dan menaruh lengan kirinya dipunggungku, menahanku kebawah sehingga aku tidak bisa bergerak. _Oh shit_.

"Taruh tanganmu di kedua sisi kepalamu," perintahnya.

Aku mematuhinya segera.

"Mengapa aku melakukan ini, Anastasia?" Tanyanya.

"Karena aku memutar mataku padamu," aku hampir tidak bisa berbicara

"Apakah kau pikir itu sopan?"

"Tidak"

"Apakah kau akan melakukannya lagi?"

"Tidak"

"Aku akan memukul pantatmu setiap kali kau melakukannya, apa kau paham?"

Dengan sangat perlahan daehyun menempatkan tangannya di belakang pantat telanjangku dan dengan lembut meremasnya, membelainya dengan gerakan berputar dengan telapak tangannya. Dan kemudian tangannya sudah tak ada lagi dan dia

memukulku dengan sangat keras.

Awwww! Mataku terbuka lebar merespon rasa sakit itu dan aku mencoba untuk naik,

tapi tangannya bergerak diantara tulang belikatku menjagaku agar tidak bergerak dan tetap diam. Dia membelaiku lagi di tempat di mana ia memukulku, dan napasnya berubah menjadi lebih keras, lebih terengah. Dia memukulku lagi dan lagi, cepat secara berurutan.

_Ya ampun itu menyakitkan_. Aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun, hanya sedikit geraman, wajahku mengernyit kesakitan. Aku mencoba dan meronta jauh dari pukulannya yang didorong oleh pengaruh dan aliran adrenalin melalui tubuhku.

"Jangan bergerak," dia menggeram. "Atau aku akan memukul pantatmu lebih lama lagi."

Sial!

Dia menggosok pantatku sekarang, diikuti pukulan berikutnya. Sebuah pola berirama muncul, membelai, meremas, menampar keras. Aku harus berkonsentrasi untuk menangani rasa sakit ini. Pikiranku kosongkan karena aku berusaha untuk menyerap sensasi yang melelahkan ini. Dia tak memukulku di tempat yang sama dua kali berturut-turut. Dia menyebarkan rasa sakitnya.

"Aargh!" Aku menjerit pada tamparan kesepuluh dan aku menyadari bahwa aku menghitung pukulannya dalam hati.

"Aku baru saja melakukan pemanasan."

Dia memukulku lagi lalu membelaiku dengan lembut. Kombinasi pukulan menyengat keras dan belaian lembut, membuat pikiranku mati rasa. Dia memukulku lagi dan aku semakin sulit untuk menerimanya. Wajahku sakit, dahiku mengernyit hebat. Dia membelaiku dengan lembut dan kemudian pukulan itu kembali datang. Dan aku menjerit lagi.

"Tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu, sayang. Hanya aku."

Sial. Aku baru ingat bahwa aku sedang berada ditempat 'lubang buaya'. Dia memukulku lagi dan lagi. Dari dalam suatu tempat yang jauh dihatiku, aku ingin memohon padanya untuk berhenti. Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin memberinya kepuasan. Dia melanjutkan irama pukulannya yang tak ada henti-hentinya. Aku menjerit enam kali lagi. Delapan belas tamparan secara total. Pantatku perih dan bernyanyi, bernyanyi dari serangan tak kenal ampun dirinya.

"Cukup," dia bernafas serak. "Bagus, Youngjaeya. Sekarang aku akan bercinta denganmu."

Dia membelai pantatku dengan lembut, dan itu membuat tubuhku memanas di saat ia membelai pantatku berputar-putar ke bawa dan dengan tiba-tiba, dia memasukkan dua jari di dalam holeku, membuatku benar-benar terkejut. Aku terkesiap, serangan baru ini menerobos saraf otakku yang seakan mati rasa.

"Rasakan ini. Lihat betapa tubuhmu sangat menyukai ini, Youngjaeya. Kau basah hanya untukku."

Ada kekaguman dalam suaranya. Dia menggerakkan jari-jarinya, keluar dan masuk secara berurutan. Aku merintih, tak pasti, dan kemudian jari-jarinya hilang dan aku menginginkan lagi.

Daehyun mengangkatku dengan lembut, mendorongku menghadap ke bawah ke arah tempat tidur. Kemudian menuntunku ke posisi berlutut, dengan lembut membelai pantatku yang sekarang sangat sakit.

"Aku akan memasukkimu sekarang. Kau boleh klimaks," bisiknya.

_What? Oh, My Gosh._

Dan kini dia berada dalam diriku, dengan cepat mengisiku, aku mengerang keras. Dia bergerak, menghentak kedalam tubuhku, irama cepat yang intens terhadap pantatku yang sakit.

Perasaan yang lebih dari indah, kasar dan menistakan serta meluap-luap. Indraku rusak, terputus, aku hanya berkonsentrasi pada apa yang dia lakukan padaku. Bagaimana dia membuatku merasakan miliknya yang tertanam jauh didalam perutku, mengencang, dengan tempo yang semakin cepat. Dan Oh…..tubuhku meledak mencapai klimaksku

"Ohhhaahhh, daehyunaahhh~!" jeritku

"Ahhh, Youngjaeyahhhh!" Daehyun pun menjerit keras saat ia membebaskan seluruh cairan cintanya ke dalam diriku.

Daehyun pun ambruk dengan nafas terengah-engah di sampingku, dan ia menarikku di atas tubuhnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leherku lalu memelukku erat.

"Oh, sayang," dia mencoba untuk bernafas dengan normal. "Selamat datang di duniaku."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

SETELAH SEKIAN LAMA GA UPDATE DAN…

AKHIRNYA BISA LANJUTIN JUGA HAHAHAHA

.

.

.

MIND TO REVIEW AGAIN?

.

.

.

Oh ya. Movie dari novel aslinya sudah keluar loh. Adakah yang sudah menontonnya? Sayang sekali movie dari novel aslinya tidak tayang di Indonesia. Saya bisa memakluminya hahahaha.

.

.

.

Thank's for your great review *BOW*


	7. Chapter 7

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 7

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

**Warning**

**A lot of typo *ngaks*. DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh! Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!**

.

.

.

.

.

**Backsound : Skylar Grey – I Know You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, menyerap cahaya matahari yang memasukki retina mataku. Aku sedikit menggerakkan badankku, berusaha melenturkan tubuhku yang sedikit pegal dan oh...bokongku rasanya sakit dan perih. Aku pun bangun perlahan, duduk diatas ranjang yang empuk dengan kedua lutut tertekuk dan wajahku ku tenggelamkan diantara lututku. Aku pun mengusap kasar wajahku dan kembali menundukkannya.

_Apa yang telah kulakukan? Ini sungguh gila!_

Aku menatap ruangan serba putih yang luas itu. Tak ada siapapun disini kecuali diriku. Dan aku menyadari bahwa Daehyun telah pergi sejak tadi pagi. Aku menolehkan kepalaku kearah nakas disamping tempat tidurku, menyambar tas milikku dan mengeluarkan ponselku. Aku menatap layar ponselku dan membuka _log _panggilanku. 30 dering panggilan dari Ny. Yoo membuatku segera memencet tombol hijau dilayar ponselku, menghubungi wanita paruh baya itu.

"Annyeong, eomma," ujarku ketika seseorang mengangkat panggilanku.

"Youngjaeya, kau dimana? Eomma tadi menelepon kyungsoo. Katanya kau pergi sejak kemarin."

Youngjae menghela napasnya. "Aku menginap dirumah temanku."

"Teman yang mana? Apa uri aegi sudah punya kekasih eum?"

BLUSH

Sontak pipi youngjae memerah mendengar eommanya mengatakan dirinya memiliki seorang kekasih yang nyatanya ia sendiri tidak yakin dengan hubungannya. Apakah ia dan daehyun bisa disebut kekasih? Nyatanya ia tahu benar bahwa daehyun adalah seorang namja yang tidak mengenal komitmen. Youngjae pun kembali menghela napas.

"Aniya eomma, eummm maksudku iya."

"Wahhh, jinjja? Apa dia orang yang baik? Apa dia orang yang manis seperti anak eomma eum?"

"Eomma~" rajuk youngjae

Eomma Youngjae terkekeh mendengar anaknya merajuk.

"Ah, aegiya. Bisakah kau menyempatkan waktu minggu ini untuk berkunjung kerumah? Eomma dan appa sangat merindukanmu sayang."

Youngjae terdiam, menggigit bibirnya. Ia teringat akan kesepakatan yang dibuat olehnya bersama daehyun bahwa ia harus berada diapartement daehyun selama akhir pekan. Atau dia akan mendapat hukuman seperti yang sudah tertulis didalam kontrak mereka.

"Aku akan mengusahakannya eomma. Tapi aku tidak janji karena mulai besok aku akan magang dikantor."

"Arraseo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik sayang. Eomma mencintaimu," ujar Mrs. Yoo sebelum mematikan panggilannya.

.

.

.

.

.

Disinilah youngjae berada sekarang, bertarung dengan sebuah wajan _stainless _dan spatula, setelah dirinya selesai membasuh seluruh tubuhnya yang lengket oleh peluh dan tentu saja bau sperma. Apa kalian tahu? Daehyun bermain dengan sangat hebat dan ohh bayangan akan permainan daehyun semalam masih terngiang dikepalanya, membuat pipi pucat itu memerah. Youngjae pun menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha mengusir lamunan kotornya lalu menekan sebuah tombol merah dilayar iphone-nya dan terdengarlah suara lagu kesukaannya. Ia pun kembali mengoyangkan spatulanya begitu juga dengan pinggulnya mengikuti alunan music yang diputarnya. Sepertinya youngjae sedang bersemangat pagi ini dan ia juga terlihat sangat sexy. Bagaimana tidak jika ia hanya menggunakan kaos milik daehyun yang terlihat kebesaran dibadannya yang lebih kurus dari daehyun dan sebuah boxer hitam pendek yang hampir memperlihatkan seluruh paha putih nan mulusnya. Hal ini dikarenakan dirinya tidak menemukan koper miliknya yang dibawanya kemarin dan jadilah ia hanya mengenakan pakaian yang ia temukan didalam lemari pakaian daehyun. Dan dengan pakaian seperti ini juga gerakan pinggulnya yang eksotis membuat dirinya seperti sedang melakukan tarian striptease. Ohhh... sungguh menggiurkan. Dan tanpa disadarinya seseorang telah duduk didekatnya dan memperhatikannya yang sedari tadi menggumamkan sebuah lagu seraya meliuk-liukan badannya.

"Kau terlihat bersemangat hari ini sayang."

Sebuah suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan youngjae, membuatnya sedikit terjengat, menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dan mendapati seorang Jung Daehyun yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan lapar.

"Oo... kau sudah pulang hyung?" ujar youngjae seraya menaruh omelet diatas piring lalu membubuhinya dengan saus dan mayonaise.

"Sebenarnya hari ini aku libur. Hanya saja tadi ada sedikit masalah jadi aku pergi kekantor sebentar."

Youngjae tersenyum lalu mendudukkan badannya disamping daehyun. Daehyun yang melihat tangan youngjae sedikit kotor karena saus yang dituangnya diatas omelet pun segera meraih tangan itu, menjilat jemari ramping youngjae dan mengulumnya dengan lembut membuat youngjae terdiam membeku.

"D-daehyun hyung?"

Daehyun menatap kedua obsidian hazel yang selalu membuatnya terhipnotis itu. "Jangan pernah memakai pakaian seperti ini lagi jika tidak ada aku disini. Kau mengerti?"

Youngjae memutar malas kedua matanya. "Kau menyembunyikan koperku dan aku hanya menemukan pakaian ini dilemari pakaianmu."

"Oo... kau memutar matamu lagi?" ujar daehyun

_Oh shit!_

Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan ini? Sial!

"Kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan?" ujar daehyun seraya menyeringai.

"Aku tahu. Aku siap menerima hukuman darimu." cicit youngjae

Daehyun pun segera menarik tangan youngjae dan membawanya kekamar. Sesampainya didalam kamar, ia langsung menyuruh youngjae untuk menanggalkan pakaiannya dan berdiri dihadapan daehyun yang telah membawa sebuah cemeti dari kulit rusa ditangannya. Daehyun menyuruhnya mengangkat kedua tangannya keatas dan langsung saja daehyun menampar bokong dan perut datar youngjae dengan cemeti miliknya, membuat youngjae segera mengatupkan kedua matanya dan sedikit meringis akibat perbuatan daehyun. Daehyun pun memeluk pinggul youngjae dan merebahkan tubuh youngjae diatas ranjang miliknya lalu mulai memberikan kecupan panas diatas perut youngjae yang mulai terlihat memerah akibat ulahnya. Kecupan itu menggelitik perut youngjae dan membuat rasa nyerinya hilang berganti dengan kehangatan dari bibir seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Eunghhh..." Youngjae mengerang ketika daehyun mulai mencumbui leher putihnya yang masih terlihat merah bekas perbuatan daehyun semalam dan youngjae kembali menutup kedua matanya ketika bibir hangat nan eksotis milik daehyun berhasil meraup bibir plum-nya, memberinya lumatan-lumatan kecil. Daehyun sengaja menggoda youngjae dan kini terlihat seringaiannya ketika tangan youngjae meraih rambut belakangnya dan meremasnya dengan lembut.

"Daehyun-ah~ apa kau ada didalam?!" teriak seseorang dari ruang tengah

Oh shit! itu suara eomma daehyun. Daehyun pun segera melepaskan ciuman panas mereka dan menatap youngjae yang tersenyum padanya.

"Sepertinya kita harus menghentikan hukuman ini." ujar youngjae dengan senyum kemenangan.

Daehyun pun menggeram dan beranjak dari ranjang miliknya. "Cepatlah berganti pakaian. Ingat, jangan memakai pakaian seperti tadi lagi. Aku menunggumu dibawah." ujarnya seraya pergi keluar dari kamar.

Daehyun berjalan menuruni tangga dan mendapati sang eomma beserta adiknya, Kai, berada diruang tengah. Tidak lama kemudian munculah youngjae dibelakang daehyun dengan pakaian santai tapi terlihat rapi dan menutupi kulit pucatnya.

"Oo... sepertinya ada tamu disini." ujar eomma daehyun. "Daehyun-ah, ini pertama kalinya eomma melihatmu membawa seseorang ke apartement pribadimu. Apa dia sahabat karibmu? Ataukah dia kekasihmu?"

"Eomma, perkenalkan ini- ..."

"Dia youngjae. Kekasih daehyun hyung, eomma." potong Kai

"Wahhh, benarkah? Kalau begitu aku mengundangmu besok kerumah." ujar eomma daehyun seraya tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi eomma-..."

"Terima kasih atas undangan Anda Mrs. Jung." ujar youngjae seraya membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum hangat. Lagi-lagi ucapan daehyun disela oleh orang lain.

"Ah ya, aku kesini hanya ingin mengecek sebentar karena lusa aku dan ayahmu akan pergi ke Jepang selama beberapa bulan." jelas eomma daehyun mengetahui isi pikiran sang anak. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja _dear_." lanjutnya seraya mengelus pipi daehyun lalu beralih menatap youngjae. "Tolong jaga dia baik-baik. Aku menyerahkannya padamu."

Youngjae menganggukan kepalanya ragu-ragu. "A-ah ne. Anda tidak perlu khawatir Mrs. Jung."

Eomma daehyun tersenyum kembali. "Panggil saja aku eomma seperti daehyun dan kai memanggilku."

Youngjae tersenyum seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali.

"Ah ya, aku harus menemui kakakmu, yongguk, sekarang. Dan kau sayang, kau pintar memilih seseorang. Dia sangat manis _dear_. Eomma menyukainya." ujar eomma daehyun seraya mengedipkan matanya kearah anak lelakinya itu membuat daehyun tersenyum kikuk. Entah mengapa seluruh sifat dingin dan dominan daehyun runtuh begitu saja jika berhadapan dengan eommanya.

Kai pun segera merangkul sang eomma dan menggiringnya keluar dari apartement pribadi daehyun. Ia sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah dua pria yang masih terdiam ditempat mereka masing-masing, menatap mereka sambil tersenyum penuh arti, seperti mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka bisa melanjutkan kegitan mereka yang tertunda.

Tunggu, kenapa kai bisa tahu bahwa youngjae dan daehyun sedang melakukan kegiatan intim mereka? Heol! Kai tidak sebodoh itu melihat banyak bekas merah dileher youngjae yang Kai yakini bekas itu masih baru dan segar (?).

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Maap telat update *bow* Adakah yang masih menunggu FF abal-abal ini? Sepertinya tidak ada *nyebur kelaut* *ga jadi lanjut* hehehe bercanda

Filmnya uda tanyang cukup lama dan author yakin sebagian besar dari readers sudah menontonnya. Bagaimana filmnya? Kalau menurut author filmnya kurang memuaskan. Jauh dari novel aslinya yang isinya errrr u know what i mean. Tapi it's ok lah. Lalu bagaimana dengan ending dari FF ini? Akankah sama dengan filmnya? Kita lihat saja nanti kkkkkkkkk.

Ok. Stop here. Mind to review again?

Kamsahabnida yeorobeun~


	8. Chapter 8

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 8

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

A lot of typo *ngaks*

DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh!

Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

.

.

Backsound: Jar of heart - Christina Perry

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian dimana eomma daehyun datang dan melihatku bersama dengan daehyun, daehyun segera menyeretku dengan paksa seperti biasa tanpa persetujuanku. Dan sekarang disinilah aku berada, disebuah bangunan besar ditengah kota tempat para perancang _high class _ternama berada. Aku menelusuri setiap sudut ruangan yang dipenuhi dengan pakaian yang mewah serta aksesoris yang berkilauan. Kata daehyun, toko ini adalah salah satu toko milik sepupunya, perancang terkenal sekaligus stylist para artis ternama di korea, Byun Baekhyun.

"Annyeong Daehyun-ah," sapa seorang namja dengan tubuh ramping yang bahkan lebih ramping dari artis-artis korea.

Namja itu berjalan mendekati kami dengan senyum dan eyesmile yang sangat mirip dengan daehyun. Aku hampir saja ingin berteriak kalau saja aku tidak sadar jika aku sedang berada ditempat umum sekarang.

"Wow, sebuah kejutan bagiku. Seorang Jung Daehyun datang ketempatku secara pribadi. Apa yang bisa ku bantu saudaraku?" ujar baekhyun

Daehyun menunjukkan jarinya kearahku. "Aku ingin kau memilihkan beberapa setelan jas terbaikmu untuknya."

Baekhyun tersenyum melihat namja manis yang berdiri dibelakang daehyun. "Siapa dia Jung? Baru kali ini kau membawa seorang pria dihadapanku. Apa dia kekasihmu?" Baekhyun menatap youngjae dari atas turun kebawah lalu keatas lagi. Sedangkan yang ditatap hanya terdiam sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Seleramu sedikit berubah Jung. Tapi dia manis."

Daehyun tersenyum seraya duduk disofa panjang yang terbuat dari bulu domba. "Tidak perlu banyak bicara. Lakukan saja apa yang menjadi tugasmu Byun Baekhyun-ssi."

Baekhyun berdecak melihat tingkah laku daehyun yang suka memerintah itu. "Kau tidak pernah berubah Jung." Lalu ia beralih menatap kearah youngjae lagi. "Eum... siapa namamu?"

Youngjae tersenyum melihat keramahan Baekhyun yang berbanding terbalik 180° dengan Daehyun. "Youngjae. Namaku Yoo Youngjae."

"Baiklah youngjae. Kau bisa ikut denganku."

Dan setelahnya mereka pun menghilang dibalik tirai besar yang menutupi sebagian dari ruang ganti.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah lelah berkeliling, daehyun membawaku kembali ke apartement mewahnya dan seperti biasa daehyun memintaku untuk 'bermain' dengannya. Kini aku sudah sedikit terbiasa dengan permainan daehyun yang menurutku terlalu ekstrim bagi orang awam sepertiku. Sebagian dari diriku sebenarnya ingin menolak ajakan bermain daehyun, tapi aku tahu posisiku sebagai sub dominan dan aku sudah terlanjur menyepakati kontrak yang telah kutandatangani, hitam diatas putih, sehingga aku tidak punya alasan untuk menolak. Dan disisi lain tubuhku tidak bisa menolak setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh seorang Jung Daehyun padaku.

_Heol! Kalian bisa mengatakan bahwa diriku sudah gila. Iya, itu memang benar!_

Entah setan apa yang merasuki tubuhku. Aku selalu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan olehnya. Sentuhan yang mampu membuat tubuhku bergetar hebat seperti dialiri listrik berkekuatan 10.000 voltase. Sungguh luar biasa. Aku bahkan sulit mengatur nafasku dan tidak memperdulikan lagi apakah paru-paruku terisi oleh oksigen atau tidak. Yang kurasa kini hanyalah kehangatan seorang Jung Daehyun.

Aku memeluknya, mendekapnya erat saat dirinya memuntahkan seluruh cairan hangat miliknya kedalam tubuhku. Aku meneriakkan namanya disaat diriku mencapai titik batas tertinggi kemampuanku yang membuatku seperti melayang hingga ke langit tertinggi. Dan entah sejak kapan aku selau merasa jantungku berdetak dengan ritme yang tak beraturan jika berada didekatnya. _Oh God, Someone call the doctor please!_

Kini perlahan aku bisa merasakan ia melonggarkan pelukkannya ditubuhku. Tidak! Ku mohon jangan lepaskan! Aku ingin mendekapnya lebih lama, aku tidak ingin melepaskannya. Apakah sekarang aku terlihat seperti seorang pengemis yang meminta selimut hangat agar tidak merasa kedinginan? Atau bahkan aku terlihat lebih hina dari itu? Tidak! Ku mohon jangan!

Entah sejak kapan butiran kristal bening itu mengalir, membuat sensasi dingin dikedua pipiku dan kepalaku terasa berat hingga akhirnya aku menutup kedua mataku. Aku sempat merasakan tubuhku kembali hangat oleh pelukkannya dan tubuhku terangkat melayang meninggalkan ranjang yang menjadi saksi bisu kegiatan kami.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku menggerakkan tubuhku, menggeliat didalam selimut hangat yang menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengedipkan kedua mataku, berusaha mengatur cahaya yang masuk kedalam retinaku. Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang. Kamar kosong. Tidak ada siapapun disana kecuali bayangan diriku yang terpantul dari kaca jendela yang menampilkan keindahan kota Seoul.

Apakah aku terlalu lama tertidur? Aku sedikit menggeser badanku, melihat jam yang bertengger kokoh diatas nakas. Ternyata aku tertidur selama hampir 12 jam. Sungguh hebat. Sepertinya kegiatan semalam benar-benar menguras habis tenagaku. Aku beranjak hendak membasuh tubuhku yang lengket, tapi rasa nyeri dibokongku menahanku. Sungguh perih rasanya. Aku merasa seperti ibu-ibu yang habis melahirkan anaknya saja. Oh, aku lupa kalau aku ini namja bukan yeoja. Kau benar-benar bodoh Yoo Youngjae.

Entah kekuatan darimana yang kudapat, akhirnya aku menggerakkan kakiku dengan tertatih menuju ke kamar mandi hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi cara berjalanku.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan?" tawar daehyun yang entah sejak kapan berdiri diambang pintu dengan kedua tangan terlipat didadanya dan sebuah seringai bertengger dibibirnya.

Aku sadar bahwa diriku masih dalam keadaan _naked _tanpa sehelai benang yang menutupi tubuhku. Rona merah kini menjalar dikedua pipiku. Apakah ia tidak bisa untuk tidak menggodaku? Bahkan sekarang ia berjalan mendekat kearahku dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menggendongku, membuatku sedikit tersentak oleh perlakuannya. Ia membawaku ke dalam kamar mandi dengan sebuah _bathup _besar yang telah terisi air hangat didalamnya.

Ia memerintahkanku untuk masuk kedalam _bathup _dan kulihat dirinya juga ikut masuk kedalam bersamaku setelah ia menanggalkan seluruh pakaiannya, membuatku memalingkan wajahku dengan rona merah yang kian menjalar ditubuhku. Meskipun aku sudah sering melihatnya bertelanjang dihadapanku tapi tetap saja hal itu selalu membuat jantungku berdegup dengan sangat kencang dan jangan lupakan kebiasaanku menggigit bibirku akan selalu muncul. _Damn you Jung Daehyun!_

Daehyun menarik tubuhku mendekat kearahnya hingga bisa kurasakan kulit polosku yang bergesekan dengan kulitnya. Ia mendekap pinggangku dengan erat dari belakang. Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang mengenai kulitku, membuatku kembali bergetar hebat. Sensasi yang luar biasa. Ia mulai menyentuh kulit tubuhku dari atas hingga bawah. Membasuh kulitku yang kotor dan berkeringat dengan sabun mahalnya. Aroma _Lavender _menusuk penciumanku. Hangatnya air membuatku sedikit rileks. Ia kembali mendekapku dengan erat, menjadikan dada bidangnya sebagai tumpuanku.

"Mulai hari ini, kau dan aku akan selalu mandi bersama," ujar daehyun sibuk menggosokan sabun ditubuh youngjae. Youngjae terperangah. "Kau tidak bisa membantahku," ujar daehyun kembali sebelum youngjae melayangkan sebuah protes padanya.

Sebenarnya youngjae tidak keberatan jika setiap hari ia harus mandi bersama dengan daehyun. Tapi tidak ada satu pun orang yang tahu maksud dan pemikiran dari seorang Jung Daehyun. Kalian tahu? Bisa saja ajakan atau lebih tepatnya perintah daehyun hanyalah sebuah kamuflase untuk bisa menikmati tubuh seorang yoo youngjae. _Hell yeah, _youngjae tidak bisa melakukan apapun kali ini karena ia sudah menandatangani kontrak itu dan ia tidak bisa menolak perintah dari sang dominan.

Mungkin ini acara mandi paling lama yang dilakukan oleh youngjae dimana daehyun kembali mengajaknya 'bermain kecil' meskipun ia tahu semalam mereka sudah berperang hingga subuh datang. Kini daehyun menggendong youngjae, membawanya kembali ke kamar dan menurunkannya diatas ranjang. Ia mulai mencari-cari sesuatu didalam lemari pakaian yang ada dikamar itu. Youngjae mengerutkan dahinya melihat pakaian yang disodorkan oleh daehyun padanya. Jas hitam dipadukan dengan kaos v-neck putih dan apa itu... celana pendek? Ataukah pakaian itu bisa disebut _hotpants_? _WTF of this shit!_

"Kita mau kemana hyung?" tanya youngjae berharap ia bisa menjawab kebingungannya

"Kita akan pergi kerumah orang tuaku. Pakailah pakaian ini. Aku akan menunggumu diluar," ujar daehyun seraya menyodorkan pakaian itu pada youngjae dan pergi keluar kamar untuk bersiap-siap juga.

Youngjae mengamati pakaian ditangannya. "Apakah aku harus memakai pakaian ini?" Ia mengangkat celana pendek hitam itu ke udara. "Ini terlalu pendek."

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun sudah bersiap dengan mobil sport merahnya. Ia kini sedang menunggu youngjae keluar dari apartement miliknya. Tak lama kemudian munculah youngjae dengan senyum kikuknya. Daehyun sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya. Seingatnya ia menyuruh youngjae untuk memakai celana pendek hitam yang tadi dipilihnya. Kenapa sekarang youngjae memakai _baby blue jeans_ selutut?

"Kenapa kau mengganti pakaianmu?" tanya daehyun dengan tatapan sedikit tidak senang meskipun sebenarnya ia terpesona dengan penampilan youngjae yang terlihat berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aku tidak sengaja membuat celana yang kau berikan padaku sobek," bohong youngjae.

Daehyun menatap selidik kearah youngjae dengan tatapan tajamnya. "Jika kau berbohong padaku, kau akan mendapatkan hukuman dariku Yoo Youngjae."

Hah~ youngjae tahu pasti ia akan mendapat hukuman jika daehyun tahu bahwa ia berbohong padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Mobil sport merah itu kini melaju kencang hingga kepinggiran kota Seoul. Pemandangan yang tadinya hanya terlihat gedung-gedung pencakar langit, kini tergantikan dengan kumpulan pohon maple yang menjulang tinggi. Mobil itu melaju melewati sebuah gerbang besar yang dilengkapi dengan berbagai macam pengamanan dan juga CCTV yang berada disetiap sudutnya. Daehyun pun menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat didepan pintu utama. Ia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada salah satu pelayannya yang memakai jas hitam. Ia lalu membuka pintu mobil dan menyuruh youngjae yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam karena ketakjubannya keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kita sudah sampai youngjaeya." ujar daehyun seraya membawanya kedalam rumahnya.

Youngjae sebenarnya tidak heran jika pemilik Jung corp itu memiliki rumah besar dan mewah seperti istana. Tapi youngjae tetaplah seorang youngjae yang tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Dekorasi klasik yang menggabungkan kebudayaan paris dan korea menjadikan interior rumah itu terlihat sangat elegan dan manis. Dan disetiap sudut rumah itu dihiasi dengan lukisan klasik bergaya eropa,menjadikannya terlihat seperti istana raja-raja eropa. Dan yang paling menonjol adalah potret keluarga Jung yang digantung ditengah ruang besar. Mr. Jung dan Mrs. Jung beserta ketiga anak lelakinya. Didalam potret itu Mr. Jung terlihat sangat berwibawa sedangkan Mrs. Jung sangat cantik dan menawan. Ia bahkan terlihat lebih cantik dari artis-artis korea ternama. Dan sekilas Mrs. Jung terlihat seperti bukan orang korea.

"Ibuku memiliki darah Jerman. Kakekku orang Jerman yang menetap di korea." ujar daehyun seakan ia tahu apa yang sedang youngjae pikirkan.

Daehyun pun menggenggam tangan youngjae dan membawanya kearah pintu luar. Mereka menelusuri taman belakang yang cukup luas bahkan mungkin lebih luas dari lapangan sepak bola. Taman itu berbentuk sedikit rumit dengan jalan bercabang dan disekitarnya terdapat kolam-kolam kecil yang saling berhubungan dan sebuah kolam besar diujung jalan.

Kini mereka sampai diujung jalan dimana terdapat sebuah rumah kaca berlantai dua. Rumah tersebut terlihat melayang diatas sebuah danau besar dengan beberapa bukit kecil yang mengelilingi rumah itu. Daebak! Ini pertama kalinya youngjae melihat rumah dengan arsitekture seindah ini.

"Rumah ini dibangun oleh ayahku sendiri. Ia yang merancangnya." jelas daehyun.

Entah sudah berapa kali youngjae merasa takjub dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang. Ia merasa sangat kecil disana. Tiba-tiba tangannya bergetar dan ia mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya - kebiasaannya yang sangat sulit untuk dihilangkan. Daehyun pun menggenggam erat tangan youngjae, berusaha untuk menghalau kegugupan youngjae. Dan oh, apa ini? Rasanya hangat. Youngjae melebarkan matanya ketika daehyun mendaratkan bibirnya diatas bibir youngjae seraya melumatnya pelan. Shit! Youngjae lupa kalau ia baru saja menggigit bibirnya dan itu berarti bahwa ia harus merelakan bibirnya untuk daehyun.

Youngjae yang sadar segera mendorong pelan tubuh daehyun membuat sang dominan mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Waegaeurae?" tanya daehyun dengan nada tajam dan dalam

"K-kita sedang berada dirumahmu. Bagaimana kalau orang tuamu melihat kita?"

Daehyun menyeringai. "That's no problem." ujarnya seraya melenggang masuk kedalam rumah kaca.

_Sial! Ketika daehyun marah, kenapa ia tetap terlihat tampan? Bahkan lebih tampan. Sial, sial ,sial. Racun apa yang telah memasukki otakku?_

Youngjae pun berlari menyusul daehyun yang berjalan jauh didepannya. Dan youngjae pun kembali terkejut tatkala ia memasukki rumah kaca tersebut. Perabot yang terbuat dari kristal berkilauan yang berpadu dengan bunga Wisteria yang merambat disetiap dinding dan langit-langit, membuat rumah kaca itu bagaikan istana ditengah hutan belantara. Sungguh mengagumkan.

Ditengah ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah meja panjang dengan kursi tinggi dimana keempat keluarga Jung telah menunggu kedatangan daehyun dan youngjae. Youngjae pun tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya tidak pantas berada disana. Tapi hal itu dalam sekejap ditepisnya ketika seorang perempuan separuh baya yang dikenal olehnya sebagai ibu dari pengusaha ternama, pemimpin Jung Corp, menghampirinya dan memelukknya erat layaknya seorang ibu yang baru saja bertemu dengan anaknya yang telah pergi bertahun-tahun lamanya.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Kami sudah menunggu kalian." ujar Mrs. Jung

"M-maaf, kami membuat Anda menunggu." balas youngjae dengan bahasa formal.

"Yah, sudah kukatakan, panggil saja eomma hmm," jelas Mrs. Jung yang diikuti anggukkan dari youngjae. "Ah, yeobo, kenalkan ini youngjae. Dia kekasih daehyun." ujar Mrs. Jung semangat membuat pipi chubby youngjae merona hebat dengan ucapannya.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan pada ayah, daehyun?" ujar sang ayah dengan tatapan selidik pada anaknya, sedangkan anaknya hanya diam tak acuh dengan ekspresi datar. Huh, didepan ayahnya pun sikapnya tidak banyak berubah. Benar-benar khas seorang Jung Daehyun.

"Sudah, sudah, appa bisa menginterogasinya nanti. Bisakah kita menikmati hidangan ini sekarang?" ujar Kai yang duduk disamping daehyun.

Dan sang ayah pun mengalah untuk berhenti menginterogasi daehyun. Nice timing Kai!

Kini keenam orang itu duduk melingkar dengan sang ayah duduk di ujung meja. Mereka mulai menyantap hidangan yang telah tersedia diatas meja. Mulai dari r_avioli stuffed with chicken and mushrooms flavored with sage and served on beetroot butter sauce _sebagai hidangan pembuka, kemudian ada beberapa main dish seperti _filet mignons with pepper cream sauce_ dan _roasted pork_, sampai dengan _Crème Caramel_ dan _strawberry souffle_ sebagai hidangan penutup. Tak lupa juga _wine _sebagai penutup acara makan malam mereka yang dilanjutkan dengan pembicaraan kecil yang disambut dengan gelak tawa layaknya sebuah keluarga seperti biasa. Melihat daehyun bercanda dengan keluarganya membuat youngjae merindukan sang ibu dan juga ayahnya yang tinggal jauh darinya. Ia hanya bisa menemui kedua orang tua mereka jika tidak ada kegiatan magang atau ia tidak sedang berada dalam istana milik daehyun.

Hah~ youngjae menghela nafas. Ini adalah keputusan yang dipilihnya. ia tidak bisa merubahnya begitu saja. Tapi paling tidak mereka bisa mengobati rasa rindunya pada keluarganya. Ya, keluarga Jung sangat baik terhadapnya. Apalagi nyonya Jung yang selalu bisa membuat youngjae merasa nyaman berada didalam keluarga itu.

Daehyun kini sedang memperhatikan youngjae yang sedang melontarkan lelucon yang membuat seluruh orang yang ada disitu tertawa. Kalau boleh jujur, daehyun sangat menyukai senyuman youngjae yang selalu membuatnya ikut tersenyum. Dan entah mengapa kini pandangan daehyun berubah menjadi lebih gelap ketika ia melihat youngjae memegang segelas wine kemudian meneguknya perlahan, membuat Adam's apple sebesar buah persik itu bergerak naik turun dan jangan lupakan wine semerah darah yang membasahi bibir youngjae. Shit! Ia ingin segera menarik youngjae sekarang juga. Mengikatnya diatas tiang dengan borgol berliannya. Lalu melucuti pakaian youngjae perlahan. Mengendus kulit mulusnya yang seputih susu itu dan menghiasinya dengan beberapa gigitan. _Like an amazing art_.

Daehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan seluruh gejolak yang tiba-tiba menghampirinya. Ia kembali menatap orang-orang disekitarnya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja ide gila muncul diotaknya. Tangannya yang tadi ia gunakan untuk memegang gelas wine, kini ia turunkan sejajar dengan paha youngjae. Ia pun menggerakkan tangan menyentuh kain berbahan jeans itu hingga ke pangkal paha youngjae dan hal itu membuat youngjae terkesiap. Youngjae terdiam. Ia bisa merasakan tangan daehyun yang bergerak menyentuh bagian sensitifnya. Dengan keringat yang mulai keluar dari pelipisnya, youngjae dengan berani menahan tangan daehyun yang sejak tadi mengerjainya.

_Sial! Apa yang sedang ia lakukan padaku?!_

Tidak hanya itu saja. Kini tangan daehyun perlahan memeluk pinggangnya, merapatkan tubuh mereka dan kini ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat daehyun disekitar tengkuknya, membuatnya kembali terkesiap.

"Diam dan jangan menolak. Atau kau ingin aku menghukummu?" ujar daehyun penuh penekanan ditelinga youngjae.

Bagaikan sihir. Semua perkataan daehyun membuat youngjae tidak bisa menolaknya. Ia hanya bisa menutup kedua matanya, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan daehyun terhadapnya. Daehyun hampir saja tertawa keras melihat youngjae. Ia berhasil mengerjai pria manis itu.

"Eomma...appa... sepertinya aku dan youngjae harus pamit sekarang. Aku lupa kalau hari ini kami harus menghadiri pesta ulang tahun sahabat dekat youngjae," bohong daehyun yang berhasil membuat youngjae melotot dan ingin menjatuhkan rahangnya.

_Damn! Apa ia sedang mengerjaiku sekarang?! Sial!_

"Ku kira kalian akan bermalam disini sayang, karena besok kami akan pergi." ujar Ny Jung

"Mianhae eomma. Mungkin lain kali. Setelah kalian kembali nanti."

Eomma daehyun hanya tersenyum dan menyetujui pernyataan anaknya itu. Walaupun ia sangat berharap daehyun dan youngjae bisa menginap dirumah malam ini.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati dijalan," ujar Ny Jung seraya tersenyum

"Kalian juga hati-hati dijalan besok. Appa...eomma..."

.

.

.

.

.

Kini daehyun dan youngjae berada dalam mobil sport milik daehyun. Youngjae sedari tadi hanya menatap daehyun yang terlihat biasa saja sedangkan otaknya sudah penuh dengan tanda tanya yang siap keluar.

"Hyung, apa maksudmu menggodaku disaat kita sedang makan malam bersama dengan keluargamu?" youngjae pun memberanikan diri untuk menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi berputar diotaknya.

Daehyun yang sedari tadi sibuk memperhatikan jalan kini beralih menatap youngjae.

"Apa ada masalah?"

"Aku tidak suka kau melakukan itu disaat kita sedang bersama dengan keluargamu."

Daehyun menghentikan mobilnya tepat setelah lampu merah menyala.

"Kau tidak bisa menolaknya atau-"

"Atau aku akan mendapatkan hukuman? Kau selalu mengatakan hal seperti itu."

Sial! Apa yang sudah ku katakan? Kenapa mulutku tidak bisa berhenti berbicara dan membiarkan daehyun melakulan apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

Daehyun berbalik menatap youngjae menembus manik hazel itu. "Apa kau ingin aku benar-benar menghukummu?" geram daehyun

Youngjae menarik nafas dalam. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat hingga kukunya memutih. "Tunjukkan padaku hukuman yang kau katakan itu. Tunjukkan padaku hukuman terberat untukku."

Pandangan daehyun kembali mengabur. Sisi lain dari daehyun kembali muncul dan berteriak.

"Apa kau yakin?" ujar daehyun dengan suara beratnya

Youngjae menelan salivanya dengan kasar dan menganggukkan kepalanya. "_Show me_."

Daehyun menancapkan gasnya dan melajukan mobil miliknya diatas laju rata-rata disaat lampu hijau menyala.

.

.

.

.

.

Daehyun kini menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan youngjae dan menariknya dengan sedikit kasar memasukki apartement pribadinya. Ia berjalan membawa youngjae ke dalam _red room_ yang biasa daehyun gunakan untuk bermain bersama subdominan-nya dan menghukum mereka. Ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan sedikit kasar, membuat youngjae terhempas dan terduduk diatas sofa merah maaron dari beludru.

"Lepas pakaianmu sekarang juga," titah daehyun

Youngjae berdiri perlahan menatap daehyun penuh ketidakpercayaan. Apakah daehyun benar-benar akan menghukumnya? Apakah ini yang diinginkan olehnya? Pikiran youngjae berkecamuk. Matanya mulai mengabut, bersiap meneteskan hujan air mata yang segera saja dibendungnya. Tangannya meraih kancing jasnya, melepasnya satu persatu hingga akhirnya hanya menyisakan celana jeansnya yang menggantung disekitar pinggangnya. Kini tangannya kembali membuka kancing dan _zipper_ celananya, membuat dirinya berdiri dihadapan daehyun tanpa sehelai benang ditubuhnya.

Daehyun meneliti tubuh youngjae. Tubuh seputih susu dengan corak merah dibeberapa tempat, hasil perbuatannya kemarin malam yang terlihat mulai memudar. Ia pun berjalan mendekati youngjae seraya mengambil sebuah tali jangkar yang terlihat sangat kuat.

"Kemarikan tanganmu," titah daehyun

Youngjae mengulurkan tangannya dihadapan daehyun dan daehyun pun mulai melilitkan benda berwarna coklat itu disekitar pergelangan tangan youngaje dan menyimpulnya dengan erat, membuat youngaje sedikit meringis merasakan ikatan yang sangat erat dipergelangan tangannya. Bahkan kulitnya yang tipis terlihat memerah dan lecet akibat simpul yang sangat kuat. Daehyun menarik tali jangkar itu diatas kepala youngjae, membuat tangan youngjae tertarik keatas.

"Aaahhsshhh," erang youngjae ketika benda itu menggesek kulitnya.

Daehyun membalikkan badannya, membuka salah satu laci nakasnya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci itu. Sebuah sabuk berukuran 5 inch dengan ukiran rusa jantan diujungnya. Sabuk itu terbuat dari kulit rusa tanpa serat dan terlihat sangat kuat. Youngjae yang melihat benda yang ada ditangan daehyun pun kembali menegak kasar salivanya.

Daehyun kembali mendekati youngjae, memainkan sabuk ditangannya tepat dihadapan youngjae. Ia mulai menelusuri tubuh youngjae dengan sabuk miliknya, menghantarkan rasa aneh layaknya listrik bertegangan bertegangan tinggi yang berhasil menggetarkan tubuh youngjae yang terlihat semakin kurus.

CETAR!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat halus dibokong youngjae, membuat youngjae menggigit bibirnya kasar.

"Hitung sampai hitungan ke-7!" titah daehyun

"S-satu..." ujar youngjae mulai berhitung dengan ragu

CETAR!

_Shit! That's really hurt_.

"D-dua..." youngjae kembali menghitung dengan suara yang semakin bergetar. Youngjae menarik nafas dalam, berusaha menahan perih yang timbul dibagian bawahnya, lebih tepatnya dibokongnya yang kini semakin memerah.

CETAR!

_GOD DAMN! HOLY SHIT_!

"T-t-tiga..."

Daehyun mengelus bokong youngjae, meratakan panas dan perih yang timbul. Dan tanpa aba-aba daehyun kembali mengayunkan sabuk miliknya.

CETAR! CETAR!

_SHIT! WTF_!

Youngjae tidak bisa untuk tidak meneteskan _liquid _bening dari kedua mata hazelnya. Ini sungguh menyakitkan baginya. Tidak. Tidak hanya rasa perih dibagian bokongnya. Tapi ia merasakan lebih dari itu. Ia merasakan ada cambuk lain telah menggores hatinya. Bahkan lebih dalam.

Apakah aku terlalu berharap padanya? Seharusnya aku sudah tahu bahwa semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" geram daehyun, membawa kembali kesadaran youngjae.

"L-li-hiks-lima..."

Tangisan youngjae benar-benar tidak bisa dibendung lagi. Kedua kakinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Ia memerosotkan tubuhnya, membiarkan dirinya tergantung dan membiarkan tali jangkar yang melilit dipergelangan tangannya semakin menggesek kulitnya hingga mengeluarkan cairan pekat berwarna merah.

Daehyun kini menatap tubuh youngjae yang mulai bergetar hebat menahan sakit. "Apa kau ingin aku menghentikan hukumanmu?"

"Tidak!" ujar youngjae dengan lantang.

Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya, menatap heran kearah youngjae. "Apa yang sebenarnya kau harapkan dariku?"

Youngjae menutup kedua matanya. Memori itu kembali berputar di otaknya. Kenangan di saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan daehyun dan kemudian ia menemukan bahwa daehyun berbeda dari kebanyakkan pria yang ada. Ia ingin berada didekat daehyun walau berulang kali daehyun mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sangat berbahaya. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mempercayai perkataan daehyun sampai pada akhirnya ia menemukan kenyatakan bahwa daehyun adalah seorang _sadist_ dan _masochist_. Ia seorang _dominant_ yang menyukai permainan berbau _bondage_ dengan menjadikan subdominan mereka sebagai _slave_.

_Aku hebat bukan? Bisa menjadi seorang subdominan dari pria tampan dan kaya sepertinya adalah impian banyak wanita. Tapi apakah ini yang sebenarnya ku harapkan darinya?_

"Tidak perlu banyak bertanya. Lanjutkan saja hukumannya."

Daehyun menatap youngjae tidak percaya. Dan tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, ia kembali mengayunkan sabuknya.

CETAR! CETAR!

"E-e-enam...t-t-tujuhhh..."

BRUK

Daehyun menangkap tubuh youngjae yang ambruk dihadapannya. Melepaskan peganggannya pada sabuk, menopang tubuh youngjae yang terbilang sangat kurus untuk ukuran seorang pria itu.

"Paboya," gumam daehyun

Youngjae menyeringai sebelum akhirnya ia menutup kedua bola matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Ngahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Tenang masih TBC kkkkkkkkkkkkkk

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf kalau chapter sebelumnya banyak typos bertebaran,,maklum ngetiknya pake hape,,secara jari author jempol semua jadi banyak typosnya wkwkwk dan chapter sebelumnya sangat sangat sangattt pendek. Sengaja kkkkkk.

Dan maaf kalau selalu telat updet. Ane sibuk gan kkkkk *sok sibuk ah lu thor*

Bagaimana dengan kelanjutannya? Maaf kalau membuat anda semua kecewa dengan kelanjutnnya. Dan sepertinya chapter depan adalah chapter terakhir. Trus akhirnya gimana thor? Lihat aja besok kkkkkkk.

.

.

.

.

.

Ok. Mind to review again?

Thanks for all your love for this FF

Thank you so much

\- *BOW* -


	9. Chapter 9

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 9

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

DIRTY TALK! Tidak patut dicontoh!

Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

.

THE BEGINING

Backsound : The Scientist - Coldplay

.

.

.

_Dia sudah pulang. __Eomma __ter__tidur __dan aku melihat__ ia mabuk lagi. Aku bersembunyi dan meringkuk kecil di bawah meja kayu di dapur. Melalui __sela-sela jemari__ku, aku dapat melihat __eomma__. Ia tertidur di sofa. Tangannya di atas karpet hijau yang lengket, dan dia memakai sepatu bot besarnya dengan gesper mengkilap dan berdiri diatas __eomma __sambil berteriak padanya. Dia memukul __eomma__ dengan ikat pinggangnya. _

"_Bangun! Bangun! Kau perempuan jalang sialan. Kau perempuan jalang sialan. Kau perempuan jalang sialan. Kau perempuan jalang sialan. Kau perempuan jalang sialan. Kau perempuan jalang sialan.__"__Eomma__ membuat suara terisak-isak. _

_Berhenti. Tolong berhenti. __Eomma sama sekali __tidak menjerit. __Eomma__ meringkuk kecil. Aku menaruh jari-jariku di telingaku, dan menutup mata__ku__. Suara__ itu__ berhenti. Dia berbalik dan aku bisa melihat sepatu botnya saat dia __melangkah __menuju ke dapur. Dia masih memegang ikat pinggang. Dia mencoba untuk menemukanku. Dia membungkukkan badan dan menyeringai. Dia bau dan itu sangat memuakkan. __Bau r__okok dan minuman. _

"_Di situ kau ternyata, bajingan cilik.__"_

_._

_._

_._

Sebuah ratapan dingin membangunkanku. _Ya tuhan! _Aku bersimbah keringat dan jantungku berdebar sangat kencang. _Apa-apaan ini? _Aku duduk tegak di tempat tidur dan menaruh kepala di tanganku. _Ia__ kembali. Suara berisik itu ternyata aku sendiri. _Aku mengambil napas dalam memantapkan diri, mencoba untuk menenangkan pikiranku dan kembali untuk beristirahat.

.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara klik pintu dibuka. _Oh tidak dia ke sini_. Dia menempatkan sesuatu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur, dan tempat tidurku terasa bergerak saat ia berbaring di belakangku. Dia mengambil nafas, dan aku ingin menarik diri darinya, pindah ke sisi lain tempat tidur, tapi aku seperti lumpuh. Aku tak bisa bergerak dan berbaring kaku, tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali.

"Jangan menolakku, Youngjae-ah, kumohon," bisiknya. Dengan lembut, dia menarikku ke dalam pelukannya, membenamkan hidungnya di rambutku, mencium leherku.

"Jangan membenciku," dia bernafas lembut di kulitku, suaranya terdengar sangat sedih. Hatiku membeku dan menangis terisak. Dia terus menciumku dengan lembut, penuh kasih, tapi aku tetap menjaga jarak dan waspada.

Kami berbaring bersama seperti ini, tidak berkata apa-apa hingga lama. Dia hanya memelukku, dan

perlahan-lahan aku menjadi tenang dan berhenti terisak. Fajar telah datang, dan cahaya lembut terang menyambut pagi, dan kami masih berbaring dengan tenang.

"Aku membawakan obat untukmu," katanya setelah lama dalam diam.

Aku berbalik sangat pelan-pelan dalam pelukannya hingga aku bisa berhadapan dengannya. Kepalaku

bertumpu di lengannya. Matanya abu-abu keras dan hati-hati.

Aku menatap wajah yang tampan. Dia memberi jarak, tapi matanya terus menatapku, hampir tidak berkedip. Oh, dia terlihat begitu mendebarkan. Dalam waktu singkat, dia menjadi begitu terlihat sangat sayang padaku. Aku mengulurkan tangan, membelai pipinya dan menjalankan ujung jariku ke dagunya. Dia menutup matanya dan sedikit menghembuskan napas.

"Maafkan aku," bisikku.

Dia membuka matanya dan menatapku bingung.

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk apa yang sudah aku katakan."

"Kau tak mengatakan apapun yang tak aku tahu." Dan matanya melunak lega. "Maaf aku menyakitimu."

Aku mengangkat bahuku. "Aku yang minta." Dan sekarang aku tahu. Aku menelan ludah. Ini dia. Aku perlu mengatakan bagianku. "Kupikir aku tak bisa menjadi segalanya seperti yang kau inginkan," bisikku. Matanya melebar sedikit dan ia berkedip, ekspresi ketakutan kembali.

"Kau adalah segalanya yang aku inginkan." ujarnya

_Apa maksudnya?_

"Aku tak paham. Aku bukan seorang yang patuh, dan kau pasti sangat yakin bahwa aku tak akan membiarkanmu melakukan itu lagi padaku. Dan itu sesuatu yang kau butuhkan, bukankah itu benar?"

Dia menutup matanya lagi, dan aku bisa melihat segudang emosi melintasi wajahnya. Saat ia membuka

matanya kembali, ekspresinya suram. _Oh tidak._

"Kau benar. Aku seharusnya membiarkanmu pergi. Aku tak baik untukmu."

Kulit kepalaku seperti ditusuk-tusuk karena setiap helai rambut di tubuhku berdiri minta perhatian,

dan dunia seperti jatuh menjauhiku, meninggalkan semuanya, menyisakan lubang yang dalam bagiku.

_Oh tidak._

"Aku tak ingin pergi," bisikku. Sialan - ini dia. Seperti bermain poker, bayar atau mainkan. Air mata keluar dari mataku sekali lagi.

"Aku juga tak ingin kau pergi," ia berbisik, sedikit menggeram. Dia meraihku dan dengan lembut membelai pipiku dan mengusap air mataku dengan ibu jarinya. "Aku menjadi hidup sejak aku bertemu denganmu." Ibu jarinya menelusuri kontur bibir bawahku.

"Aku juga," bisikku. "Aku jatuh cinta padamu, Daehyun-ah." Matanya melebar lagi, tapi kali ini, terkejut, benar-benar ketakutan.

"Tidak," dia bernafas seolah aku mendorong udara keluar darinya. Oh tidak. "Kau tak bisa mencintaiku, Youngjae. Tidak ... ini salah."

Dia ketakutan.

"Salah? Kenapa salah?"

"Lihat lah dirimu. Aku tak bisa membuatmu bahagia." Suaranya sedih.

"Tapi kau membuatku bahagia." Aku mengernyit.

"Tidak pada saat ini, tidak melakukan apa yang ingin aku lakukan."

_Ya ampun_. Inilah faktanya. Inilah intinya ketidakcocokan dan semua yang ada didalam pikirannya.

"Kita tak akan bisa melewati itu, ya kan?" Bisikku, kepalaku berdenyut ketakutan.

Dia menggeleng muram. Aku menutup mataku. Aku tak sanggup melihatnya.

"Yah ... lebih baik aku pergi," bisikku, mengernyit saat aku duduk.

"Tidak, jangan pergi." Suaranya seperti panik.

"Tak ada gunanya aku tinggal." Tiba-tiba, aku merasa lelah, benar-benar kelelahan, dan aku ingin pergi sekarang. Aku turun dari tempat tidur, menahan sakit disekujur badanku dan ia mengikutiku.

"Aku akan berpakaian. Aku ingin sedikit privasi," kataku, suaraku datar dan kosong saat aku meninggalkan dia berdiri di kamar tidur.

Aku menuju ke lantai bawah, melirik ruangan besar, berpikir bagaimana hanya beberapa jam sebelumnya

aku menyandarkan kepala di bahunya saat ia memainkan piano. Begitu banyak yang terjadi sejak itu.

Aku membuka mataku dan melihat sekilas sejauh mana pikirannya dan sekarang aku tahu dia tidak sanggup mencintai seseorang, tidak mampu untuk memberi atau menerima cinta. Ketakutan terburukku kini telah terwujud. Dan anehnya, itu sangat melegakan. Rasanya sangat menyakitkan hingga aku menolak untuk mengakuinya. Aku merasa mati rasa.

Aku mandi, setelah itu aku mengeringkan diri dengan cepat kemudian berpakaian di kamar mandi. Aku mengambil jeansku dan t-shirt dari koper kecilku. Jeansku terasa melukai pantatku, tapi terus terang, aku menyambut rasa sakit itu untuk mengalihkan pikiranku dari patah hatiku. Aku membungkuk untuk menutup koperku, dan bungkusan hadiah untuk Daehyun menarik perhatianku. Pesawat model kit glider Blahnik L23, aku harus merakit dulu. Sudah lama aku ingin memberikannya hadiah karena ia pasti tidak akan mau hadiah-hadiah yang diberikannya padaku selama ini dibayar. Air mataku mengancam. _Oh tidak. _Seharusnya aku bahagia, lepas darinya karena sudah tidak ada lagi harapan lebih untukku.

Aku mengetahui bahwa aku perlu memberikan ini padanya. Segera, aku merobek sepotong kertas kecil dari notebookku, buru-buru menulis catatan untuknya, dan membiarkannya di atas kotak.

.

**Aku akan selalu mengingat saat-saat bahagia kita bersama.**

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berhasil bertahan selama seminggu setelah berpisah dari pemilik Jung Corp, Jung Daehyun, dan sekarang hari pertamaku kerja. Ini bisa mengalihkan perhatianku. Waktu bergerak cepat tak jelas oleh banyaknya wajah baru dan pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan. Kim Chanyeol, senior sekaligus atasanku, dia tersenyum padaku, mata haselnya berbinar, saat dia membungkuk di mejaku. "Kerja yang sangat bagus, Youngjae. Kupikir kita akan menjadi tim yang hebat." Entah bagaimana, aku berhasil melengkungkan bibirku keatas, menyerupai senyuman. "Aku akan pulang jika kau tidak keberatan," bisikku. "Tentu saja, ini sudah jam 20.30. Sampai bertemu besok." "Selamat malam, Chanyeol-hyung." "Selamat malam, Youngjae." Aku mengambil tas, memakai jaket dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Diluar aku menghirup dalam-dalam udara sore kota Soul. Aku menghirup napas panjang, tidak langsung mengisi kekosongan dalam dadaku, kekosongan yang sudah ada sejak seminggu yang lalu, rasa hampa ini sangat menyakitkan, mengingatkan rasa kehilanganku. Aku berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menunduk, menatap kakiku dan merenungkan mobil lama kesayanganku ... atau Audi merah? Aku segera menutup pikiran itu. Tidak. Jangan berpikir tentang dia. Tentu saja, aku bisa membeli mobil, mobil baru yang bagus. Aku curiga dia terlalu dermawan dengan pembayarannya, dan pikiran itu meninggalkan rasa pahit dimulutku, tapi aku menolaknya dan mencoba untuk menjaga pikiranku yang mati rasa dan mungkin juga kosong. Aku tak boleh memikirkan dia. Aku tak ingin menangis lagi, apalagi di jalan.

Apartemen kosong. Aku merindukan Kyungsoo, dan aku membayangkan dia berbaring di pantai Hawaii sambil minum koktail dingin. Ya, dia sedang berlibur disana. Aku menyalakan televisi layar datar, jadi ada suara untuk mengisi keheningan dan memberikan suasana bahwa aku ditemani, tapi aku tak mendengar atau menontonnya. Aku duduk dan menatap kosong pada dinding. Aku mati rasa. Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa sakit. Berapa lama aku harus menahan rasa ini? Bel pintu mengejutkanku dari kesedihan, dan jantungku berdebar-debar. Siapa itu? Aku menekan interkom. "Pengiriman untuk tuan Yoo Youngjae." Sebuah suara seperti bosan menjawab, dan rasa kecewa langsung pecah dalam diriku. Dengan lesu aku menuruni tangga dan menemukan seorang pemuda mengunyah permen karetnya dengan berisik, membawa kotak karton yang besar, dan bersandar di pintu depan. Aku menandatangani paketnya dan membawa ke atas. Kotaknya sangat besar yang membuatku heran. Di dalamnya terdapat dua lusin mawar putih dan sebuah kartu.

.

_Selamat atas hari pertamamu di tempat kerja._

_Aku harap berjalan dengan lancar._

_Dan terima kasih untuk glidernya. Itu sangat bijaksana._

_Dengan bangga aku meletakkan di atas mejaku._

_Jung Daehyun_

_._

Aku terpaku menatap kartu yang diketik, lubang di dadaku semakin membesar. Tak diragukan lagi, pasti asistennya yang mengirim paket ini. Mungkin sedikit sekali campur tangan Daehyun untuk urusan ini. Terlalu menyakitkan untuk dipikirkan. Aku melihat mawar itu, mereka sangat indah, dan aku tak sampai hati membuang ke tempat sampah. Dengan patuh, aku berjalan ke dapur untuk mencari sebuah vas. Dan kembali terbentuk sebuah pola: bangun, kerja, menangis, dan tidur. Yah, berusaha untuk tidur. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melarikan diri darinya dalam mimpiku. Mata abu-abunya yang membakar, rasa kehilangannya, rambutnya yang mengkilap dan terang, semua menghantuiku. Dan musik, begitu banyak musik, aku tak tahan untuk mendengar suara musik. Aku berhati-hati untuk menghindari semua jenis musik. Bahkan musik iklan membuatku bergidik. Aku tidak bicara dengan siapapun, bahkan ibuku atau kyungsoo. Aku tidak punya kemampuan untuk mengobrol sekarang. Tidak, aku tak ingin satupun mengetahuinya. Aku ingin pergi ke pulau terpencil. Sebuah daratan yang rusak akibat dilanda perang di mana tak ada tumbuhan dan cakrawalanya suram. Ya, itulah aku. Aku hanya bisa berinteraksi secara profesional di tempat kerja, tapi itu saja. Jika aku bicara dengan ibuku, aku tahu, aku akan hancur lebih jauh lagi dan aku tidak punya apapun yang tersisa untuk dihancurkan. Aku merasa kesulitan untuk makan. Saat makan siang, aku hanya bisa minum secangkir yoghurt, dan itulah makanan pertama kali yang kumakan sejak 3 hari yang lalu. Aku bertahan dengan meminum kopi latte dan cola. Kafein yang mengisi penuh perutku, tapi itu membuatku senang.

Aku duduk dan mulai memilah tumpukan surat yang ditujukan untuk atasanku, dan aku senang bisa mengalihkan perhatian dengan pekerjaan sepele ini. E-mail-ku berbunyi, dan aku cepat-cepat memeriksa untuk melihat itu dari siapa. Ya ampun. Sebuah e-mail dari Daehyun. _Oh jangan, jangan lagi._

_._

Dari: Jung Daehyun

Perihal: Besok

Untuk: Yoo Youngjae

Maaf mengganggumu. Apa kau sudah menerima bunga dariku? Aku ingat bahwa besok pembukaan galeri temanmu, dan aku yakin kau belum sempat membeli mobil baru, dan yang ku tahu itu adalah perjalanan yang sangat jauh dari Seoul ke Busan. Aku merasa sangat senang untuk bisa mengantarmu. Jika kau mau. Kabari aku.

**Jung Daehyun CEO, Jung Enterprises Holdings Inc. **

.

Air mata berlinang di mataku. Pamerannya Jaebum. Ya ampun. Aku sudah lupa semua tentang itu, dan aku berjanji padanya bahwa aku akan datang. Sial, Daehyun benar, Naik apa aku ke sana? Aku memegang erat dahiku. Mengapa Jaebum tidak menelepon? Mencoba memikirkan hal itu, mengapa tak ada seorangpun yang menelepon? Aku begitu pelupa, aku tak menyadari bahwa ponselku tidak berbunyi. _Sial! _Aku seperti orang idiot! Sial. Ponsel lamaku tertinggal diapartement Daehyun. Dia pasti sudah menerima panggilan teleponku kecuali dia sudah membuang ponselku. Seketika aku kembali perpikir. Bisakah aku bertemu dengannya lagi? Bisakah aku menanggung rasa sakit ini? Apa aku ingin melihatnya lagi? Aku memejamkan mata dan memiringkan kepalaku kembali karena kesedihan dan kerinduan yang menusukku. Tentu saja aku menginginkannya. Mungkin, mungkin aku bisa mengatakan padanya bahwa aku sudah berubah pikiran. Tidak, tidak, tidak. Aku tak bisa bersama seseorang yang memperoleh kesenangan dengan menyakitiku, seseorang yang tak bisa mencintaiku. Kenangan menyiksa tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam pikiranku – gliding, pegangan tangan, ciuman di bathup, kelembutannya, humornya, dan kegelapannya, geramannya, tatapan seksinya. Aku merindukannya. Sudah seminggu penuh penderitaan terasa seperti sangat lama. Aku memeluk tubuhku sendiri, memeluk diriku erat-erat, menahan diriku bersama-sama. Aku merindukannya. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Aku mencintainya. Sangat sederhana. Aku menangis sampai tertidur di malam hari, berharap aku tidak meninggalkannya, berharap dia bisa berubah, berharap bahwa kami bersama-sama. Berapa lama perasaan yang luar biasa mengerikan ini berakhir? Aku merasa seperti di neraka!

Yoo Youmgjae, kau harus kuat, tapi aku ingin pergi ke pemeran Jaebum dan dalam hati, sifat masokis di dalam diriku ingin melihat Daehyun. Mengambil napas dalam-dalam, aku kembali membuka laptopku.

.

Dari: Yoo Youngjae

Perihal: Besok

Untuk: Jung Daehyun

Hai Hyung. Terima kasih untuk bunganya, bunganya sangat indah. Ya, aku sangat senang menerima tawaranmu. Terima kasih.

.

Aku segera menghubungi Jaebum. "Hai, Jaebum-ah."

"Halo, orang asing." Nada suaranya begitu hangat dan ramah hampir mendorongku menangis lagi.

"Aku tidak bisa bicara lama. Besok jam berapa aku harus ada di sana untuk pameranmu?"

"Kau masih mau datang?" Dia terdengar bersemangat.

"Ya, tentu saja." Aku tersenyum, senyum tulus pertamaku dalam tujuh hari saat aku membayangkan senyumnya yang lebar.

"Tujuh lewat tiga puluh."

"Sampai ketemu lagi. Selamat tinggal, Jaebum."

"Bye, Youngjae."

.

Dari: Jung Daehyun

Perihal: Besok

Untuk: Yoo Youngjae

Jam berapa aku harus menjemputmu?

Jung Daehyun CEO, Jung Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Dari: Yoo Youngjae

Perihal: Besok

Untuk: Jung Daehyun

Acara Jaebum dimulai pukul 7:30. Menurutmu baiknya jam berapa?

.

Dari: Jung Daehyun

Perihal: Besok

Untuk: Yoo Youngjae

Busan agak jauh. Aku akan menjemputmu jam 17.30. Aku tak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi.

Jung Daehyun CEO, Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Dari: Yoo Youngjae

Perihal:

Untuk: Jung Daehyun

Sampai ketemu lagi.

.

Oh. Aku akan bertemu Daehyun, dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah tujuh hari ini, sebagian semangatku terangkat dan aku membiarkan diriku ingin tahu bagaimana dia sekarang. Apakah dia merindukanku? Mungkin tidak seperti aku merindukannya. Apakah dia sudah menemukan seorang submisif baru dari mana pun mereka berasal? Pikiran itu sangat menyakitkan, aku segera menghentikannya. Aku melihat tumpukan surat, aku perlu memilahnya untuk atasanku. Aku mencoba untuk mendorong keluar bayangan Daehyun dari pikiranku sekali lagi. Malam ini di tempat tidur, aku berguling ke kanan ke kiri, mencoba untuk tidur. Ini pertama kalinya aku tidur tidak menangis. Dalam benakku, aku membayangkan wajah Daehyun terakhir kali aku melihatnya saat aku meninggalkan apartemennya. Ekspresinya yang tersiksa menghantuiku. Aku ingat bahwa dia tak ingin aku pergi, sangat aneh. Mengapa aku harus tinggal ketika masalahnya sudah mencapai kebuntuan? Kami masing-masing berputar-putar dengan masalah kita sendiri. Ketakutanku terhadap hukuman, tentang rasa takutnya. Apa? Apa rasa takutnya? Apakah itu soal Cinta?

Aku berbaring miring, memeluk bantalku, penuh dengan kesedihan. Dia pikir dia tak layak untuk dicintai. Mengapa dia merasa begitu? Apa ada hubungannya dengan cara pengasuhan ibunya? Pikiran itu menggangguku sampai dini hari hingga akhirnya aku ketiduran, gelisah karena kelelahan.

Hari yang menjemukan dan sangat menjemukan. Aku memutuskan akan belanja pakaian saat gaji pertamaku keluar. Pakaian yang kupakai tampak lebih longgar, tapi aku pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Akhirnya, tepat jam lima lewat tiga puluh, dan aku mengambil jaket, mencoba untuk meredam kegelisahanku. _Aku akan bertemu dengannya! _"Apa kau punya kencan malam ini?" Tanya Chanyeol saat berjalan melewati mejaku dalam perjalanan keluar. "Ya. Tidak. Tidak juga." Dia menaikan alisnya, terlihat jelas sangat berminat. "Pacar?" Mukaku memerah. "Tidak, hanya teman. Mantan pacar." "Mungkin besok kau mau datang untuk minum sepulang kerja. Kau memiliki minggu pertama yang hebat, youngjae. Kita harus merayakannya." Dia tersenyum dan emosi tak kukenal terlihat di wajahnya, membuatku gelisah. Menempatkan tangan di sakunya, dia keluar melalui pintu ganda. Aku mengerutkan kening mundur di belakangnya. Minum dengan bos, apa itu ide yang bagus? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Aku punya malam yang harus aku lewati dengan Daehyun dulu. Bagaimana aku akan melakukan ini? Aku bergegas ke kamar kecil untuk merapikan lagi disaat menit-menit terakhir. Di cermin besar yang menempel dinding, aku menarik napas panjang, mengamati wajahku dengan teliti. Seperti biasa mukaku pucat, lingkaran hitam mengelilingi mataku. Aku terlihat kurus, menyeramkan. Astaga, Aku berharap aku tahu bagaimana memperbaiki wajahku. Aku mencoba memakai pelembab dan mencubit pipiku, berharap membawa sedikit warna merah. Merapikan rambutku agar terlihat lebih rapi, aku menarik napas panjang. Aku harus bisa melakukan ini. Dengan gugup aku berjalan melalui lobi dengan tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan pada Hyosung di meja resepsionis. Aku pikir dia dan aku bisa menjadi teman.

Chanyeol sedang bicara dengan Jieun saat aku menuju pintu. Tersenyum lebar, dia bergegas membukakan pintu untukku. "Silakan," bisiknya. "Terima kasih." Aku tersenyum. Di tepi jalan, Jongup asisten pribadi sekaligus sahabat dari pemilik Jung Corp sedang menunggu. Dia membuka pintu belakang mobil. Aku melirik ragu-ragu pada Chanyeol yang mengikutiku keluar. Dia memandang ke Audi SUV dengan kaget. Aku berbalik dan naik ke belakang, dan di sana duduk - Jung Daehyun - mengenakan setelan abu-abunya, tanpa dasi, kemeja putih dengan kerah terbuka. Mata abu-abunya bercahaya. Mulutku kering. Dia terlihat sangat tampan kecuali dia cemberut padaku. _Oh tidak! _"Kapan terakhir kali kau makan?" Bentaknya saat Jongup menutup pintu belakang. _Sialan_. "Halo, Daehyun-hyung. Ya, senang bertemu denganmu juga."

"Aku tak ingin mendengar mulut pintarmu sekarang. Jawab aku." Matanya menyala. _Sialan_. "Mm...Aku minum yogurt saat makan siang. Oh dan pisang." "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan dengan layak?" Tanya dia dengan masam. Jongup masuk dan duduk di kursi pengemudi, menyalakan mesin mobil, dan mengemudikan menuju jalan raya. Aku melirik ke atas dan Chanyeol melambai padaku, meskipun aku tidak tahu apa dia bisa melihatku melalui kaca gelap. Aku balas melambai. "Siapa itu?" Bentak Daehyun. "Bosku." Aku mengintip ke arah pria tampan di sampingku, dan mulutnya ditekan menjadi garis keras. "Nah? Makan terakhirmu?" "Hyung, sebenarnya ini bukan urusanmu," bisikku, merasa sangat berani.

"Apa pun yang kau lakukan itu jadi urusanku. Katakan padaku."

_Tidak, itu bukan urusanmu_. Aku merintih karena frustrasi, memutar mataku keatas, dan Daehyun menyipitkan matanya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, aku ingin tertawa. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan tawaku. Wajah Daehyun melembut. Aku berjuang menjaga wajahku tetap datar dan aku melihat jejak senyum dibibirnya yang terukir sangat indah. "Yah...katakan padaku." Ia bertanya, suaranya lebih lembut.

"Pasta bologanaise, hari yang lalu," bisikku. Dia menutup matanya, wajahnya seperti marah dan mungkin juga menyesal. "Aku paham," katanya, suaranya tanpa ekspresi. "Kau terlihat seperti kehilangan lima pound, mungkin lebih sejak saat itu. Tolong makan, Youngjae-ah," tegurnya. Aku menatap jari tersimpul di pangkuanku. Mengapa ia selalu membuatku merasa seperti seorang anak kecil yang bersalah? Dia bergeser dan menghadap aku.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya dia, nadanya tetap lembut. _Yah, aku benar-benar sial_. Aku menelan ludah. "Jika aku menjawab baik-baik saja, aku bohong." Dia menarik napas dengan tajam. "Aku juga," bisiknya, meraih dan menggenggam tanganku. "Aku merindukanmu," tambahnya. Oh tidak. Sentuhannya. "Daehyun-ah, aku-" "Youngjae-ah, kumohon. Kita harus bicara." _Aku akan menangis_. Tidak. "Daehyun-ah, aku...kumohon...Aku sudah begitu banyak menangis," bisikku, berusaha untuk mengendalikan emosiku supaya stabil. "Oh, sayang, tidak." Dia menarik tanganku, dan tahu-tahu aku sudah berada diatas pangkuannya. Dia memelukku erat, dan mencium rambut. "Aku sangat merindukanmu, Youngjae-ah," dia mengambil nafas. Aku ingin keluar dari pelukannya, untuk menjaga jarak tertentu, tapi tangannya memelukku sangat erat menekan kedadanya. Aku meleleh. Oh, disinilah tempat yang kuinginkan.

Aku menyandarkan kepala padanya, dan dia mencium rambutku, berulang kali. Rasanya seperti pulang ke rumah. Wangi pelembut bajunya, sabun mandi, dan bau favoritku – Jung Daehyun. Untuk sesaat, aku membiarkan khayalanku bahwa semua akan menjadi baik-baik saja, dan itu menenangkan jiwaku yang rusak. Beberapa menit kemudian Jongup memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan, meskipun kami masih di dalam kota.

"Ayo"Daehyun bergeserku dari pangkuannya, "kita turun di sini." Apa? "Helipad ada di atas gedung ini."Daehyun memberi penjelasan sambil melirik gedung itu." Jongup membuka pintu dan aku bergeser keluar. Dia memberiku senyuman hangat, seperti senyum seorang teman yang membuatku merasa aman. Aku membalas senyumnya. "Terima kasih, Jongup-ah." Mukaku kembali memerah saat Daehyun mengitari mobil mendekatiku dan menggenggam tanganku. Dia tampak bingung melihat Jongup yang menatap tanpa ekspresi padanya, tak mengungkapkan apapun. "Jam sepuluh?" Kata Daehyun padanya. "Yes, Sir." Daehyun mengangguk, ia berpaling dan menuntunku menuju pintu ganda masuk lobi yang megah. Aku merasa sangat senang dia menggenggamku. Aku merasa tarikan yang sangat akrab. Aku seperti Icarus yang ditarik menuju matahari. Aku sudah terbakar, namun di sinilah aku sekali lagi. Sampai di lift, dia menekan tombol. Aku mengintip ke arahnya, dan dia tersenyum kecil penuh teka-teki. Saat pintu terbuka, ia melepaskan tanganku dan menyuruhku masuk. Pintu menutup dan aku mengambil risiko mengintip kearahnya. Dia melirik ke arahku, mata abu-abunya menyala, dan kami seperti berada di udara, tarikan listrik itu. Sangat jelas. Aku hampir bisa merasakan itu, berdenyut di antara kita, menarik kita bersama. "Oh," aku terkesiap sesaat aku merasa senang dengan intensitas daya tarik primif yang mendalam. "Aku juga merasakan," katanya, matanya berkabut dan intens. Gairah gelap menyatu dan melampaui pangkal pahaku. Ia meremas tanganku dan ibu jarinya mengelus buku-buku jariku, dan semua ototku mengepal erat, nikmat, di dalam diriku. _Ya ampun. Bagaimana dia masih bisa melakukan ini padaku? _"Kumohon jangan menggigit bibirmu, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya. Aku menatapnya, melepaskan bibirku. Aku menginginkan dia. Di sini, sekarang, di dalam lift. Bagaimana mungkin? "Kau tahu apa pengaruhnya terhadapku," bisiknya. Oh, aku masih mempengaruhinya. Batinku langsung menari-nari setelah dia merajuk selama seminggu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka, menghapus mantra diantara kita, dan kami berada di atap. Anginnya kencang, dan meskipun aku memakai jaket hitam, aku masih merasa kedinginan. Daehyun memeluk bahuku, menarikku ke sisinya, dan kami bergegas menyeberang di mana Angel parkir tepat di tengah helipad dengan baling-baling yang berputar perlahan-lahan. Seorang pria tinggi, pirang, dengan rahangnya persegi dengan setelan gelap melompat keluar dan merunduk, berjalan ke arah kami. Berjabat tangan dengan Daehyun, ia berteriak bersaing dengan suara baling-baling. "Siap berangkat, Sir. Dia milikmu sepenuhnya!" "Semua pemeriksaan sudah dilakukan?" "Yes, Sir." "Kamu akan membawa kembali sekitar jam sembilan lebih tiga puluh menit?" "Yes, Sir." "Jongup menunggumu di depan."

"Terima kasih, Tuan Jung Semoga aman selama penerbangan ke Busan, Tuan." Dia memberi hormat padaku. Tanpa melepaskan aku, Daehyun mengangguk, menunduk kebawah, dan membawaku ke pintu helikopter.

Begitu di dalam helikopter ia mengaitkan dengan kuat harnessku, dengan mudah mengetatkan talinya. Dia menatapku penuh arti dan memberikan senyum rahasia. "Ini akan membuatmu tak bisa bergerak," bisiknya. "Aku harus mengatakan, aku menyukai kau memakai harness ini. Jangan menyentuh apa pun." Mukaku semakin merah padam, dan ia menjalankan jari telunjuknya menuruni pipiku sebelum menyerahkan headsetnya padaku. _Aku juga ingin menyentuhmu, tapi kau tak mengijinkanku_. Aku cemberut padanya. Selain itu, dia menarik tali erat-erat, aku hampir tak bisa bergerak. Dia duduk di kursinya dan mengikat dirinya sendiri, kemudian dia mulai menjalankan semua prosedur preflight-nya. Dia begitu kompeten. Sangat memikat. Dia memakai headset-nya dan membalik sebuah saklar dan kecepatan baling-baling bertambah cepat, memekakkan telingaku. Berbalik, dia menatap ke arahku. "Siap, sayang?" Suaranya menggema melalui headset. "Ya." Dia menyeringai dengan senyum kekanak-kanakan. Wow aku sudah lama tidak melihat senyum menawan itu.

.

.

.

Akhirnya kami sampai dan turun dari helikopter. Kini kami berada dalam mobil, duduk dalam keheningan saat sopir mengendarai mobil menuju galeri. Aku kembali merasa sangat gelisah. Daehyun tampak tenang dan merenung, terlihat agak gelisah malah, suasana hati kami yang sebelumnya lebih ringan telah hilang. Ada begitu banyak yang ingin aku katakan, tapi perjalanan ini terlalu pendek. Daehyun merenung menatap keluar jendela. "Chanyeol hanya seorang teman," gumamku. Daehyun menoleh dan menatapku, matanya gelap dan berhati-hati, tidak menjawab apa-apa. Bibirnya..oh bibirnya sangat mengganggu, dan tanpa diminta. Aku teringat bibirnya sudah pernah menyentuh seluruh permukaan tubuhku. Kulitku memanas. Dia bergeser di kursinya dan mengerutkan kening.

"Mata yang cantik terlihat menawan di wajahmu, Youngjae-ah. Aku mohon berjanjilah padaku kau akan makan." "Ya, hyung, aku akan makan," aku menjawab spontan, seperti sebuah kata yang sudah basi. "Aku serius." "Apa kau peduli sekarang?" Aku tak bisa menyimpan kebencian keluar dari suaraku. Jujur, kelalaian pria ini yang sudah menempatkanku seperti di dalam neraka selama beberapa hari terakhir. Tidak, itu salah. Aku telah menempatkan diriku sendiri dalam neraka. Tidak. Itu dia. Aku menggeleng, bingung.

"Aku tidak ingin bertengkar denganmu, Youngjae. Aku ingin kau kembali, dan aku ingin kau sehat," katanya lembut. Apa? Apa artinya itu? "Tapi tidak ada yang berubah." _Kau masih fifty shades. _"Nanti kita akan bicara dalam perjalanan pulang. Kita sudah sampai." Mobil itu berhenti di depan galeri, dan Daehyun keluar, meninggalkan aku terdiam. Dia membuka pintu mobil untukku, dan aku merangkak keluar. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Suaraku lebih keras dari yang kuharapkan. "Lakukan apa?" Daehyun terkejut. "Mengatakan sesuatu seperti itu kemudian berhenti." "Youngjae, kita sudah sampai. Di mana kau ingin kesini. Ayo kita masuk dulu setelah itu kita bisa bicara. Aku tak ingin membuat keributan di jalan."

Aku memerah dan melirik sekeliling. Dia benar. Ini terlalu umum. Aku menekan bibirku bersama-sama saat dia melotot ke arahku. "Oke," gumamku cemberut. Mengambil tanganku, ia membawaku masuk ke dalam gedung. Kami berada dalam gudang yang sudah direnovasi - dinding bata, lantai kayu warna gelap, langit-langit warna putih, dan pipa dicat putih. Tempatnya luas dan modern, beberapa orang sudah berada di dalam galeri, minum anggur dan mengagumi karya Jaebum. Untuk sesaat, masalahku langsung mencair saat aku paham bahwa Jaebum telah mewujudkan mimpinya. _Bagus sekali, Jaebum-ah! _

"Selamat malam dan selamat datang di acara pembukaan pameran Tuan Im."

Seorang wanita muda mengenakan gaun hitam dengan rambut sangat pendek warna cokelat, lipstik merah terang, dan anting-antingnya besar menyambut kami. Dia memandangku sebentar, lalu menatap Daehyun jauh lebih lama, kemudian berubah kembali memandangku, berkedip dengan muka memerah. Keningku berkerut. _Dia milikku_ atau pernah jadi milikku? Aku berusaha keras untuk tidak cemberut padanya. Saat matanya kembali fokus, ia berkedip lagi. "Oh, ternyata kau, Youngjae. Kami ingin kau juga mengambil semua ini." Sambil menyeringai, dia memberiku brosur dan mengarahkan aku ke sebuah meja yang dipenuhi dengan minuman dan makanan ringan. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku? "Kau kenal dia?" Daehyun mengerutkan kening. Aku menggeleng, sama-sama bingung. Dia mengangkat bahu, bingung. "Apa yang ingin kau minum?" "Aku ingin segelas anggur putih, terima kasih." Alisnya mengkerut, tapi ia tidak komentar dan berjalan menuju bar.

"Youngjae-ah!" Jaebum datang melewati kerumunan orang-orang. _Ya ampun! _Dia mengenakan jas. Dia terlihat tampan dan tersenyum padaku. Dia memelukku dengan keras. Dan semua itu bisa aku lakukan, jangan sampai menangis. Temanku, satu-satunya temanku disaat Kyungsoo sedang pergi. Air mata menggenang di mataku. "Youngjae, aku sangat senang kau bisa datang," bisiknya di telingaku, kemudian berhenti sebentar dan tiba-tiba melepas pelukannya, menatapku sambil tetap memegang bahuku. "Apa?" "Hei, apa kamu oke? Kau terlihat baik, aneh. Oh Tuhan, apa kau kehilangan berat badanmu?" Aku berkedip menahan tangisku. "Jaebum, aku baik-baik saja. Aku sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Sial bukan hanya dia. "Selamat atas pameranmu." Suaraku agak ragu-ragu saat aku melihat kepeduliannya terukir di wajahnya yang familiar itu, tapi aku harus bisa menahan diriku. "Naik apa kau bisa sampai ke sini?" Tanya dia. "Daehyun mengantarku," kataku, tiba-tiba gelisah.

"Oh." wajah Jaebum langsung berubah dan dia melepasku. "Dimana dia?" Ekspresinya menjadi gelap. "Di sana, sedang mengambil minuman." Aku mengangguk ke arah Daehyun dan melihat dia berbasa-basi dengan seseorang yang sedang mengantri. Daehyun menatapku saat aku melihatnya dan mata kami langsung saling mengunci. Dan dalam waktu yang singkat, aku merasa lumpuh, menatap pria tampan, seperti mustahil menatap padaku dengan beberapa emosi tak bisa diduga. Tatapannya panas, membakar ke dalam diriku, dan kami tersesat sejenak menatap satu sama lain. Astaga pria tampan ini menginginkan aku kembali, dan jauh dilubuk hatiku, kebahagian yang manis perlahan mengembang seperti keagungan dini hari.

"Youngjae!" Jaebum mengalihkan perhatianku, dan aku diseret kembali ke sini, sekarang. "Aku sangat senang kau datang, dengar... aku harus memperingatkanmu ..."

Tiba-tiba, nona Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah menghentikan omongan Jaebum. "Jaebum-ah, wartawan dari Single Magz sudah disini dan ingin bertemu denganmu. Ayo." Dia memberiku senyum dengan sopan. "Bagaimana kerennya ini? Popularitas." Dia menyeringai, dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum kembali. Dia begitu bahagia. "Sampai nanti, Youngjae." Dia mencium pipiku, dan aku melihat dia berjalan menemui fotografer, seorang wanita muda tinggi semampai.

Foto Jaebum dipajang di mana-mana, bermacam-macam gambar, dicetak ke kanvas besar. Ada dua macam, hitam putih dan berwarna. Berbagai macam pemandangan yang indah. Salah satunya diambil dekat danau di Ulsan, waktu senja dan awan berwarna pink terpantul diatas air yang tenang. Sejenak, aku terbawa oleh ketenangan dan kedamaian itu. Ini benar-benar menakjubkan. Daehyun bergabung denganku, dan aku menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menelan ludah, mencoba untuk memulihkan keseimbanganku. Dia memberiku segelas anggur putih. "Apa ini seperti lukisan?" Suaraku terdengar lebih normal. Pandangannya aneh saat melihatku. "Anggur." "Bukan. Event seperti ini jarang ada. Cowok itu cukup berbakat, ya kan?" Daehyun sedang mengagumi foto danau. "Kau pikir kenapa aku memintanya untuk mengambil fotomu?" Aku tak dapat menahan rasa bangga dalam nada suaraku. Matanya melihat tanpa ekspresi dari foto itu berpindah kearahku.

"Tuan Jung Daehyun?" Fotografer dari Single Magz mendekati Daehyun. "Bisakah saya mengambil foto anda, Sir?" "Tentu." Daehyun menyembunyikan cemberutnya. Aku berusaha menjauh, tapi ia meraih tanganku dan menarikku ke sisinya. Fotografer tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetannya saat melihat kami berdua. "Tuan Jung, terima kasih." Dia mengambil dua kali jepretan.

"Tuan.. " Tanyanya. "Yoo, Yoo Youngjae," aku menjawab. "Terima kasih, Tuan Yoo." Dia segera meninggalkan kami.

"Aku mencari fotomu berdua dengan teman kencanmu di Internet. Ternyata tak ada satupun." Mulut Daehyun berkedut sambil tersenyum. "Tidak, aku tak pernah berkencan, Youngjae-ah. Aku melakukan itu hanya denganmu saja. Kau tahu itu." Matanya membara terlihat tulus.

"Jadi kau tak pernah mengajak..." aku melirik sekeliling dengan gugup untuk memeriksa tak ada yang bisa mendengar kami... "sub-mu keluar?" "Kadang-kadang. Bukan berkencan. Belanja, kau tahu." Dia mengangkat bahu, tatapannya tetap tertuju padaku. Oh, jadi hanya di Red Room of Pain dan apartemennya saja. Entah aku merasakan apa itu. "Hanya kau, Youngjae-ah," bisiknya. Aku tersipu malu dan menunduk menatap pada jari-jariku. Dengan caranya sendiri, dia peduli padaku. "Tampaknya temanmu seorang fotografer profesional, bukan amatir. Ayo kita lihat yang lainnya." Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, dan aku menerimanya.

Kami berkeliling melihat hasil fotonya lagi, dan aku memperhatikan dua orang mengangguk ke arahku, tersenyum lebar seolah-olah mereka mengenalku. Pasti ini karena aku bersama Daehyun, tapi seorang pemuda terang-terangan menatapku. Aneh. Kami berbalik melihat ke pojok, dan aku jadi tahu mengapa orang-orang memandangku dengan aneh. Tujuh potretku yang sangat besar tergantung di dinding. Aku menatap kosong fotoku, terpana, darah mengalir dari wajahku. Gambarku: cemberut, tertawa, mengerutkan dahi, serius, kegelian. Semua super close up, semua hitam-putih. Sialan! Aku ingat beberapa kesempatan Jaebum bermain-main dengan kameranya pada saat ia sedang berkunjung dan kupikir saat aku bepergian dengan dia dan asisten fotografer sebagai sopir, aku tak sadar dia mengambil fotoku. Aku melirik Daehyun, yang sedang terpana memandang setiap fotoku secara bergantian. "Sepertinya aku bukan satu-satunya," dia bergumam penuh teka-teki, mulutnya membentuk garis keras. Aku pikir dia marah. Oh tidak. "Sebentar," katanya, sejenak dia mengunciku dengan tatapan mata abu-abunya yang cerah. Dia berbalik dan menuju meja resepsionis. Apa masalahnya sekarang? Aku mengawasi dengan terpesona saat ia berbicara penuh semangat dengan Miss Rambut Sangat Pendek dan Lipstik Merah. Dia mengeluarkan dompetnya dan memberikan kartu kreditnya. Ya ampun. Dia membeli salah satunya. "Hei. Kau yang merenung itu. Foto-foto yang luar biasa." Seorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang terang yang tampak kaget mengejutkanku. Aku merasa tangan di sikuku dan Daehyun sudah kembali. "Kau seorang pria yang beruntung." Pemuda itu menyeringai pada Daehyun, yang membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin. "Ya," ia bergumam dengan muram, saat ia menarikku ke sampingnya. "Apa kau baru saja membeli salah satunya?" "Salah satunya?" Dia mendengus, tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari foto-fotoku. "Kau membeli lebih dari satu?" Dia memutar matanya. "Aku membeli semuanya, Youngjae-ah. Aku tak ingin beberapa orang asing memelototimu di dalam rumah pribadi mereka."

Keinginan pertamaku adalah tertawa. "Kamu lebih suka itu kau sendiri?" Kataku menyindir. Dia melotot ke arahku, aku pikir dia terkejut oleh keberanianku, tapi dia berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. "Terus terang, ya." "Mesum," Aku menggigit bibir bawahku supaya tak tersenyum. Mulutnya menganga, dan sekarang rasa gelinya tampak jelas. Dia mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir "Aku tak bisa membantah atas penilaianmu, Youngjae," Dia menggeleng, dan matanya melembut dengan humor. "Aku akan membahasnya lebih jauh denganmu, tapi aku sudah menandatanganinya." Dia mendesah, menatapku, dan matanya bertambah gelap. "Apa yang pantas aku lakukan untuk mulut cerdasmu," gumamnya. Aku terkesiap, menyadari sepenuhnya apa yang dia maksudkan. "Kau sangat tidak sopan." Aku mencoba untuk terdengar kaget dan berhasil. Apa dia tak memiliki batasan? Ia menyeringai padaku, geli, kemudian dia mengernyit. "Kau tampak sangat santai dalam foto itu, Youngjae. Aku jarang melihatmu seperti itu."

Apa? Tunggu dulu! Perubahan subjek pembicaraan yang tidak relevan, dari main-main menjadi serius. Mukaku memerah dan menatap jari-jariku. Dia mengangkat kepalaku kembali, dan aku menghirup tajam pada jari-jarinya yang menyentuhku. "Aku ingin kau yang santai denganku," bisiknya. Semua jejak humornya telah pergi. Dalam diriku menggeliat lagi dengan senang. Tapi bagaimana ini bisa terjadi? Kami memiliki masalah. "Kau harus berhenti mengintimidasiku jika kau menginginkan itu," bentakku. "Kau harus belajar untuk berkomunikasi dan memberitahuku bagaimana perasaanmu," dia balas membentak, matanya menyala.

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. "Daehyun, Kau menginginkan aku sebagai submisif. Di situlah letak masalahnya. Kau pernah mengirim e-mail padaku sekali mengenai definisi submisif." Aku berhenti sejenak, mencoba mengingat kata-katanya. "Aku akan mengulangi sinonimnya, 'selalu tunduk, lentur, setuju, pasif, patuh, pasrah, sabar, penurut, jinak, lembut.' Aku tidak seharusnya menatapmu. Tidak boleh bicara denganmu kecuali kau memberiku izin untuk melakukannya. Apa yang kau harapkan?" desisku padanya.

Dia berkedip, dan dahinya berkerut semakin dalam saat aku melanjutkan lagi. "Sangat membingungkan saat bersamamu. Kau tidak ingin aku menentangmu, tapi kau suka 'mulut cerdas'-ku. Kau ingin ketaatan, kecuali jika kau tak suka, sehingga kau bisa menghukumku. Aku hanya tak tahu jalan mana yang aku pilih saat aku bersamamu." Dia menyempit matanya. "Pendapat yang bagus seperti biasa, Tuan Yoo." Suaranya dingin.

"Ayo, kita pergi makan."

"Kita berada di sini hanya setengah jam."

"Kau sudah melihat fotonya, kau sudah bicara dengan pria itu."

"Namanya Jaebum."

"Kau sudah berbicara dengan Jaebum... terakhir kali aku bertemu dengan pria itu saat kau berusaha menolaknya karena dia mencoba mendorong lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutmu disaat kau sedang mabuk dan mual," dia menggertak.

"Dia tak pernah memukulku,"

Daehyun memandang marah padaku, amarahnya terpancar pada setiap pori-porinya. "Itu suatu penghinaan, Youngjae," bisiknya mengancam. Mukaku memerah, dan Daehyun mengacak-acak rambutnya, tampangnya nyaris penuh kemarahan. Aku membalas dengan melototinya. "Aku akan membawamu untuk makan sesuatu. Aku melihat kau telah kehilangan berat badanmu. Cari pria itu, ucapkan selamat tinggal." "Tolong, bisakah kita tinggal lebih lama?" "Tidak. Pergi. Sekarang. Ucapkan selamat tinggal." Aku memelototi dia, darahku mendidih. Tuan Jung-Gila-Kontrol-Brengsek-Daehyun. Marah lebih baik daripada menangis. Aku berbalik darinya dan melihat sekeliling untuk mencari Jaebum. Dia sedang berbicara dengan sekelompok cewek. Aku berjalan menghampirinya dan meninggalkan daehyun. Hanya karena dia mengantarku kesini, Aku harus melakukan apa yang dia katakan? Sialan dia pikir dia itu siapa? Cewek-cewek itu sangat antusias mendengarkan setiap kata Jaebum. Salah satunya tersentak saat aku mendekat, tak diragukan lagi mereka mengenaliku dari foto-fotoku.

"Jaebum-ah."

"Youngjae. Permisi sebentar." Jaebum menyeringai pada mereka dan memeluk bahuku, dan pada tingkat tertentu aku merasa geli akan semua kepolosan Jaebum, membuat para wanita terkesan. "Kau terlihat marah," katanya.

"Aku harus pergi," gumamku terlihat bodoh.

"Kau baru saja sampai di sini."

"Aku tahu, tapi Daehyun harus kembali. Foto-foto yang fantastis, Jaebum-ah... kau sangat berbakat." Dia berseri-seri. "Sangat senang bertemu denganmu." Jaebum memelukku erat-erat, mengangkat dan memutarku jadi aku bisa melihat Daehyun. Dia menatap marah, dan aku menyadari itu karena aku dalam pelukan Jaebum. Aku segera memindahkan tanganku ke leher Jaebum. Aku pikir Daehyun sudah menjadi mantanku. Tatapannya bertambah gelap cukup menakutkan, dan perlahan ia berjalan ke arah kami.

"Terima kasih atas peringatannya tentang fotoku," gumamku.

"Sial. Maaf, Youngjae. Aku seharusnya mengatakannya padamu. Apa kau menyukai foto-fotomu itu?" "Mm. . . Aku tidak tahu," jawabku jujur, sejenak keseimbanganku hilang oleh pertanyaannya.

"Yah, semuanya sudah terjual, seseorang menyukai foto-fotomu. Bagaimana keren kan? Kau seorang muse." Dia masih memelukku erat saat Daehyun sudah sampai sambil menatap tajam ke arahku sekarang, untungnya Jaebum tidak melihat. Jaebum melepaskan aku. "Jangan menjadi orang asing, Youngjae. Oh, Tuan Jung, selamat malam."

"Tuan Im Jaebum, sangat mengesankan. " Nada suara Daehyun terdengar beku tapi sopan. "Maaf kami tak bisa tinggal lebih lama, kami harus kembali lagi ke Seoul, Youngjae?" Saat dia menekankan kata 'kami' dengan halus, dia meraih tanganku.

"Bye, Jaebum. Sekali lagi selamat." Aku memberinya ciuman cepat dipipinya, sebelum Daehyun menyeretku keluar gedung. Aku tahu dia diam dengan kemarahan yang mendidih, tapi aku juga. Jelas dia ingin cepat-cepat keluar kemudian berjalan ke kiri dan tiba-tiba menyeretku ke sebuah gang samping, mendorongku ke dinding. Dia meraih wajahku dengan kedua tangannya, memaksaku untuk menatap matanya yang penuh gairah. Aku terkesiap. Dia langsung menciumku dengan keras. Sebentar gigi kami saling beradu, lalu lidahnya masuk kedalam mulutku. Hasrat langsung meledak di seluruh tubuhku dan aku membalas ciumannya, menyesuaikan gairahnya, tanganku meremas rambutnya, menariknya, keras. Dia mengerang, suaranya pelan dan seksi yang keluar dari dalam tenggorokannya, dan tangannya bergerak ke bawah tubuhku ke bagian atas pahaku, jari-jarinya mencengkram keras diatas tuxedoku. Aku mencurahkan semua kegelisahan dan patah hati beberapa hari terakhir melalui ciuman kami, mengikat dia untukku, dan itu menyentuhku - disaat gairah yang menyilaukan - dia melakukan dan merasakan hal yang sama. Dia menghentikan ciuman, terengah-engah. Matanya berkilau penuh hasrat, membakar darahku yang sudah panas yang mengalir kencang dalam tubuhku. Mulutku terbuka karena aku mencoba mengambil udara untuk mengisi paru-paruku.

"Kau. Adalah. Milikku," ia mengeraman, menekankan setiap kata. "Apa kau menginginkan dengan fotografer itu, Yougjae-ah? Jelas dia memiliki perasaan padamu."

Aku menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak Dia hanya seorang teman."

"Aku telah mencoba untuk menghindari emosi yang ekstrim. Namun kau . . kau membawa keluar perasaan yang ada dalam diriku yang benar-benar asing. Ini sangat..." Dia mengernyit, menggantung kata-katanya. "...Mengganggu. Aku suka mengontrol orang, Youngjae, dan aku suka berada didekatmu ..." dia menatapku sangat intens sambil melambaikan tangannya samar-samar, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya dan mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Ia meremas tanganku. "Ayo, kita perlu bicara, dan kau perlu makan."

.

.

.

.

.

Dia mengajakku ke sebuah restoran kecil yang sangat intim. "Di tempat ini kita akan bicara dan makan," Daehyun menggerutu. "Kita tak punya banyak waktu." Restoran ini terlihat nyaman bagiku. Kursi terbuat dari kayu, taplak meja linen, dan warna dindingnya merah tua sama dengan ruang bermain milik Daehyun, cermin kecil berbingkai emas ditempatkan secara acak, lilin warna putih, dan vas kecil berisi mawar putih. Suara Christina Perri mengalun lembut menyanyikan lirik tentang cinta. Ini benar-benar romantis. Seorang pelayan mengarahkan kami ke meja untuk dua orang di sebuah ruangan yang kecil, dan aku duduk dengan gelisah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dikatakannya.

"Kami tidak punya banyak waktu," kata Daehyun pada pelayan saat kami duduk. "Kami masing-masing pesan sirloin steak yang dimasak setengah matang, kalau ada dengan saus béarnaise, kentang goreng, dan sayuran hijau apapun yang koki punya, dan bawakan aku daftar anggurnya."

"Yes, Sir." Pelayan itu terkejut dengan penampilan Daehyun yang keren, tenang, efisien, tidak berbelit-belit. Daehyun menempatkan Iphone-nya di atas meja. Astaga, aku tidak disuruh memilih menu?

"Bagaimana kalau aku tak suka daging?" Dia mendesah. "Jangan mulai, Youngjae."

"Aku bukan anak kecil, Hyung."

"Yah, berhentilah bertingkah seperti itu." Dia seakan menamparku. Aku berkedip padanya. Jadi akan seperti ini? Pembicaraan menjadi sangat menjengkelkan, meskipun diatur dalam suasana romantis tapi jelas tidak ada hati. "Aku seorang anak kecil karena aku tak suka steak?" Gumamku mencoba untuk menyembunyikan sakit hatiku.

"Untuk sengaja membuatku cemburu. Itu adalah tindakan yang kekanak-kanakan. Apa kau tidak mempedulikan perasaan temanmu, seolah-olah kau memberi harapan padanya?" Daehyun menekan bibirnya bersama-sama menjadi garis tipis dan merengut saat pelayan kembali memberikan daftar anggur. Aku merona. Aku tak memikirkan itu. Tentu saja aku tidak ingin memberi harapan padanya. Tiba-tiba, aku merasa malu. Daehyun memang benar, tadi itu adalah tindakan yang ceroboh. Dia melihat daftar anggur. "Apa kau ingin memilih anggurnya?" Tanyanya, mengangkat alisnya padaku menunggu jawabanku, dengan arogannya. Dia tahu aku tak tahu tentang anggur. "Kau yang pilih," jawabku, ingin cemberut tapi kutahan. "Tolong, Dua gelas Chateau Lafite Rothschild Vintage."

"Er... kami hanya menjual anggur dengan botol, Sir."

"Kalau begitu satu botol," tegas Daehyun.

"Yes, Sir." Dia mundur, menunduk, dan aku tak menyalahkan dia. Aku mengerutkan kening pada Daehyun. Apa yang dia makan? Oh, mungkin karena aku, dan di suatu tempat di kedalaman jiwaku, batinku terbangun dari tidurnya, meregangkan tubuhnya, dan tersenyum. Dia sudah tertidur untuk sementara waktu. "Kau sangat pemarah." Dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi. "Aku ingin tahu mengapa itu?"

"Yah, ada baiknya mengatur nada yang sesuai untuk suasana yang intim ini dan berdiskusi dengan jujur tentang masa depan, Bukankah itu yang kau katakan?" Aku tersenyum padanya dengan manis. Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras, kemudian dengan enggan, bibirnya dibuka, dan aku tahu dia berusaha untuk menahan senyumnya. "Maaf," katanya. "Permintaan maaf diterima, dan aku senang untuk memberitahumu karena aku belum memutuskan untuk menjadi vegetarian sejak terakhir kali kita makan." "Sejak terakhir kali kau makan, aku pikir itu pendapat yang perlu _diperdebatkan_." "Kata itu lagi, yang perlu diperdebatkan." "Diperdebatkan," mulut dan matanya melembut dengan jenaka. Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya, dan serius lagi.

"Youngjae, terakhir kali kita bicara, kau meninggalkan aku. Aku agak takut. Aku sudah mengatakan padamu, aku ingin kau kembali, dan kau... tidak mengatakan apa-apa." Pandangannya sangat intens dan keterbukaannya benar-benar melumpuhkanku. Sial, apa yang bisa kukatakan untuk masalah ini?

"Aku merindukanmu...benar-benar merindukanmu, Daehyun. Beberapa hari yang lalu sudah menjadi sangat sulit." Aku menelan ludah, dan benjolan di tenggorokanku membengkak saat ingat aku sangat menderita dan putus asa sejak aku meninggalkannya. Minggu lalu telah menjadi hal yang paling buruk dalam hidupku, rasa sakitnya hampir tak bisa digambarkan. Tak ada yang mendekati itu. Namun kenyataan yang ada, membelitku.

"Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku tak bisa menjadi apa yang kau inginkan." Aku menekankan kata-kata yang keluar melewati benjolan di tenggorokanku.

"Kau seperti inilah yang aku inginkan," katanya, suaranya pelan dan tegas.

"Tidak, Daehyun, aku bukan yang kau inginkan."

"Kau marah karena kejadian terakhir kali itu. Aku bertindak sangat bodoh, dan kau...Begitu pula denganmu. Mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kata aman, Youngjae?"

Nadanya berubah menjadi menuduh. _Apa? Wow perubahan arah pembicaraan_. Mukaku memerah, berkedip padanya. "Jawab aku."

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku merasa kewalahan. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi apa yang kau inginkan, mencoba untuk mengatasi rasa sakit, dan itu diluar dari perkiraanku. Kau tahu...aku lupa," aku berbisik dan mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. _Astaga, mungkin kita bisa menghindari semua rasa sakit hati ini. _

"Kau lupa!" Ia mendesah dengan ngeri, meraih sisi meja dan memelototiku. Aku langsung mengkerut di bawah tatapannya. _Sial! _Dia marah lagi. _Lihat, kau membawa semua ini untuk dirimu sendiri! _"Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu?" Katanya, suaranya rendah. Pelayan datang membawa anggur kami saat kami duduk saling menatap, mata biru dengan mata abu-abu. Kami berdua dipenuhi kata-kata yang tak terucap saling menuding, sementara pelayan membuka tutup gabus dan menuangkan sedikit anggur ke gelas Daehyun. Secara otomatis Daehyun menjangkau dan minum seteguk. "Tidak masalah." Suaranya singkat. Dengan hati-hati pelayan mengisi gelas kami, meletakkan botol diatas meja, lalu buru-buru meninggalkan kami. Tidak sedikitpun Daehyun melepas tatapannya padaku. Akulah yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata itu, mengangkat gelasku dan meneguk banyak-banyak. Aku nyaris tak bisa merasakannya. "Aku minta maaf," bisikku, tiba-tiba merasa bodoh. Aku pergi karena kupikir kami tidak cocok, tapi dia mengatakan bahwa aku bisa menghentikannya?

"Maaf untuk apa?" Katanya agak cemas. "Tidak menggunakan kata aman." Dia menutup matanya, seakan lega. "Kita mungkin bisa menghindari semua penderitaan ini," gumamnya.

"Kau tampak baik-baik saja. Bahkan lebih dari baik. Kau terlihat seperti biasanya."

"Penampilan bisa menipu," katanya pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak merasa baik. Aku ibaratnya matahari telah terbenam dan tidak terbit selama seminggu, Youngjae. Aku seperti berada di kegelapan malam yang kekal di sini." Aku merasa kehabisan napas mendengar pengakuannya. _Ya, seperti halnya denganku. _"Kau bilang kau tak akan pernah pergi, namun karena keadaan menjadi buruk dan kau akhirnya meninggalkanku." "Kapan aku bilang aku tak akan pernah pergi?"

"Dalam tidurmu. Itu adalah hal paling menyenangkan yang pernah kudengar sekian lama, Youngjae. Itu membuatku rileks." Hatiku menegang dan aku mengambil anggurku. "Kau bilang kau mencintaiku," bisiknya. "Apa sekarang itu dalam bentuk lampau?" Suaranya pelan, bercampur dengan kegelisahan.

"Tidak, Daehyun, itu tidak." Dia menatap ke arahku, dan dia terlihat begitu rentan saat ia mengembuskan napas. "Bagus," bisiknya. Aku terkejut dengan pengakuannya. Pikirannya telah berubah. Saat aku mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintainya sebelumnya, dia sangat ketakutan. Pelayan itu datang lagi. Dengan sigap dia meletakkan piring di depan kami dan segera meninggalkan kami lagi. _Ya ampun. Makanan. _"Makanlah," perintah Daehyun.

Dalam hati aku tahu aku lapar, tapi sekarang, perutku seperti kejang. Duduk berhadapan dengan satu-satunya pria yang pernah kucintai dan memperdebatkan masa depan kami yang tidak jelas, tidak bisa mendorong nafsu makanku. Aku merasa enggan melihat makananku. "Tolong aku ya Tuhan, Youngjae, jika kau tidak makan, aku akan menempatkanmu di lututku di sini, di restoran ini, dan ini tak ada hubungannya dengan kepuasan seksualku. Makan!" _Astaga. _Alam bawah sadarku menatapku dengan memincingkan matanya. "Oke, aku akan makan." Dia tidak tersenyum, tapi terus menatapku. Dengan enggan aku mengangkat pisau dan garpuku, memotong steak-ku. Oh, ini bisa membangkitkan nafsu makanku. Aku merasa lapar, benar-benar lapar. Aku mulai mengunyah dan dia tampak rileks. Kami makan malam tanpa bicara. Musiknya telah berganti. Nyanyian lembut seorang wanita terdengar samar-samar, liriknya menggema didalam pikiranku. Aku melirik daehyun. Dia makan sambil mengawasiku. Kelaparan dan kerinduan dan kegelisahan digabungkan dalam satu tatapan yang panas.

"Apa kau tahu siapa yang menyanyi ini?" Aku mencoba untuk melakukan percakapan normal. Daehyun berhenti dan mendengarkan. "Tidak. . . tapi suaranya bagus, siapapun dia."

"Aku juga menyukainya." Akhirnya dia tersenyum dengan senyuman yang mengandung teka-teki. Apa yang dia rencanakan?

"Apa?" tanyaku. Dia menggeleng. "Habiskan," katanya lembut. Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah makanan di piringku. Aku sudah tak kuat makan lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa menegosiasikan hal ini? "Aku tidak bisa makan lagi. Apa aku sudah cukup makan Sir?" Dia menatapku tanpa ekspresi, tidak menjawab, lalu melirik jam tangannya. "Aku sangat kenyang," tambahku, sambil menyesap anggur yang lezat."

"Kita harus segera kembali. Jongup sudah ada di sini, dan besok pagi kau harus bekerja."

"Begitu juga denganmu." "Jam tidurku jauh lebih sedikit daripada kau, Youngjae. Paling tidak kau sudah makan sesuatu." "Bukankah kita akan kembali dengan Angel?" "Tidak, karena aku sudah minum. Jongup yang akan mengantar kita. Selain itu, dengan cara ini aku bisa bersamamu di dalam mobil untuk diriku sendiri selama beberapa jam, Apa yang bisa kita lakukan selain bicara?" Oh, itu rencananya. Daehyun memanggil pelayan untuk meminta tagihan, kemudian dia mengambil Iphone-nya dan membuat panggilan. "Kami di restoran dekat galery." Dia menutup teleponnya. Astaga, dia kurang sopan berbicara di telepon. "Kau sangat kasar dengan Jongup, sebenarnya, dengan sebagian besar orang-orang."

"Aku hanya menyampaikan maksud dengan cepat, Youngjae."

"Kau belum menyampaikan maksudmu malam ini. Tidak ada yang berubah, Daehyun."

"Aku punya proposisi untukmu."

"Ini dulu dimulai dengan proposisi."

"Sebuah proposisi yang berbeda." Pelayan sudah kembali, dan Daehyun memberikan kartu kreditnya tanpa memeriksa tagihan. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan curiga sementara pelayan menggesek kartunya. Telepon Daehyun berbunyi sekali lagi, dan dia melirik teleponnya. Dia punya proposisi? Sekarang apa? Dua skenario masuk dalam pikiranku: diculik, bekerja untuknya. Tidak, tidak ada yang masuk akal. Daehyun sudah selesai membayar. "Ayo. Jongup sudah diluar."

Kami berdiri dan ia menggenggam tanganku. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu, Youngjae." Dia mencium buku-buku jariku dengan lembut, dan sentuhan bibirnya diatas kulitku langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuhku. Di luar Audi sudah menunggu. Daehyun membukakan pintu untukku. Aku masuk dan tenggelam dalam sofa kulit mewah. Dia menuju ke sisi pengemudi, Jongup melangkah keluar dari mobil dan mereka berbicara sebentar. Ini bukan kebiasaan mereka seperti biasanya. Aku penasaran. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua masuk, dan aku melirik, wajah Daehyun tanpa ekspresi saat ia menatap ke depan. Aku membiarkan diriku sejenak untuk memeriksa bentuk tubuh dewa miliknya: hidung mancung, bibirnya penuh, rambutnya jatuh di dahinya. Pria tampan ini pasti bukan ditujukan untukku.

Tiba-tiba musik mengalun lembut terdengar dari bagian belakang mobil, salah satu jenis orkestra yang tidak kukenal, dan Jongup menjalankan mobilnya menuju Seoul. Daehyun bergeser dan memandangku. "Seperti yang aku katakan, Youngjae, aku memiliki proposisi untukmu." Aku melirik gugup pada Jongup. "Jongup tak bisa mendengarmu," Daehyun meyakinkan aku. "Bagaimana?" "Jongup," Daehyun memanggilnya. Jongup tidak merespon. Dia memanggil lagi, masih tidak ada respon. Daehyun membungkuk dan menepuk bahunya. Taylor melepas satu earphone yang tidak aku perhatikan. "Yes, Sir?" "Terima kasih, Jongup. Tidak apa-apa. dengarkan kembali musikmu itu." "Yes, Sir."

"Senang sekarang? Dia mendengarkan iPod-nya. Lupakan dia ada di sini." "Apa kau sengaja memintanya untuk melakukan itu?" "Ya." Oh. "Oke, proposisimu?" Daehyun tiba-tiba terlihat resmi dan menginginkan kepastian. _Sialan_. Kami sedang menegosiasikan sebuah kesepakatan. Aku mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. "Pertama-tama aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Apa kau ingin hubungan biasa tanpa seks abnormal sama sekali?" Mulutku menganga. "Seks abnormal?" Aku berteriak pelan. "Seks abnormal." "Aku tak percaya kau mengatakan itu." Aku melirik gugup pada Jongup. "Yah, aku mengatakan itu. Jawablah," katanya tenang. Mukaku memerah. Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat. "Aku suka Seks abnormal-mu," bisikku. "Itu seperti yang kupikirkan. Jadi apa yang tidak kau sukai?" T_idak bisa menyentuhmu. Kau menikmati rasa sakitku, pukulan sabuk. _"Ancaman kejam dan hukuman yang tidak biasa." "Apa maksudnya?" "Yah, kau memiliki semua jenis tongkat, cambuk dan sebagainya di dalam ruang bermainmu, dan mereka itu sangat membuatku ketakutan. Aku tak ingin kau menggunakannya padaku." "Oke, jadi dalam hal ini kau tak suka dengan adanya cambuk atau tongkat atau ikat pinggang," ia menyindir. Aku menatapnya dengan bingung. "Apa kau mencoba untuk mendefinisikan kembali batas keras?"

"Tidak seperti itu, aku hanya mencoba memahamimu, mendapatkan yang lebih jelas gambaran dari apa yang kau inginkan dan yang tidak kau sukai." "Pada dasarnya, Daehyun, Kesenanganmu yang menimbulkan rasa sakit padaku, sangat sulit bagiku untuk aku terima. Dan ide bahwa kau akan melakukan hukuman itu karena aku telah melanggar beberapa aturan yang dibuat sewenang-wenang."

"Tapi itu bukan sewenang-wenang, aturannya sudah ditulis." "Aku tak ingin satu set aturan." "Tak ada sama sekali?" "Tidak ada aturan." Aku menggeleng, rupanya hatiku sudah berada di dalam mulutku. Kemana lagi arah pembicaraan ini? "Tapi kau tak keberatan jika aku memukul pantatmu?" "Memukulku dengan apa?" "Ini." Dia memegang tangannya.

Aku menggeliat tak nyaman. "Tidak, tidak juga. Terutama dengan bola-bola perak itu" Syukurlah tapi itu gelap, Mukaku terbakar dan suaraku langsung menghilang saat aku ingat malam itu. _Yah. . . Aku akan melakukan itu lagi_. Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Ya, itu menyenangkan." "Lebih dari menyenangkan," aku bergumam. "Jadi kau bisa menerima sedikit rasa sakit." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Ya, kurasa." Oh, kemana lagi arah pembicaraannya? Tingkat kegelisaanku semakin melonjak naik beberapa Skala Richter. Dia mengelus dagunya, berpikir keras. "Youngjae, aku ingin mulai lagi. Melakukan hubungan normal, dan mungkin setelah kau percaya padaku dan aku percaya pada kejujuranmu untuk berkomunikasi denganku, kita bisa melakukan sesuatu yang aku inginkan." Aku menatapnya, tertegun, pikiranku kosong sama sekali seperti komputer yang eror. Dia menatap ke arahku dengan cemas, tapi aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas, sepertinya kita berada di wilayah Oregon yang diselimuti kegelapan. Aku sadar, akhirnya, ini dia. Dia menginginkan cahaya terang, tapi bisakah aku memintanya untuk melakukan ini untukku? Dan bukankah kadang-kadang aku juga menyukai kegelapan? sedikit kegelapan, kadang-kadang. "Tapi bagaimana dengan hukuman?" "Tidak ada hukuman." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada." "Dan aturan?" "Tidak ada aturan." "Tidak ada sama sekali? Tapi kau memiliki kebutuhan." "Aku lebih membutuhkanmu, Youngjae. Beberapa hari terakhir ini seperti berada di neraka. Semua instingku mengatakan padaku untuk membiarkan kau pergi karena aku tak layak untukmu.

"Foto-foto yang diambil cowok itu. . . Aku bisa melihat bagaimana dia melihatmu. Kau tampak begitu santai dan cantik, bukannya kau sekarang tidak cantik, tapi kau duduk di sini. Aku melihat rasa sakitmu. Sedih rasanya bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan kau merasa seperti ini. "Tapi aku pria egois. Aku menginginkanmu sejak kau jatuh di kantorku. Kau sangat istimewa, jujur, hangat, kuat, cerdas, polos, mempesona dan daftarnya tak akan habis. Aku kagum padamu. Aku menginginkanmu, memikirkan orang lain memilikimu rasanya seperti pisau diputar-putar kedalam jiwaku yang gelap."

Mulutku menjadi kering. _Sialan_. Bawah sadarku mengangguk dengan puas. Jika itu bukan deklarasi cinta, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Kata-katanya yang keluar seperti seperti bendungan yang jebol. "Daehyun, mengapa kau berpikir kau memiliki jiwa yang gelap? Aku tak akan pernah mengatakan itu. Mungkin menyedihkan, tapi kau pria yang baik. Aku bisa melihat itu. Kau sangat dermawan, sopan, dan kau tak pernah bohong padaku. Aku belum mencoba dengan sangat keras. Minggu lalu itu seperti mengejutkan pikiranku. Membangunkan aku dari tidurku. Aku menyadari bahwa kau begitu mudah menerimaku yang mana aku merasa tidak bisa menjadi orang yang kau inginkan. Kemudian, setelah aku pergi, aku baru sadar bahwa rasa sakit fisik yang kau timbulkan tidak separah dengan rasa sakit yang timbul karena kehilanganmu. Aku ingin menyenangkanmu, tapi itu sangat sulit."

"Kau selalu menyenangkanku sepanjang waktu," bisiknya.

"Sudah berapa kali aku memberitahumu tentang hal itu?"

"Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Kadang-kadang kau begitu tertutup. Kau mengintimidasiku. Itu sebabnya mengapa aku diam. Aku tak tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu. Seperti ayunan dari utara ke selatan dalam sekian detik kembali lagi. Sangat membingungkan dan kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu, padahal aku ingin sekali menunjukkan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu." Dia berkedip padaku dalam kegelapan, waspada kupikir, dan aku tak bisa menahannya lebih lama. Aku melepaskan sabuk pengamanku dan duduk di pangkuannya, membuatnya terkejut, dan menempakan tanganku di kedua sisi kepalanya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jung Daehyun. Dan kau bersedia melakukan semua ini untukku. Akulah yang tidak layak, dan aku hanya minta maaf bahwa aku tak bisa melakukan semuanya untukmu. Mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu...Aku tak tahu... tapi ya, aku menerima proposisimu. Dimana aku harus menanda tanganinya?" Dia memelukku dengan keras seperti akan meremukkanku.

"Youngjae-ah," dia mengambil nafas sambil membenamkan hidungnya di rambutku. Kami duduk, saling berpelukan, mendengarkan musik suara piano yang menenangkan, mencerminkan emosi yang ada di dalam mobil, hening sangat menenangkan setelah terjadi badai. Aku meringkuk ke dalam pelukannya, menyandarkan kepalaku di lekuk lehernya. Dengan lembut dia membelai punggungku. "Menyentuh adalah batas keras bagiku, Youngjae," bisiknya. "Aku tahu. Aku berharap paham alasannya." Beberapa saat kemudian, dia mendesah, ia menjawab dengan suara lembut, "Masa kecilku sangat mengerikan. Ibu kandungku... dia salah seorang dari mucikari pelacur..." Suaranya menghilang, dan tubuhnya menegang saat dia mengingat kengerian yang tak terbayangkan itu. "Aku bisa mengingat itu," ia berbisik sambil bergidik. Tiba-tiba, jantungku menyempit saat aku ingat bekas luka bakar yg ada dikulitnya. _Oh, Daehyun_. Aku mengencangkan lenganku di lehernya. "Apakah dia kasar padamu? Ibumu?" Suaraku pelan dan lembut dengan air mata yang tertahan. "Seingatku tidak. Dia hanya ceroboh. Dia tidak melindungiku." Dia mendengus. "Kupikir akulah yang merawatnya. Ketika akhirnya dia bunuh diri, butuh waktu empat hari bagi seseorang menyadari itu dan menemukan kami. Aku ingat itu." Aku terkesiap tak bisa menampung kengerian itu. Sialan. Kemarahan naik di tenggorokanku. "Itu sangat mengerikan," bisikku. Aku menoleh dan mencium lehernya, berusaha menghiburnya saat aku membayangkan, seorang anak laki-laki kecil bermata abu-abu sangat kotor yang tersesat dan sendirian di samping tubuh ibunya yang sudah meninggal. _Oh, Daehyun_. Aku bernafas diantara aroma tubuhnya. Baunya surgawi, aroma favoritku yang ada di seluruh dunia. Dia mengencangkan pelukannya dan mencium rambutku, dan aku duduk dalam pelukannya saat Jongup menambah kecepatan di kegelapan malam. Saat aku terbangun, kami sudah sampai di Seoul. "Hei," kata Daehyun lembut.

"Maaf," gumamku saat aku duduk dengan tegak, berkedip dan meregangkan tubuhku. Aku masih dalam pelukannya, di pangkuannya. "Aku bisa menontonmu tidur selama-lamanya, Youngjae." "Apa aku mengatakan sesuatu?" "Tidak. Kita hampir sampai di tempatmu." Oh? "Kita tidak ke tempatmu?" "Tidak." Aku duduk dan menatap dia. "Mengapa tidak?" "Karena besok kau kerja." "Oh." Aku cemberut. Dia menyeringai ke arahku. "Mengapa, apa kau punya sesuatu di dalam pikiranmu?" Mukaku memerah. "Yah, mungkin." Dia terkekeh. "Youngjae, aku tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi, tidak sebelum kau memohon padaku." "Apa?!" "Sampai kau mulai berkomunikasi denganku. Lain kali jika kita bercinta lagi, kau harus memberitahuku apa tepatnya yang kau inginkan secara detail." "Oh." Dia menggeserku dari pangkuannya saat Jongup berhenti di depan apartemenku.

Daehyun keluar dan menahan pintu mobil terbuka untukku. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Dia berjalan ke belakang mobil, membuka bagasi, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang besar dibungkus kertas kado. Astaga apa ini? "Bukalah kalau kau sudah di dalam." "Kau tidak masuk?" "Tidak, Youngjae." "Jadi kapan aku akan bertemu denganmu?" "Besok." "Besok bosku mau mengajakku minum dengannya." Wajah Daehyun mengeras. "Benarkah?" suaranya dicampur dengan ancaman yang terpendam. "Untuk merayakan minggu pertamaku kerja," tambahku dengan cepat. "Dimana?" "Belum tahu." "Aku bisa menjemputmu dari sana." "Oke. . . Aku akan kirim e-mail atau sms untukmu." "Bagus." Dia menemaniku berjalan sampai pintu lobi dan menunggu sementara aku mencari kunci di tasku. Saat aku membuka kunci pintu, dia membungkuk ke depan dan menangkup daguku, memiringkan kepalaku kebelakang. Mulutnya mendekat, dan menutup matanya, ia mencium dari sudut mataku ke sudut mulutku. Sebuah erangan kecil keluar dari mulutku karena bagian dalam tubuhku meleleh dan mengembang. "Sampai besok," dia mengambil nafas. "Selamat malam, Daehyun," bisikku, dan aku mendengar nada keinginan dalam suaraku. Dia tersenyum. "Masuklah," perintahnya, dan aku berjalan melewati lobi sambil membawa bungkusan misteriusku. "Sampai besok, sayang," ia berseru, lalu berbalik dengan anggun, kembali ke mobil. Setelah di dalam apartemen, aku membuka kotak hadiah dan aku melihat laptop MacBook Pro, , dan kotak segi empat lainnya. Apa ini? Aku membuka kertas perak. Di dalamnya ada benda, warna hitam, tipis, Pembungkusnya terbuat dari kulit. Kubuka pembungkusnya, aku menemukan sebuah iPad. Sebuah kartu putih di atas layar dengan pesan tertulis dalam tulisan tangan Daehyun:

.

**Youngjae ini untukmu.**

**Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau dengar.**

**Musik ini mengatakan tentang perasaanku.**

**Daehyun**

**.**

Astaga. Aku memiliki koleksi lagu-lagu dari Daehyun di iPad terbaru. Aku menggeleng tak setuju karena semua ini pasti mahal, tapi dalam hati aku menyukainya. Di kantor Chanyeol memiliki satu, jadi aku tahu bagaimana cara memakainya. Aku nyalakan dan terkesiap saat gambar wallpaper muncul: sebuah model pesawat glider yang kecil. Oh. Itu Blanik L23 yang kuberikan padanya, dengan bingkai glass stand yang berdiri diatas meja, aku pikir meja Daehyun di kantornya. Aku melongo. _Ia merakitnya! _Dia benar-benar merakitnya. Aku ingat sekarang, dia pernah menuliskan itu dikartu kiriman bunganya. Aku terguncang, dan aku tahu saat itulah dia sudah menguraikan banyak yang ada dalam pikirannya pada saat dia mengirim itu. Aku geser panah di bagian bawah layar untuk membuka kunci dan aku terkesiap lagi. Wallpaper-nya ada fotoku dan Daehyun. Foto ini satu-satunya foto kami. Daehyun terlihat begitu tampan dan aku tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar. _Ya, dan dia milikku! _Dengan gesekan jariku, ikonnya bergeser, dan salah satu dari beberapa tampilan baru pada layar berikutnya. Aplikasi Kindle, iBooks, apa pun itu. _Ya ampun! British Library? _Aku menyentuh ikon itu dan muncul menu: KOLEKSI SEJARAH. Kugeser ke bawah, aku pilih NOVEL ABAD 18 dan 19. Kemudian menu yang lainnya. Aku sentuh sebuah judul: THE AMERICAN karya HENRY JAMES. Satu jendela baru terbuka, menawarkanku salinan scan dari buku untuk dibaca. Ya ampun - ini adalah edisi pertama, yang diterbitkan pada tahun 1879, dan itu ada di iPad-ku! Dia membelikan aku dari British Library hanya dengan sentuhan tombol saja. Aku keluar dari aplikasi ini dengan cepat, tahu bahwa aku akan tenggelam di dalamnya untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Aku menyadari bahwa aplikasi ini seperti "makanan yang sangat lezat" yang membuatku memutar mataku dan tersenyum pada saat yang sama, tapi di catatan kartunya tadi menyinggung masalah musik.

Aku kembali ke layar utama, menyentuh ikon iPod dan daftar playlist muncul. Aku menelusuri pilihan lagu-lagunya, dan itu membuatku tersenyum, mendengar sebuah alu mengalun. Aku berbaring di tempat tidur. Apa ini berarti Daehyun akan mencoba? Mencoba dengan hubungan baru? Aku menyerap isi liriknya, menatap langit-langit, mencoba untuk memahami perubahannya. Dia merindukanku. Aku merindukan dia. Dia pasti memiliki perasaan terhadapku. Pasti. IPad ini, lagu-lagu ini, dia peduli. Dia benar-benar peduli. Jantungku membengkak penuh harapan. Lagunya berakhir dan air mata menggenangi mataku. Aku segera menggeser lagu yang lain - "The Scientist" oleh Coldplay - salah satu band favorit Kyungsoo. Aku tahu lagunya, tapi aku belum pernah benar-benar mendengarkan lirik lagu itu sebelumnya. Aku menutup mata dan membiarkan kata-katanya meresap dalam pikiranku. Air mataku mulai mengalir. Aku tidak bisa membendungnya. Jika ini bukan permintaan maaf, lantas apa? Oh, Daehyun. Atau apa ini sebuah undangan? Apa dia menjawab pertanyaanku? _Apa aku mengartikan ini terlalu banyak? _Aku mungkin mengartikan ini terlalu banyak. Bawah sadarku mengangguk padaku, mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa kasihannya padaku. Aku menghapus air mataku. Aku akan mengirim e-mail untuk berterima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC or Delete?

.

.

.

.

.

I'm come back... setelah hiatus berbula-bulan lamanya

Who miss me? Nobody? I Know...Ok Fine

Maafkan author baru bisa update lagi

Sebenarnya sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untuk melanjutkan FF garing ini tapi entah mengapa rasanya tidak tega meninggalkannya terabaikan begitu saja.

Sekali lagi maaf /bow/

and last.. sperti biasa

MIND TO REVIEW?


	10. Chapter 10

PS: Sebelumnya Author mau minta maaf karena tadinya cerita ini akan berakhir di chapter 9 tapi ternyata plot berubah. Project yang lama hilang padahal cerita sudah jadi. Tinggal tambahan sedikit, tapi _krakkk _laptop rusak dan mati. Jadilah harus mulai dari awal. Rasanya ingin berkata kasar tapi... ah sudahlah. Mulai dari chapter 9 seharusnya sudah masuk trilogi ke-2. Tapi disini author mencoba untuk memendekan alur cerita supaya tidak terlalu banyak chapter kkk. Sekali lagi maaf karena di chapter2 sebelumnya banyak sekali typo yang tidak jelas dan terima kasih atas review kalian. Sumpah author sangat terharu masih ada yang menunggu cerita ini dan maaf jika author ini banyak sekali mengecewakan kalian. Terakhir terima kasih atas dukungan kalian. Aku menciantai kalian. Salam hangat dariku *bawa daejae pulang kerumah *ditimpuk BABYs.

.

.

.

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Jung 10

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

DIRTY TALK! CURSING! Tidak patut dicontoh!

Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

.

Salah satu keuntungan tidak mempunyai mobil adalah selama perjalanan di dalam bis menuju tempat kerja, aku bisa memasang headset ke iPadku yang tersimpan dengan aman di dalam tas dan mendengarkan semua lagu-lagu indah dari Daehyun yang dia berikan padaku semalam. Saat aku tiba di kantor, aku menarik senyum lebar. Chanyeol langsung bereaksi saat memandang ke arahku.

"Selamat pagi, Youngjae. Kau terlihat berseri-seri," Aku merasakan rona merah naik diwajahku. _Ya ampun, aku malu._

"Akhirnya aku bisa tidur nyenyak, terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah dan selamat pagi." Alisnya berkerut.

"Bisakah kau membacakan ini untukku dan tolong, kirim hasil laporannya setelah makan siang" Dia menyerahkan empat naskah laporan padaku. Saat ekspresiku tampak terkejut, ia menambahkan, "Hanya bab pertama."

"Tentu," aku tersenyum lega, dan dia membalas dengan tersenyum lebar.

Aku menyalakan komputer untuk memulai pekerjaan, menghabiskan americano-ku dan makan pisang.

_Kling. _Tiba-tiba ada e-mail dari Daehyun.

.

**Dari: **Daehyun

**Perihal: **Tolong Aku

**Untuk: **Youngjae

Aku harap kau sudah sarapan. Aku rindu padamu semalam.

Jung Daehyun CEO, Jung Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

**Dari: **Youngjae

**Perihal: **Lagu Lama

**Untuk: **Daehyun

Aku sedang makan pisang saat mengetik. Aku tidak pernah sarapan beberapa hari ini. Aku suka Aplikasi British Library. Aku mulai membaca ulang Robinson Crusoe dan tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Sekarang kumohon tinggalkan aku sendiri. Aku mencoba untuk bekerja.

.

**Dari: **Daehyun

**Perihal: **Hanya itu saja yang kau makan?

**Untuk****: **Youngjae

Kau bisa makan lebih baik dari itu. Kau membutuhkan energi...untuk memohon padaku nanti

Jung Daehyun CEO, Jung Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Shit! Dia memulai lagi.

.

**Dari: **Youngjae

**Perihal: **Pengganggu

**Untuk: **Daehyun

Tuan Jung yang terhormat, aku mencoba bekerja untuk mencari nafkah…dan kau yang akan memohon bukan aku.

.

**Dari: **Daehyun

**Perihal: **Siap Terima Tantangan!

**Untuk: **Youngjae

Ah aku menyukai tantangan.

Jung Daehyun CEO, Jung Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Aku duduk tersenyum menatap layar seperti seorang idiot. Tapi aku perlu membaca laporan ini untuk Chanyeol dan menulis semua laporan. Aku menempatkan naskah di mejaku dan mulai mengerjakannya. Saat jam makan siang aku menuju ke kedai makanan untuk membeli sepotong sandwich dan mendengarkan lagu-lagu dari iPad-ku. Lagu pertama – Her dari 'Block B'. Oh, ternyata dia memiliki selera humor juga, dan aku menyukainya untuk itu. Aku kembali tersenyum. Kapan seringai bodoh ini pergi meninggalkan wajahku? Ah, sore ini terasa berjalan sangat lambat. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali mengirim e-mail untuk Daehyun.

.

**Dari: **Youngjae

**Perihal: **Bosan

**Untuk: **Daehyun

Bagaimana kabarmu? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?

.

**Dari: **Daehyun

**Perihal:**Bosan

**Untuk: **Youngjae

Kau seharusnya bekerja ditempatku. Kau tidak akan bosan. Aku yakin. Aku sedang melakukan kegiatan memeriksa laporan yang sangat menjemukan seperti biasanya. Semuanya sangat membosankan.

.

Aku terkekeh melihat balasan email darinya. Tepat pukul lima tiga puluh, Chanyeol berada di mejaku. Ia menggunakan pakaian santainya, celana jeans dengan kemeja hitam. Dia terlihat kasual.

"Kami akan pergi minum. Biasanya kami suka jalan ke club di seberang jalan."

"Kami?" Aku bertanya, penuh dengan harapan.

"Ya, sebagian besar dari anggota kita biasanya ikut pergi. Kau jadi ikut kan youngjae?" Untuk beberapa alasan yang tidak jelas, aku tak ingin mengkaji terlalu mendetail, tapi aku merasa sangat lega.

"Tentu saja. Apa nama club-nya?"

"50."

"Kau bercanda." Dia menatapku dengan aneh.

"Tidak. Apa nama itu punya arti untukmu?"

"Tidak, maaf. Aku akan bergabung denganmu di sana."

"Apa yang ingin kau minum?"

"Beer or wine"

"Keren."

"Aku ke toilet sebentar"

Aku mengirim e-mail untuk Daehyun dari ponselku.

.

**Dari: **Youngjae

**Perihal: **Kau Pasti Benar-benar Cocok Di Sini

**Untuk: **Daehyun

Kami akan pergi ke club namanya 'Fifty'. Apa ini sebuah lelucon? *emoticon tertawa* Aku berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di sana, Tuan Jung.

**.**

**Dari: **Daehyun

**Perihal: **Bahaya

**Untuk: **Youngjae

Hati-hati disana berbahaya. Aku akan segera bertemu denganmu. Lebih cepat lebih baik, sayang.

Jung Daehyun CEO, Jung Enterprises Holdings Inc

.

Aku memeriksa diriku di cermin. Ada perbedaan dari diriku yang sekarang. Aku memiliki warna merah yang lebih di pipiku, dan mataku bersinar. Apa ini akibat dari efek yang diberikan oleh Daehyun? Apa sedikit berdebat di e-mail dengannya akan memberi efek seperti itu untuk seorang Yoo Youngjae? Aku menyeringai pada cermin dan meluruskan kemeja biru mudaku. Hari ini aku juga mengenakan jeans favoritku.

Saat aku berjalan keluar gedung, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil. "Tuan Yoo?" Penasaran dan aku pun berbalik, dan seorang wanita muda bermuka pucat mendekatiku dengan hati-hati. Dia tampak seperti hantu, begitu pucat dan aneh. Tatapannya kosong. "Tuan Yoo Youngjae?" Dia mengulangi, wajahnya kaku dan datar meski dia berbicara.

"Ya?" Dia berhenti, menatapku berjarak sekitar tiga kaki dari trotoar, dan aku membalas menatapnya, tidak mampu bergerak. Siapa dia? Apa yang dia inginkan?

"Ada yang bisaku bantu?" Aku bertanya. Bagaimana dia tahu namaku?

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu." Suaranya lembut menakutkan. Seperti aku, dia memiliki rambut hitam yang sungguh kontras dengan warna kulitnya. Matanya berwarna coklat, seperti minuman bourbon, ekspresinya datar. Sama sekali tidak ada kehidupan di dalamnya. Wajahnya cantik, pucat, yang terukir dalam kesedihan.

"Maaf, kau menemuiku disaat yang tidak menguntungkan," kataku sopan, mencoba untuk mengabaikan peringatan yang menggelitik tulang belakangku. Jika dilihat lebih dekat, dia tampak aneh, berantakan dan tidak terawat. Ukuran pakaiannya dua kali lebih besar, termasuk ukuran mantelnya. Dia tertawa, aneh, suaranya sumbang yang hanya membuatku bertambah cemas. "Apa yang kau punya yang tidak aku punya?" Tanya dia sedih. Kecemasanku berubah menjadi takut.

"Maaf, siapa anda?"

"Aku? Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Dia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyibakkan rambut panjangnya kebahu, saat dia melakukan itu, otomatis lengan mantelnya ketarik keatas, memperlihatkan perban yang kotor di sekeliling pergelangan tangannya. _Ya ampun. _

"Selamat sore, Tuan Yoo." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju jalanan saat aku berdiri terpaku. Aku menyaksikan saat tubuh kecilnya menghilang dari pandangan, menghilang diantara para pekerja yang baru keluar dari berbagai kantor mereka. _Sebenarnya tadi itu apa? _Dengan bingung, aku menyeberang jalan menuju bar, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi, sementara alam bawah sadarku menegakkan kepalanya yang jelek dan mengejek padaku. _Apa d__ia ada hubungannya dengan Daehyun__?_

_._

_._

_._

Fifty adalah sebuah club seperti pada umumnya dengan lampu germelap dan poster yang tergantung di dinding. Chanyeol sudah berada di disana bersama Irene, seorang editor juga, dua pria dari bagian keuangan, dan Hyosung dari bagian resepsionis. Dia seperti biasa memakai anting-anting bulat yang terbuat dari perak.

"Hai, Youngjae!" Chanyeol memberiku sebotol Beer.

"Cheers… dan terima kasih," gumamku, aku masih terguncang oleh pertemuanku dengan gadis hantu tadi.

"Cheers." Kami saling mendentingkan botol, dan ia meneruskan berbicara dengan Irene.

Hyosung tersenyum manis padaku. "Jadi, bagaimana minggu pertamamu selama ini?" Tanyanya.

"Baik, terima kasih. Tampaknya semua orang sangat ramah."

"Kau terlihat lebih bahagia hari ini." Mukaku memerah.

"Ya, dan sekarang hari Jumat" gumamku dengan cepat. "Jadi, apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?" ini caraku untuk mengalihkan perhatianku. Hyosung ternyata salah satu dari tujuh bersaudara, dan dia bersama keluarga besarnya tinggal di Ilsan. Dia menjadi agak bersemangat, dan aku menyadari bahwa aku belum pernah berbicara dengan wanita yang seumuran denganku ini.

Selama percakapanku dengan Hyosung, Irene menawarkan beer lagi. "Terima kasih," aku tersenyum padanya. Hyosung sangat mudah untuk diajak bicara - dia orang yang ramah - dan tanpa kusadari, aku sudah minum beer yang ke tiga saat aku berbasa-basi dengan salah seorang pria dari keuangan, Mark.

Chanyeol yang kini berada disampingku bertanya "Youngjae-ah, apa kira-kira kau membuat keputusan yang tepat bekerja disini?" Suara Chanyeol lembut, dan dia duduk agak terlalu dekat. Tapi aku memang sudah memperhatikannya sejak lama bahwa ia punya kecenderungan untuk melakukan hal ini dengan semua orang, bahkan di kantor. Alam bawah sadarku berkata. _Kau menafsirkan terlalu banyak dalam hal ini, _ia memperingatkan aku.

"Aku merasa senang minggu ini, terima kasih, Chanyeol-ah. Ya, aku pikir aku membuat keputusan yang tepat."

"Kau pria yang sangat cerdas, Youngjae. Kau akan cepat sukses."

Aku malu. "Terima kasih," gumamku, karena aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus kukatakan.

"Jauhkah tempat tinggalmu?"

"Gangnam."

"Tidak jauh dari tempatku." Sambil tersenyum, ia bergerak lebih dekat dan bersandar di dekat bahuku, secara efektif aku terperangkap.

"Apa kau punya rencana akhir pekan ini?"

"Yah... ummm…" ucapanku terhenti

Aku bisa merasakannya. Seolah-olah seluruh tubuhku sangat selaras dengan kehadirannya. Rasa menenangkan dan terbakar pada saat bersamaan - dua sisi internal yang aneh - dan aku merasakan seperti ada denyutan listrik. Daehyun menempatkan tangannya di bahuku seperti kebiasaannya memamerkan tanda sayang - tapi aku tahu ini berbeda. Dia ingin memperlihatkan bahwa aku miliknya, dan saat ini aku menerima dengan senang hati. Dengan lembut ia mencium rambutku.

"Halo, Sayang," bisiknya.

Aku tidak bisa tidak merasa sangat lega, merasa aman, dan senang karena lengannya ditempatkan di bahuku. Dia menarikku ke sisinya, dan aku melirik ke arahnya saat ia menatap Chanyeol, ekspresinya tenang. Berpaling, dia menatapku, tersenyum miring sebentar diikuti dengan sekilas kecupan. Dia mengenakan jaket jeans biru, celana jeans hitam dan t-shirt putih yang menempel pas didada bidangnya. Dia tampak mempesona.

Chanyeol terlihat tidak nyaman. "Hmm..maaf Chanyeol, ini Daehyun," bisikku minta maaf. Mengapa aku minta maaf?

"Daehyun, ini Chanyeol."

"Aku kekasihnya," kata Daehyun sambil tersenyum agak dingin yang tidak sampai menyentuh matanya saat dia menjabat tangan Chanyeol. Aku melirik Chanyeol yang secara psikis sedang mengukur kemampuan orang yang sedang berada di depannya.

"Aku bosnya," jawab Chanyeol arogan. "Youngjae pernah menyebut Anda sebagai mantan kekasih." Oh, sialan. _Kau pasti tak ingin __ber__main-main dengan Daehyun. _

"Yah, sekarang bukan mantan lagi," jawab Daehyun dengan tenang. "Ayo, sayang, saatnya pergi."

"Tolong, tinggallah dan bergabung dengan kami untuk minum," kata Chanyeol lancar. Aku tidak berpikir itu ide yang baik. Mengapa rasanya tidak begitu nyaman? Aku melirik Hyosung, yah, tentu saja dia terang-terangan sedang menatap pria disampingku, mulutnya menganga melihat Daehyun. Kapan aku akan berhenti memikirkan efek dia terhadap perempuan atau pria lain?

"Kami sudah punya rencana lain," balas Daehyun dengan senyum penuh teka-teki. Kami punya rencana? Dan getaran penuh harap menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. "Mungkin, lain waktu," tambahnya. "Ayo," katanya padaku saat ia menggenggam tanganku.

"Sampai ketemu hari Senin." Aku tersenyum pada Chanyeol, Hyosung, Irene dan cowok-cowok lainnya dari bagian keuangan, berusaha keras untuk mengabaikan ekspresi Chanyeol yang kurang senang, dan mengikuti Daehyun keluar pintu.

Jongup menunggu dibalik kemudi Audi di pinggir jalan. "Mengapa itu tadi seperti kompetisi buang air kecil?" Aku bertanya pada Daehyun saat ia membuka pintu mobil untukku. "Karena itu harus," bisiknya dan memberiku senyum misterius lalu menutup pintuku.

"Hai, Jongup-ah," kataku saat mata kami bertemu di spion dalam mobil.

"Selamat malam Tuan Yoo," Jongup menjawab dengan senyum ramah.

Daehyun duduk di sampingku, menggenggam tanganku, dan dengan lembut mencium buku-buku jariku. "Hai," katanya lembut. Pipiku bersemu merah muda, menyadari bahwa Jongup bisa mendengar kami, bersyukur bahwa dia tidak bisa melihat, sepertinya Daehyun bisa membuat celana dalamku terbakar. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diri supaya tidak melompat padanya di sini, di kursi belakang mobil. _Oh, kursi belakang mobil…hmm. _Aku merenung dengan tenang sambil membelai dagunya dengan lembut.

"Hai," aku mengambil napas, mulutku kering. "Apa yang ingin kau lakukan malam ini?"

"Kau bilang kita punya rencana."

"Oh, aku tahu apa yang aku ingin lakukan, Youngjae. Aku bertanya padamu apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Aku tersenyum padanya. "Aku tahu," katanya sambil menyeringai nakal dan mesum. "Jadi… Apa kau ingin memohon di tempatku atau tempatmu? "Dia memiringkan kepalanya ke satu sisi dan tersenyum. Oh damn. senyumnya yang begitu seksi ditujukan padaku.

"Aku rasa kau menjadi sangat sombong, Tuan Jung. Tapi daripada merubah arah, kita bisa pergi ke apartemenku saja."

Aku menggigit bibir dengan sengaja, dan ekspresinya menjadi lebih gelap. "Jongup, tolong ke antar kami ke tempat Youngjae." Ujarnya segera

"Yes, Sir," Jongup menjawab dan pandangannya menatap lalu lintas.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan harimu?" Tanya dia.

"Baik. Dan kau?"

"Baik, terima kasih." Senyumnya lebar bercampur geli sepertiku, dan dia mencium tanganku lagi. "Kau tampak menarik," katanya.

"Kau juga."

"Bosmu, Chanyeol, apa pekerjanya baik?" Whoa! Kenapa tiba-tiba arah pembicaraan berubah? Aku mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa? Ini bukan tentang kompetisi buang air kecilmu kan?" Daehyun nyengir.

"Pria itu ingin masuk ke celana dalammu, Youngjae," katanya datar. Mukaku merah padam, mulutku menganga, dan aku melirik gugup pada Jongup.

Aku menghirup napas panjang, terkejut. "Yah, dia bisa menginginkan semua yang dia suka. Mengapa kita memiliki pembicaraan seperti ini? Kau tahu aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padanya. Dia hanya bosku."

"Itulah intinya. Dia ingin apa yang menjadi milikku. Aku perlu tahu apa dia baik dalam pekerjaannya." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Aku kira begitu." Kemana arah pembicaraannya? "Yah, sebaiknya dia membiarkanmu sendirian, atau dia akan menemukan pantatnya di pinggir jalan."

"Oh, Daehyun, apa yang kau bicarakan? Dia tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun."

Tapi dia hanya berdiri terlalu dekat denganku. Batinku.

"Kau harus mengatakan padaku, jika dia melakukan kejahatan moral atau pelecehan seksual."

"Itu hanya minum sepulang kerja."

"Aku serius. Satu gerakan, dia langsung keluar."

"Kau tidak punya kekuasaan semacam itu." Yang benar saja! Tapi sebelum aku sempat memutar mata ke arahnya, kesadaran memukulku seperti kekuatan truk barang yang sedang ngebut. "Apa kau punya kekuasaan itu, Daehyun?" Daehyun memberiku senyum penuh teka-teki.

"Kau membeli perusahaannya?" bisikku ngeri. Senyumnya terlepas dalam menanggapi suaraku yang panik. "Tidak persis seperti itu. Aku ingin kau aman."

"Tapi kau bilang kau tidak akan ikut campur dalam pekerjaan dan karirku!"

"Dan aku tidak melakukan itu." Aku menarik tanganku keluar dari tangannya. "Daehyun. . ." Aku tidak bisa meneruskan kata-kataku. "Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Ya. Tentu saja aku marah padamu."

Aku seperti mendidih. "Maksudku, tanggung jawab eksekutif bisnis macam apa yang membuat keputusan berdasarkan dengan siapa mereka biasa berhubungan intim?" aku langsung pucat dan melirik kembali dengan gelisah pada Jongup yang tampak tenang yang mengabaikan kami. Sial! Waktu yang tak tepat saat otak dan mulut mengalami malfungsi penyaringan.

Daehyun membuka mulutnya kemudian menutupnya lagi dan merengut padaku. Aku menatapnya tajam. Suasana di dalam mobil langsung berubah dari reuni hangat yang menyenangkan menjadi dingin dengan kata-kata yang tak terucap dan berpotensi saling menuduh saat kami saling menatap dengan marah. Untunglah, perjalanan mobil kami yang tidak nyaman ini tidak berlangsung lama, dan Jongup menghentikan mobil di depan apartemenku. Aku langsung keluar dari mobil, tidak menunggu siapa pun untuk membukakan pintu. Aku mendengar Daehyun bergumam pada Jongup, "Aku pikir sebaiknya kau menunggu disini." Aku merasa dia berdiri mendekat di belakangku saat aku berusaha untuk menemukan kunci pintu depan di dalam tasku. "Youngjae," katanya dengan tenang seakan-akan aku binatang liar yang terpojok. Aku menghela napas dan berbalik untuk melihatnya. Aku sangat marah padanya, kemarahanku sangat jelas berwujud gelap yang mengancam akan mencekik lehernya.

"Pertama, aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan intim denganmu yang rasanya sudah sangat lama. Dan kedua, aku ingin mencoba masuk ke dunia penerbitan. Dari empat perusahaan di Seoul, perusahaan tempatmu bekerjalah yang paling menguntungkan, karena sudah berada di titik puncak, perusahaan itu tidak akan mengalami kemajuan makanya perlu dikembangkan." Aku menatap dingin padanya. Matanya begitu intens, bahkan mengancam, tapi seksi. Aku bisa tersesat di kedalaman matanya. "Jadi sekarang kau adalah bosku?" aku menaikan nada suaraku.

"Secara teknis, aku adalah bos dari bosmu itu."

"Dan, secara teknis, itu adalah kejahatan moral yang kotor. Faktanya aku sudah tidur dengan bos dari bosku."

"Saat ini, kau sedang bertengkar dengannya." Jawab Daehyun dengan cemberut.

"Itu karena dia sangat bodoh seperti seekor keledai," Aku mendesis. Daehyun tertegun melangkah mundur dengan kaget. Oh sial. Apa aku sudah terlalu jauh?

"Seekor keledai?" Gumamnya, ekspresinya berubah menjadi lucu. Brengsek! Aku marah padamu, jangan membuat aku tertawa!

"Ya." Aku berjuang untuk mempertahankan penampilanku yang sedang marah.

"Seekor keledai?" Kata Daehyun lagi.

Kali ini bibirnya berkedutan menahan senyum.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa saat aku marah padamu!" Teriakku. "Aishhh, menyebalkan." Dan dia tersenyum, mempesona, memperlihatkan semua giginya, dan aku tidak bisa menahannya. Aku tersenyum dan tertawa juga. Bagaimana aku tidak bisa terpengaruh kegembiraan saat ini ketika aku melihatnya tersenyum?

"Hanya karena aku memiliki senyum sialan bodoh di wajahku ini tidak berarti aku tidak marah besar padamu," gumamku terengah-engah, mencoba untuk menekan cekikikan.

Dia bersandar, dan aku pikir dia akan menciumku tapi dia tidak melakukannya. Dia mengendus rambutku dan menghirup dalam-dalam. "Seperti biasa, Youngjae, kau tidak bisa diduga." Dia bersandar dan menatapku, matanya menari dengan humor. "Jadi, apa kau mau mengundangku masuk, atau apa aku akan disuruh pergi hanya karena aku berlatih menggunakan hak demokrasi yang benar sebagai pengusaha dan konsumen, untuk membeli apapun yang aku inginkan?"

"Apa kau sudah bicara dengan direksi tentang ini?" Dia tertawa. "Apakah kau akan membiarkan aku masuk atau tidak, Youngjae?" Aku mencoba untuk terlihat enggan dengan menggigit bibirku tapi aku tersenyum saat aku membukakannya pintu.

Daehyun menoleh dan melambaikan tangan pada Jongup, dan Audi hitam itu berjalan pergi. Sungguh aneh rasanya ada Daehyun di dalam apartemenku. Tempat ini terasa terlalu kecil untuknya. Aku masih marah padanya sifat penguntitnya tidak mengenal batas, dan aku baru sadar, bagaimana ia tahu tentang perusahaanku? Dia mungkin tahu lebih banyak tentang perusahaan tempatku bekerja daripada aku. Pikiran itu membuatku tidak nyaman.

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Mengapa ia perlu menjagaku supaya aman? Aku sudah dewasa. Ya ampun. Apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk meyakinkan dia? Aku menatap wajah tampannya saat ia melangkah masuk kedalam ruangan seperti predator yang terkurung, dan kemarahanku jadi mereda. Melihat dia di sini, didalam ruanganku, aku pikir suasana hati kami menjadi hangat. Lebih dari hangat, aku mencintainya, dan hatiku membengkak dengan gelisah, kegembiraan yang memabukkan. Dia melihat sekeliling, menilainya. "Tempat tinggal yang nyaman," katanya. "Orang tua Kyoungsoo membelinya untuk dia." Dia mengangguk dengan bimbang, dan mata abu-abunya sangat tegas menatapku.

"Errr. Apa kau ingin minum? "gumamku, mukaku memerah dengan gelisah. "Tidak, terima kasih, Youngjae." Matanya bertambah gelap. Oh sial. Mengapa aku begitu gelisah?

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, Youngjae?" Tanya dia lembut saat ia berjalan ke arahku, semua tampak liar dan panas. "Aku tahu apa yang ingin aku lakukan," tambahnya dengan suara rendah. Aku mundur sampai membentur meja dapur yang terbuat dari beton.

"Aku masih marah padamu tuan Jung."

"Aku tahu. Maaf." Dia tersenyum dengan senyum miring meminta maaf dan aku meleleh. Yah, mungkin tidak begitu marah. "Apa kau ingin sesuatu untuk dimakan?" Aku bertanya. Dia mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. kau," bisiknya. Bagian bawah tubuhku langsung menegang. Aku tergoda mendengar suaranya, terlihat lapar dan matanya seperti berkata – aku sangat menginginkanmu sekarang – Oh. Dia berdiri di depanku, sama sekali tidak bersentuhan, menatap ke dalam mataku dan merendamku dengan panas yang terpancar dari tubuhnya. Aku merasa gerah, bingung, dan kakiku seperti jelly saat keinginan gelap melewati tubuhku. Aku menginginkan dia. "Kau makan apa hari ini?" Bisiknya.

"Aku makan siang dengan sandwich," bisikku. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan masalah makanan. Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Kau harus makan."

"Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak lapar untuk makanan."

"Apa yang kau laparkan, Youngjae?"

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu, Daehyun." Dia membungkuk, dan sekali lagi kupikir dia akan menciumku, tapi dia tidak melakukan. "Apa kau ingin aku menciummu, Youngjae?" Bisiknya lembut di telingaku.

"Ya," aku menarik napas.

"Dimana?" lanjutnya.

"Di seluruh tubuhku."

"Kau harus sedikit lebih spesifik dari itu. Aku bilang aku tidak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau memohon padaku dan katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan." Jiwaku menggeliatkan tubuhnya diatas kursi malasnya. Aku kalah. Dia bermain curang. "Kumohon," bisikku.

"Mohon apa sayang?"

"Sentuh aku."

"Di mana, sayang?" Dia begitu dekat sangat menggoda, aromanya memabukkan. Aku mengulurkan tangan, dan dia segera mundur kebelakang. "Tidak, jangan," tegurnya. Tiba-tiba matanya melebar dan gugup.

"Apa?" Tidak. Ku mohon kembalilah.

"Jangan." Dia menggeleng. "Tidak sama sekali?" Aku tidak bisa menahan kerinduan keluar dari suaraku. Dia menatapku dengan ragu, dan aku semakin berani karena kebimbangannya. Aku melangkah ke arahnya, dan dia melangkah mundur sambil mengangkatkan tangannya untuk bertahan tapi sambil tersenyum.

"Jangan, Youngjae." Ini adalah peringatan, dan tangannya mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan putus asa. "Kadang-kadang kau tidak keberatan," aku melihatnya dengan sedih. "Mungkin aku harus mengambil spidol, dan kita bisa memetakan daerah yang tidak atau boleh disentuh."

Dia mengangkat alis. "Itu bukan ide yang buruk. Dimana kamar tidurmu?" Aku mengangguk ke arah kamar tidurku. Apa dia sengaja mengubah topik pembicaraan?

"Ayo, mari kita cari sesuatu untuk dimakan."

Oh tidak! "Aku pikir kita akan tidur! Aku ingin masuk ke tempat tidur denganmu."

"Aku tahu, sayang." Dia tersenyum, tiba-tiba dia bergerak cepat mendekatiku, ia meraih pergelangan tanganku dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya hingga tubuhnya menekan tubuhku. "Kau harus makan, begitu juga denganku," bisiknya, mata abu-abunya membakar menatap ke arahku. "Disamping itu. Antisipasi adalah kunci dari rayuan, memang benar sekarang, aku benar-benar bisa menunda kepuasan."

Hah, sejak kapan? "Aku sudah tergoda dan aku ingin kepuasanku sekarang. Aku akan memohon, kumohon." Suaraku seperti merengek. Jiwaku berada di samping dirinya sendiri. Dia tersenyum padaku dengan lembut. "Makanlah. Kau terlalu kurus." Dia mencium keningku dan melepaskan aku. Ini adalah sebuah permainan, bagian dari beberapa rencana jahatnya. Aku cemberut padanya. "Aku masih marah karena kau sudah membeli perusahaan tempatku bekerja, dan sekarang aku marah padamu, lagi, karena kau membuat aku menunggu." Kataku sambil cemberut.

"Kau adalah salah satu nyonya kecil yang pemarah, bukan? Kau akan merasa lebih baik setelah makan enak."

"Aku tahu apa yang bisa membuatku merasa lebih baik."

"Youngjae. Berhenti menggodaku. Kau melawan secara tidak adil." Ia meredam seringainya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia terlihat cukup menggemaskan. Salah satu kesenangan Daehyun, mempermainkan libidoku. Kalau saja keterampilan menggodaku bisa lebih baik, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, tapi tidak bisa menyentuhnya memang inilah yang menghambatku. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan tampak berpikir sangat keras. Aku harus berusaha keras untuk ini.

Saat Daehyun dan aku saling menatap, aku merasa panas, terganggu dan mendambakannya dan dia terlihat santai dan terhibur dengan keinginanku. Aku sadar aku tidak punya makanan di apartemen. "Aku bisa memasak sesuatu, kecuali kita harus belanja dulu."

"Belanja?"

"Untuk bahan makanan."

"Kau tidak punya makanan di sini?" Ekspresinya mengeras. Aku menggelengkan kepala. Sial, dia terlihat cukup marah.

"Ayo kita belanja," katanya tegas, dia berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu, membukanya lebar-lebar untukku.

.

.

.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau ke supermarket?" Daehyun terlihat canggung disini, tapi dia mengikutiku dengan patuh, memegang keranjang belanjaan.

"Aku tidak ingat.. hmmm apa kau suka ramen? Masaknya bisa cepat."

"Ramen kedengarannya enak." Daehyun menyeringai, tidak diragukan lagi, memikirkan motif tersembunyiku untuk makan dengan cepat. "Apa mereka sudah lama bekerja padamu? Jongup.. Himchan.. lalu lelaki super tinggi kemarin.."

"Junhong?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku pikir Jongup sudah mengenalku sejak kami masih kanak-kanak," Daehyun menjelaskan. "Himchan.. dia sudah bekerja denganku selama 6 tahun dan Junhong, dia adik Himchan, ia bekerja dengankku selama empat tahun. Mengapa kau tidak memiliki makanan di apartemen?" dia kembali melayangkan pertanyaan padaku

"Kau tahu mengapa?" bisikku, memerah. "Itu karena kau yang meninggalkan aku," Ia bergumam dengan mencela.

"Aku tahu," jawabku dengan berbisik, tidak ingin mengingat hal itu kembali. Kami sudah sampai di kasir dan berdiri diam saat mengantri. Jika aku tidak meninggalkannya, apakah dia menawarkan hubungan alternatif? Hubungan normal? Diam-diam aku ingin tahu.

"Apa kau punya sesuatu untuk diminum?" Dia menyadarkan aku dari lamunan. "Kalau tidak salah masih ada beer dilemari pendingin."

"Aku akan mengambil wine." Oh Tuhan. Aku tidak yakin ada anggur yang tersedia di Supermarket kecil. Daehyun datang lagi dengan tangan kosong, menyeringai memperlihatkan ekspresi kecewa.

"Ada toko minuman keras yang lengkap di toko sebelah," kataku cepat. "Aku akan melihat apa yang mereka miliki." Mungkin kami seharusnya ke apartemen dia saja, supaya kami tidak mengalami semua kerumitan ini. Aku menonton dia saat berjalan keluar dengan anggun menuju pintu. Dua wanita masuk, berhenti dan ternganga saat melihatnya, menatap mata Daehyun-ku, aku memikirkan itu dengan putus asa. Aku ingin ada kenangan saat dia berada di tempat tidurku, tapi dia berlagak jual mahal untuk didapatkan. Mungkin aku juga harus begitu. Batinku setuju sambil mengangguk dengan panik. Aku punya sebuah rencana.

.

.

.

Daehyun membawa kantong belanjaan sampai apartemen. Dia membawanya saat kami berjalan pulang dari toko ke apartemen. Dia tampak aneh. Sama sekali bukan perilaku CEO seperti basanya. "Kau terlihat seperti kebanyakan orang sekarang."

"Tidak ada yang menyuruhku seperti itu sebelumnya, berbelanja di supermarket kecil." katanya datar. Dia meletakkan kantong belanja di meja dapur. Saat aku mulai membongkar belanjaan, ia mengeluarkan sebotol anggur putih dan mencari pembuka botolnya. "Tempat ini masih baru bagiku. Aku pikir pembuka botol ada dalam laci sebelah sana." Aku menunjukkan dengan daguku. Ini rasanya begitu normal. Dua orang, ingin saling mengenal satu sama lain, makan bersama. Namun terasa aneh. Ketakutan yang kurasakan saat kehadirannya tidak ada lagi. Kami sudah pernah melakukan begitu banyak hal bersama, aku pun merasa malu karena mengingat hal itu, tapi aku hampir tidak mengenalnya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa?" Daehyun menyela lamunanku saat dia melepas jaketnya jeansnya dan meletakkan di sofa. "Betapa aku hanya tahu sedikit tentang dirimu." Dia menatap ke arahku dan matanya melunak. "Kau mengenalku lebih baik dari siapa pun."

"Aku pikir itu tidak benar."

"Youngjae. Aku orang yang sangat, sangat tertutup." Dia mengulurkan segelas anggur putih. "Cheers," katanya.

"Cheers," aku merespon dengan meneguknya sedikit saat ia memasukkan botol ke dalam lemari es. "Bolehkah aku membantumu?" Tanya dia. "Tidak usah duduk aja."

"Aku ingin membantu." Ekspresinya bersungguh-sungguh. "Kalau begitu kau bisa memotong sayuran."

"Aku tidak pernah memasak," katanya, melihat pisau yang aku berikan padanya dengan was-was. "Aku bisa membayangkan kau tidak perlu memasak. Kau punya 100 oh bahkan mungkin 1000 maid yang bisa melayanimu." Aku meletakkan talenan dan beberapa paprika merah di depannya. Dia bingung melihat itu. "Kau tidak pernah memotong sayur?"

"Tidak" Aku menyeringai padanya.

"Apa kau menyeringai padaku?"

"Sepertinya ini adalah sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan sedangkan kau tidak bisa. Perhatikan tuan muda Jung Daehyun, aku akan menunjukkan caranya padamu." Aku menyenggol tubuhnya dan dia mundur kebelakang. "Seperti ini." Aku memotong paprika merah, dengan hati-hati membuang bijinya.

"Sepertinya sangat mudah."

"Kau seharusnya tidak punya masalah dengan hal itu," gumamku sedikit mengejek. Sejenak dia menatap ke arahku tanpa ekspresi kemudian bersiap untuk melakukan tugasnya karena aku meneruskan menyiapkan daging yang sudah dipotong. Dia mulai mengiris, dengan hati-hati, perlahan-lahan. Oh, kami akan berada di sini sepanjang hari. Aku mencuci tanganku dan mencari panci, minyak, dan bahan lainnya yang aku butuhkan, berulang kali menyenggol tubuhnya. Pinggulku, lengan, pantat, dan tanganku berulang kali menyentuh tubuhnya. Sedikit sih, seperti sentuhan tanpa sengaja. Dia terdiam setiap kali aku melakukan itu.

"Aku tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Youngjae," bisiknya muram, masih menyiapkan paprika yang pertama. "Aku pikir inilah yang dinamakan memasak," kataku, sambil mengedipkan mataku. Mengambil pisau yang lain, aku bergabung dengannya di talenan, mengupas dan mengiris daun bawang, terus menerus menyenggol dirinya. "Kau sangat pandai dalam hal ini," ia bergumam saat ia mulai mengiris paprika merah yang kedua.

"Mengiris?" Aku mengedipkan bulu mataku padanya. "Bertahun-tahun praktek." Aku menyenggol dia lagi, kali ini dengan pantatku. Dia terdiam sekali lagi.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi, Youngjae, aku akan mencumbuimu di lantai dapur ini." Oh, wow. Berhasil. Aku menjerit tertahan, ingin tertawa lebar. "Kau harus memohon padaku dulu."

"Apakah itu sebuah tantangan?"

"Mungkin." Ia meletakkan pisaunya dan berjalan pelan ke arahku, matanya membara. Condong melewati aku, dia mematikan kompor. Air dalam panci langsung berhenti mendidih. "Aku pikir makannya nanti saja," katanya. "Taruh dagingnya dalam kulkas." Ini bukan kalimat yang pernah aku harapkan keluar dari bibir Daehyun dan hanya dia yang bisa mengatakan sesuatu menjadi terdengar sangat panas, benar-benar panas. Aku mengambil mangkuk daging yang sudah dipotong, dengan agak gemetar meletakkan piring di atasnya, dan memasukkan ke dalam kulkas. Ketika aku berbalik, dia sudah di sampingku.

"Jadi kau akan memohon?" Aku berbisik, dengan berani menatap ke dalam matanya yang gelap. "Tidak, Youngjae." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak ada yang memohon." Suaranya lembut, menggoda. Dan kami berdiri saling menatap, menyelami satu sama lain, mengisi atmosfir diantara kami, hampir berderak, tidak berkata-kata, hanya menatap. Aku menggigit bibirku saat gairah pada pria tampan ini menyitaku dengan sepenuh hati, membakar darahku, menyesakkan napasku, bersatu di bawah pinggangku. Aku bisa melihat reaksiku yang terpantul disikapnya, dimatanya. Sejenak, dia menarik pinggangku untuk mendekat padanya, tanganku meraih rambutnya dan bibirnya menciumku. Dia mendorongku sampai menempel ke lemari es, dan aku mendengar samar-samar bunyi getaran botol dan wadah dari dalam kulkas saat lidahnya masuk ke dalam mulutku. Aku mengerang di dalam mulutnya, dan salah satu tangannya meremas rambutku, menarik kepalaku kebelakang saat kami berciuman dengan liar.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Youngjae?" desahnya. "Enghh-Kau." Aku terengah-engah.

"Dimana?"

"Tempat tidur." Dia melepaskan diri, menggendongku, dan membawaku dengan cepat seperti tanpa adanya beban masuk ke dalam kamar tidurku. Menurunkan aku di samping tempat tidur, dia membungkuk dan menyalakan lampu samping tempat tidurku. Dia melirik dengan cepat sekeliling ruangan dan buru-buru menutup gorden warna krem muda.

"Sekarang apa?" Katanya lembut.

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Bagaimana?" Astaga. Apa aku harus menjelaskannya secara detail? "Kau harus menjelaskannya padaku, sayang." Sialan kau Jung Daehyun.

"Buka pakaianku." Aku sudah terengah-engah. Dia tersenyum dan mengaitkan jari telunjuknya ke kemeja terbukaku, menarikku ke arahnya. "Anak manis," bisiknya, tanpa melepaskan tatapan matanya yang berkobar padaku, perlahan mulai membuka kancing bajuku. Sementara aku meletakkan tanganku di atas lengannya supaya aku tetap stabil. Dia tidak protes. Lengannya adalah daerah aman. Ketika selesai membuka kancingku, dia menarik lepas kemejaku melewati bahuku, dan aku melepaskan peganganku dari lengannya dan membiarkan bajuku jatuh ke lantai. Dia meraih pinggang celana jeansku, membuka kancing, dan menarik turun risletingnya.

"Katakan padaku apa yang kau inginkan, Youngjae." Matanya membara dan bibir terbuka sambil terengah-engah. "Cium aku dari sini ke sini," bisikku, jariku menelusuri dari pangkal telingaku, turun ke tenggorokanku. Dia menyibakkan poni rambutku keluar dari pangkal telingaku yang terbakar dan membungkuk, meninggalkan ciuman manis yang lembut di sepanjang jalan jariku tadi lalu kembali lagi.

"Jeans dan celana dalamku," bisikku, dan dia tersenyum di tenggorokanku sebelum berlutut dihadapanku. Oh, aku merasa begitu berkuasa. Mengaitkan ibu jarinya ke dalam celana jeansku, dengan lembut dia menarik jeans dan celana dalamku menuruni kakiku. Aku melepaskan sepatu dan pakaianku hingga kini aku benar-benar _naked_. Dia berhenti dan menatapku dengan penuh harap, tapi dia tidak berdiri.

"Sekarang apa, Youngjae?"

"Cium aku," bisikku.

"Dimana?"

"Kau tahu di mana."

"Dimana sayang?" Oh, dia tidak mau berbelit-belit. Karena merasa malu aku segera menunjuk pada pangkal pahaku, dan ia menyeringai dengan nakal. Aku menutup mataku, sangat malu tapi sekaligus sangat terangsang. "Oh, dengan senang hati," ia terkekeh. Dia menciumku dan melepaskan lidahnya, lidahnya yang terlatih memberikanku kenikmatan. Aku mengerang dan tanganku meremas rambutnya. Dia tidak berhenti, lidahnya berputar-putar disekitar holeku, membuatku gila, dan terus, berputar-putar. _Ahhh. . . ini hanya. . . sampai berapa lama. . . ? __Oh. . . __shit!_

"Ahh...Daehyun, kumohon," Aku memohon. Aku tidak ingin lepas sendiri. Aku tidak punya kekuatan.

"Mohon apa, Youngjae?"

"Bercintalah denganku."

"Aku sedang melakukannya," bisiknya, dengan lembut menghembuskan napas padaku.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kau dalam diriku."

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Kumohon." Dia tidak mau menghentikan siksaannya yang nikmat. Aku mengerang keras. "Ahhh...Daehyun. . . kumohon." Dia berdiri dan menatap ke arahku, dan bibirnya berkilau dengan bukti gairahku. Sialan.

"Jadi?" Tanya dia. "Jadi apa?" Aku terengah-engah, menatapnya dengan keinginan yang membara. "Aku masih berpakaian." Aku menganga padanya dengan bingung. Menanggalkan pakaiannya? Ya, aku bisa melakukan itu. Aku meraih kemejanya dan dia melangkah mundur. "Oh bukan itu," ia memperingatkan. Sial, maksudnya celana jeansnya.

Oh, dan ini memberiku sebuah ide. Jiwaku bersorak dengan lantang keatas, dan akupun berlutut dihadapannya. Agak canggung dengan jari gemetar, aku membuka ikat pinggangnya, kemudian menarik celana jeans dan celana boxernya ke bawah, dan dia pun terlepas. Wow. Aku mengintip ke arahnya melalui bulu mataku, dan dia menatapku dengan... Apa? Gelisah? Terpesona? Terkejut? Dia melangkah keluar dari celana jeansnya dan melepas kaus kakinya, dan aku mengambil miliknya lalu menggenggamnya dengan tanganku dan meremas erat, mendorong kembali tanganku seperti sebelumnya yang pernah dia tunjukkan padaku. Dia mengerang dan menegang, dan napasnya mendesis melalui giginya yang terkatup. Aku menempatkannya ke dalam mulutku dan mengisapnya dengan keras. Mmm, rasanya enak.

"Ahh...Youngjae... whoa, pelan-pelan sayang." Dia memegang kepalaku dengan lembut, dan aku mendorongnya lebih dalam ke dalam mulutku, mengatupkan bibirku seketat mungkin, menyelubunginya dengan gigiku, dan mengisapnya dengan keras.

"Shhh..Sialan," dia mendesis. Oh, ini bagus, membangkitkan semangat, suara yang seksi, jadi aku melakukannya lagi, menghisapnya lebih dalam lagi, lidahku berputar-putar di ujungnya.

"Mhhhh.." Aku merasa seperti Apolo. "Youngjae, sudah cukup. Tidak lagi." Aku melakukannya lagi - memohonlah, Daehyun, memohonlah - dan lagi. "Youngjae, kau sudah menunjukan maksudmu," ia mengerang melalui giginya yang terkatup. "Aku tidak mau terlepas didalam mulutmu." Aku melakukannya sekali lagi, dan ia membungkuk, mencengkeram bahuku, menarikku berdiri, dan melemparkan aku ke tempat tidur. Menarik kemejanya ke atas kepalanya, kemudian ia meraih kebawah untuk membuang celana jeansnya.

"Berbaringlah. Aku ingin melihatmu." Aku berbaring menatapnya. Aku sangat menginginkan dia. Dia menatap ke arahku dan menjilati bibirnya. "Kau adalah pemandangan yang sangat indah, Yoo Youngjae." Dia membungkuk di atas tempat tidur dan perlahan-lahan merangkak naik di atasku sambil menciumi seluruh tubuhku. Dia mencium leherku dan memainkan putingku secara bergantian. Sementara aku mengerang dan menggeliat di bawahnya, dan dia tidak berhenti. Tidak. . . Berhenti. Aku menginginkanmu.

"Daehyun, kumohon."

"Mohon apa?" Gumamnya di perpotongan leherku.

"Aku ingin kau dalam diriku."

"Apakah kau memohon sekarang?"

"Kumohon." Menatapku, ia mendorong kedua kakiku agar terpisah kemudian dia berpindah di atasku. Tanpa mengalihkan tatapan matanya dariku, dia tenggelam ke dalam diriku dengan kecepatan yang lambat dan terasa nikmat. Aku memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa penuh ini, perasaan indah saat menjadi miliknya, secara naluriah aku menaikkan pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya, mengerang keras. Dia mendorong masuk kembali dan dengan sangat lambat mengisiku lagi. Jari-jariku meremas ke dalam rambut halusnya yang sulit diatur, dan dia oh begitu perlahan gerakannya, masuk dan keluar lagi dalam tubuhku.

"Lebih cepat, Daehyun, lebih cepat. . . kumohon." Dia menatap ke arahku dengan penuh kemenangan dan menciumku dengan keras, dan benar-benar mulai bergerak. Ya ampun, sebuah hukuman, tanpa henti. Oh sial dan aku tahu ini tidak akan lama. Dia mulai melepaskan hentakan berirama. Aku mulai mempercepat, kakiku menegang di bawahnya.

"Ayo, sayang," ia terengah-engah. "Berikan padaku." Kata-katanya meruntuhkan aku, dan aku pun meledak, menakjubkan, pikiranku seakan mati rasa, menjadi berkeping-keping di sekelilingnya, dan dia mengikutiku sambil meneriakan namaku. "Youngjae! Oh, Shit, Youngjae!" Dia jatuh di atasku, kepalanya terkubur ke leherku.

Saat kesadaranku kembali, aku membuka mataku dan menatap ke wajah pria yang aku cintai. Ekpresi wajah Daehyun lembut dan mesra. Dia menggosokkan hidungnya ke hidungku, menahan berat tubuhnya dengan sikunya, dan tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku di sisi kepalaku. Aku berpikir dengan sedih ia melakukannya agar aku tidak menyentuhnya. Dia memberi ciuman lembut dibibirku saat dia keluar perlahan dari dalam tubuhku.

"Aku merindukan ini" desahnya. "Aku juga" bisikku. Dia menggenggam daguku dan mencium bibirku dengan kuat. Ciumannya penuh harapan dan gairah, berharap untuk apa? Aku tidak tahu. Ciumannya membuatku kehilangan nafas. "Jangan tinggalkan aku lagi" pintanya, menatap ke dalam mataku, wajahnya serius.

"Baiklah," Bisikku dan aku tersenyum padanya. Senyuman balasannya sangat menawan, lega, gembira dan girang bergabung menjadi suatu pandangan memikat yang dapat melelehkan hati paling dingin sekalipun. "Terima kasih untuk iPod-nya."

"Sama-sama, Youngjae."

"Apa lagu favoritmu didalamnya?"

"Ada saatnya. Aku akan memberitahukannya padamu jika saat itu tiba." Aku menyeringai

"Ayo sekarang masakkan aku makanan, _Daddy's lil boy_...aku sangat lapar," tambahnya, tiba-tiba duduk dan menarikku untuk mengikutinya.

"_Daddy's lil boy_?" aku terkikik. "_Come on dad's lil boy__. __P__lease__.__Food__. __Right. Now__._"

"Karena kau meminta dengan cara yang baik, _daddy_, baiklah aku akan membuatnya sekarang." Saat aku turun dari tempat tidur, tanpa sadar aku menggeser bantal-bantalku, sehingga muncullah balon helikopter kempes yang berada dibawahnya. Daehyun meraihnya dan menatapku, bingung.

"Itu balonku," kataku, merasa memilikinya saat aku meraih jubahku dan memakainya disekeliling tubuhku. _Astaga, mengapa dia bisa menemukannya? _"Di tempat tidurmu?" bisiknya.

"Ya," aku tersipu. "Balon ini yang menemaniku selama ini."

"Beruntungnya Angel," katanya dengan terkejut. _Ya, aku sentimentil, karena aku mencintaimu__, Daehyun-ah__. _"Jangan rusak balonku," kataku lagi dan aku berputar keluar menuju ke dapur, meninggalkan dia yang tersenyum sangat lebar.

.

.

.

Daehyun dan aku duduk di permadani persia milik Kyungsoo, memakan ramen dengan sumpit dan menyeruput beer dingin. Daehyun bersandar di sofa, kaki jenjangnya terjulur didepannya. Dia hanya memakai celana denim dan kemeja dengan rambut acak-acakannya menunjukkan bahwa kami baru saja selesai bercinta. Sebuah lagu klasik mendayu-dayu keluar dari iPod Daehyun.

"Ini enak", dia memuji sambil melahap makanannya. Aku duduk dengan kaki menyilang disampingnya, makan dengan rakus, lebih daripada lapar sambil mengagumi kaki telanjangnya. "Aku biasanya memang selalu membantu Kyungsoo memasak, Dia koki yang hebat. Dia sering mengajariku."

"Seberapa dekat kau dengan Kyungsoo?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahiku. "Kami saling menjaga satu sama lain."

"Kau terbiasa menjaga orang lain?" Nada akhir ucapannya menarik perhatianku dan aku menoleh kearahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku, terkejut dengan ekpresi hati-hatinya.

"Aku ingin menjagamu." Mata berkilaunya memancarkan suatu emosi tak bernama. Debaran jantungku bertambah.

"Aku tahu," Bisikku. "Kau hanya melakukannya dengan cara yang aneh." Alisnya berkerut.

"Hanya cara itu yang aku tahu," Dia berkata lirih.

"Aku masih marah denganmu karena telah membeli perusahaanku." Dia tersenyum. "Aku tahu kau akan marah, sayang, tapi itu tidak akan menghentikanku."

"Apa yang akan kukatakan pada rekan-rekan kerjaku, pada Chanyeol?"

Dia menyipitkan matanya. "Si brengsek itu lebih baik menjaga dirinya sendiri."

"Daehyun!" Tegurku. "Dia itu Atasanku."

Mulut Daehyun terkatup rapat seperti garis, dia seperti anak sekolah yang keras kepala. "Jangan bilang pada mereka." Katanya.

"Jangan bilang apa?"

"Kalau aku telah memilikinya. Perjanjian atas Kepemilikan baru ditanda tangani kemarin. Berita tentang itu masih ditahan 4 minggu selama manajemen melakukan beberapa perubahan."

"oh ... apakah aku jadi kehilangan pekerjaanku?", tanyaku, terkejut. "Aku meragukannya," Daehyun berkata dengan sedikit hati-hati, berusaha menahan senyum.

Aku cemberut. "Jika aku keluar dan menemukan pekerjaan lain, apakah kau akan membeli perusahaan itu juga?"

"Kau tidak berpikir untuk keluar, bukan? Ekpresinya berubah, kembali berhati-hati. "Mungkin juga, aku tidak yakin kau memberiku banyak pilihan."

"Ya, aku juga akan membeli perusahaan itu juga". Dia bersikukuh. Aku cemberut lagi padanya, Aku berada dalam situasi yang tak mungkin bisa kumenangi sekarang. "Apakah kau tidak merasa menjadi seorang yang overprotektif?"

"Ya, aku memahami bagaimana aku kelihatannya."

Dia meletakkan mangkuk kosongnya, dan menatap mataku tanpa bergerak. Aku mendesah. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengannya. Berdiri, aku mengambil mangkuknya. "Apa kau mau dessert?"

"Nah, sekarang kau mengatakannya!" katanya, memberiku seringai bergairah. "Bukan aku dessert-nya. Aku punya es krim. Rasa Vanila." Aku terkikik.

"Benarkah?" Seringai Daehyun semakin lebar. "Menurutku kita bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan itu." _Apa? _Aku menatap bodoh kearahnya ketika dia dengan luwes berdiri. "Bolehkan aku tinggal?" Tanyanya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bermalam disini"

"Aku juga berpikir kau akan menginap." Aku tersipu.

"Bagus, dimana es krimnya?"

"Di dalam oven." Aku tersenyum manis padanya. Dia memiringkan kepala, mendesah dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kepadaku. "Sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan, tuan Yoo." Matanya berbinar. _Oh sial, apa yang ia rencanakan? _Aku masih bisa membuatmu bertekuk di bawah lututku. Aku meletakkan mangkuk-mangkuk di bak cuci piring. "Apakah kau membawa bola-bola perak?" Dia meraba dada, perut dan saku dibelakang celana denimnya. "Cukup lucu, aku bahkan tidak pernah membawa serepnya kemana-kemana denganku, hampir tidak pernah dipakai saat aku berada dikantor."

"Aku sangat senang mendengarnya, tuan Jung dan kupikir tadi kau mengatakan bahwa sarkasme adalah bentuk terendah dari gurauan."

"Yah, Youngjae, motto terbaruku adalah 'Jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, maka bergabunglah dengan mereka'."

Aku terbelalak - _aku tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal itu _\- Dan dia terlihat sangat puas dengan dirinya sendiri ketika dia melemparkan cengiran kepadaku. Berbalik, dia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan 1 kotak es krim Baskin Robbin rasa vanila terbaik. "Ini saja sudah cukup baik." Dia menatapku, matanya kelam. "Baskin Robbin dan Yoo Youngjae." Dia mengucapkan tiap kata dengan perlahan, setiap suku kata diucapkan dengan jelas. _Oh sial_. Aku rasa rahang bawahku barusan menyentuh lantai. Dia membuka laci peralatan makan dan menggambil sendok. Ketika mendongak, matanya sendu, dan lidahnya menjilat bibir atasnya. Oh, lidah itu. Aku merasa seperti berputar. Hasratku, gelap, manis dan tak bermoral mengalir panas dalam urat nadiku. Kita akan bersenang-senang, dengan makanan. "Aku harap kau cukup merasa hangat." Bisiknya. "Aku akan mendinginkan dengan ini. Come on." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan aku meletakkan tanganku diatas tangannya.

Dikamarku, dia meletakkan es krim di meja di samping tempat tidur, menarik selimut dari kasur, menyingkirkan kedua bantal dan meletakkan semuanya dalam satu tumpukan di lantai. "Kau punya seprai pengganti, bukan?" Aku mengangguk, menatapnya terpesona. Dia menggenggam Angel. "Jangan membuat kotor balonku" Ancamku. Bibirnya naik keatas setengah tersenyum.

" Tidak pernah aku bayangkan, sayang, tapi aku akan membuat kotor dirimu dan seprai ini." Tubuhku langsung menegang. "Aku akan mengikatmu."

Oh. "Oke," Bisikku. "Hanya kedua tanganmu. Di kasur, Aku ingin kau tetap diam."

"Oke," Bisikku lagi. Tak mampu mengatakan yang lain. "Kita akan memakai ini." Dia menarik pengikat jubahku, lalu dengan sensual, pelan dan menggoda melepas simpulnya dan dengan lembut membebaskan ikatan itu dari jubahku. Jubahku terbuka saat aku berdiri terdiam dibawah tatapan membaranya. Setelah beberapa saat, ia mendorong jubahku lepas dari kedua bahuku, jatuh dan tergeletak dibawah kakiku sehingga aku berdiri telanjang dihadapannya. Dia membelai pipiku dengan belakang buku jarinya, dan sentuhannya menjalar kedalam pangkal pahaku. Menunduk, dia mencium bibirku sekilas. "Berbaringlah ditempat tidur, wajah keatas," bisiknya, matanya kelam, tatapan yang tajam membakar ke dalam mataku.

Aku melakukan apa yang dimintanya, kamarku diselimuti kegelapan kecuali cahaya lembut dan lemah dari lampu mejaku. Biasanya, aku benci lampu hemat energi - cahaya sangat suram - tapi telanjang disini bersama Daehyun, aku bersyukur dengan adanya cahaya yang lembut. Dia berdiri di dekat tempat tidur sambil menatapku. "Aku bisa hanya menatapmu sepanjang hari, Youngjae", katanya dan dia merangkak keatas tempat tidur, diatas tubuhku dan menduduki tubuhku.

"Lengan diatas kepala." Perintahnya. Aku menurut. Dia lalu mengikat ujung pengikat jubahku di pergelangan tangan kiriku, menjalinkan ujung yang lain melewati batang logam di atas kasurku. Dia menariknya dengan kuat sampai lengan kiriku menekuk diatas kepalaku, ia lalu mengunci tangan kananku, dan mengikatnya dengan kuat. Ketika aku sudah terikat, aku menatapnya, dia kelihatan rileks. Dia suka melihatku terikat sehingga aku tak bisa menyentuhnya. Aku juga teringat tak ada satupun dari para submisifnya yang boleh menyentuhnya dan terlebih lagi mereka tidak akan dapat kesempatan itu sama sekali. Dia akan selalu berada dalam kendali dan menjaga jarak. Itu mengapa dia suka dengan aturan-aturannya.

Dia turun dari atas tubuhku dan membungkuk untuk memberiku kecupan kilat di bibir, kemudian menarik kaosnya ke atas kepala, membuka celana denimmya dan menjatuhkannya ke lantai. Dia telanjang. Oh Tuhan, jiwaku melakukan lompatan turun tiga kali dari palang tak rata dan tiba-tiba mulutku menjadi kering. Dia benar-benar lebih daripada indah. Dia punya fisik seperti gambaran klasik, bahu lebar berotot, pinggang ramping, dan seperti segitiga terbalik. Dia pasti latihan fisik, aku bisa hanya dengan memandangnya sepanjang hari.

Dia bergerak ke ujung tempat tidur dan memegang pergelangan kakiku, menyentakku dengan tiba-tiba dan kuat kebawah sehingga kedua lenganku terentang dan tak bisa bergerak. "Seperti itu lebih baik," Gerutunya. Dia mengambil kotak es krim, memanjat kembali ke tempat tidur dan mendudukiku sekali lagi. Dengan pelan ia membuka penutup es krim dan memasukkan sendok kedalamnya. "Hmm...ini masih sedikit keras," katanya sambil menaikkan alisnya. Mengambil sesendok es krim, dia memasukkannya ke mulutnya. "Enak," bisiknya, sambil menjilat bibirnya. "Ternyata vanila yang biasapun ini cukup nikmat", ia memandang kearahku dan menyeringai. "Mau coba sedikit?" ejeknya. Dia terlihat sangat menggoda, muda dan jenaka – sambil duduk diatas tubuhku dan memakan es krim – mata cerah dan wajah bersinar. Oh apa yang sebenarnya akan dia lakukan padaku?

Seperti tidak tahu saja, aku mengangguk malu. Dia mengambil lagi satu sendok penuh dan menawari aku sendoknya, jadi aku membuka mulut, tapi dengan cepat dia masukkan ke mulutnya. "ini terlalu enak untuk dibagi dengan orang lain," katanya, tersenyum licik. "Hei," aku mulai protes. "Kenapa tuan Yoo, kau suka vanila-mu?"

"Ya," aku berkata lebih keras daripada maksudku sebenarnya dan gagal berusaha menendangnya turun dari atas tubuhku. Dia tertawa. "Kita jadi lebih liar kan? Aku tak akan melakukan hal itu jika jadi kau."

"Es krim," pintaku. "Yah, kau telah membuatku sangat senang hari ini, Youngjae." Dia kasihan padaku, menawariku sesendok, dan kali ini membiarkan aku memakannya. Aku ingin terkikik, dia benar-benar menikmatinya, dan rasa humornya menular. Dia mengambil sesendok lagi dan menyuapiku lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Oke cukup. "Hmm, yah, ini salah satu caranya memastikan kau makan atau lebih tepatnya memaksamu makan. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan cara ini." Mengambil sesendok lagi, dia menawariku lagi. Kali ini aku menutup mulutku, dan menggelengkan kepala, lalu dia membiarkan es krim meleleh perlahan di sendok sehingga lelehan es krim turun ditenggorokanku, terus ke dadaku. Dia menunduk, dan dengan pelan menjilatnya habis. Seluruh tubuhku langsung terangsang.

"Mmm, rasanya lebih enak berpadu denganmu, Youngjae." Aku meronta berusaha lepas dari ikatanku dan tempat tidur berderak keras, tapi aku tak perduli, aku terbakar dalam nafsu dan nafsu ini menelanku. Dia mengambil lagi sesendok penuh dan membiarkan es krim itu meleleh kembali didadaku dan dengan belakang sendok, dia memoleskannya ke setiap putingku. _Oh ... dingin_. Kedua putingku berdiri dan mengeras dibawah lelehan es krim.

"Dingin?" Daehyun bertanya pelan dan menunduk untuk menjilat dan mengisap habis semua es krim dari tubuhku, mulutnya terasa panas dibandingkan dinginnya es. Oh, ini siksaan. Ketika mulai meleleh, es krim turun dari tubuhku dan mengalir dikasur. Bibirnya melanjutkan siksaan dengan pelan, mengisap putingku dengan kuat, dan mengelusnya dengan lembut - _Oh shit! _\- Aku terengah-engah.

"Mau lagi?" dan sebelum aku sempat mengiyakan atau menolak permintaanya, lidahnya sudah ada dalam mulutku, dingin dan terampil dan rasanya adalah Daehyun dan vanila. Lezat. Dan ketika aku mulai terbiasa dengan sensasinya, dia duduk kembali dan menjalankan sesendok penuh es krim di bagian tengah tubuhku, di perutku dan didalam pusarku dimana dia memasukkan banyak es krim. _Oh, ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya, tapi anehnya aku merasa terbakar_.

"Sekarang, kau sudah pernah melakukannya sebelumnya." Mata Daehyun bersinar. "Kau akan tetap diam, atau akan ada lelehan es krim di seluruh kasur." Dia mencium kedua putingku dan mengisapnya dengan kuat, kemudian mengikuti aliran es krim turun dari tubuhku, sambil mengisap dan menjilatnya. Aku coba, aku coba untuk tetap diam diantara kombinasi dingin dan sentuhan panas membakar yang memabukkan, tapi pinggulku bergerak tanpa sadar, berputar mengikuti iramanya sendiri, tertawan dengan mantra vanilanya. Dia beringsut kebawah dan mulai makan es krim di perutku, memutar lidahnya di dalam dan sekitar pusarku. Aku merintih. _Ya ampun_. Rasanya dingin, panas dan memabukkan, tapi dia tak berhenti. Dia mengikuti aliran es krim terus kebawah tubuhku, di antara _twinsball_-ku, diatas holeku. Aku menjerit kuat. "Akhhh..."

"Sssttt, diamlah" Daehyun berkata pelan sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja menjilati vanila, dan sekarang aku hanya bisa mengeliat pelan. "Oh . . . tolonglah . . . Daehyun-ah."

"Aku tahu, sayang, aku tahu," Dia mendesah sambil lidah ajaibnya bekerja. Dia tidak berhenti, tidak berhenti dan tubuhku rasanya naik semakin tinggi dan tinggi. Dia menyelipkan satu jari kedalamku, dan satu lagi dan bergerak dengan kepelanan yang menyiksa, masuk dan keluar.

"Hanya disini," bisiknya, dan dengan berirama membelai dinding depan holeku sambil dengan nikmat terus menjilat dan mengisap sekeliling tubuhku.

_Holy shit! _Aku merasakan cairan precum meledak tiba-tiba kedalam orgasme gila yang menulikan semua inderaku, melenyapkan semua hal yang terjadi diluar tubuhku saat tubuhku mengeliat dan mengerang. Hmm, tadi itu cepat sekali. Aku samar-samar menyadari bahwa dia telah menghentikan siksaannya. Dia mendekatiku, memasukkannya kedalamku dengan cepat dan kuat.

"Oh yes!" Dia mengerang saat ia menghentak masuk dalam tubuhku. Tubuhnya lengket dengan sisa es krim yang meleleh menyebar diantara tubuh kami. Ini suatu sensasi mengganggu yang aneh, tapi tidak bisa kunikmati lebih lama dari beberapa detik saat Daehyun tiba-tiba keluar dari tubuhku dan membalikkan badanku. "Seperti ini", bisiknya dan tiba-tiba dia sekali lagi berada didalam diriku, tapi dia belum memulai irama siksaannya yang biasa secara langsung. Dia maju sedikit, melepaskan tanganku dan menarikku keatas sehingga aku seperti duduk diatas tubuhnya. Tangannya bergerak menuju putingku, meremas keduanya dan menyentak pelan putingku. Aku mengerang, menjatuhkan kepalaku dibahunya.

Dia mengelus leherku, menggigitnya saat dia melenturkan pinggulnya, dengan kepelanan yang nikmat, mengisi tubuhku lagi dan lagi.

"Kau tahu berapa berartinya kau bagiku?" dia mendesah di telingaku.

"T-tidak," Aku terengah. Dia tersenyum dileherku, dan jari-jarinya melingkar di sekitar dagu dan leherku, memegangku dengan kuat sesaat. "Ya, kau tahu. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu." Aku mengerang saat dia menambah kecepatannya. "Kau adalah milikku, Youngjae."

"Y-ya, aku milikmu," aku terengah. "Aku menjaga apa yang menjadi milikku," Dia mendesis dan mengigit telingaku. Aku menjerit. "Ahhhh daehyun-ah"

"Ya, sayang, aku ingin mendengar suara indahmu." Dia melingkarkan satu tangan disekeliling pinggangku sambil tangan yang lain meremas pinggulku dan dia menekan masuk ke dalam tubuhku lebih kuat, membuatku menjerit lagi.

"Ahhhh... Daehyun," dan irama siksaan pun dimulai, nafasnya terdengar lebih kasar, lebih kasar, tidak teratur, seperti nafasku. Aku mulai merasakan dengan cepat sensasi yang familiar didalam tubuhku. _Astaga…lagi! _Aku larut dalam kenikmatan. Inilah yang dilakukannya padaku - membawa tubuhku dan menghipnotisnya sampai aku tak bisa memikirkan yang lain kecuali dirinya. Mantranya sangat kuat, tak terkalahkan. Aku adalah kupu-kupu yang tertangkap dijaringnya, tidak bisa dan tidak mau lepas. _Aku miliknya...miliknya sepenuhnya. _"Ayolah, sayang," Dia menggeram lewat gigi yang mengertak, dan seperti dipandu, aku, kami berdua klimaks secara bersamaan.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

ANYEONG YEOROBEUN

HOPE YOU ENJOY TO READ IT

NO FLAME | NO BASHING | PLEASE COMMENT

.

Title

Fifty Shade of Grey 11

Length

N - chapter

Rating

PG-18 (M)

Genre

ROMANCE, ANGST, SMUT, YAOI, BOYXBOY

(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ)

Author

RUKA17

Main Cast

JUNG DAEHYUN, YOO YOUNGJAE

Disclaimer

THIS FANFICTION IS MINE!

Warning

DIRTY TALK! CURSING! Tidak patut dicontoh!

Bukan bacaan untuk bocah. Ini serius! Under 18 must be not read it!

.

.

.

.

.

Backsound: Blood, Sweat and Tears - BTS

.

.

.

Aku berbaring meringkuk dalam lengan kokohnya di seprai yang lengket. Tubuh bangian depannya menempel dipunggungku, hidungnya menempel dirambutku. "Apa yang aku rasakan terhadapmu ini membuatku takut," bisikku.

Dia terdiam. "Aku juga, sayang," katanya lirih.

"Bagaimana jika kau meninggalkanku?" Pikiran yang mengerikan. "Aku tidak akan kemana-mana. Aku yakin aku tak akan pernah merasa puas denganmu, Youngjae."

Aku berputar, menatapnya. Ekpresi wajahnya serius, tulus. Aku mendekat dan mencium lembut bibirnya. Dia tersenyum dan menyelipkan poniku yang basah karena keringat kebelakang telingaku. "Aku belum pernah merasakan perasaan seperti saat kau meninggalkanku, Youngjae. Aku akan memindahkan surga dan neraka untuk menghindari merasakan perasaan seperti itu lagi." Dia terdengar sedih, bahkan bingung. Aku menciumnya lagi, ingin meringankan suasana hatinya bagaimanapun caranya.

"Apakah kau mau datang ke pesta musim panas ayahku besok? Sebuah acara amal tahunan, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku akan pergi," ujarnya kembali.

Aku tersenyum, tiba-tiba merasa malu. "Tentu saja aku akan datang." Oh sial. Aku tidak punya baju untuk dipakai.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Beritahu aku," Dia memaksa seperti biasa.

"Aku tidak punya baju untuk dipakai." Daehyun tiba-tiba merasa tidak nyaman. "Jangan marah, tapi aku masih punya semua pakaian yang aku beli untukmu di rumah. Aku yakin ada beberapa setel pakaian resmi yang bisa kau pakai."

Aku mengerutkan bibirku. "Benarkah?" Gerutuku, suaraku terdengar sinis. Aku tidak mau bertengkar dengannya malam ini dan aku butuh mandi. Tapi sial, bokong dan badanku terasa sakit semua. Daehyun tersenyum, mengerti akan keresahanku, lalu membawaku kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

_Seorang gadis yang terlihat mirip denganku berdiri diluar gedung tempatku bekerja. Tunggu dulu, apakah dia kembaranku? Dia terlihat pucat dan belum mandi, dan semua pakaiannya kebesaran. Aku menatap kearahnya dan dia menatapku balik. _

"_Apa yang kau miliki yang tidak aku miliki?" _

_Aku bertanya padanya. "Siapa kau?" _

"_Aku bukan siapa-siapa." jawabnya_

_Jadi siapa kau? Apakah aku juga bukan siapa-siapa?_

"_Kita berdua sama. Jangan beritahu siapa-siapa, atau mereka akan membuang kita berdua, kau tahu." Dia tersenyum, sebuah seringai jahat yang lebar terpampang diseluruh wajahnya yang sangat dingin sehingga membuatku langsung menjerit. _

_._

_._

_._

"Youngjae!" Daehyun menguncang tubuhku supaya aku terbangun. Aku sangat bingung. _Aku berada dirumah sekarang... dalam ruang gelap yang disinari oleh lampu temaram dari luar jendela...dan aku berada ditempat tidur saat ini... bersama Daehyun_. Aku mengelengkan kepalaku, berusaha menjernihkan pikiranku. "Sayang, kau baik-baik saja? Kau bermimpi buruk?"

"Oh, hyung." Aku terkesiap. Dia menghidupkan lampu sehingga kami berdua bermandikan cahaya redup. Dia menatapku, wajahnya terlihat cemas. "Seorang Gadis," Bisikku.

"Ada apa, gadis siapa?" dia bertanya dengan lembut.

"Ada seorang gadis di luar gedung kantorku ketika aku keluar sore tadi. Dia mirip sepertiku...tapi tidak terlalu." Daehyun terdiam, dan saat cahaya dari lampu meja memanas, aku melihat wajahnya memucat.

"Kapan kejadiannya?" Bisiknya cemas. Dia lalu duduk dan menatapku. "Ketika aku keluar tadi sore. Apakah kau tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya." Dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya.

"Siapa?" Mulutnya terkatup rapat seperti garis, tidak berkata apa-apa. "Siapa?" Desakku.

"Dia Baekhyun." Aku menelan ludah. Seorang bekas submisif. Aku ingat Daehyun pernah bercerita tentang dia sekali. Tiba-tiba, dia berubah menjadi tegang. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Apa dia gadis yang memasukkan 'Toxic' dalam iPod-mu?" Dia menatapku dengan gugup.

"Ya," Katanya. "Apakah dia mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Dia mengatakan, 'Apa yang kau miliki yang tidak aku miliki?' dan ketika aku bertanya siapa dia, dia bilang, 'Aku bukan siapa-siapa.' "

Daehyun menutup matanya seperti sedang berada dalam kesakitan. Oh tidak. Apa yang terjadi? Apa arti gadis itu baginya? Kepalaku terasa seperti terhantam batu ketika adrenalin mengalir dalam tubuhku. _Bagaimana jika dia sangat penting baginya? Apa mungkin dia merindukannya? Aku tahu sedikit tentang masa lalu...emmm hubungannya_. Dia pasti sudah pernah berhubungan dengannya dan dia pasti pernah melakukan apa yang dia minta, memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan dengan senang hati. Oh tidak! Ketika aku berpikir tentang aku yang tidak bisa memberikan apa yang dia butuhkan, itu membuatku mual.

Daehyun turun dari tempat tidurku, memakai kembali celana denimnya dan keluar menuju ruang depan. Sebuah lirikan ke jam bekerku menunjukan sekarang tepat jam 5 pagi. Aku berguling turun dari tempat tidur, memakaikan kemeja putih milik daehyun ditubuhku, lalu mengikutinya keluar. Aku melihatnya sedang menelepon seseorang.

"Ya, diluar gedung kantor Youngjae, kemarin menjelang senja," dia berkata pelan. Dia berputar kearahku saat aku berjalan menuju dapur dan langsung bertanya padaku, "Jam berapa tepatnya?"

"Sekitar jam 6 kurang 10 menit?" ujarku ragu. Siapa sebenarnya yang dia hubungi pada jam seperti ini? Dan apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun? Dia menyampaikan berita kepada siapapun yang berada ada diujung sana, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dariku, ekspresinya kelam dan bersungguh-sungguh. "Cari tahu bagaimanapun caranya . . . ya . . . aku tidak mengatakan seperti itu, tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir dia akan melakukan hal ini."

Dia menutup matanya seperti sedang kesakitan. "Aku tidak tahu kenapa itu terjadi . . . Ya, aku akan bicara padanya . . . Ya . . . Aku tahu . . . lanjutkan dan beritahu aku kabar selanjutnya. Temukan dia."

Daehyun menutup teleponnya. "Kau mau teh atau kopi?" Tanyaku.

Aku mengisi ketel dengan air. "Sebenarnya, aku ingin kembali ketempat tidur." Tatapannya menunjukan bahwa maksudnya bukan ingin tidur. "Yes, a cup of tea please" Dia menjalankan tangannya ke seluruh rambutnya dengan jengkel. Aku tahu dia kesal.

Aku meletakan ketel di kompor dan menyibukkan diriku dengan cangkir dan teko. Tingkat kegelisahanku naik. Apakah dia akan memberitahukanku tentang masalahnya? Atau aku harus mengoreknya? Aku merasakan pandangan matanya ke arahku, merasakan ketidakpastiannya dan kemarahannya yang jelas terlihat. Aku melirik dan matanya berbinar dengan kebimbangan. "Ada apa?" tanyaku lembut. Dia menggelengkan kepala.

"Kau tidak akan memberitahukannya padaku, hyung?" Dia mendesah dan menutup matanya. "Tidak."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ini seharusnya tak ada kaitannya denganmu. Aku tidak mau kau terlibat dalam masalah ini." "Masalah ini memang sebenarnya tidak ada kaitannya denganku, tapi aku jadi terlibat juga. Dia mencariku dan mendatangiku diluar kantorku. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentangku? Bagaimana dia tahu dimana tempatku bekerja? Aku rasa aku punya hak untuk tahu ada apa sebenarnya." Dia menjalankan tangannya ke rambutnya lagi, memancarkan frustasi seperti berperang dalam diri sendiri.

"Please?" Tanyaku lembut. Mulutnya terkatup rapat, lalu memutar bola matanya padaku. "Oke," katanya pasrah.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa menemukanmu. Mungkin foto kita berdua saat kita berada di Busan, aku juga tidak tahu." Dia menghela napas lagi, aku rasa kekecewaannya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Aku menunggu dengan sabar, menuangkan air mendidih ke teko saat dia berjalan mondar-mandir. Beberapa saat kemudian dia melanjutkan. "Ketika aku sedang bersamamu di apartemen lamamu, Baekhyun muncul di apartemenku secara tiba-tiba dan membuat kekacauan."

"Membuat kekacauan? Apa maksudmu?" Dia melotot padaku, menilai. "Katakan padaku. Kau menyimpan sesuatu?" Nada suaraku lebih memaksa daripada yang kurasakan. Dia berkedip padaku, terkejut.

"Youngjae...aku..." dia terdiam.

"Please?"

Dia mendesah, merasa kalah. " Dia dengan gilanya mencoba memotong urat nadi tangannya."

"Astaga!" Itu menjelaskan kenapa ada perban dipergelangan tangannya. "Jongin yang melihatnya langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Tapi Baekhyun melarikan diri sebelum aku sampai kesana."

Apa artinya semua ini? Percobaan bunuh diri? Kenapa?

"Pskiater yang memeriksanya menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah caranya untuk memohon bantuan. Dia tidak sadar bahwa dia berada dalam bahaya. Dia menyebutkan bahwa itu adalah langkah untuk bunuh diri. Tapi aku tidak percaya, aku berusaha melacak keberadaannya sampai saat ini untuk membantunya."

"Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu pada Jongin?" Dia menatapku. Dia kelihatan sangat tidak nyaman. "Tidak banyak," akhirnya dia berkata, tapi aku tahu dia tidak memberitahuku semuanya. Aku menyibukkan diriku dengan menuang teh ke cangkir. Jadi Baekhyun ingin kembali ke dalam kehidupan Daehyun dan memilih cara bunuh diri untuk menarik perhatiannya? Wah, sangat mengerikan. Tapi dia berhasil. Daehyun pergi untuk melihat keadaanya, tapi dia menghilang sebelum daehyun sampai kesana? Aneh sekali.

"Kau tidak bisa menemukannya? Bagaimana dengan keluarganya?"

"Mereka juga tidak tahu dimana dia. Suaminya juga tidak tahu."

"Suami?"

"Ya," dia berkata dengan bingung, "Dia sudah menikah kira-kira 2 tahun."

_What? _

"Jadi dia bersamamu selama dia menikah?" _Ya ampun_. Dia benar-benar tidak punya batasan. "Tidak! Demi Tuhan, Tidak. Dia bersama denganku hampir 3 tahun yang lalu. Kemudian dia pergi dan menikah dengan pria itu tidak lama kemudian."

Oh. Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Lalu kenapa dia mencoba menarik perhatianmu sekarang?"

Dia menggoyangkan kepalanya dengan sedih. "Aku tidak tahu, yang aku tahu dia kabur dari suaminya sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu."

"Biar aku luruskan ini. Dia telah jadi submisifmu selama 3 tahun?"

"Sekitar 2 tahun setengah."

"Dan dia ingin lebih."

"Ya."

"Tapi kau tidak mau?"

"Kau tahu itu."

"Jadi dia meninggalkanmu."

"Ya."

"Tapi kenapa dia mencarimu sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu." Dan dari nada bicaranya memberitahuku bahwa setidaknya dia punya satu teori. "Tapi aku menduga . . ." Matanya jelas meyipit karena amarah. "Aku menduga ini ada hubungannya denganmu."

Aku? Apa yang diinginkannya dariku?

"_Apa yang kau miliki yang tidak aku miliki?_"

Aku menatap Daehyun telanjang sempurna dari pinggang ke atas. Aku punya dia. Dia milikku. Itulah yang aku miliki. Tapi gadis itu sangat mirip denganku, rambut gelap dan juga kulit pucat. Aku tidak suka pemikiran ini. Lalu . . . apa yang aku miliki yang tidak dia miliki?

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku semalam?" Tanyanya lembut. "Aku lupa tentang dia." aku mengangkat bahu minta maaf. "Kau tahu, minum-minum setelah kerja, pada akhir minggu pertamaku. Lalu kau muncul di bar dan hormon testosterone-mu yang tiba-tiba meninggi, dan kemudian kita berada disini. Hal itu jadi terselip dipikiranku. Kau punya suatu kebiasaan yang bisa membuatku lupa berbagai hal."

"Testosterone?" Bibirnya mengencang.

"Ya. Kontes buang air kencingmu dengan Chanyeol."

Daehyun menyeringai. "Akan kutunjukan padamu hormon testosterone yang sesungguhnya."

Aku menggigit bibirku. "Apa kau tidak mau minum secangkir teh saja?"

"Tidak, Youngjae, Aku tidak mau." Matanya membara menatapku, membakarku dengan tatapan 'Aku menginginkanmu-sekarang-juga". _Sial . . . itu terdengar panas_. "Lupakan dia. Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan aku meraihnya.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun, merasa hangat dan aku menyadari, aku berada dalam pelukan Daehyun yang telanjang. Walaupun dia tidur nyenyak, dia memelukku dengan kuat. Cahaya lembut pagi hari masuk melewati celah-celah jendela kamar. Kepalaku menempel didadanya, kakiku bersilangan dengan kakinya, dan tanganku ada di perutnya. Aku mengangkat kepalaku sedikit, takut akan membangunkannya. Dia terlihat sangat muda, tenang, dan sangat tampan. Aku tidak percaya bahwa Adonis ini milikku, sepenuhnya milikku. Aku menjulurkan tanganku, membelai dadanya, menjalankan ujung jariku melewati dada bidangnya, dan dia tidak bergerak sama sekali. _Ya Ampun_, Aku tidak percaya ini, dia benar-benar milikku. Aku bersandar sedikit dan dengan lembut mengecup salah satu bekas lukanya yang terlihat. Dia mengerang pelan tapi tidak terbangun, dan aku tersenyum. Aku mencium lagi yang lain, dan matanya terbuka.

"Hai." Aku terseyum, nyengir padanya, merasa bersalah.

"Hai," Dia menjawab hati-hati. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Melihat dirimu." Aku menggerakkan jariku di antara tulang belikatnya. Dia menangkap tanganku, menyipitkan matanya, kemudian tersenyum. Sebuah senyuman teduh dan aku menjadi rileks. Sentuhan rahasiaku akan tetap menjadi rahasia. _Oh . . . kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku menyentuhmu? _Tiba-tiba dia pindah keatas tubuhku, menekanku ke ranjang empuk, tangannya mengunci kedua tanganku, memperingatkanku. Dia menggosok hidungku dengan hidungnya. "Aku rasa kau punya niat tidak baik padaku, Tuan Yoo," Tuduhnya, tapi senyumnya tetap tersisa.

"Aku sering punya niat tidak baik saat berada didekatmu."

"Benarkah?" Dia bertanya dan mencium ringan bibirku. "Seks atau sarapan?" Tanyanya, matanya kelam tapi penuh humor. Ereksinya menusuk ke dalam holeku, dan aku mengangkat pinggulku untuk bergabung dengannya. "Pilihan yang bagus," Bisiknya dileherku, saat ciumannya turun ke pundakku.

.

.

.

Aku berdiri didepan lemari, menatap cermin, mencoba membujuk rambutku agar mau diatur lebih bergaya, ternyata ambutku sudah terlalu panjang hingga aku merasakan poniku menutup pandanganku. Aku memakai jeans dan T-shirt dan Daehyun yang terlihat segar sehabis mandi sedang berpakaian dibelakangku. Aku menatap tubuhnya dengan bernafsu.

"Seberapa sering kau berolahraga?" Tanyaku.

"Setiap hari kerja," Katanya, mengancingkan celananya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyaku lagi

"Lari, angkat beban, kickboxing." Dia mengangkat bahu.

"Kickboxing?"

"Ya, aku punya pelatih pribadi, seorang bekas atlet olimpiade. Namanya Jackson. Dia sangat hebat. Kau akan menyukainya." Aku berputar untuk menatapnya saat dia mulai mengancing baju kemeja putihnya.

"Apa maksudmu aku akan menyukainya?"

"Kau akan menyukai dia sebagai pelatih."

"Kenapa aku perlu seorang pelatih pribadi? Aku punya kau untuk tetap sehat." Aku nyengir padanya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan melingkarkan lengannya di sekeliling pinggangku, matanya yang menggelap bertemu mataku di cermin. "Tapi aku ingin kau tetap bugar, sayang, Aku butuh kau supaya tetap bisa bertahan."

Wajahku memerah saat memori di playroom membanjiri pikiranku. Ya . . . Red Room of Pain memang melelahkan. Apakah dia akan membiarku kembali kesana? Apakah aku mau kembali? _Tentu saja kau mau! _Jiwaku menjerit.

Aku menatap kedalam mata hazelnya yang memikat dan tidak terduga. "Aku tahu kau mau," Dia berkata padaku. Aku kembali memerah, dan pikiran yang tak diinginkan bahwa Baekhyun mungkin bisa bertahan disana muncul dipikiranku.

Aku mengatupkan bibirku dan Daehyun mengerutkan dahinya padaku. "Ada apa?" Katanya khawatir.

"Tidak." Aku mengeleng padanya dan tersenyum "Oke, aku akan bertemu Jackson."

"Kau mau?" Wajah Daehyun langsung cerah dengan ketidakpercayaan. Ekpresinya membuatku tersenyum. Dia seperti baru saja memenangkan lotre, walaupun mungkin daehyun belum pernah membeli satu tiket pun - dia tidak mempunyai kebutuhan itu.

"Ya, jika itu membuatmu bahagia," Ejekku. Dia mengencangkan lengannya padaku dan menciumi pipiku. "Kau tidak akan mengerti," bisiknya. "Jadi...apa yang ingin kau lakukan hari ini?" Dia mengelus pipiku, mengirim sensasi nikmat diseluruh tubuhku.

"Aku mau potong rambut dan mmm . . . aku ingin mencairkan cek dan membeli mobil."

"Ah," Dia langsung paham dan menggigit bibirnya. Menarik satu tangannya dariku, dia meraih saku jeansnya dan memegang kunci mobil Audiku. "Ada disini," katanya pelan, ekpresinya ragu-ragu.

"Apa maksudnya, ada disini?" aku terdengar marah. Sial. Aku memang marah. _Beraninya dia! _"Jongup membawanya kembali kemarin." Aku membuka mulutku lalu menutupnya kembali dan mengulanginya lagi sampai dua kali, tapi aku tetap tak bisa berkata-kata. Dia mengembalikan padaku lagi mobil itu. Sial. Kenapa aku tidak menduga hal ini?

Aku merogoh saku belakang jeansku dan menarik amplop berisi cek. "Ini, ini milikmu." Daehyun melihatku dengan pandangan aneh, lalu mengenali amplop itu, mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menjauh dariku. "Oh tidak, itu uangmu."

"Tidak, bukan punyaku. Aku mau membeli mobil itu darimu." Ekpresinya berubah sepenuhnya. Kemarahan, ya kemarahan memenuhi seluruh wajahnya. "Tidak, Youngjae. Uangmu, mobilmu," dia membentakku.

"Tidak Daehyun. Uangku, mobilmu. Aku akan membelinya darimu."

"Aku memberikanmu mobil itu untuk hadiah kelulusanmu."

"Jika kau memberiku sebuah pena, itu akan cocok sebagai hadiah kelulusan. Kau memberiku sebuah Audi, hyung.. Audi."

"Apakah kau memang ingin berdebat tentang ini?"

Aku menghela nafas "Tidak."

"Bagus, ini kuncinya." Dia meletakkannya di atas nakas.

"Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Pembicaraan selesai, Youngjae. Jangan memaksaku." Aku cemberut padanya, dan kemudian sebuah ide terlintas dipikiranku. Aku mengangkat amplop itu, merobeknya menjadi dua, lalu dua lagi dan menjatuhkan isinya ke dalam tong sampah. Oh, ini terasa menyenangkan. Daehyun menatapku tak bergerak, menggosok dagunya. "Kau, seperti biasanya selalu menantang, Youngjae," katanya datar. Dia memutar tumitnya dan berjalan menuju ruangan lain. Ini bukan reaksi yang aku perkirakan. Aku mengantisipasi kemarahan seperti ledakan bom nuklir di Nagasaki, Jepang. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak marah padaku? Ini sebuah keajaiban. Aku menatap diriku kembali dicermin dan mengangkat bahuku. Keingintahuanku tiba-tiba muncul. Apa yang daehyun lakukan? Aku mengikutinya keluar ruangan, dan dia sedang menelepon.

"Ya, dua puluh lima ribu dolar. Langsung." Dia melirik kearahku, masih terdiam. "Bagus . . . Tidak, itu saja Himchan." Dia menutup telponnya. "Sudah disimpan dalam rekening bankmu. Jangan main-main denganku." Ternyata dia sangat marah.

"Dua puluh lima ribu dolar?!" Aku hampir menjerit. "Dan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu nomor rekeningku, hyung?" Kemarahanku mengejutkan Daehyun. "Aku tahu segalanya tentangmu, Youngjae," Katanya lirih. "Tidak mungkin mobilku berharga sampai dua puluh lima ribu dolar."

"Aku setuju denganmu, tapi ini tentang bagaimana mengetahui cara pemasaran yang terjadi dalam dunia nyata, apakah kau ingin membeli atau menjualnya. Seseorang yang gila di luar sana terjebak dalam jebakan yang telah dibuat dan rela membayar dengan uang sebanyak itu. Rupanya mobil itu barang langka. Tanya Jongup jika kau tidak percaya padaku."

Aku menggeram padanya dan dia menggeram balik padaku, dua orang bodoh, pemarah dan keras kepala saling melotot satu sama lain. Dan kemudian aku merasakan itu, energi listrik diantara kami sangat nyata, menarik kami berdua. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku dan mendorongku ke pintu, bibirnya berada dibibirku, menciumku dengan bernafsu, satu tangannya meremas bokongku, menekanku ke pangkal pahanya, dan tangannya yang lain berada di tengkukku, menarik kepalaku kebelakang. Jari-jariku menjalar di rambutnya, memutar kuat, menahannya ke tubuhku. Dia menggosokkan tubuhnya ke tubuhku, memenjarakanku, dan nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Aku merasakannya, dia menginginkanku. Aku mabuk dan terjerat dalam rangsangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau menentangku?" Dia bergumam diantara ciuman panas kami. Darahku berdesir hebat di dalam urat nadiku. Apakah dia akan selalu berefek seperti ini padaku? Dan aku padanya? "Karena aku bisa."

Aku tidak bernafas. Aku merasakannya, melihat senyumnya dileherku, dan dia menempelkan keningnya di keningku. "Oh God, aku mau melakukannya sekarang, tapi aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku tidak akan pernah puas denganmu. Kau adalah seseorang yang menjengkelkan," ujarnya

"Kau juga membuatku marah," Bisikku. "Di setiap saat."

Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo, kita cari sarapan, dan aku tahu tempat dimana kau bisa memotong rambutmu."

"Oke," Aku setuju dan hanya seperti itu, pertengkaran kecil kami berakhir. Lucu sekali.

.

.

.

"Aku yang membayar ini." Aku mengambil tagihan sarapan kami sebelum dia melakukannya. Dia cemberut padaku. "Kau harus lebih cepat disini, tuan Jung."

"Kau benar, Aku harus," Katanya masam, walaupun aku pikir dia bercanda. "Jangan terlihat begitu kesal padaku. Aku sekarang lebih kaya dua puluh lima ribu dolar. Aku mampu membayar untuk semua sarapan hari ini" aku melirik kertas tagihan ditanganku

"Terima kasih." Katanya enggan. Oh, anak kecil yang suka merajuk muncul lagi. "Kemana sekarang? Apakah kau benar mau potong rambut?"

"Ya, lihat ini." Ujarku seraya memperlihatkan poniku yang menjulur panjang

"Kau terlihat cantik menurutku, selalu." Aku memerah dan menatap ke bawah jari-jariku yang terangkai di pangkuanku.

"Akan ada acara ayahmu malam ini,hyung."

"Ah, aku ingat, itu acara resmi."

_Oh astaga_. "Dimana?"

"Di rumah orang tuaku. Mereka membangun tenda besar dihalaman."

"Acara amal apa?" Daehyun menggosokkan tangannya dipahanya.

"Itu program rehabilitasi obat-obatan bagi orang tua yang mempunyai anak kecil."

"Kedengarannya suatu acara yang menarik," Kataku lembut. "Ayo, kita pergi." Dia berdiri, dengan efektif menghentikan topik pembicaraan kami dan mengulurkan tangannya. Saat aku menyambutnya, dia mengencangkan jari-jarinya dijari-jariku. Ini aneh. Dia sangat demonstratif dalam beberapa hal tapi tertutup di hal-hal lain. Dia mengarahkanku keluar restoran, dan kami berjalan menuju jalanan. Pagi yang indah dan cerah. Matahari bersinar dan udara beraroma kopi dan roti segar yang baru dibakar tercium dipenginderaan.

"Kemana kita akan pergi?"

"Kejutan." Oh,oke. Aku tidak terlalu suka kejutan. Kami sudah berjalan dua blok dan toko-tokonya semakin terlihat lebih eksklusif. Aku belum mendapat kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan, walaupun ini benar-benar hanya disekitar tempat tinggalku. Kyungsoo pasti akan senang. Ada beberapa butik kecil untuk memuaskan kegemaran fashionnya. Sebenarnya, aku juga perlu membeli beberapa celana dan kemeja untuk dipakai bekerja.

Daehyun berhenti di luar sebuah bangunan besar, sebuah salon yang terlihat rapi dan nyaman. Ia membukakan pintu untukku. Aku berjalan masuk. Bagian Interior ruangan ini semuanya terlihat bernuansa putih. Di meja putih resepsionis duduk seorang wanita muda pirang memakai seragam putih pendek. Dia melirik sekilas saat kami masuk. "Selamat pagi, tuan Jung," katanya ceria, pipinya memerah saat dia mengedipkan bulu matanya pada Daehyun.

Ini adalah 'Efek dari seorang Jung Daehyun', dan dia mengenalnya! Bagaimana bisa?

"Selamat pagi, Joy." Dan daehyun juga mengenalnya. Apaan ini?

"Apakah ini yang biasa, tuan?" Tanyanya. Dia memakai lipstick sangat pink.

"Tidak," katanya cepat, dengan pandangan gugup padaku. Yang Biasa? Apa maksudnya? _Ya ampun! Aku ingat. Ini Aturan no.6. Salon Kecantikan Terkutuk. Semua waxing yang tak masuk akal . . .ah sial! _Disinikah dia membawa semua subnya? Mungkin Baekhyun juga? Apa yang seharusnya aku lakukan?

"Tuan Yoo akan memberitahumu apa yang diinginkannya." Aku melotot padanya. Dia memperkenalkan aturan kepadaku dengan diam-diam. Aku telah setuju dengan pelatih pribadi dan sekarang?

"Kenapa disini?" Aku mendesis padanya. "Aku pemilik tempat ini, dan tiga tempat lainnya."

"Kau memilikinya?" Aku terkesiap kaget. Yah, ini tidak terduga. "Ya, ini sampingan. Ngomong-ngomong apapun yang kau inginkan, akan bisa kau dapatkan disini, di dalam ruangan. Segala macam pijat, shiatsu, batu panas, refleksi. Semua hal bisa dilakukan disini." Dia melambaikan tangan berjari panjangnya dengan acuh tak acuh.

"Waxing?"

Dia tertawa. "Ya, waxing juga. Di seluruh tubuh." Dia berbisik konspiratif, menikmati ketidaknyamananku. Aku memerah dan melirik Joy, yang melihat padaku dengan penuh harap.

"Tolong, Aku mau potong rambut."

"Tentu, Tuan Yoo." Joy, wanita dengan lipstik pink itu bergegas mengecek layar computer. "Jin tidak masuk hari ini, sepertinya Nona Hani yang akan menggantikannya."

"Hani? Ok.. pilihan yang bagus," kata Daehyun meyakinkanku. Aku berusaha mencerna masalah ini di dalam kepalaku. CEO Jung Daehyun memiliki sebuah jaringan salon kecantikan? Aku mengintipnya, dan tiba-tiba dia menjadi pucat, sesuatu atau seseorang telah menarik perhatiannya. Aku berbalik untuk melihat kearah tatapannya dan tepat dibelakang salon muncul seorang wanita berambut _ash grey_ yang berpakaian rapi, menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berbicara dengan salah seorang penata rambut lainnya. Rambut _ash _grey, tinggi, kulit putih, cantik, di usia 20 atau 30-an, susah ditebak. Dia memakai seragam sama seperti Joy, tapi hitam. Dia terlihat menawan. Rambutnya bersinar seperti sebuah lengkungan cahaya, dan dipotong model bob sebahu. Ketika dia berputar, dia menangkap pandangan Daehyun dan tersenyum kepadanya, suatu senyuman hangat.

"Permisi," Daehyun menggumam dengan cepat. Dia melangkah cepat menuju wanita itu, melewati para penata rambut berseragam serba hitam, melewati para pekerja magang di bak cuci, terlalu jauh bagiku untuk mendengar percakapan mereka. Wanita berambut _ash grey_ itu menyambutnya dengan kasih sayang yang jelas, mencium kedua pipinya, tangannya dilingkarkan di lengan atas Daehyun, dan mereka terlihat asyik berbicara berdua.

"Tuan Yoo?" Joy si resepsionis berusaha menarik perhatianku. "Tolong tunggu sebentar," Aku menonton Daehyun, kagum. Wanita berambut _ash grey _itu berputar dan melihatku, dan memberiku senyum mempesona yang sama, seperti dia mengenalku. Aku membalas dengan senyum sopan lalu membungkukkan badanku. Daehyun terlihat marah tentang sesuatu. Dia memberi alasan padanya dan dia setuju, mengangkat tangannya dan tersenyum padanya. Daehyun tersenyum padanya, jelas mereka sangat mengenal satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka telah lama bekerjasama? Mungkin dia menjalankan tempat ini, lagipula dia jelas terlihat berwibawa. Dan ini menghantamku seperti sebuah batu yang menghancurkan kepalaku, dan aku tahu, jauh didalam hatiku yang terdalam, aku tahu siapa dia. Itu dia. _Wanita m__empesona, lebih tua dan cantik. _

"Itu Nona Hani," ujar Joy disampingku, seakan mengerti apa yang ada dipikiranku.

.

.

.

"Kau biasa mengajak subs-mu kesana?" tanyaku ragu.

"Beberapa dari mereka, ya," katanya pelan, nadanya terpotong.

"Baekhyun?"

"Ya."

"Tempat itu sepertinya masih sangat baru."

"Karena belum lama direnovasi."

"Aku paham. Jadi, apa Hani-nuna bertemu dengan semua subs-mu?"

"Ya."

Aku kembali bertanya dengan hati-hati. "Apa dia juga salah satu mantanmu?"

"Ya."

"Apakah mereka tahu dia?"

"Tidak, Tidak satu pun dari mereka tahu. Hanya kau."

"Tapi aku bukan sub-mu."

"Tidak, Kau jelas-jelas bukan." Aku berhenti dan menatapnya. Matanya melebar, takut. Bibirnya ditekan menjadi garis keras tanpa kompromi. "Bisakah kau melihat bagaimana kacaunya ini?" Aku silau menatapnya, suaraku pelan.

"Ya. Aku minta maaf." Dan ia terlihat sangat menyesal. "Aku ingin memotong rambutku, sebaiknya di suatu tempat di mana kau tidak meniduri baik itu staf atau pelanggannya." Dia tersentak. "Sekarang, jika kau mengijinkanku."

"Kau tidak akan pergi dariku kan?" Tanyanya.

Aku mendesah. "Tidak, aku hanya ingin memotong rambut sialan ini. Di suatu tempat dimana aku bisa menutup mataku dan melupakan semua masalahku." Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Aku bisa meminta Hani datang ke apartemenku atau tempatmu," katanya pelan.

"Dia sangat menarik." Dia meyakinkanku.

Aku menghela nafas, malas bertengkar dengannya. "Baiklah." Aku menjeda. "Apakah dia sudah menikah?"

"Ya.. maksudku tidak. Dia sudah bercerai sekitar lima tahun yang lalu."

"Apa kau masih bersamanya?"

Tiba-tiba alisnya berkerut. "hubungan di antara kami sudah berakhir, Youngjae."

Daehyun merasakan ponselnya bergetar. Ia mengambil Iphone dari saku jaketnya dan mengangkat teleponya. Kami berdiri di pinggir sungai kecil dan aku memandang ke arah anakan pohon pinus di depanku, daunnya berwarna hijau masih baru tumbuh. Keramaian orang-orang melewati kami, tenggelam didalam kegiatan mereka pada Sabtu pagi. Tidak diragukan sedang merenungi kehidupan pribadi mereka sendiri.

"Tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil? Kapan?" Daehyun memotong lamunanku. Oh tidak. Siapa? Aku mendengarkan lebih dekat. "Apa si brengsek itu tidak datang lagi? Dia harus tahu. Apa dia sama sekali tidak punya perasaan padanya?" Daehyun menggeleng dengan muak. "Ini mulai masuk akal. . . tidak. . . jelaskan mengapa, bukan di mana."

Daehyun melirik sekeliling kami seakan mencari sesuatu, dan aku mengikuti seperti tindakannya. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatianku. Hanya ada orang yang berbelanja, lalu lintas, dan pohon. "Dia berada di sini," lanjut Daehyun. "Dia sedang mengawasi kita. . . Ya. . . Bukan. Dua atau empat. Jam 20.47. Aku belum mulai membicarakan hal itu." Secara langsung Daehyun melihat kearahku.

Mulai membicarakan apa? Aku mengerutkan kening padanya dan dia memandangku dengan hati-hati. "Aku tahu. Kapan? Baru-baru ini? Tapi bagaimana? Tidak ada pemeriksaan latar belakang? Aku mengerti. Alamat email, alamat rumah, dan foto jika kau punya. Jam 20.47 dari sore ini. Kerja sama dengan Jongup." Daehyun menutup telepon.

"Ada apa?" Tanyaku, putus asa. Apakah dia akan menceritakan padaku?

"Itu tadi Namjoon."

"Siapa Namjoon?"

"Penasihat keamananku."

"Oke. Jadi apa yang terjadi?"

"Baekhyun meninggalkan suaminya sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu dan lari dengan seorang pria yang tewas dalam kecelakaan mobil empat minggu yang lalu."

"Oh."

"Psikiater brengsek itu seharusnya tahu bahwa dia lari," katanya marah. "Menyedihkan... Ayo." Dia mengulurkan tangannya, dan secara otomatis aku menyambutnya tapi aku menariknya lagi.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita berada di tengah-tengah diskusi tentang kita. Tentang dia, Hani-nuna-mu." Wajah Daehyun mengeras. "Kita sudah sepakat sayang. Kau ingat? Dan dia bukan Hani-nuna-ku. Kita bisa bicara tentang hal ini di tempatku."

"Aku tidak ingin ke tempatmu. Aku ingin memotong rambutku!" Aku berteriak. Jika aku hanya bisa fokus pada satu hal ini.

Daehyun mengambil Iphone dari sakunya lagi dan memanggil sebuah nomor. "Joy, ini Daehyun. Aku ingin Hani datang ke tempatku dalam waktu satu jam." Dia menutup teleponnya. "Dia akan datang satu jam lagi."

"Hyung..." Aku menyembur, putus asa.

"Youngjae, Baekhyun jelas menderita sakit jiwa. Aku tidak tahu apakah itu kau atau aku yang dia incar, atau berapa lama dia siap untuk pergi menjauh dari kita. Kita akan kembali ke tempatmu, mengambil barang-barangmu, dan kau bisa tinggal denganku sampai kita berhasil menemukannya."

"Kenapa kau ingin aku melakukan itu?"

"Karena aku bisa menjagamu disana. Supaya kau aman."

"Tapi-" Dia melotot ke arahku. "Kau akan tinggal di apartemenku meskipun aku harus menyeretmu ke sana dengan rambutmu." Aku menganga padanya. Ini sudah melampaui pemikiranku. Daehyun sudah berubah. "Aku pikir kau bereaksi terlalu berlebihan."

"Aku... tidak. Kita bisa melanjutkan kembali diskusi ini di tempatku. Ayo." Aku melipat tanganku dan membelalak padanya. Ini sudah semakin jauh. "Tidak," Kataku dengan keras kepala. Aku harus membuat pendirian.

"Kau berjalan sendiri atau aku yang akan menggendongmu. Aku tidak keberatan dengan cara manapun, Youngjae."

"Kau tidak akan berani." Aku cemberut padanya. Tentu saja dia tidak akan membuat kekacauan di tempat ramai seperti ini. Dia setengah tersenyum padaku, tapi senyumnya tak mencapai matanya. "Oh, sayang, kita berdua tahu, jika kau mengajukan tantangan, aku akan merasa sangat senang untuk mengambilnya."

Kami saling beradu pandang, tatapan tajam, dan tiba-tiba tangannya berada dibawah, mengelilingi pahaku, dan mengangkatku. Sebelum aku tahu itu, aku sudah berada di atas bahunya. "Turunkan aku!" Aku berteriak seraya memukul punggung atletisnya. Oh, rasanya lega bisa menjerit. Dia mulai melangkah sepanjang sungai, mengabaikanku. Tangannya menggenggam dengan kuat sekitar pahaku, dia memukul keras pantatku dengan tangannya yang bebas. "Daehyun!" Aku berteriak. Orang-orang melihat kami. Mungkinkah kejadian ini bisa menjadi sangat memalukan?

"Aku akan jalan! Aku akan jalan sendiri." Dia menurunkanku ke bawah, bahkan sebelum dia berdiri tegak, aku menghentakkan kakiku menuju mobil, mengabaikan dia. Tentu saja, dia di sampingku saat ini, tapi aku terus mengabaikannya. Apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku sangat marah, tapi aku bahkan tidak yakin apa yang membuatku marah, ada begitu banyak. Aku membuat daftar dalam hati, pertama: mengangkat tubuhku diatas bahu - tidak bisa diterima untuk siapa pun yang berusia diatas enam tahun. Kedua: mengajakku ke salon yang dia miliki bersama mantan kekasihnya – bagaimana dia bisa jadi sebodoh itu? Ketiga: tempat yang sama dia mengajak semua submisif-nya - sama bodohnya dengan kejadian di tempat kerja. Keempat: bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa ini adalah ide yang buruk dan dia seharusnya menjadi pria yang cerdas. Kelima: memiliki mantan pacar yang gila. Bisakah aku menyalahkan dia untuk itu? Karena aku sangat marah, ya, aku bisa. Keenam: Mengetahui nomor rekening bank-ku itu juga termasuk setengah penguntit. Ketujuh: Membeli perusahaan tempatku bekerja - dia mempunyai uang lebih banyak daripada akalnya. Kedelapan: bersikeras aku tinggal dengan dia - ancaman dari Baekhyun pasti lebih buruk daripada ketakutannya. Dia tidak menyinggung itu kemarin. Oh tidak, kenyataan akhirnya terungkap. Sesuatu telah berubah. Apa itu bisa? Aku berhenti dan Daehyun ikut berhenti. "Apa yang terjadi?" Kataku mendesaknya.

Dia mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Dengan Baekhyun."

"Aku sudah cerita padamu."

"Tidak, kau belum menceritakan. Ada sesuatu yang lain. Kemarin kau tidak memaksaku pergi ke tempatmu. Jadi apa yang terjadi?" Dia bergeser tidak nyaman. "Hyung! Katakan padaku!" Aku membentak.

"Kemarin dia berhasil memperoleh senjata berizin." Oh sial. Aku menatap dia, berkedip, dan merasakan darah mengalir dari wajahku saat aku menyerap berita ini. Mungkin aku akan pingsan. Menduga Baekhyun ingin membunuhnya? Tidak. "Itu berarti dia baru saja membeli pistol?" bisikku.

"Youngjae," katanya, suaranya penuh keprihatinan. Ia menempatkan tangannya di pundakku, menarikku mendekat dengannya. "Aku pikir dia tidak akan melakukan sesuatu hal yang bodoh, tapi aku hanya tidak ingin mengambil resiko denganmu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa. . . bagaimana denganmu?" Bisikku. Dia mengernyit ke arahku, dan aku membungkus lenganku di sekelilingnya dan memeluknya dengan keras, menyandarkan daguku dipundaknya. Dia tampaknya tidak memikirkan hal itu. "Ayo kita kembali," bisiknya, ia menoleh dan mencium rambutku, dan hanya itu. Semua kemarahanku langsung musnah, tapi masih belum terlupakan. Hilang karena beberapa ancaman bahaya yang ditujukan pada Daehyun. Sebuah pemikiran yang membuatku tidak nyaman.

.

.

.

Dengan serius aku mengemas, memasukkan bajuku ke koper kecil dan menempatkan Mac, Iphone, iPad, dan Angel-ku kedalam ransel. "Angel dibawa juga?" Tanya Daehyun. Aku mengangguk dan dia memberiku senyuman kecil yang ramah.

"Itu sudah semuanya." Dia mengambil koperku, dan kami berjalan keluar pintu. Saat kami berjalan memutar ke belakang gedung menuju tempat parkir, tanpa sadar aku melihat dari atas bahuku. Aku tidak tahu apakah perasaan paranoid telah mengambil alih atau apakah ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasiku. Daehyun membuka pintu penumpang dan menatapku dengan penuh harap. "Apakah kau mau masuk?" Tanyanya.

"Aku pikir aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Tidak aku yang akan mengemudi."

"Apa ada yang salah dengan cara mengemudiku? Jangan bilang kau sudah tahu apa aku lulus tes mengemudiku atau tidak. Aku tidak akan terkejut dengan kecenderunganmu sebagai penguntit." Mungkin dia tahu bahwa aku hanya salah sedikit pada saat tes tertulis.

"Masuk ke mobil, Youngjae," bentak dia dengan marah. "Oke." Aku buru-buru masuk kedalam.

Ada seseorang yang sedang mengawasi kami dari jauh. Ya, seseorang bermuka pucat dengan rambut cokelat gelap dan mata cokelat yang benar-benar mirip denganmu dan mungkin betul-betul bersenjata api dan dengan sembunyi-sembunyi melihatmu.

Daehyun membawa keluar Audi menuju ke jalan raya. "Apa semua submisif-mu berambut cokelat gelap?" Dia mengerutkan kening dan melirikku cepat.

"Ya," ia bergumam. Kedengarannya tidak pasti, dan aku berpendapat dia sedang berpikir, apakah Hani-nuna ada hubungannnya dengan ini?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Aku lebih suka berambut cokelat."

"Hani-nuna tidak berambut cokelat."

"Mungkin itu sebabnya," gumamnya. "Dia membuatku tidak menyukainya karena rambutnya pirang."

"Kau bercanda," Aku terkesiap. "Ya. Aku hanya bercanda," ia menjawab, kesal. Aku memandang keluar jendela tanpa ekspresi, mencari-cari orang yang berambut cokelat dimana-mana, meski tak satupun dari mereka adalah Baekhyun. Jadi, dia hanya suka berambut cokelat. Aku ingin tahu mengapa.

"Ceritakan tentang dia."

"Apa yang ingin kau ketahui?" Alis Daehyun mengkerut, dan nada suaranya mencoba untuk memperingatkanku.

"Ceritakan tentang kerja sama bisnismu dengan Hani-nuna." Dia tampak rileks, senang membicarakan masalah pekerjaan.

"Aku mitra pasif. Aku tak terlalu tertarik pada bisnis kecantikan, tapi dia membangunnya menjadi usaha yang sukses. Aku hanya berinvestasi dan membantu dia memulai usaha ini."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berutang padanya."

"Oh."

"Saat aku di DO dari Harvard, ia meminjamkan ku seratus ribu dolar untuk memulai bisnisku." Sialan. . . dia kaya juga. Dan Kau di DO?"

"Jurusan itu bukan keinginanku. Aku bertahan kuliah hanya sampai dua tahun. Sayangnya, orang tuaku tidak begitu memahami."

Aku mengerutkan kening. Orang tua daehyun tidak menyetujui, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya.

"Tampaknya kau tidak terlalu buruk setelah DO. Kau ambil Jurusan apa?"

"Politik dan Ekonomi."

"Hmm..Jadi dia kaya?" Gumamku.

"Dia merasa bosan menjadi ibu rumah tangga. Suaminya sangat kaya. Suaminya memiliki usaha perkayuan yang sangat sukses." Dia menyeringai. "Dia tidak mengijinkan dia untuk bekerja. Kau tahu, dia suka kontrol. Sebagian besar pria seperti itu." Dia segera memberiku senyuman miring.

"Benarkah? Seorang pria yang suka mengontrol, pasti dia seorang penyihir atau semacamnya?" Kupikir aku tidak bisa menjawab dengan sindiran yang lebih lagi. Senyuman Daehyun semakin lebar. "Dia meminjamimu uang suaminya?" Dia mengangguk dan sedikit senyuman nakal muncul dibibirnya.

"Dia sudah mendapatkan uangnya kembali," kata Daehyun saat ia memasuki garasi bawah tanah apartemennya, memarkirkan Audiku di samping Audi Quattro SUV miliknya. "Ayo, Hani-nuna sebentar lagi akan tiba di sini."

.

.

.

Di dalam lift Daehyun menatap ke arahku. "Masih marah padaku?" Dia bertanya masalahnya dengan terus terang.

"Sangat." Dia mengangguk. "Oke," katanya, dan menatap lurus ke depan. Terlihat Jongup yang sedang menunggu kami saat kami melewati pintu utama. Dia mengambil koperku dan membawanya kedalam. "Apakah Namjoon sudah menghubungi?" Tanya Daehyun.

"Yes, Sir. Semuanya sudah diatur."

"Bagus. Kami menunggu Hani datang sebentar lagi."

Aku mengikuti Daehyun ke ruang besar. Penasaran. Aku melihat sekeliling. Aku tidak pernah ke sini sejak aku meninggalkannya. "Apa kau lapar?" Aku menggelengkan kepala. Daehyun menatap ke arahku sebentar dan memutuskan untuk tidak berdebat. "Aku harus menelepon beberapa orang. Anggaplah seperti di rumah sendiri."

"Oke." Daehyun menghilang ke ruang kerjanya, meninggalkan aku berdiri di dalam galeri karya seni yang sangat banyak yang dia sebut rumah dan bertanya-tanya apa yang harus kulakukan dengan diriku sendiri. Pakaian! Mengambil ranselku, aku berjalan ke lantai atas, ke kamar tidurku dan memeriksa lemari pakaian. Masih penuh dengan pakaian. Semua masih terlihat baru dengan label harga yang masih menempel. Tiga setel tuxedo, tiga setel kemeja, dan beberapa baju kasual. Semua ini pasti mahal harganya. Aku memeriksa label salah satu tuxedo, $ 2.998. Ya ampun. Aku merosot ke lantai. Ini bukan aku. Aku meletakkan kepalaku di tanganku dan mencoba untuk memproses beberapa jam sebelumnya. Sangat melelahkan. Mengapa, oh mengapa aku jatuh cinta pada seseorang yang jelas-jelas gila tapi sialan tampan dan seksi, lebih kaya dari orang yg sangat kaya. Ini gila. Apa aku juga ikut gila?

Aku mengeluarkan Iphone-ku dari ransel dan menelepon ibu. "Youngjae, Sayang! Sudah begitu lama. Bagaimana kabarmu, Sayang?"

"Oh, apa kau tahu eomma..."

"Ada apa sayang? Kau masih belum berhasil memahami Daehyun?"

"Eomma, ini sangat meyusahkan. Lebih rumit dari puluhan rubik yang aku punya. Aku pikir dia itu gila. Itulah masalah."

"Ceritakan tentang hal itu pada eomma, sayang. Kadang-kadang pria sulit dimengerti."

"Eyy... aku juga seorang pria, eomma." Terdengar suara cekikikan dari seberang.

Daehyun tiba-tiba muncul di ambang pintu. "Ternyata kau di sini. Aku pikir kau sudah kabur." Jelas dia merasa lega. Aku mengangkat tanganku keatas yang mengindikasikan bahwa aku sedang menelepon. "Maaf, eomma, aku harus pergi. Nanti ku telpon lagi."

"Oke, sayang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku mencintaimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, eomma." Aku menutup telepon dan menatap daehyun. Dia mengerutkan kening, tampak canggung dan aneh. "Mengapa kau bersembunyi di sini?" Tanya dia. "Aku tidak sembunyi. Aku merasa putus asa."

"Putus asa?"

"Untuk semua ini, hyung." Aku melambaikan tanganku ke arah lemari pakaian.

Dia mengernyit lagi dan duduk dibawah karpet permadani, bersila, menghadap kearahku. "Itu hanya pakaian. Jika kau tidak menyukainya aku akan mengembalikannya."

"Kau membelinya sangat banyak, hyung, kau tahu?" Dia berkedip padaku dan mengelus dagunya. Terlihat beberapa helai kecil rambut yang mulai tumbuh di dagunya. Jari-jariku terasa gatal ingin menyentuhnya. "Aku tahu. Aku berusaha melakukan yang terbaik," bisiknya.

"Kau berusaha dengan keras."

"Seperti denganmu juga, Youngjae."

"Mengapa kau melakukan semua ini?" Matanya melebar dan kembali terlihat khawatir.

"Kau tahu kenapa?"

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu." Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Kau seorang pria yang berhasil membuatku frustasi."

"Kau bahkan bisa memiliki ratusan atau bahkan ribuan submisif berambut coklat yang menyenangkan. Jadi mengapa kau memilih aku, hyung? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti."

Sejenak dia menatap padaku, dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan. "Kau membuatku melihat dunia dengan cara berbeda, Youngjae. Kau tidak menginginkan uangku. Kau memberiku harapan," katanya lembut. "Harapan apa?" Dia mengangkat bahu. "harapan lebih." Suaranya pelan dan tenang. "Dan kau benar. Aku terbiasa dengan wanita atau pria yang selalu melakukan apa yang kukatakan. Saat aku menyuruh, mereka melakukan persis apa yang kuinginkan. Ini membuatku cepat bosan. Ada sesuatu tentang kau, Youngjae, yang memanggilku secara mendalam yang tidak kumengerti. Seperti suara panggilan sirene. Aku tidak bisa menolakmu, tapi aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Dia mendekat dan meraih tanganku. "Tolong jangan lari, aku ingin kau memiliki sedikit kepercayaan dan sedikit kesabaran pada diriku. Kumohon."

Dia terlihat begitu rentan. Ini sangat menggangguku. Menyangga di atas lututku, aku membungkuk ke depan dan mencium lembut bibirnya. "Oke. Kepercayaan dan kesabaran, aku bisa hidup dengan itu."

Daehyun tersenyum. "Baik. Karena Hani sudah ada di sini. Mari kita lanjutkan acara – memotong rambut pria yang gampang marah ini," ujarnya humor

.

.

.

Ahn Hani, berperawakan kecil, tinggi, sexy dan punya rasa humor yang tinggi. Sepertinya aku mulai sedikit menyukainya, walaupun aku sempat marah dan gelisah mengetahui bahwa dia pernah berhubungan dengan Daehyun. "Rambut yang indah!" bicaranya penuh semangat agak berlebihan, dengan aksen Busan yang kental. Hani kembali menoleh padaku. "Baik, Apa yang akan kita lakukan dengan rambutmu, handsome?" ujarnya dengan senyum manisnya.

Daehyun duduk di sofa, meneliti lembaran kertas kerjanya. Terdengar suara lembut musik mellow klasik dari ruang keluarga. Daehyun mendongak dan tersenyum, mengalihkan perhatianku dari musik itu. "Lihat! Aku sudah bilang padamu dia akan sangat cocok dengan potongan ini," kata Hani dengan antusias.

"Kau tampak cantik, Youngjae," kata Daehyun memuji.

"Aku seorang pria, hyung," rengek Youngjae. Daehyun tertawa humor.

"Oke. Pekerjaanku disini sudah selesai," seru Hani.

Daehyun berdiri dan berjalan mendekati kami. "Terima kasih, Hani." Hani berbalik, memelukku dengan erat, dan mencium pipiku. "Jangan biarkan orang lain memotong rambutmu, Handsome!" Aku tersenyum, sedikit bingung dengan keakraban itu.

Daehyun mengantarkan dia ke pintu ruang depan dan tidak lama kembali lagi. "Aku senang rambutmu tetap terlihat panjang," katanya sambil berjalan ke arahku, matanya cerah. Dia mengambil sehelai rambutku di antara jari-jarinya.

"Begitu lembut," bisiknya, menatap ke arahku. "Apa kau masih marah padaku?" Aku mengangguk dan dia tersenyum. "Apa tepatnya yang membuatmu marah padaku?" Aku memutar mata. "Kau ingin daftarnya?"

"Ada daftarnya?"

"Ya, dan sangat panjang."

"Bisakah kita membicarakannya di tempat tidur?"

"Tidak" Aku cemberut padanya seperti anak kecil.

"Setelah selesai makan siang. Aku lapar, dan itu bukan hanya makanan," dia memberikan senyum tidak senonoh. "Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mempengaruhiku." Dia menahan senyumnya. "Secara spesifik apa yang mengganggumu, Youngjae? Katakan saja."

"Apa yang menggangguku? Yah, kau menginvasi data-data pribadiku, bahkan kau mengajakku ke tempat di mana mantan simpananmu bekerja dan kau membawa semua kekasihmu yang ingin melakukan kau tau perawatan yang ada dalam daftarmu itu kesana, lalu kau menyeretku dan menggendongku di jalan seperti seorang anak berusia enam tahun dan untuk melengkapi semua itu, kau membiarkan Hani-nuna-mu menyentuhmu!" Suaraku meningkat menjadi lebih tinggi. Dia mengangkat alisnya, dan selera humornya langsung hilang.

"Hanya itu Daftarnya? Untuk lebih jelasnya sekali lagi dia bukan Hani-nuna-ku."

"Dia bisa menyentuhmu," aku mengulangi. Dia mengatupkan bibirnya. "Dia tahu di mana dia bisa menyentuhku."

"Apa artinya itu?" Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menutup matanya sebentar, seolah dia mencari beberapa petunjuk. Dia menelan ludah. "Aku dan Kau tidak memiliki aturan. Aku tidak pernah memiliki hubungan tanpa aturan, dan aku tidak pernah tahu di mana kau akan menyentuhku. Itu membuatku gugup. Sentuhanmu benar-benar..." Dia berhenti, mencari kata-kata. "... lebih."

Lebih? Jawabannya benar-benar tak terduga, aku merasa seperti dilempar, dan ada sedikit kata dengan makna yang sangat besar menggantung diantara kami lagi. Sentuhanku berarti. . . lebih? Sialan. Bagaimana aku bisa untuk menolak ketika ia mengatakan hal ini? Mata abu-abunya mencari-cari reaksiku lewat mataku, mengawasiku dengan gelisah. Secara coba-coba aku meraihnya dan kecemasan bergeser menjadi tanda bahaya. Daehyun mundur ke belakang dan aku menjatuhkan tanganku. "Batas keras," segera dia berbisik seperti kesakitan, wajahnya terlihat panik. Aku tidak bisa tidak merasakan kekecewaan yang menekanku.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu jika kau tidak bisa menyentuhku?"

"Tidak menyenangkan dan seperti ada yang kurang," katanya segera. Oh, Daehyun-ku. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, memberinya sedikit senyuman, senyum menenangkan kemudian dia rileks. "Suatu hari, kau harus memberitahuku persis mengapa ini adalah batas keras, kumohon."

"Suatu hari," bisiknya, dan dalam sepersekian detik sepertinya dia mulai bangkit lagi dari kerentanannya. Bagaimana dia bisa berubah begitu cepat? Dia orang yang paling tidak bisa diduga yang aku tahu. "Jadi, sisa daftarmu. Menginvasi data-data pribadimu," mulutnya digerak-gerakkan sambil merenungkan ini. "Karena aku tahu nomor rekening bankmu?"

"Ya, itu sangat keterlaluan."

"Aku memeriksa latar belakang semua submisifku. Aku akan menunjukkan padamu." Dia berbalik dan berjalan menuju ke ruang kerjanya. Dengan patuh aku mengikutinya, bingung. Dari lemari arsip yang terkunci, ia menarik sebuah map. Tulisan ketikan pada label: YOO YOUNGJAE. Sialan. Aku memelototi dia. Dia mengangkat bahu meminta maaf. "Kau bisa menyimpannya," katanya pelan.

"Ya, terima kasih," tukasku. Aku membolak-balik isinya. Dia memiliki salinan akte kelahiranku, Ya Tuhan, batas kerasku dan juga kontrak kami. Dan oh astaga nomor jaminan sosialku dan apa in? Rangkuman pengalaman kerja?

"Jadi, kau tahu aku bekerja di cafe milik orang tua Jebum?"

"Ya."

"Itu bukan suatu kebetulan? Kau tidak sekedar mampir?"

"Tidak." Aku tidak tahu apakah harus marah atau merasa tersanjung. "Ini benar-benar brengsek. Kau tahu itu?"

"Aku tidak melihatnya seperti itu. Aku melakukannya dengan hati-hati."

"Tapi ini data-data pribadi."

"Aku tidak menyalahgunakan informasi. Siapapun bisa mendapatkan itu jika mereka memiliki setengah pemikiran untuk itu, Youngjae. Untuk memiliki kontrol dan aku membutuhkan informasi. Begitulah caraku mengontrol seseorang." Dia menatap kearahku, ekspresinya ketat dan tidak terbaca. "Kau menyalahgunakan informasi. Kau memasukkan uang dua puluh lima ribu dolar yang tidak aku inginkan ke personal account-ku."

Mulutnya menekan ke dalam garis keras. "Sudah kubilang. Memang segitu Jongup berhasil menjual mobilmu. Luar biasa, aku tahu, tapi kau merobek ceknya."

"Tapi Audi. . . "

"Youngjae, apakah kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang aku dapatkan?" Mukaku memerah, tentu saja tidak. "Mengapa aku harus tahu? Aku tidak perlu tahu uang yang ada rekening bank-mu." Matanya melunak. "Aku tahu. Itulah salah satu hal yang aku sukai darimu." Aku menatap dia, terkejut. Yang dia sukai dariku?

"Youngjae, aku memperoleh uang sekitar seratus ribu dolar per jam. Dolar. Bukan Won." Tegasnya. Mulutku menganga. Itu adalah jumlah uang yang benar-benar gila. "Dua puluh lima ribu dolar bukanlah apa-apa. Mobil, buku, pakaian, itu bukan apa-apa." Suaranya lembut.

Aku menatap dia. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu. Luar Biasa. "Seandainya kau jadi aku, bagaimana perasaanmu tentang semua pemberian ini yang secara tiba-tiba datang kepadamu?" Tanyaku. Dia menatapku dengan pandangan kosong, dan itu dia, masalahnya sederhana - empati atau kurangnya empati itu. Keheningan membentang diantara kami. Akhirnya, ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu," katanya, dan ia tampak benar-benar bingung. Hatiku membengkak. Ini dia, tentu saja inilah inti dari dirinya. Dia tidak bisa menempatkan dirinya pada posisiku. Nah, sekarang aku tahu.

"Rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Maksudku, Kau sangat murah hati, itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Aku sudah sering mengatakan hal ini berulang kali." Dia mendesah. "Aku ingin memberikanmu seluruh dunia, Youngjae."

"tapi aku hanya menginginkanmu, Daehyun. Tidak dengan semua kekayaanmu."

"Mereka bagian dari kesepakatan. Bagian dariku." Oh, ini semakin tak jelas arahnya. "Bagaimana kalau kita makan?" Aku bertanya. Ketegangan diantara kita semakin menarik. Dia mengernyit. "Tentu."

"Aku akan memasak."

"Bagus. Karena tidak ada makanan di dalam lemari es."

"Apa koki terbaikmu sedang libur? Baiklah, kau ingin makan apa, tuan muda Jung?" Dia menyeringai. "Apapun yang nyonya masakkan untuku," katanya.

"Ck, Sudah berapa kali aku katakan. Aku ini pria bukan wanita," dan dia tersenyum menggoda.

.

.

.

Memeriksa kulkas yang isinya sungguh mengesankan, aku memutuskan untuk memasak omelet. Akan lebih cepat dan mudah jika ada ramen disini, tapi aku tahu pasti tidak akan ada. Daehyun masih sibuk di ruang kerjanya, tidak diragukan lagi sedang menginvasi data-data pribadi orang bodoh yang tidak curiga data-data pribadinya sedang dipermainkan. Suatu pemikiran tidak menyenangkan meninggalkan rasa pahit di mulutku. Pikiranku terguncang. Dia benar-benar tidak mengenal batas. Aku butuh musik ketika aku akan memasak. Aku berjalan mencari iPod dock di samping perapian dan mengambil iPod milik Daehyun. Aku yakin ada banyak pilihan lagu dari Baekhyun di sini, aku agak takut dengan gagasan ini.

Dimana dia sekarang? Aku ingin tahu, apa yang ia inginkan. Aku bergidik. Apa yang ditinggalkannya? Aku tidak bisa memahaminya. Aku mencari lagu di list ipod yang sangat panjang. Aku ingin mendengar sesuatu yang bersemangat. Hmm, Beyonce - sepertinya bukan selera Daehyun. Crazy in Love. Oh astaga! Bagaimana bisa sangat cocok dengan keadaanku. Aku menekan tombol repeat dan menyalakan dengan keras. Aku kembali ke dapur dan mengambil mangkuk, membuka lemari es, lalu mengambil telur. Aku memecahkan, menuangkannya dan mulai mengocok, sambil menari selama mengocok telur. Membuka kulkas sekali lagi, aku mengambil kimchi, tahu dan_ bacon_ dari freezer. Semua bahan ini akan ku olah nantinya. Mengambil panci, aku meletakkannya di kompor, menuangkan sedikit minyak zaitun, dan kembali mengocok. Tidak ada empati sama sekali. Aku merenung. Apakah ini memang ciri khas seorang Jung Daehyun? Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Atau mungkin ini bukan suatu titik terang.

Aku berhenti mengocok telur. Tangan Daehyun ia selipkan di sekitar tubuhku, membuatku sedikit melompat. "Pilihan musik yang menarik," bisiknya sambil mencium telinga bawahku. "Rambutmu harum." Dia mengendus rambutku dan menghirup dalam-dalam. Perutku bergejolak. Tidak, aku mengangkat bahu dari pelukannya. "Aku masih marah padamu." Dia mengernyit. "Berapa lama kau akan begini terus?" Ia bertanya, melepas tangannya berpindah ke rambutnya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Setidaknya sampai aku sudah makan." Bibirnya tersenyum geli. Berbalik, dia mengambil remote control dari meja dan mematikan musiknya. "Apakah kau yang memasukkan lagu itu di iPodmu?" Aku bertanya. Dia menggelengkan kepala, ekspresinya muram, dan aku tahu itu pasti karena dia - Gadis Hantu. "Apakah menurutmu dia berusaha mengatakan ingin kembali padamu?"

"Yah, dengan melihat ke belakang, mungkin," katanya pelan. See? Tidak ada empati sama sekali. Aku melipat tanganku dan mencibir dengan muak. "Kenapa lagunya masih di situ?"

"Aku suka semua jenis lagu. Tapi jika membuatmu marah, aku akan menghapusnya."

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku suka memasak sambil mendengarkan musik."

"Musik apa yang ingin kau dengarkan?"

"Buatlah surprise untukku." Dia menyeringai ke arahku dan berjalan mendekati iPod dock sementara aku kembali ke kocokan telurku. Beberapa saat kemudian musik mengalun dengan merdu, musik yang bisa menggetarkan jiwaku - _BTS – Blood, Sweat and Tears_ \- memenuhi ruangan. Ini salah satu lagu favorit Kyungsoo.

_._

_Even my blood, sweat and tears_

_Even my body, heart and soul_

_I know that it's all yours_

_This is a spell thats'll punish me_

_._

_Baby I don't care if I get drunk_

_I'll drink you in now_

_Your whiskey, deep in to my throat_

_._

Mukaku memerah, berbalik dan menganga pada Daehyun. Apa dia mencoba mengatakan sesuatu padaku? Sudah lama dia menanamkan mantranya padaku. Oh shit! Tatapannya berubah, keriangannya telah berganti. Matanya berubah gelap dan intens.

Aku menatapnya, perlahan-lahan terpesona, dia seperti predator, dia mendekatiku mengikuti irama pelan dari musik yang menggoda. Dia bertelanjang kaki, mengenakan kemeja putih yang tidak dimasukkan, celana jeans, dan tampak membara. Sebuah penggalan lirik terdengar saat Daehyun sudah didepanku, niatnya sangat jelas.

.

_I want you a lot, a lot, a lot_

_I want you a lot, a lot, a lot_

_I want you a lot, a lot, a lot_

_._

"Kumohon, Daehyun," bisikku, aku menggigit bibirku.

"Mohon apa?"

"Jangan lakukan ini."

"Lakukan apa?"

"Ini."

Dia berdiri di depanku, menatap ke arahku. "Kau yakin?" Dia menarik nafas dan dia mengambil mangkuk dari tanganku dan meletakkan mangkuk berisi kocokan telur itu diatas meja. Hatiku sudah tidak selaras dengan bibirku. Aku tidak menginginkan ini tapi aku menginginkannya, sangat. Dia membuatku sangat frustasi. Begitu panas. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirinya yang terlihat sangat menggoda. Shit!

"Aku menginginkanmu, Youngjae," bisiknya. "Aku menyukaimu dan aku membenci hal itu. Aku senang berdebat denganmu. Ini sangat baru. Aku perlu tahu bahwa kita akan baik-baik saja. Ini satu-satunya cara yang aku tahu."

Aku kembali menatapnya terpaku. "Perasaanku padamu tidak pernah berubah," bisikku. Kedekatannya sangat luar biasa menggairahkan, membuat semua sistem syaraf motorikku terdorong ke arahnya. Aku kembali menggigit bibirku, tak berdaya, penuh oleh hasrat. Aku ingin merasakannya. Dia begitu dekat, tapi dia tidak menyentuhku. Panas tubuhnya terasa menghangatkan kulitku.

"Aku tak akan menyentuhmu sampai kau mengatakan ya," katanya lembut. "Tapi sekarang, setelah perdebatan kecil tadi pagi yang benar-benar sangat menyebalkan, aku ingin menenggelamkan diriku padamu dan melupakan semuanya kecuali kita." Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk menatap wajah tampannya yang serius.

"Bolehkah aku menyentuh wajahmu?" Aku mengambil napas, dan sekilas melihatnya terkejut yang tercermin dari matanya sebelum dia menyetujui. Aku mengangkat tanganku, membelai pipinya, dan ujung jariku menyentuh helaian rambut didagunya yang mulai terlihat tumbuh. Dia menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas, wajahnya bersandar diatas sentuhanku. Dia membungkuk perlahan, dan secara otomatis aku mengangkat bibirku untuk mendekatinya. Bibir kami sudah hampir menyentuh.

"Ya atau tidak, Youngjae?" Bisiknya. "Ya." Dengan lembut bibirnya menyentuhku, memaksa bibirku membuka saat tangannya memeluk diriku, menarikku supaya semakin mendekat padanya. Tangannya naik keatas punggungku, jarinya meremas rambut di belakang kepalaku dan menarik-narik dengan lembut, sementara tangan satunya membelai punggungku, memaksaku menempel padanya. Aku mengerang pelan. "Enghhh Daehyun"

Jongup berdeham dan Daehyun segera melepaskanku. "Jongup," katanya, suaranya dingin. Kesimbanganku masih belum sempurna aku berbalik dan melihat Jongup berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di ambang pintu ruang. Daehyun dan Jongup saling menatap, saling berkomunikasi tanpa terucapkan diantara mereka. "Ruang kerjaku. Sekarang," kata Daehyun agak keras, dan Jungup segera berjalan melintasi ruangan.

"Kita akan meneruskannya nanti," bisik Daehyun padaku sebelum mengikuti Jongup keluar dari ruangan. Aku mengambil napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan ritme jantungku. Sialan. Bisakah aku menolak dirinya untuk satu menit saja? Aku menggeleng jijik pada diriku sendiri. Aku berterima kasih pada Jongup, meskipun itu sangat memalukan. Aku ingin tahu kenapa Jongup tiba-tiba mengganggu kami tadi. Apa yang dia lihat? Aku tidak ingin untuk memikirkan masalah itu. Makan siang. Aku akan membuat makan siang. Aku menyibukkan diri mengiris tahu. Apa yang ingin Jongup sampaikan pada Daehyun? Pikiranku kacau. Apa ini ada hubungannya tentang Baekhyun? Sepuluh menit kemudian, mereka muncul, saat omeletku sudah matang. Daehyun tampak serius saat melirikku. "Aku akan melakukan briefing jam dua belas," katanya pada Jongup.

"Kami akan siap," jawab Jongup dan meninggalkan ruang keluarga. Aku meletakkan dua mangkuk berisi nasi diatas meja dapur.

"Ingin makan siang sekarang?"

"Ya," kata Daehyun saat ia duduk di salah satu kursi bar. Sekarang dia menatapku dengan hati-hati. "Ada masalah?"

"Tidak" Aku cemberut. Dia tidak memberitahuku. Aku menyajikan makan siang dan duduk sampingnya, pasrah berada dalam ketidaktahuan. "Rasanya enak," gumam Daehyun memuji sambil menggigit omelet. "Apakah kau ingin segelas jus? Atau teh?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Pikiranku harus tetap jernih di sekitarmu, Daehyun. Memang rasanya enak, meskipun aku tidak begitu lapar. Tapi aku harus makan. Aku tahu kalau Daehyun pasti akan berisik sepanjang hari jika aku tidak makan. Sebuah pikiran suram terlihat di wajah Daehyun, sesaat dia seperti tidak nyaman. Dia memandangku dengan hati-hati seolah-olah ia berada di wilayah yang belum terjamah. "Apakah kau sudah memutuskan apa yang akan kau kenakan nanti malam? Atau apa aku perlu membantu memilihkan pakaian untukmu?" Nadanya tiba-tiba meninggi. Whoa! Dia terdengar marah. Mengapa? Apa yang sudah kukatakan?

"Mm. . . belum. Apakah kau yang memilih semua pakaian itu?"

"Tidak, Youngjae, aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku memberikan daftar dan ukuran tubuhmu ke salah satu departement store miliku di Gangnam. Mereka yang menyesuaikan. Kau hanya perlu tahu, aku telah memerintahkan keamanan tambahan untuk malam ini dan beberapa hari mendatang. Kondisi Baekhyun sedang tidak stabil dan belum ditemukan disuatu tempat di manapun, aku berpikir itu merupakan tindakan pencegahan yang bijaksana. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi tanpa pengawasan. Oke?"

Aku berkedip padanya. "Oke."

"Bagus. Aku akan melakukan briefing untuk mereka. Aku tidak akan lama."

"Mereka sudah di sini?"

"Ya." Dimana? Daehyun mengambil mangkuk kosongnya, menempatkannya di bak cuci piring dan langsung menghilang dari ruangan. Apa itu tadi? Dia seperti beberapa orang yang berbeda dalam satu tubuh. Apakah itu gejala dari skizofrenia? Aku harus mencari tahu. Aku mengambil mangkukku dan segera mencucinya, lalu kembali ke kamar tidurku sambil membawa berkas 'YOO YOUNGJAE' ditanganku. Aku berjalan menuju lemari pakaian, mengeluarkan tiga setel jas. Nah, Sekarang yang mana? Aku bingung

.

.

.

Aku berbaring di tempat tidur, memandang Mac, iPad, dan Iphone-ku. Aku merasa kewalahan dengan teknologi. Aku menyeting transfer daftar lagu Daehyun dari iPad-ku ke Mac, kemudian membuka Google untuk berselancar. Tiba-tiba Daehyun masuk kedalam kamarku. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Ia bertanya dengan lembut. Sejenak aku merasa panik, bertanya-tanya apakah aku harus membiarkan dia melihat websiteku? – gejala kepribadian ganda.

Dia duduk disampingku, melihat halaman website yang sedang kubuka dengan geli. "Kenapa membuka situs ini?" Tanyanya acuh tak acuh. Kekasaran Daehyun telah telah hilang, berganti dengan daehyun yang bermain-main lagi. Bagaimana aku bisa mengimbangi ini? "Penelitian. Tentang kepribadian yang rumit." aku berusaha terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Bibirnya berkedut dengan senyum ditekan.

"Sebuah kepribadian yang rumit?"

"Kelinci percobaanku."

"Jadi...Aku sekarang menjadi seekor kelinci percobaan? Disaat aku berpikir aku adalah segalanya? Kau melukai hatiku, Youngjae."

"Bagaimana kau tahu itu adalah kau?"

"Hanya sebuah tebakan." Dia menyeringai.

"Ya, memang benar. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang terlihat kacau, bergairah, gila kontrol yang aku tahu, secara intim."

"Kupikir aku adalah satu-satunya orang yang kau kenal secara intim." Dia melengkungkan alis. Aku memerah. "Ya. Itu juga."

"Apakah kau sudah sampai pada kesimpulannya?" Aku berbalik dan menatap dia. Dia berbaring miring di sampingku dengan kepala bertumpu pada sikunya, ekspresinya lembut dan geli. "Aku pikir kau membutuhkan terapi intensif, hyung." Dengan lembut dia menyelipkan poni rambutku di belakang telinga.

"Aku pikir aku membutuhkanmu. Ini." Dia memberiku lipstik. Aku mengerutkan kening padanya, bingung. Ini warna merah seperti warna lipstik para pelacur.

"Kau ingin aku memakai ini?" Aku menjerit pelan. Menatap horor lipstick ditanganku. Dia tertawa. Duduk bersila di atas tempat tidur dan menarik bajunya ke atas kepalanya. "Aku menyukai idemu dengan memetakan daerah yang boleh disentuh." Aku menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Memetakan daerah yang boleh disentuh? "Daerah yang boleh dan tidak boleh disentuh," katanya memberi penjelasan.

"Oh. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau ingin aku menggambarkannya dengan lipstick?"

"Pada akhirnya ini akan dibersihkan." Ini berarti aku bisa menyentuhnya dengan bebas. Senyum kecil keheranan tampak di bibirku, dan aku menyeringai padanya. "Bagaimana dengan sesuatu yang lebih permanen seperti spidol?"

"Aku bisa membuat tato." Matanya menyala penuh humor. Jung Daehyun bertato? Tubuhnya yang indah ditandai dengan banyak tato? Jangan sampai! "Jangan ditato!" Aku tertawa untuk menyembunyikan rasa ngeriku. "Kalau begitu pakai lipstik." Dia menyeringai. Mematikan Mac, aku mendorongnya ke samping. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan. "Ayo." Dia memegang tangannya padaku. "Duduklah diatasku." Aku menekuk kakiku, menjadi posisi duduk, dan merangkak mendekatinya. Dia berbaring di tempat tidur namun lututnya tetap ditekuk. "Bersandarlah pada kakiku." Aku merangkak di atasnya dan duduk mengangkang diatas perutnya. Matanya melebar dan hati-hati.

"Sepertinya kau sangat antusias melakukan ini," komentarnya dengan masam. "Aku selalu bersemangat untuk semua informasi, karena aku akan tahu di mana batas-batasnya." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, seakan tak percaya bahwa dia membiarkan aku menggambar seluruh tubuhnya. "Buka lipstik itu," ia memberi perintah. Oh, dia benar-banar menjadi seorang bossy, tapi aku tidak peduli. "Ulurkan tanganmu." Aku memberikan tanganku yang lain padanya. "Tangan satunya yang memegang lipstik." Dia memutar matanya ke arahku. "Apakah kau memutar mata padaku?"

"Ya."

"Itu sangat tidak sopan, tuan Jung. Aku kenal beberapa orang yang melakukan kekerasan karena seseorang memutar matanya."

"Apakah kau sekarang..." Nadanya ironis. Aku mengulurkan tanganku yang memegang lipstik, dan tiba-tiba dia duduk jadi hidung kami saling menyentuh. "Siap?" Dia bertanya dengan lirih, mengguman pelan, itu membuat seluruh syaraf tubuhku tegang. "Ya," bisikku. Kedekatannya sangat menggoda, tubuhnya yang hangat, aroma Daehyun bercampur dengan wanginya sabun mandiku. Dia menuntun tanganku hingga lekuk bahunya. "Tekan ke bawah," dia mengambil nafas, dan mulutku menjadi kering saat ia mengarahkan tanganku turun, dari atas bahunya, kesekitar siku lengannya kemudian menuruni bagian dadanya. Lipstiknya meninggalkan jejak, garis warna merah darah di belakangnya. Dia berhenti di bagian bawah tulang rusuk ini lalu mengarahkan aku melintasi perutnya. Dia menegang dan menatapku, wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, tetapi di balik pandangan kosong itu, aku melihat dia menahan diri. Keengganannya nampak ditahan dengan tegas, garis rahangnya mengencang, dan ketegangan terlihat di sekitar matanya. Saat melintas di tengah perutnya dia bergumam. "Bagian atas di sisi yang lain." Dia melepaskan tanganku. Aku meniru garis yang telah aku gambar di sebelah kirinya.

Kepercayaan yang dia berikan padaku memabukkan tapi aku marah karena faktanya aku bisa merasakan sakitnya. Ada tujuh luka bekas yang kecil berwarna putih bertebaran di dadanya, dan itu sangat dalam, terasa menyakitkan untuk melihat ini, kejahatan atas penodaan tubuh yang indah ini. Siapa yang melakukan ini terhadap seorang anak kecil? "Lihatlah, aku bisa menggambarnya," bisikku, menahan emosiku. "Tidak, kau tidak bisa," jawab dia, dan dengan jari telunjuknya menelusuri garis sekitar pangkal lehernya. Aku mengikuti garis jarinya dengan warna merah. Selesai, aku menatap ke dalam mata abu-abunya. "Sekarang punggungku," bisiknya. Dia bergeser jadi aku harus turun dari tubuhnya, kemudian ia berbalik di atas tempat tidur dan aku duduk bersila diatas punggungnya. "Ikuti garis seperti didadaku, semua garis mengelingi sisi yang lain." Suaranya lirih dan serak. Aku melakukan seperti yang dia katakan, sampai garis merah melintasi tengah punggungnya, aku menghitung bekas luka ditubuhnya yang indah. Semuanya ada sembilan. Sialan. Aku harus melawan keinginan yang sangat besar untuk mencium masing-masing bekas luka itu dan menghentikan air mata menggenang di mataku. Binatang macam apa yang melakukan hal ini?

Kepalanya sedang menunduk, dan tubuhnya tegang saat aku menyelesaikan rangkaian garis di sekeliling punggungnya. "Sekitar lehermu juga?" Bisikku. Dia mengangguk, dan aku menggambar garis lain bergabung dengan garis pertama tadi disekitar pangkal leher bawah rambutnya. "Selesai," bisikku, dia seperti mengenakan rompi kulit aneh dengan warna pelacur-merah membara. Bahunya merosot karena dia rileks, perlahan ia berbalik menghadapku lagi. "Mereka adalah batas-batasnya," katanya perlahan, matanya gelap dan matanya melebar. Apakah itu rasa takut? atau nafsu? Aku ingin memeluknya, tapi aku menahan diri dan menatap dia dengan bertanya-tanya.

"Aku sudah tahu batasanmu sekarang dan saat ini aku ingin menjatuhkan diriku padamu," bisikku. Dia memberiku senyum nakal dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Yah, Youngjae, aku milikmu." Aku memekik dengan gembira, kekanak-kanakan dan melontarkan diriku ke tubuhnya, menjatuhkannya ke tempat tidur. Dia berputar, membiarkan dirinya tertawa gembira seperti anak-anak, penuh kelegaan bahwa cobaan itu telah berakhir. Entah bagaimana, kini aku berakhir dibawah tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur.

"Sekarang aku ingin melanjutkan yang tadi," dia mengambil nafas dan mulutnya kemballi menciumku sekali lagi.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS TO:**

**CandytoPuppy****, ****innochanuw****, ****peachpetals****, ****, ****, ****daejaehah, ****pcy25****, ****pibaby**** , ****Ad.W, ****kyuwiw**** , ****Miss Ngiweung****, unknow, ****Jung Rae Gun****,****araxxi****, ****cacacukachanhun****, ****DaeBitchHyun****, ****RRRRRAVEH****, ****Chen xia yi****, ****nuperlan****, ****Umari****, ****Jaehyun, ****GitARMY****, ****minrichan****, ****rmfrhn****, ****minri****, ****daejaeh, ****PensnyaRukaEon, grruVia, 235, ****she3nn0****, dorkydaejae, jeonwow, ibu, itha, chayeon, nunaojel, GUEST dan masih banyak lagi yang tidak bisa disebut satu-satu, juga untuk readers setia dan followers author**

**/DEEP BOW/**

**.**

**.**

**.**

NB: Maaf kalau bahasanya sedikit kaku dan formal. Saya tidak ingin meninggalkan kesan 'Fifthy Shade'-nya karena disini bakal akan mulai sedikit rumit jalannya ceritanya dan mulai muncul persoalan-persoalan yang sebenarnya dimana nantinya persoalan-persoalan itu akan membawa hubungan daehyun dan youngjae pada suatu titik. Dan siapa disini yang tidak sabar menanti comeback BAP? *angkat tangan dan kaki/?* Saya berharap comeback mereka menjadi yang terbaik untuk mereka ditahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya dan semoga kerja keras mereka selama ini terbayarkan #BAP #NOIR #ForeverwithBAP. Hmmm Melihat trailer mereka jadi terpikirkan untuk membuat FF baru dengan konsep gelap lagi tetapi dengan sedikit perbedaan genre (?) *slap* Readers: beresin FF ini dulu thor! Author: ayay kapten!


End file.
